What Should I Do?
by el Cierto
Summary: Ending. Semi-M for the last paragraph  . Ino 100% single. 100% virgin. Tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika seorang anak kecil yang begitu imut dan lucu memanggilnya Mama? Ita-Ino-Sai slight Sasu-Hina, Naru-Saku
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, this story © alegre541**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, contain gajeness, abalness and everything that not match with Naruto series^_^**

**Summary : Ino yang single dan masih gadis adalah seorang yang bekerja sebagai wedding organizer. Suatu kali ia diminta oleh Hinata, sahabatnya yang menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke untuk membantu persiapan pesta pernikahannya. Tapi malah ia mendapat "petaka" di sana. Secara mengejutkan seorang anak kecil memanggilnya Mama...**

**_ENJOY_**

**Part I**

Ino bukan seorang yang berasal dari kalangan atas, berumah mewah dan kaya raya, namun pengalamannya dalam bekerja sebagai wedding organizer membuatnya sudah terbiasa berhadapan dengan kaum seelite apapun. Jadi, ia sudah biasa berada di sebuah gedung yang mewah, mengkoordinasi desain, dekorasi dan dokumentasi serta segala tetek bengek yang berhubungan dengan pesta-pesta pernikahan berskala besar.

Namun kali ini, Ino dipaksa untuk takjub ketika mobil yang menjemputnya dari stasiun Konoha menurunkannya tepat di sebuah rumah, tidak, bangunan yang berdiri megah di depannya lebih tepat disebut sebuah istana. Ya, sebuah istana mewah nan megah serupa kastil Eropa yang klasik namun elegan. Begitu besar dan luas dengan menara-menara yang menjulang tinggi.

Uchiha Mansion. Bangunan di depannya itu bernama. Ino mengerjapkan matanya, menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya perlahan untuk menata emosinya. Bagaimanapun ia, Yamanaka Ino, seorang profesional wedding organizer dan ia tak boleh terpesona bagai gadis kecil tolol yang takjub melihat istana bagai negeri dalam dongeng itu.

Tetapi Ino, di usianya yang 22 tahun tetaplah memiliki sisi itu dalam dirinya. Ia mengagumi karakteristik bangunan Uchiha Mansion yang memang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Dan ia mau tak mau iri kepada Hinata, sahabatnya, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi salah satu nyonya muda di mansion semewah Uchiha Mansion itu. Hinata jugalah yang merekomendasikan kepada keluarga calon suaminya untuk menggunakan jasanya sebagai _wedding organizer._

"Maaf, apakah Anda Yamanaka-san?" sebuah suara serak terdengar, membuyarkan lamunan panjang Ino.

Ino menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati seorang lelaki tua berambut putih dengan setelan jas hitam-hitam, kemeja putih dan dasi kupu-kupu tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

"Benar, saya Yamanaka Ino. Anda?"

"Saya, Tonbei, kepala pelayan. Kalau begitu mari silahkan masuk, Yamanaka-san. Hinata-sama sudah menunggu Anda di ruangannya. Dan mengenai barang bawaan Anda biar kami yang mengurusnya dan membawanya ke kamar Anda," jawab Tonbei sambil sedikit membungkuk, menggerakkan tangannya membentuk gerakan mempersilahkan Ino memasuki pintu gerbang yang terbuka menuju bangunan utama. Ino hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat sebelum kemudian ia berjalan bersama dengan Tonbei.

Ya, mansion itu memiliki dua pintu gerbang. Pintu gerbang pertama senantiasa terbuka, mengizinkan siapa saja memasukinya. Sementara pintu gerbang kedua baru terbuka jika pihak keluarga Uchiha menerima kedatangan tamunya yang telah lebih dulu memasuki pintu gerbang pertama.

Dari pintu gerbang kedua, Tonbei membawa Ino membelok ke kiri, menaiki sebuah tangga batu memasuki sebuah koridor pendek lalu kembali belok kanan menyusuri koridor panjang di mana di sisi kirinya terdapat ruangan-ruangan berjendela hias yang besar yang kesemua pintunya tertutup rapat. Ino kembali menoleh ke sisi kanannya, agak ke bawah karena bangunan mansion itu memang dibangun agak tinggi di atas tanah, dimana taman bunga besar dan berbentuk lingkaran yang di tengahnya terdapat air mancur besar yang membentuk kipas tradisional Jepang yang merupakan lambang keluarga Uchiha memancar jernih. Kemudian setelah taman lingkaran berair mancur besar itu berdiri sebuah bangunan mewah yang Ino duga merupakan bangunan utama.

Ino tak sempat memperhatikan detailnya karena mereka kemudian berbelok lagi ke kiri. Berjalan lagi menyusuri koridor yang serupa dengan koridor yang sudah dilaluinya di depan hanya saja koridor yang ini menghadap ke sebuah kolam besar dengan patung-patung samurai Jepang di salah satu sisinya. Di tepian kolam itu sendiri terdapat batu karang-batu karang yang hitam. Air kolam itu biru jernih dan sedikit berombak. Ino sekilas takjub, sebelum menyadari bahwa sepertinya kolam besar itu memang merupakan laut buatan yang dibuat oleh keluarga Uchiha, lengkap dengan efek ombaknya. Sementara beberapa pohon kelapa menjulang di atas laut buatan itu, membuat suasananya begitu asri bak di pantai sungguhan.

Uchiha mansion benar-benar bangunan yang sangat besar lagi megah dan mewah. Ino tak bisa membayangkan jika ia tinggal di rumah sebesar itu dan tidak memiliki pelayan, pasti butuh waktu setahun lebih untuk membersihkan setiap bagiannya. Padahal yang ia lihat baru separo dari kawasan Uchiha Mansion itu. Ck..ck..ck.

"Kita sudah sampai, Yamanaka-san," suara Tonbei lagi-lagi membuyarkan pikiran Ino.

"Terima kasih, Tonbei-san," ucap Ino riang sambil membungkuk sedikit.

Tonbei balas membungkuk.

Ketika Tonbei hendak mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu, pintu sudah lebih dulu dibuka. Dan tampaklah Hinata dalam balutan gaun rumahnya yang berenda berwarna _soft lavender_. Rambut panjangnya tergerai lurus di punggungnya. Hinata tampak begitu lembut dan tentu saja sangat cantik. Selalu begitu. Dan Ino tak bisa menahan dirinya, ditubruknya Hinata dan dipeluknya erat sahabat mungilnya itu.

"Ino-chan, aku senang sekali akhirnya kau tiba di sini," ucap Hinata dalam pelukan Ino.

"Aku juga, Hinata. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tak ketemu kau. Dan yah, aku bahkan belum sempat mengucapkannya secara langsung. Selamat ya, Nyonya Uchiha," Ino melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata untuk kemudian meremas tangan Hinata lembut.

Hinata tersenyum, wajahnya merona dipanggil dengan sebutan itu. Kemudian ia ganti menoleh pada Tonbei yang masih berdiri di samping Ino.

"Terima kasih, Tonbei-san. Sekarang kau boleh kembali melakukan tugasmu yang lain," kata Hinata sopan.

"Hai', Hinata-sama," Tonbei membungkukkan badannya sekilas lalu dia pun berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ayo masuk, Ino-chan," Hinata menggandeng lengan Ino untuk memasuki ruangannya.

Sebuah ruangan beralaskan permadani biru gelap dengan sofa besar berwarna biru keabuan dan meja pualam putih gading langsung menyambut Ino begitu memasuki ruangan itu. Dinding kayu gelap menjadi sekat yang memisahkan dengan bagian lain dalam ruangan itu. Sebuah pigura warna perak berukuran sedang membingkai lambang Uchiha tergantung di salah satu temboknya.

Ternyata desain ruangannya cukup modern meski dari luar tampak klasik. Aroma yang menyeruak dalam ruangan itupun sewangi floral woody yang nyaman sementara temperatur ruangan agak dingin oleh AC yang dinyalakan dengan suhu yang sepertinya di bawah 18 derajat.

"Jadi, bagaimana perjalananmu, Ino-chan? Aku harap aku tak terlalu merepotkanmu dengan mengundangmu kemari lebih awal," ucap Hinata sambil mengajak Ino duduk di sofa. Gadis itu kini sudah tak gagap lagi.

Sementara itu, di atas meja telah terhidang beberapa kaleng minuman dingin. Hinata masih ingat benar rupanya kalau Ino lebih suka minum minuman dingin daripada teh tradisional.

"Ahya, minumlah dulu. Aku sampai lupa ya. Ini karena aku terlalu senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Ino-chan," tambah Hinata, mengangsurkan sekaleng minuman dingin pada Ino yang menerimanya dengan senyum lebar.

Ino membukanya dan meminum isinya sedikit. Hmm, lumayan segar. Lalu dia meminumnya lagi hingga isinya tinggal setengah.

"Cukup menyenangkan, Hinata. Dan yah, kau tahu, kau membuatku, takjub! Aku tak menyangka kalau teman kecilku ini sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan seorang pangeran, siapa namanya, ahya, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan, Ino-chan. Sasuke bukan pangeran kok."

"Setidaknya ia pangeran di hatimu, kan Hinata? Dan juga dengan tempat tinggal sebesar ini, ia pantas disebut pangeran." Ino mengerling menggoda.

Hinata terkikik pelan menanggapi kelakar Ino itu.

"Ada-ada saja, Ino-chan ini. Ah, aku jadi makin kangen. Kalau Sakura-chan dan Tenten-chan ada di sini juga, pasti akan tambah ramai."

"Hmm betul. Aku juga kangen si _forehead_ dan si _chocobun_ itu. Hahaha, jadi ingat masa-masa sekolah dulu ya…" Ino tersenyum sendiri mengenang persahabatannya. Ia, Hinata, Sakura (yang ia juluki _forehead_), dan Tenten (yang ia juluki _chocobun_). Kisah mereka sangat seru. Mereka berempat sudah berteman sejak TK dan baru berpisah ketika masing-masing meneruskan kuliah di jurusan yang berbeda-beda. Hinata yang lembut dan feminin mengambil jurusan manajemen bisnis, sesuai dengan anjuran sang ayah yang merupakan Direktur Hyuuga Company. Lalu Sakura yang menyukai segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kesehatan mengambil kuliah di kedokteran. Dia kini sedang menjalani magang di sebuah rumah sakit di Tokyo, dan karenanya ia tak bisa hadir awal jelang pernikahan Hinata. Kemudian Tenten. Gadis yang semasa sekolah selalu menata rambutnya dengan cepol dua kiri kanan (cepol itu menurut Ino mirip bakpao yang bulat) dan karena rambut Tenten berwarna coklat, makanya ia menyebutnya _chocobun_. Tenten mengambil kuliah di jurusan jurnalistik. Sepertinya itu memang cocok dengan karakternya yang _mobile_ sekali. Selanjutnya, Ino sendiri yang menyukai keindahan dan seni, memilih jurusan Desain Interior. Selama kuliah, ia bekerja sambilan di Wedding Organizer milik Tsunade. Sehingga kemudian setelah lulus kuliah, ia malah menekuni bidang Wedding Organizer daripada bekerja untuk desain interior, meskipun ia tak menolak tawaran untuk itu.

"Sakura-chan sibuk sekali karena ia akan diwisuda tahun ini dan Tenten-chan pasti sibuk berburu berita kesana kemari. Dan sebenarnya Ino-chan juga pasti sibuk, tapi aku dengan seenaknya memintamu datang ke sini. Aku sungguh merasa tak enak." Hinata terdengar seperti mengeluh.

Ino mengibaskan tangannya.

"Hinata-chan, kedatanganku kemari kan juga bagian dari pekerjaanku. Lagipula apa sih yang enggak demi sahabat, hmm?"

"Terima kasih, Ino-chan. Kau baik sekali," Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Sepertinya kau menjadi semakin formal saja, Hinata. Yah, pasti ini imbas dari lingkungan juga ya," ucap Ino sembari mengedarkan pandang ke sekelilingnya.

"Itu salah satu masalahku dari dulu. Formal dan kaku. Aku iri kadang pada kalian, yang begitu bebas dan ceria," suara Hinata mendadak sendu.

Ino menoleh pada sahabatnya itu. Merasa tidak enak.

"Ah, Hinata! Kau sendiri begitu menakjubkan, jadi mengapa kau harus iri? Kau itu seperti seorang putri. Jujur, aku sering membayangkan andai saja aku bisa sedikit saja memiliki keanggunan dan kelembutanmu, kau tahu.."

Hinata menatap tak percaya pada Ino. Dan ia menemukan kesungguhan dalam ucapan Ino itu.

"Benarkah begitu? Apa aku seperti itu?"

Ino mengangguk cepat. Dirangkulnya pundak Hinata dengan riang.

"Hmm! Karna itu kau tak boleh berpikir macam-macam. Kau harus gembira, Hianata. Selayaknya para gadis yang akan segera menikah. Dan memang menjadi bangsawan harus bisa menjaga sikap dan tingkah lakunya bukan? Jadi kau harus bangga untuk itu. Mengerti?"

"Terima kasih, Ino-chan," sahut Hinata lembut. Perasaannya sedikit lebih baik. Andai saja Ino tahu bahwa ia menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha karena perjodohan. Bahwa ia menikah dengan Sasuke karena menuruti perintah ayahnya.

"Ah, sudahlah! Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku sekarang, Hinata! Nanti saja, usai pesta pernikahanmu. Dimana aku sukses mengatur jalannya pesta kalian. Wah, sepertinya aku dan kruku akan sibuk sekali mengatur ini itu. Uchiha Mansion benar sangat besar. Yang terbesar yang pernah kutemui sebagai rumah pribadi lho," cerocos Ino.

"Ino-chan hebat sekali. Aku kagum. Sekaligus penasaran. Bagaimana nanti kalau Ino-chan menikah, apa akan mengatur semuanya sendiri?" Hinata sudah kembali ceria sepertinya.

"Itu, aku belum mau memikirkannya sekarang. Mungkin, aku malah ingin pernikahanku nanti digelar sederhana di sebuah pedesaan di pedalaman Eropa. Kau tahu kan, aku tergila-gila dengan kawasan di lereng pegunungan Alpen. Kuharap aku nanti bisa menggelar pernikahanku di sana," ujar Ino dengan mata menerawang.

"Indahnya. Ino-chan ternyata imajinatif sekali!"

"Ah tidak juga! Eh, Hinata sekarang ceritakan padaku mengenai orang-orang yang tinggal di mansion ini. Ya, nantinya kan aku akan berhubungan dengan mereka untuk mengkoordinasi pestamu," kata Ino membuka topik baru.

"Hmm, baiklah…" Dan Hinata pun mulai bercerita sementara Ino dengan penuh perhatian mendengarkannya.

….

"Nah," Hinata melihat arloji di tangan kanannya,"sudah sore rupanya. Sebentar lagi acara minum teh. Engkau akan bertemu dengan Kumiko dan Mikoto-sama, nenek dan ibu mertuaku, Ino-chan."

"Apakah selalu ada acara minum teh?" Ino mengerutkan kedua alis, heran.

"Begitulah. Itu sudah rutinitas keluarga ini. Malah di hari minggu, seluruh keluarga berkumpul. Kalau hari biasa seperti hari ini, Sasuke-kun dan Ayah sibuk di kantor, jadi tidak ikut."

"Hmm. Lalu seminggu lagi kan pesta pernikahanmu dengan Sasuke digelar, apakah kedua saudaranya siapa tadi, ahya, Itachi dan Sai akan datang?"

"Aku kurang tahu, Ino-chan. Tapi Sai-kun sudah memastikan untuk pulang. Kau sudah tahu kan, ia adalah kakak kembar Sasuke-kun yang menempuh studi seni di Paris," ucap Hinata.

Ino mengangguk. Dalam hati ia penasaran dengan pemuda bernama Sai itu. Sepertinya pemuda itu akan cukup menarik mengingat bahwa Uchiha yang satu itu adalah seorang seniman.

"Sekarang, ayo kita ke ruang belakang untuk acara minum teh, Ino-chan. Sekalian aku perkenalkan kau dengan Bibi Mikoto dan Nenek," ucap Hinata sambil berdiri.

"Oke, Hinata."

Lalu keduanya pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Berjalan berbelok-belok menyusuri koridor demi koridor yang panjang-panjang. Sungguh Ino bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ia akan tersesat jika sendirian berjalan di kawasan mansion itu. Ck..ck..ck..benar-benar rumah yang sangat besar.

"Nah itu mereka," Hinata menunjuk ke sebuah ruang duduk yang menghadap ke taman belakang yang rindang. Di sana tampak duduk dua orang wanita berbeda usia sementara dua pelayan tampak berdiri di samping menunggu perintah. Di meja yang rendah yang terletak di depan kedua wanita yang duduk itu terdapat seperangkat peralatan minum _ocha_ dilengkapi dengan pinggan-pinggan bertutup kaca yang menyajikan kue-kue teman minum teh seperti kue bulan, kue keju dan kue mochi.

Ino membungkukkan badan menyapa kedua wanita Uchiha yang kemudian diperkenalkan Hinata. Mikoto, ibu mertua Hinata adalah wanita paruh baya yang masih tampak berusia tiga puluhan lewat dan tampak sangat cantik lagi anggun bahkan dengan pakaian santainya itu, hingga Ino bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan bisa seperti Mikoto ketika usianya sudah 50 tahun nanti. Lalu Kumiko-sama, yang merupakan nenek mertua Hinata, adalah seorang wanita tua dengan rambut yang seluruhnya sudah memutih, namun masih terlihat bekas-bekas kecantikan masa mudanya. Hmm, sepertinya para Uchiha memang memilh wanita-wanita cantik yang elegan untuk menjadi istrinya.

"Selamat sore, Mikoto-sama, Kumiko-sama. Senang bertemu dengan Anda," Ino menyapa ramah.

"Selamat sore, Yamanaka-san. Jadi, kau yang akan mengatur pesta pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata?" Mikoto tersenyum ramah.

Ino mengangguk.

"Begitulah, mohon bantuannya, Anda berdua."

"Kalau begitu selamat datang di rumah Uchiha, Ino-chan. Boleh aku memanggilmu demikian nak?" kata Kumiko.

"Oh, tentu saja, Kumiko-sama. Terima kasih."

"Hinata, apakah Yamanaka-san sudah melihat kamarnya?" Mikoto menoleh pada Hinata.

"Belum, Okaa-sama. Kami tadi terlalu asyik mengobrol. Mungkin setelah ini," jawab Hinata penuh hormat.

"Kuharap kau akan menyukainya, Yamanaka-san. Karena pekerjaanmu ini tidak bisa dibilang ringan, jadi tentunya kau memerlukan tempat yang nyaman untuk beristirahat. Dan mengagumkan sekali bahwa di usia yang begitu muda kau sudah bekerja sebagai _wedding organizer_," ujar Mikoto panjang lebar.

"Terima kasih, Mikoto-sama. Tapi saya masih harus banyak belajar kok," Ino merendah.

"Apa kau sudah menikah, Ino-chan?" Kumiko bertanya sementara tangannya mengaduk teh dalam cawan porselen. Ia sepertinya tidak suka menyuruh pelayan untuk membuatkan tehnya.

"Belum, Kumiko-sama. Saya masih ingin fokus pada karir saya dulu," jawab Ino agak risih. Ia selalu merasa enggan dengan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Tetapi kau pastinya sudah punya tunangan atau kekasih bukan? Kau begitu cantik, Ino-chan!" Kumiko mengerling dengan jenaka. Sepertinya nenek yang satu ini cukup energik dan ceria.

Ino tersipu.

"Ah, Ibu. Tak seharusnya Ibu membahas soal seperti itu. Apalagi kita kan baru bertemu dengan Yamanaka-san," ucap Mikoto merasa tak enak.

"Kenapa Mikoto-chan? Kau jadi ingat dulu ya? Ketika kau datang pertama kali ke rumah ini? Hingga akhirnya kau jadi menikah dengan Fugaku-kun bukan? Siapa yang tahu kalau Ino-chan, umm, mungkin akan sepertimu, menikah dengan salah satu cucuku. Sayang sekali Sai-kun itu terlalu cinta dengan yang namanya lukisan. Tapi mungkin Itachi-kun ada kesempatan. Hmm, aku jadi tak sabar ingin segera melihat mereka berdua.." celoteh Kumiko panjang lebar. Ia tidak sadar ia telah membuat ketiga wanita di sampingnya pada melongo aneh.

Ino sendiri tertawa geli dalam hati meskipun ia sempat melongo. Baginya ucapan Kumiko itu lucu sekali. Sepertinya Kumiko tipe orang yang suka berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Ah, Ibu ini ada-ada saja." Mikoto salah tingkah. Wajahnya merona. Ino mau tak mau tersenyum melihat hal itu.

"Nah dengan begini kan suasana tidak kaku. Aku tidak suka kalau tak ada tawa dan humor. Aku ini kan sudah tua, aku perlu yang lucu-lucu agar keriputku ini tidak terus bertambah, hehehe…" kelakar Kumiko disambut dengan tawa geli Mikoto dan Hinata juga Ino.

"Ibu pasti merindukan Hikaru kan? Dia kan lucu sekali. Aku juga kangen sekali. Semoga Itachi-kun mau datang lebih awal dan membawa Hikaru," sebut Mikoto lalu meneguk tehnya.

"Hikaru itu putra Itachi-niisama," bisik Hinata pelan ketika Ino menoleh padanya bertanya siapa itu Hikaru.

"Ya, Hikaru sangat menyenangkan. Lucu dan menggemaskan sekali. Tapi setiap kali melihatnya, aku juga merasa sedih," nada suara Kumiko memelan dan Mikoto juga bereaksi sama, air mukanya berubah sendu.

"Aduh, aku ini kok jadi melankolis begini ya? Maaf kalian semua. Aku benar-benar payah. Kok malah membawa cerita sedih begini. Ah, sudah ayo kita nikmati saja teh ini. Hmmm," tiba-tiba Kumiko kembali berkata dengan semangat.

Ketiga wanita di sampingnya jadi _sweatdropped_. Dasar nenek-nenek aneh. Tapi Ino merasa ia menyukai Kumiko-baasan. Jika boleh ia memanggilnya begitu, karena ia sendiri sudah tak punya nenek. Orang tua ibu maupun ayahnya sudah lama tiada.

Beberapa saat kemudian acara minum teh itu pun usai. Setelah mengundurkan diri, Hinata pun menunjukkan Ino kamar yang akan ditempatinya selama tinggal di Uchiha Mansion.

Kamar Ino cukup luas dengan jendela yang menghadap ke arah kolam besar yang seperti laut buatan yang sebelumnya dilihat Ino. Nyaman dan menyenangkan, begitulah Ino menilai kamar itu dan ia pun segera menyukainya.

"Kalau begitu, beristirahatlah dulu, Ino-chan. Kalau perlu apa-apa kau bisa menelpon ke ponselku atau bisa juga memanggil pelayan. Nomornya ada di dinding. Telepon kecil itu khusus untuk memanggil pelayan," terang Hinata sambil menunjuk sebuah telepon yang terpasang di dinding dekat pintu.

"Ohya, setiap kamar ada kamar mandinya. Kau bisa menggunakannya. Kurasa kamar ini juga cukup baik kok kamar mandinya," tambah Hinata lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi, membukanya dan memeriksanya sebentar.

"Hmm, semuanya dalam kondisi bagus. Kuharap kau menyukainya, Ino-chan."

Ino mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Kau benar-benar tuan rumah yang baik."

"Terima kasih juga, Ino-chan. Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Makan malam jam 8 tepat. Nanti kita bertemu di ruang makan."

"Oke, Hinata!" Ino mengangguk.

Lalu Hinata pun keluar dan menutup pintu kamar itu dengan pelan.

Ino langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang besar yang nyaman itu. Matanya menatap langit-langit yang permukaannya dilapisi pecahan-pecahan batu granit yang berkerlipan. Warnanya gelap sebagaimana warna sebagian besar dari bangunan Uchiha Mansion.

Beberapa menit sebelum jam 8, Ino sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya. Sekitar ruangannya cukup sepi. Ada dua koridor yang menuju ke arah yang berbeda. Jika dia lurus maka dia bisa sampai ke tempat minum teh tadi, kalau belok kanan, ia tidak tahu koridor itu akan membawanya kemana. Ino jadi bingung juga. Akhirnya dia masuk lagi dan memutuskan untuk menelepon pelayan untuk bertanya di mana letak ruang makan. Ia sengaja tidak menelpon Hinata, karena pastilah Hinata bersama suaminya. Ya, Hinata dan Sasuke memang telah menikah lebih dulu secara hukum, sementara pesta pernikahan memang sengaja digelar kemudian.

Setelah memahami petujuk yang diberikan pelayan, Ino pun keluar dari kamarnya. Perjalanan yang cukup panjang menuju ruang makan. Ah, bahkan untuk makan saja harus melalui perjalanan yang melelahkan, pikir Ino. Membuatnya berpikir bahwa memiliki rumah seperti istana ternyata tak semenyenangkan yang dibayangkannya.

Ketika Ino asyik mengamati suasana di sekelilingnya, tiba-tiba ponsel di saku roknya berdering. Hinata.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memastikan apa Ino-chan perlu aku hampiri untuk ke ruang makan. Umm, karena letaknya agak jauh dari kamarmu," jawab Hinata.

"Tidak perlu, Hinata. Terima kasih, tapi aku sudah bertanya kepada pelayan tadi," Ino berkata.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah. Sampai ketemu di ruang makan, Ino-chan."

"Ya, Hinata." Ino lalu memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku roknya.

Ino pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri koridor yang panjang itu. Lampu-lampu sudah dinyalakan di setiap satu meter, jadi pencahayaannya cukup terang.

"Mamaaa…" tiba-tiba terdengar langkah-langkah kecil mendekat beriringan dengan suara anak kecil menyebut ibunya.

Ino tentu saja tak merasa sama sekali ia yang dipanggil karena yah, well, kau tahu kan, Ino masih 100% single belum pernah menikah, jadi mana mungkin ia dipanggil 'mama'. Namun langkah-langkah kecil itu semakin mendekat dan kembali terdengar sebutan itu "Mamaaa…"

Ino menoleh ke kanan kiri. Sepi tak ada orang selain dia di koridor itu. Maka dia pun terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap ke pemilik suara yang menurutnya adalah anak balita.

Dan benar saja. Karena kemudian Ino dibuat terpaku ketika sesosok anak laki-laki kecil berumur sekitar 3 tahun berlari ke arahnya dengan ceria. Masalahnya bukan karena Ino terpana mendapati sosok mungil yang tahu-tahu muncul itu, tapi adalah lebih karena bagaimana anak itu terus berseru "Mamaaaa…" ke arahnya!

Dan "pugghh!" begitu dekat anak yang tingginya hanya sampai sedikit di atas lututnya itu langsung memeluk kakinya dengan erat sambil terus menyebut, "Mama.. Mama…"

Mata Ino melotot, nyaris keluar dari rongganya menatap sosok kecil yang kini memeluk kakinya. Shock? Tentu. Ia, Yamanaka Ino adalah 100% seorang gadis. 100% single. Jadi, tidak mungkin lagi impossible aka mustahil kalau dia sampai punya anak! NO WAY!

Gigi Ino pun bergemeletuk. Emosinya merayap naik. Untung saja di sekitar situ tak ada orang. Kalau ada, bisa jatuh pasarannya. Masa seorang gadis muda seperti dia tiba-tiba punya anak balita? Yang benar saja!

Tetapi begitu Ino menunduk dan hendak menggertak anak kecil itu, hatinya mencelos begitu saja. Seperti istana pasir yang dihempas ombak, emosi Ino ambyar tak bersisa. Lenyap tanpa bekas. Dan ia malah terpesona menatap sepasang mata hitam yang bulat nan jernih yang kini menatapnya dengan sorot penuh kerinduan yang dalam.

Anak kecil itu menengadahkan kepalanya, sementara kedua tangannya teracung ke atas minta digendong. Begitu mungil, polos, dan lucu anak kecil di hadapannya. Dan entah refleks atau tidak, Ino pun tersenyum manis lalau mengangkat anak kecil itu dalam gendongannya.

Ino sedikit geli ketika anak kecil itu tersenyum padanya dan merangkul lehernya lalu mengecup pipinya.

"Mamaa…." sebutnya manja.

Ino kembali melotot. Ditatapnya anak kecil itu dengan seksama. Rambut anak kecil itu hitam _ebony_ sewarna dengan sepasang matanya yang bulat jernih. Wajahnya _chubby_ dengan hidung mancung dan bibir tipis. Pendek kata anak kecil itu anak laki-laki yang sangat tampan. Menggemaskan sekali.

"Adik kecil, kau mencari mamamu ya?" Ino bertanya selembut mungkin.

"Mama… Mamaaa…." ucapnya lalu merangkul Ino dengan erat.

Ino tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Mana tak ada orang lagi di sekitarnya. Aduh, anak siapa pula ini ya? Pikirnya kesal. Tapi dia begitu lucu, aku tak bisa memarahinya, hati Ino berkata pula.

"Apa kau lapar? Kau mau makan denganku?" tanya Ino kemudian setelah anak itu melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi tetap dalam gendongan Ino.

Anak kecil itu mengangguk.

"Aku mau makan sama Mama," jawabnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Ino menatap anak kecil itu sesaat. Ingin dijelaskannya kalau dia telah salah orang. Dia bukan mamanya. _Aduh, kenapa susah sekali._

"Hikaru, kau dimana?" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara datar seorang pria dewasa. Ino menoleh ke asal suara, dan tampak olehnya sesosok pria bertubuh tegap berjalan ke arahnya. Semakin dekat Ino jadi semakin jelas melihat sosok pria itu.

Seorang pria dengan tubuh atletis berusia sekitar 29 tahun. Wajahnya yang tampan tampak khawatir, sepertinya ia sedang mencari-cari seseorang, menilik suaranya menyebut-nyebut satu nama.

Setelah dekat, laki-laki itu mendadak menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan terpana. Tidak. Ia tidak menatap ke arah Ino melainkan ke arah anak kecil dalam gendongan Ino.

"Hikaru!" seru laki-laki itu.

Anak kecil dalam gendongan Ino pun menoleh dan kemudian dia melepaskan rangkulannya dari leher Ino.

"Papa…"

Ino pun menurunkan anak kecil yang ternyata bernama Hikaru itu dari gendongannya. Kemudian anak kecil itu berlari ke arah laki-laki itu dan segera digendong oleh laki-laki itu dengan sayang.

"Saya Itachi Uchiha. Maaf jika Hikaru telah menyusahkan Anda," laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Itachi itu berkata dengan nada datar. Sepertinya ia tipe orang yang kurang bisa berekspresi.

Ino yang sempat terpana sesaat hanya bisa membalas ucapan Itachi dengan sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya dan cengiran kaku. Pasalnya anak kecil itu memang sudah "cukup" menyusahkannya kan?

'Papa, aku mau makan sama Mama," ucap Hikaru tiba-tiba.

Itachi melongo sesaat sebelum kemudian tersenyum menatap putra kecilnya.

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu, Hikaru? Kau tahu bukan kalau Mama…"

"Tidak Papa! Itu Mama! Aku mau makan sama Mama!" Hikaru lalu turun begitu saja dari gendongan Itachi dan berlari ke arah Ino yang terpaku seperti patung saking _shock_-nya. Ternyata Hikaru tidak main-main menyebutnya Mama.

Itachi sendiri juga _shock_. Ia hanya bisa terpaku menatap putra kecilnya berlari ke arah Ino yang bahkan belum dikenalnya sama sekali tapi malah disebut oleh putranya sebagai Mama…. Apa-apaan ini?

**TBC**

_**A/N: hahahaha….. mendadak nulis fic ini walao idenya udah ada sejak dulu... spontan aja, maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran..mohon review dan kritiknya ya teman-teman..^_^ **_

_**Ohya cerita ini bakal lebih panjang dari cerita-ceritaku sebelumnya, semoga aku cukup betah bertahan pada **_**outline aslinya... hehehe :D**

**salam hangat,**

**alegre541**

**met puasa semua yang menjalankannya^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, this story © alegre541_

_RATE : T_

_WARNING : AU, OOC, contain gajeness, abalness and everything that not match with Naruto series^_^_

_Summary : Ino yang single dan masih gadis adalah seorang yang bekerja sebagai wedding organizer. Suatu kali ia diminta oleh Hinata, sahabatnya yang menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke untuk membantu persiapan pesta pernikahannya. Tapi malah ia mendapat "petaka" di sana. Secara mengejutkan seorang anak kecil memanggilnya Mama..._

_A/N : ohya, soal HIKARU yang di sini kebagian peran jadia putra kecil Itachi-sama, dia adalah OC. Hehehehe… meskipun di anime Naruto the movie pernah ada tokoh anak laki-laki dengan nama ini, tapi Hikaru di sini nggak sama dengan Hikaru yang itu. Kalau mau mbayangi ke apa Hikaru ya kurang lebih kek chibi-nya Sasuke. Chubby dan lucu abis gitu ^^__

_Daaan.. cerita ini akan berjalan dari berbagai sudut pandang. Singkatnya author sebagai si segala tahu begitulah.. oke…_

…**Satu lagi, aku mencoba buat ngegambar ilustrasi buat ff ini lho.. tolong liat di Fb aku ya teman-teman 9kalo kalian mau sih.. hehehe, soalnya gambarnya jelek, maklum au ga bakat nggambar^^) :D**

**_ENJOY_**

**Big hug and thanks to:** _Yuuaja (boleh kok panggil aku__aleg, tapi agak aneh si, jadi jus kol mi ale ato eli aja, ok? :D), Chuuu-chan (saya apdet kilat nih, dibaca en review lagi yah, pliss^^), Kafuyame Vanessa-hime (ini udah diapdet kilat), Rizu Hatake-hime, SoraHinase (umm, ibunya Hikaru? Di chapter 2 ini kamu bakalan tahu deh^^), NeeNao (Hikaru say, Hikaru.. hihihi), Cielheart Ie'chan (Hikaru memang imut, hehe), Cendi Hoseki (Mama Ino en Papa Itachi? Umm… masih ada Sai lho.. B-) ), Nanairo Zoacha (nih dah dilanjut^^), Vaneela (aiiaia… pujianmu membuatku membubung say :D ), Kaiza Kurogane (Iklan on: udah diapdet^^), Merai Alixya Kudo (saia dah apdet lho^^),__inolovers (chapter selanjutnya dateng cepet khan?^^), Annis Hanji (SasuHina nanti juga diekspos kok, tenang… en salam kenal juga^^), __Zangetsuichigo13 (hikaru itu oc kok, hehe maaf baru ngasih tahu^^), Jee-ya zattyra (hehe, itachi=duren, ummmm… :d)__, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran (N, eeh kamu suka Sai-kun juga toh? Kalo gitu kita saingan donk? Wkwkwkwkwkk.. :P), Karinuzumaki (Mamanya Hikaru yang jelas buka DeiDei, Karin-san… hehehehe^^), Itachiluphers (udah diapdet^^), DeiDei Rinnepero (haha, nggak, mama Hikaru mah ga da mirip-miripnya sama Ino^^), Gambar Ohno aka Mafico Itachi (hmm, yup, Itachi-kun bener papa Hikaru kok^^ hatur thanks dah difave), Peaphro (hihhihii, typo emang banyak banget karna author ga sempat ngedit^^ gomen ne,,en hatur thanks dah difave, Zheone Quin (hehe^^)__**…thank you my friends… your reviews mean a lots^_^**_

**PART II**

Naruto sudah akan memasukkan mi ramen instan yang baru saja dimasaknya ke dalam mulutnya ketika dengan tiba-tiba bel pintu flatnya berdering nyaring. Tapi bukannya meletakkan sumpitnya dan beranjak untuk membukakan pintu, Naruto malah melanjutkan gerakan tangannya menyumpit mie ramen yang kenyal dan lezat itu dan melahapnya dengan nikmat. Menikmatinya dengan sedikit dan memejamkan mata dan tersenyum penuh kenikmatan. Rasa ramen itu selezat ketika ia makan disuapi oleh Sakura pada waktu kencan terakhir mereka. Hmmm…

Ketika sekali lagi bel pintu berdering, barulah Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya. Dengan muka manyun dia pun beranjak menuju pintu.

"Hhhh, siapa sih datang pas orang lagi asyik makan gini? Dasar makhluk tak tahu sopan santun!" gerutu Naruto sambil memutar kenop pintu.

Pintu terbuka dan tampillah sesosok laki-laki muda bertubuh jangkung berambut hitam lurus dan berwajah tampan.

"Oh kau rupanya," ucap Naruto tak terlalu kaget begitu mendapati siapa tamunya. Ia pun membuka pintunya lebih lebar, memberi akses pada si tamu untuk memasuki flatnya kecilnya yang sederhana lagi berantakan itu. Ia memang paling tak suka diganggu jika sedang makan, jadi sikapnya yang biasanya agresif pun bisa jadi agak dingin karena jengkel merasa terganggu.

"Kau pasti sedang makan ya Naruto? Maaf mengganggu kalau begitu," ucap laki-laki muda itu tersenyum manis (atau senyum palsu?) kepada Naruto yang hanya mendengus membalas ucapannya.

Pintu kembali tertutup dan Naruto segera kembali menuju meja di mana mie ramennya masih mengepul-ngepul menunggu untuk disantap.

"Kalau kau mau, buat saja sendiri. 'Kay?" Lalu Naruto pun menikmati makanan favoritnya itu dengan lahap. Mengacuhkan pandangan tamunya yang geleng-geleng menatapnya.

"Hmm, sayang sekali. Padahal aku sengaja datang jam segini dengan maksud untuk menraktirmu makan malam, Naruto!" ucap si tamu kalem.

Naruto mendongak dan matanya mendadak berbinar. Langsung menyingkirkan mangkok ramen instannya ke pinggir.

"Ha? Yang benar? Kalau begitu ayo kita keluar sekarang juga. Aku masih bisa menghabiskan dua tiga mangkok lagi loh.."

"Yakin?"

"Ah, Sai! Sebenarnya kau ini niat gak sih mau nraktir aku?"

Ternyata tamu Naruto itu bernama Sai, dan keduanya sepertinya adalah teman lama yang sangat akrab.

"Oke, tapi lap dulu sisa-sisa kuah ramen di mulutmu Naruto!"

Naruto mengelap mulutnya dengan ujung lengan kausnya cepat dan bergegas berdiri. Diseretnya Sai keluar flatnya dengan semangat. Dia tahu kalau sahabatnya itu tak segan menraktirnya sepuasnya.

Tak lama kemudian kedua pemuda itu telah duduk berhadapan di satu meja di sebuah kedai ramen favorit Naruto, Ichiraku Ramen yang terkenal di pinggiran kota Tokyo itu.

Naruto langsung memesan porsi jumbo ramen favoritnya sementara Sai hanya memesan tofu dan segelas _apple vinegar._

"Tumben kau pulang di waktu seperti ini, Sai. Sekarang kan bukan musim libur," ucap Naruto di sela keasyikannya melahap ramen.

Sai meneguk minumannya sedikit lalu menatap Naruto dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kali ini aku pulang untuk menghadiri pernikahan Sasuke."

"Heh? Sasuke menikah? Wah, aku kok tidak tahu? Aku kok tak diundang ya? Ah, tapi bagus juga sih, karena aku tak punya cukup uang untuk memberinya kado nanti.."

"…." Sai tak menyahut. Pikirannya tampak menerawang jauh.

"Kapan sih pestanya digelar?" tanya Naruto ketika dilihatnya Sai diam saja.

"Seminggu lagi, kalau tidak salah."

"Heh? Berarti sekarang sudah mulai ada persiapan dong? Wah pasti ramai sekali nanti. Lalu kenapa kau tak langsung pulang saja? Mereka pasti membutuhkan bantuanmu.." cerocos Naruto cepat. Sai memang selalu mampir di flat Naruto setiap ia pulang liburan kuliahnya di Paris. Bahkan tak jarang ia tak pulang ke Konoha dan menetap saja di flat Naruto sampai habis liburannya. Sai memang aneh karena dia malah lebih suka tinggal di flat Naruto yang sempit dan miskin fasilitas itu daripada di rumahnya yang super mewah di Uchiha Mansion.

"Hnn…memang sejak kapan mereka memerlukan aku, Naruto?" Sai bertanya getir.

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Ditatapnya sahabatnya itu dengan prihatin dan sedikit tak mengerti.

Sai memiliki segalanya yang diidamkannya. Wajah tampan. Otak cerdas dengan bakat seni yang menakjubkan. Kekayaan yang melimpah, lepas dari fakta bahwa dia adalah salah satu pewaris Uchiha yang tersohor atau bukan, Sai cukup kaya dengan hasilnya sendiri sebagai seorang pelukis handal. Pameran lukisan terakhirnya yang digelar di Milan sukses besar bahkan Naruto mendapat kiriman ekstra di rekeningnya atas keberhasilan Sai itu. Sahabatnya itu juga cukup terkenal mengingat ia pernah menjadi _cover_ majalah Times Asia karena mengharumkan Jepang dalam Festival Lukis Internasional dan karena prestasinya selama kuliah di Universitas Paris. Namun sayang, Sai sepertinya tetap memiliki lubang besar itu dalam dirinya. Sai selalu merasa tersisih dalam keluarganya. Padahal Naruto yakin bahwa keluarga Uchiha tak seburuk itu. Ia yakin keluarga itu juga menyayangi Sai. Namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana membuat sahabatnya itu percaya.

"Sudah lama sekali Sai.. apa kau tak berkeinginan untuk berdamai saja dengan mereka? Bukannya mereka kini sudah mengakui eksistensimu sebagai _artist_?"

"Mereka, yah. Tapi tidak dengan Ayah. Dia tak pernah memintaku kembali. Kami bahkan tak pernah bicara lagi. Kau tidak lupa kan Naruto ketika Ayah mengusirku dan mengatakan aku bukan lagi Uchiha ketika aku lebih memilih kuliah seni di Paris daripada mengikuti jejak Itachi-nii di Cambridge?"

Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya. Pembicaraan mereka mulai serius dan ia tak lagi bisa menikmati ramennya. Untungnya juga ramennya itu tinggal sedikit...

"Ah, Sai! Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bilang apa. Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Kenapa kau tak mengalah saja? Melupakan semuanya dan bersikap sebagaimana seorang anak heh?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Naruto. Itu sulit. Setiap melihatku, Ayah masih memalingkan mukanya. Dan lagi aku sudah terbiasa kau tahu, toh aku juga akan hidup jauh dari sini."

"Aarrggghh..! Tapi kalian itu keluarga! Kau tak mungkin begitu saja memutuskan yang namanya pertalian darah! Ibumu, saudaramu bahkan Ayahmu. Kau suka atau tidak kau akan tetap menjadi bagian dari mereka, Sai!"

"Hnn… entahlah, Naruto. Yang pasti aku pulang kali ini tak lebih demi Sasuke saja. Selepas itu, aku akan kembali lagi ke Paris dan mungkin… aku akan menetap selamanya di sana. Aku mendapat penghargaan sebagai warga negara kehormatan di sana."

"Waw! Itu keren, kuakui! Tapi aku lebih senang kalau kau menetap di Jepang. **Menikah** dengan gadis Jepang dan tetap jadi orang Jepang. Kau tahu, **Shion **masih setia menunggumu."

"Kau sudah selesai makan Naruto?" Sai mendadak mengalihkan pembicaraan. Selalu begitu jika Naruto mulai menyinggung tentang hubungannya dengan Shion. Sai pasti buru-buru menghindar.

"Hh! Pasti deh menghindar! Basi kau Sai!"

Sai mengangkat bahu lalu beranjak dari kursinya menuju kasir dan membayar bonnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dia berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan Naruto yang terlalu sayang untuk meninggalkan sisa ramennya begitu saja.

ooOoo

Ino masih diam terpaku ketika Hikaru kembali menghampirinya dan memeluk kakinya. Menengadah melihatnya dan terus menyebutnya "Mama".

Ditatapnya Hikaru dengan tatapan bingung. Betapa ia ingin mengatakan pada Hikaru bahwa ia bukan ibunya, namun mengapa lidahnya terasa kelu. Alhasil ia hanya mampu menatap hampa pada anak kecil yang menggayuti kakinya dan terus menyebutnya "Mama" itu.

Itachi merasa tak enak hati sekaligus merasa sangat aneh melihat situasi di hadapannya. Belum pernah ia mendapati Hikaru bersikap demikian. Ia sungguh tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Hikaru menyebut wanita asing yang baru dijumpainya sebagai "Mama.."

"Hikaru sayang, ayo ikut Papa saja ya? Bibi ini, dia bukan Mama. Kau mengerti?" Itachi mendekat dan berjongkok di depan Hikaru sehingga secara tak langsung ia juga berjongkok di depan Ino, membuat Ino semakin merasa aneh dan tidak enak.

Hikaru menoleh ke arah ayahnya dan menggeleng, sementara matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Mama… aku mau makan sama Mama.." sebut Hikaru sambil menarik-narik ujung rok Ino.

Ino menatap Hikaru yang berkaca-kaca menatapnya. Hatinya meleleh mendapati pandangan anak kecil yang polos itu. Perlahan ia pun membungkuk dan mengangkat Hikaru dalam gendongannya. Dipeluknya Hikaru dengan sayang lalu ditatapnya Itachi yang kini telah kembali berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

Situasi di antara mereka membuat ketiga orang itu seperti satu keluarga muda yang serasi sekali.

Ino tersenyum tipis.

"_I get an idea if you like. Maybe we can make it for him."_ Ino sengaja berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris agar Hikaru tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Itachi sepertinya memahami maksud Ino.

"_What's your plan, Miss…?"_

"_Yamanaka, I am Yamanaka Ino."_

Itachi mengangguk.

"_So, what's your idea, Miss Yamanaka?"_

"_It's impossible for us to join dinner with them because Hikaru keeps calling me as his mom. Maybe we can take dinner at somewhere else. Do you know any restaurant around here?"_

"_I think I know. But is it not bother you?"_

"_Actually it bothers me, but what can I do? If we stand to attend dinner, it would be worse."_

Itachi mengangguk.

"_Okay, I understand. And I'm really sorry for Hikaru.."_

Ino hanya bisa membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyum yang terpaksa. Ini sungguh aneh baginya. Ia baru bertemu dengan Hikaru dan Itachi, namun harus menghadapi situasi yang begitu janggal secara tiba-tiba.

"Saya menelpon Hinata dulu, memberitahunya kalau saya tak bisa ikut makan malam," ucap Ino kemudian sambil merogoh saku roknya sementara Hikaru masih dalam gendongannya dan memeluk lehernya. Anak kecil itu tak mau turun dari gendongan Ino, sehingga Ino pun tak jadi menelpon Hinata dan terpaksa hanya mengirimkan sms kepada Hinata, berbohong bahwa ia tidak ikut makan malam karena mendapat telpon dari kakaknya dan harus bicara lama, tetapi Hinata tak perlu khawatir karena ia membawa beberapa makanan di tasnya. Dan begitulah skenario berjalan lancar karena dalam perjalanan menuju garasi, Hinata membalas smsnya dan mengatakan ia bisa menerima dan menyarankan agar jika Ino lapar, ia bisa meminta pelayan sewaktu-waktu untuk mengantarkan makanan.

Sementara itu, Itachi tak bicara apapun selama mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor demi koridor menuju garasi yang terletak di samping kanan bangunan.

Untunglah mereka tak berpapasan dengan anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lain melainkan hanya berpapasan dengan para pelayan yang walau keheranan melihat mereka namun tak berani bersuara.

Tak lama kemudian Ino sudah berada di dalam sedan hitam Itachi dengan Hikaru di pangkuannya. Perlahan mobil itu merayap meninggalkan garasi besar Uchiha mansion untuk kemudian melaju dengan kecepatan sedang meninggalkan istana Uchiha itu.

Selama perjalanan, Hikarulah yang asyik berceloteh. Ia tampak senang sekali di pangkuan Ino dan mengatakan segala sesuatu yang diketahuinya dengan gayanya yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

Setidaknya polah tingkah Hikaru itu membuat perasaan Ino tak begitu terganggu karena ia terpesona dengan kelucuan anak kecil yang imut itu.

Sementara Itachi juga diam saja dan fokus menyetir. Ketika sekilas Ino melirik, ia tak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan pria di sampingnya itu. Ekspresi Itachi sulit dibaca. Terlalu datar dan dingin. Ino bahkan sempat bergidik. Tetapi ia juga jadi penasaran mengenai Sasuke dan Sai. Apakah keduanya mirip Itachi?

Kira-kira dua puluh menit kemudian, mobil yang dikemudikan Itachi memelan dan memasuki pelataran sebuah restoran kecil yang klasik namun bersih sekali.

Setelah mobilnya terparkir baik, Itachi pun segera turun dan memutari mobil untuk membukakan pintu bagi Ino yang menggendong Hikaru.

Keduanya lalu berjalan beriringan memasuki restoran. Pelayan restoran yang bertugas di pintu depan membungkuk ramah mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Ternyata Itachi memesan sebuah bilik tertutup karena kemudian pelayan yang lain mengantarkan mereka ke sebuah ruangan dengan dinding-dinding kertas yang dilengkapi dengan pintu geser, khas ruangan tradisional Jepang.

Ino merasa capek juga menggendong Hikaru, tapi untungnya Hikaru langsung turun dari gendongannya begitu mereka memasuki ruangan itu. Anak kecil itu segera melompat-lompat dan bernyanyi riang mengitari ruangan. Mengambil sumpit-sumpit yang diletakkan ditempat sumpit. Membuka bungkusnya dan kemudian memukul-mukulkan sumpit itu di meja dengan gembira.

"Hikaru! Hentikan! Kau tak boleh nakal begitu!" Itachi mendelik tajam, tetapi Hikaru hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dengan jenaka dan melanjutkan aksinya.

Itachi hanya mendesah menghadapi kelakuan putra kecilnya itu. Ia kemudian menoleh kepada Ino yang juga tengah memperhatikan Hikaru.

"Yamanaka-san, Anda mau pesan apa?"

Ino menoleh.

"Oh, apa saja boleh. Terserah Anda, Uchiha-sama."

"Baiklah." Lalu Itachi pun menuliskan beberapa menu sesuai daftar menu dan menyerahkannya kepada pelayan yang sejak tadi menunggunya.

"Jadi, kalau boleh tahu Anda ini siapa?" Itachi membuka pembicaraan.

"Saya sahabat Hinata sekaligus staf dari Tsunade Wedding Organizer."

"Hnn, begitu.."

"Apakah Anda tadi baru datang? Karena saya tak melihat Anda waktu acara minum teh."

"Begitulah."

Dan percakapan itupun terhenti, karena Hikaru mendadak menangis. Rupanya ia terjatuh. Dengan spontan Ino segera mendapatkan Hikaru dan menggendongnya. Menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan lembut dan membisikkan agar tak menangis. Dan segera saja, Hikaru pun terdiam dan kembali berceloteh riang.

Itachi hanya menatap hampa melihat adegan di depannya. Ia semakin tak habis pikir bagaimana putranya bisa begitu saja dekat dengan orang asing. Padahal Yamanaka Ino sama sekali tidak mirip dengan ibu kandung Hikaru, istrinya yang telah tiada sejak Hikaru lahir ke dunia. Logika Itachi sama sekali tak menemukan jawaban atas keanehan itu.

"_Uchiha-san, may I ask you something?"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Why does Hikaru call me as his mom? And actually… where's his mom?"_

"_I, my self, don't get it why. It's very strange for Hikaru to act like that. And about his mother, she's passed away after gave Hikaru birth. So, he never known his mother.."_

Ino tercekat. Ditatapnya Itachi sesaat. Dan ia melihat duka yang dalam di wajah yang minim ekspresi itu. Tampak sekali Itachi sangat mencintai mendiang istrinya.

"_Umm.. I'm sorry..…"_

"_It's fine. It's been over three years.. I've been used to.."_ nada suara Itachi memelan. Kentara sekali ia masih sangat kehilangan mendiang istrinya.

Kemudian mereka pun kembali terdiam. Hikaru kembali bermain dengan ceria. Kali ini ia mengambil semua bunga plastik yang merupakan hiasan si sudut ruangan. Menebarnya dan memukul-mukulkan tangkainya. Ino hanya memperhatikan hal itu dengan geli. Hikaru benar-benar lucu.

Pintu geser mendadak terbuka. Dua orang pelayan kemudian masuk dan menghidangkan hidangan satu demi satu ke atas meja. Hikaru langsung menghambur ke arah Ino dengan riang.

"Yea.. aku mau makan disuapin Mama.." ucapnya dengan riang dan tanpa dosa.

Itachi mau tak mau tersenyum kaku, merasa sangat tak enak kepada Ino.

"Nah, Hikaru-chan mau makan apa sekarang?" Ino bertanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan Hikaru yang duduk di pangkuannya.

"Aku mau udang, Mama.. Yea.. udang!" Hikaru menjawab dengan penuh semangat.

Ino tersenyum lalu dia mengambil piring kecil dan mengambil beberapa potong udang goreng dan mulai menyumpitnya lalu menyuapkannya ke mulut Hikaru.

Hikaru dengan senang hati mengunyah suapan Ino itu dan tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menghabiskan beberapa potong udang goreng tepung itu. Sepertinya Hikaru suka sekali _seafood_, karena berikutnya ia meminta untuk disuapi ikan asam manis.

Itachi hanya bisa memperhatikan dalam diam semua adegan demi adegan di hadapannya. Sampai-sampai ia tak menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun.

"Papa? Papa kok tidak makan siii? Emmm… aku tahuu.. Papa pasti mau juga disuapin Mama kan?" Mendadak Hikaru berkata ketika dilihatnya Itachi tampak diam saja.

Sementara Ino terpaku saja mendengar perkataan Hikaru. _Oh semoga Hikaru tak menyuruhku menyuapi ayahnya. Yang benar saja anak ini! Hhhh!_

"Mama? Ayo sekalang suapin Papa.. Ayo Mama…" Hikaru menatap Ino yang kemudian menatapnya tak percaya. Tangan kecilnya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Ino dengan keras sambil terus meminta Ino menyuapi Itachi.

"Hikaru! Jangan macam-macam! Kau…" kata-kata Itachi terhenti begitu saja karena mendadak di depan mulutnya tersodor sumpit dengan potongan daging ayam diantaranya.

Ia melongo sesaat dan kemudian menoleh ke arah pemilik tangan yang menyorongkan sumpit itu kepadanya. Yamanaka Ino dengan ragu-ragu dan senyum kaku balas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan,'_Tidak apa-apa, Uchiha-sama. Demi Hikaru..'_

Dan dengan ragu-ragu pula Itachi menerima suapan Ino itu. Rasanya aneh sekali ketika kemudian ia mengunyah dan menelannya.

"Hihihi.. Papa lutu deh jadinya..hihihi… Naaa, sekalang Papa yang nyuapin Mama. Ayo Pa… Suapin Mamaa…"

Itachi melotot demi didengarnya ucapan Hikaru itu. Sementara Ino sendiri memalingkan muka. Merasa malu sendiri. _Aduh Hikaru!_

Tapi di bawah 'paksaan' Hikaru, maka mau tak mau Itachi pun mengambil sepotong paprika merah dan menyuapkannya dengan sangat kaku kepada Ino yang menerima suapannya dengan tak kalah kaku sementara wajahnya sudah memerah semerah warna paprika itu sendiri.

Hikaru terkikik menyaksikan 'kedua orang tuanya' tampak canggung. _Dasar anak nakal!_

"Hikaru-chan! Sekarang kau harus makan lagi. Oke?" Ino buru-buru mengalihkan suasana kembali ke Hikaru. Ia tidak ingin lagi Hikaru meminta yang aneh-aneh. _Huh dasar anak ini!_

Untunglah Hikaru menurut saja dan menerima suapan-demi suapan dari Ino dengan sikap manis.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hikaru sudah kekenyangan dan ia pun mulai mengantuk. Ia merangkul Ino dan merengek untuk digendong. Itachi sudah akan menghardik Hikaru untuk itu karena Ino bahkan belum sempat makan, tetapi Ino menggeleng.

"_It's okay. Never mind,"_ ucapnya sambil berdiri lalu menggendong Hikaru.

Ketika kemudian Hikaru sudah tertidur dalam gendongan Ino, Itachi berdiri dan meminta Hikaru.

"Makanlah dulu, Yamanaka-san. Biar Hikaru saya yang gendong. Maaf karena Hikaru sungguh sudah sangat merepotkan Anda."

Ino menggeleng. Ia sudah tak merasa lapar karena tadi ia sudah sempat memakan satu salad asparagus kesukaannya. Dan biasanya ia memang tak makan banyak untuk makan malam dan bahkan lebih sering tidak makan malam.

"Baikhlah kalau itu mau Anda. Jadi, kita pulang sekarang saja."

Kemudian keduanya pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Ketika membayar di kasir, Itachi sempat mendengar beberapa pelayan berbisik.

"Wah.. itu kan Uchiha Itachi ya. Jadi itu istrinya? Mereka serasi sekali ya? Keluarga kecil yang harmonis.."

Itachi mendelik tajam ke arah pelayan itu, membuat pelayan-pelayan yang berbisik itu segera terbungkam diam dan menyingkir.

Karena Hikaru sudah tidur, perjalanan pulang ke Uchiha Mansion praktis berlangsung dalam hening.

Sebenarnya Ino ingin bertanya satu dua hal, tetapi diurungkannya. Lagipula merasa begitu lelah. Mungkin lain kali saja. Pikirnya.

Sedan hitam yang dikemudikan Itachi melaju mulus memasuki garasi Uchiha Mansion ketika Ino sudah hampir jatuh tertidur. Untunglah ia masih cukup terjaga untuk turun dari mobil.

Itachi lalu mencoba mengambil Hikaru dengan pelan karena ia merasa tak enak membiarkan Ino yang sejak di restoran terus menggendong Hikaru. Namun rupanya Hikaru terlalu erat mengaitkan tangan kecilnya memeluk leher Ino sehingga Itachi perlu sedikit keras melepaskan pelukan Hikaru itu.

Hikaru pun membuka matanya dan karena merasa terganggu tidurnya ia menjerit nyaring dan mulai menangis. Ino segera meng-_hush_-nya lembut dan menepuki punggungnya dengan pelan.

"Uchiha-sama, saya pikir lebih baik Hikaru saya gendong saja sampai kamar Anda. Tidak enak kalau ia menangis. Nanti semua orang jadi tahu.. Yah, Anda tentunya mengerti maksud saya.." Ucap Ino sambil menenangkan Hikaru dengan terus menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lembut hingga perlahan anak kecil itupun kembali lelap.

Itachi hanya bisa mengangguk segan. Ia sungguh tidak enak hati kepada wanita muda di hadapannya itu.

Perlahan keduanya pun berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kamar Itachi berada. Untungnya mereka tak berpapasan dengan anggota keluarga Uchiha lainnya. Bahkan pelayan juga tidak. Uchiha Mansion tampak sepi dan sunyi meski lampu-lampu masih menyala terang di sepanjang koridor.

Sepertinya semua sudah berada di ruangan masing-masing kecuali petugas penjaga pintu depan tentunya. Waktu memang sudah cukup larut, sudah hampir jam 11 malam, jadi wajar jika keadaan sudah sangat sepi begitu.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka tiba di depan kamar Itachi. Pria itu segera membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Ino untuk masuk.

Setelah melepas sepatunya dengan agak kesusahan, Ino pun mengikuti langkah Itachi memasuki ruang kamar yang sangat luas dan _lux_ itu. Ino terlalu lelah untuk mengamati desain kamar itu jadi ia mengikuti saja langkah Itachi menuju ranjang besar yang terletak agak ke ujung ruangan.

Perlahan Ino membaringkan Hikaru ke atas ranjang yang besar itu. Dilepaskannya pelukan Hikaru di lehernya dengan pelan. Dan begitu pelukan tangannya bisa dilepaskan Ino, Hikaru kembali membuka matanya.

"Mama… Mama… aku mau sama Mama.. hiks.. hikks.." Hikaru mulai terisak. Wajahnya yang _chubby _imut tampak menghiba menatap Ino yang tercekat menatapnya.

Itachi sendiri terkejut bukan main. Ia tak menyangka Hikaru menjadi begitu rewel dan manja kepada orang yang baru saja ditemuinya. Tetapi ia tak mampu mengatakan apapun apalagi memarahi Hikaru. Tatapan mata putra kecilnya itu begitu memelas, mengiris hatinya sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya Hikaru menyebut-nyebut kata 'mama' dengan begitu sering dan penuh emosi.

Ino tidak tahu ia harus bagaimana, apalagi Itachi juga diam saja. Sementara hatinya sendiri sangat iba melihat Hikaru yang tampak begitu memelas. Anak kecil itu terus menyebutnya 'mama' dan terisak minta ditemani tidur.

Dan entah apa yang ada di pikirannya ketika Ino akhirnya naik ke ranjang besar itu dan berbaring di samping Hikaru, memeluknya dan menenangkannya.

"Hikaru-chan.. Ssh.. sayang jangan menangis... Hikaru-chan tidur ya sayang… " bisik Ino dengan suara gemetar dan tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh menitik.

Itachi hanya terpaku menatap semua itu. Hatinya terasa begitu perih. Emosinya yang selama sekian tahun telah tertata dengan baik dalam arti ia telah menjadi orang yang datar dan dingin, kini ambyar begitu saja. Putra kecil yang sangat disayanginya, yang merupakan buah cintanya dengan wanita yang paling dicintainya, kini tertidur dalam pelukan wanita lain yang bahkan baru saja dilihatnya. _Kami apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?_

Perlahan Itachi melangkah menuju sofa dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sana dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Bayangan istrinya semasa hidup kembali hadir di benaknya.

_Konan, mengapa Hikaru memanggil wanita itu dengan Mama?__ Dan apa yang harus aku lakukan? _

ooOoo

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya. Perlahan air matanya menetes. Hatinya terasa begitu pilu. Dan ia semakin membenci dirinya sendiri karena tak berdaya untuk sekedar menyatakan perasaannya sendiri. Ia terisak sangat pelan dan sedapat mungkin tak mengeluarkan suara agar suaminya yang tertidur di sampingnya tidak mendengarnya.

Sebulan sudah Hinata tinggal di Uchiha Mansion dan sah menjadi istri dari Uchiha Sasuke. Pesta pernikahan mereka berdua juga akan segera digelar beberapa hari lagi, namun tak sedikitpun Hinata bisa merasakan kegembiraan. Kebahagiaan seolah semakin menjauh saja dari genggamannya. Dan yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menangis seorang diri.

Gadis berambut indigo itu memejamkan matanya yang terasa pedas sementara air matanya terus mengalir. Pernikahan yang dibayangkannya menjadi penyatuan yang indah antara dua hati yang mencintai tinggallah bayangan karena ia tidak mencintai suaminya. Ia memiliki kekasih tapi karena kepengecutannya ia tinggalkan karena tak berani melawan ayahnya.

Dan inilah yang harus diterimanya, menikah dengan seorang laki-laki yang memperlakukannya seolah ia bukan manusia, melainkan perhiasan yang hanya berfungsi untuk dipamerkan namun tak diacuhkan manakala tidak ada lagi orang lain di sekitarnya. Sasuke yang hanya bersikap mesra dengannya di hadapan orang-orang. Sasuke yang sedikitpun tak menunjukkan kasih sayang dan keceriaan cinta sebagaimana yang biasa Hinata terima dari kekasihnya, Kiba Inuzuka.

Hinata semakin tergugu namun tetap menahan diri agar tak bersuara, menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sementara hatinya bertanya dengan merana,_ "Kami, inikah hukuman yang kau berikan padaku karena menyakiti hati Kiba-kun?"_

ooOoo

Ino tidak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur, namun ia yakin waktu masih pagi buta ketika ia membuka matanya. Dan ia pun sadar ia tidak tidur di kamarnya melainkan di kamar Uchiha Itachi dengan anak kecil itu, Hikaru di pelukannya.

Benar saja. Ketika Ino menunduk, ia mendapati Hikaru meringkuk nyaman dalam pelukannya. Tidur anak itu tampak sangat lelap. Ino mau tak mau tersenyum. Meski anak itu telah sangat menyusahkannya, ia tidak bisa memarahinya. Hikaru begitu mungil, polos dan lucu.

Ino menghela napas panjang. Semua kejadian yang dialaminya semalam benar-benar janggal dan tak bisa dilogika.

Perlahan gadis itu pun turun dari ranjang setelah memastikan Hikaru tidur sangat lelap dan nyaman dalam selimut tebalnya. Ia lalu berjingkat-jingkat menjauh dari ranjang itu. Ketika ia melewati sofa, tampak olehnya Uchiha Itachi terbaring pulas.

Ino berhenti sejenak. Diambilnya selimut kecil yang tergeletak di lantai berlapis karpet tebal di dekat sofa itu. Sepertinya selimut itu pasangan sofa dan biasa digunakan jika duduk-duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV, karena warnanya sewarna dengan sofa dan ukurannya pun cukup kecil.

Perlahan Ino menyelimutkan selimut kecil itu ke tubuh Itachi. Dan saat itulah sesuatu yang tak diduganya terjadi.

"Konaan…" sebut Itachi seperti orang mengigau sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya membentuk gerakan hendak memeluk seseorang dan karena tepat saat itu Ino sedang membungkuk menyelimutinya maka kedua tangan Itachi itupun sukses merengkuh punggung Ino dan menariknya ke tubuhnya. Ino pun sukses terjatuh ke atas tubuh Itachi dan karena tekstur sofa itu seperti _make- up puff_ yang mental jika dihempas, maka jatuhnya tubuh Ino yang tiba-tiba itu membuat sofa mementalkan tubuh Itachi untuk kemudian jatuh terguling ke lantai berkarpet tebal di bawahnya, tepat dengan Ino di bawahnya dan tepat dengan bibir keduanya saling bertemu. Cups!

Ino membeku oleh karena rentetan kejadian super kilat yang sungguh di luar dugaan itu dan apa yang kini menimpanya. Dan Itachi yang langsung terjaga ketika ia terguling dan jatuh dari sofanya juga membeku saking terkejutnya karena mendapati kehangatan yang 'empuk' di bawahnya….

**TBC**

**A/N : terima kasih untuk semua pereview pertama dari ****ff gaje ini. ****Hehehe. Author jadi semangat. :D.. Support, kalian adalah sangat berarti bagi author. Ohya, kritik dan saran selalu diterima dengan lapang dada. Terutama soal dialog Inggrisnya, well, author masi belajar sih, jadi kalao ada kesalahan struktur bahasa mohon dimaklumi en tolong author dikasi tahu yah.. yaa..^_^**

**Accidentally I found some unique disclaimer at someone who called herself as ****blacksyryn**. She wrote: ….. _I dislike people who write interesting stories then stop when only one person reviews them (the story is interesting dammit! Why can't you continue?)_… Setelah membaca tulisannya ini, meski author rasa author ga punya cerita yang cukup menarik, entah kenapa rasanya seperti tersentil. Coz, sampe saat ini author punya satu ff yang hiatus. Hahaha. Seharusnya author mencoba mikirin mereka yang sudah rela baca en bahkan ngefave tuh cerita ya… hmm.. author hopes can make it over as soon as possible…^_^

**salam hangat,**

**alegre541**

**^^met puasa buat semua yang menjalankannya^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, this story © alegre541**_

_RATE : T (Teen to Mature :D)_

_WARNING : AU, OOC, contain gajeness, abalness and everything that not match with Naruto series^_^_

Ilustrasi : Ino dan Hinata (22 th), Sakura dan Tenten (23 th), Sai, Naruto dan Sasuke (24th).

Itachi (29 tahun), Fugaku (55th), Mikoto (50th), Kumiko-baasan (Ibu Fugaku dan Obito, OC = 75th), Hikaru-chan (3th).

Ino dan Sakura (173 cm), Hinata (165 cm), Itachi (185 cm), Sai (183 cm), Sasuke (182 cm)

**Author ****ngele****s ngoceh XD : Ino, di fic ini (atau mungkin juga di hampir semua fic saya, adalah Ino versi dewasa (dilihat dari usia). Ekspetasi saya tentang karakter dia kurang lebih sama dengan Naruto, **_**be more mature**_**. Setelah semua kejadian (pasca kematian Asuma versi canon-nya) author meyakini bahwa Ino menjadi lebih **_**mature, **_**peka, dan tidak terlalu centil lagi. ****I think so (meski di ff ini Asuma nggak mati sii) Tetapi yang namanya watak, ga mungkin 100% berubah. ****Di fic ini Ino boleh lebih dewasa en manis, tetapi tentu saja ga semanis en selembut Hina-hime. ****Ino teteplah pribadi yang **_**outspoken**_**, **_**noise, charming and of course 'troublesome!'**_**. Meski author udah kasih warning soal ke-OOC-an yang mungkin terjadi, namun tetep aja author berusaha biar tidak terlalu jauh OOC-nya.. So, stay tune please^_^ **

**I owe so much to you all my friends (because of your will to read and review this gaje fanfic). Arigatou gozaimasu to:**

**Qwli, Harunaruchanmuach, Neenao, Chrysothemus, Vaneela, Sora Hinase, Gambar Ohno Mafico Itachi, Night **(_Di chapter ini L usahain Ino gak OOC kok_)..**, Inolovers **(_critanya insyaAllah memang bakalan panjang kek jalur pantura (?)), __**Yuuaja **__(kalimat mengangganggu yang mana ya, apa yang bahasa Inggrisnya? Tolong donk ditunjukkan, biar author bisa benerin_), **Kafuyamei Vanessa-hime, Elvenlady18, Afuri** (_gomen for Sai…hehe_.. _porsi Sai-Ino nya dikit aja? Mm, ntar dipikirin deh.._ B-)), **Minami22, Ino-chan, Nanairo Zoacha, Rizu Hatake-hime, Kaiza Kurogane **_**(**__Author belum liad film the Proposal, tapi tau sih pemeran utama wanitanya kan Tante Sandra Bullock. __He? Apa ga ketuaan ya kalao style Ino mirip dia? Hwaaaa.. Padahal mauku sih Ino itu stylenya kek Scarlet Johanson, tahukan? Ato kayak Jessica Alba, hehehe), _**Shard Vlocaster, Cendy Hoseki, Gieyoungkyu, Zheone Quin, Cielheart Ie'chan, Karin Uzumaki **(_Kiba-Ino? Ummm, kemaren pasa di Aisaretai keknya da yang request juga, oke ntar aku coba deh… tapi nunggu ff ini kelar dulu yah^^)_**, Chuu-chan, Jeeya Zettyra.**

always arigatou

**==ENJOY==**

**PART III**

…

_Perlahan Ino menyelimutkan selimut kecil itu ke tubuh Itachi. __Dan saat itulah ses__uatu yang tak diduganya terjadi. _

"_Konaan…" sebut Itachi seperti orang mengigau sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya membentuk gerakan hendak memeluk seseorang dan karena tepat saat itu Ino sedang membungkuk menyelimutinya maka kedua tangan Itachi itupun sukses merengkuh punggung Ino dan menariknya ke tubuhnya. Ino pun sukses terjatuh ke atas tubuh Itachi dan karena tekstur sofa itu seperti make- up puff yang mental jika dihempas, maka jatuhnya tubuh Ino yang tiba-tiba itu membuat sofa mementalkan tubuh Itachi untuk kemudian jatuh terguling ke lantai berkarpet tebal di bawahnya, tepat dengan Ino di bawahnya dan tepat dengan bibir keduanya saling bertemu. Cups!_

_Ino membeku oleh karena rentetan kejadian super kilat yang sungguh di luar dugaan itu dan apa yang kini menimpanya. Dan Itachi yang langsung terjaga ketika ia terguling dan jatuh dari sofanya juga membeku saking terkejutnya karena mendapati kehangatan yang 'empuk' di bawahnya…_.

Untuk sekian detik keduanya saling terpaku. Terlalu _shock _ untuk merespon apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Mamaa…" seruan Hikarulah yang kemudian dengan spontan mengakhiri pembekuan otak kedua manusia yang berada pada posisi yang tak terduga itu.

Itachi segera melepaskan bibirnya dan menjauhkan wajah serta tubuhnya dari tubuh Ino lalu menghampiri Hikaru dengan kecepatan kilat.

Sementara itu, Ino berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya, duduk dan kemudian berdiri perlahan. Rasanya kepalanya mendadak berat dan pandangannya sedikit berkunang-kunang.

Dirabanya bibirnya. Perlahan hatinya memanas. Emosinya naik. _Sial! Sial! Sial!_ Umpatnya dalam hati.

Tak ingin lagi mendapat kejanggalan dan peristiwa tak terduga lainnya, Ino segera beranjak menuju pintu. Namun tak urung langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar Hikaru menangis. Anak kecil itu terus menyebut 'Mama dan Mama' di antara isak tangisnya.

Ino tidak ingin perduli namun kakinya tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Alhasil ia malah berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur di mana Hikaru sedang dicoba dihibur sang ayah.

Begitu melihat Ino, Hikaru langsung melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari menghambur ke arah Ino lalu memeluk kaki Ino dengan eratnya seolah tak mau melepaskannya. Itachi memalingkan muka. Ia masih merasa sangat sangat tidak nyaman atas apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara dia dan wanita muda yang kini menarik seluruh perhatian putra kecilnya itu.

Ino menunduk melihat sosok kecil di hadapannya, melepaskan pelukan Hikaru pelan lalu membungkuk dan menggendong anak itu. Hikaru langsung mengalungkan kedua lengan kecilnya di leher Ino dan ia tersenyum manis hingga tampak kedua lesung pipinya.

"Maamaa… Mama jangan tinggalin aku sendili," ucap Hikaru, menyenderkan kepala kecilnya di bahu Ino.

Ino tersenyum tipis. Miris. Hatinya mengerang frustasi. Betapa ia sangat ingin memberi penjelasan pada Hikaru agar jangan memanggilnya Mama lagi. Tetapi yang terjadi malah bibirnya hanya bisa membentuk lengkung senyum di depan bocah itu alih-alih mengatakan segala keberatan hatinya. Akhirnya ia pun menoleh pada Itachi. Merasa bahwa pria itulah yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semuanya.

"_Uchiha-sama!"_ sebut Ino dan Itachi pun menoleh. Memandang Ino dengan segan. Tetapi Ino tidak begitu memperdulikan ekspresi orang di hadapannya itu dan melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan sedikitpun peristiwa yang baru saja ia alami dengan Itachi.

"_I have a duty here. How I can make it through if he still act like this and keeps calling me as his mom? Could you help me, please? It's going to day now! I can't let him call me as his mom in front of them. That's a trouble!"_ Akhirnya Ino bisa juga menumpahkan keberatannya. Ia pun merasa sedikit lega meskipun belum mengetahui reaksi pria di hadapannya tersebut.

Mungkin agak kasar dia bicara begitu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia mempunyai banyak pekerjaan dan juga kehidupan pribadi yang tak ada hubungannya dengan Itachi dan Hikaru.

Okelah, dia masih bisa menoleransi jika Hikaru memanggilnya 'mama' saat malam dan tidak ada orang. Tapi kalau hari terang, saat ia harus bekerja mengurus ini itu, mana mungkin dia membiarkan Hikaru memanggilnya 'mama'? Karena itu Ino berusaha tak mengacuhkan _guilty feeling_ yang mulai melanda hatinya.

Itachi termangu diam. Ia memahami keberatan wanita muda di hadapannya itu. Makanya ia diam, karena ia sendiri juga tak suka Hikaru bersikap begitu pada orang asing yang baru saja dikenalnya. Bahkan terhadap pengasuh dan guru di_ play group_-nya pun, Itachi tidak suka jika Hikaru terlalu dekat dengan mereka. Karena baginya Hikaru adalah miliknya dan istrinya, Konan. Satu-satunya hartanya yang paling berharga dan ia cintai, yang bisa mengingatkannya akan istri yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Diamnya juga berarti ia sedang berpikir bagaimana mengatasi kejanggalan sikap Hikaru itu. Sungguh, Itachi masih belum mengerti mengapa Hikaru sampai bisa memanggil Yamanaka Ino dengan 'mama'. Padahal mereka baru bertemu. Dan Itachi juga tak merasa ada sedikitpun bagian dari wanita muda itu yang mirip Konan. Tetapi Hikaru malah langsung begitu dekat. Itu aneh sekali mengingat selama ini Hikaru tak mudah dekat dengan orang lain kalau tak diperkenalkan dengan baik lebih dahulu olehnya.

Ino menatap kesal pada pria yang duduk diam di tepian tempat tidur itu. Namun ia tak mengatakan apa-apa, memilih untuk menunggu saja. Lagipula fokusnya jadi sedikit terbagi untuk Hikaru yang mulai tertidur di dalam gendongannya.

_Betapa menyusahkanya kau Hikaru, namun betapa aku tak bisa __memarahimu? Hikaru, aku ini bukan mamamu kau tahu tidak sih? Aku tak keberatan kalau kau dekat denganku, tapi panggil aku bibi atau nee-chan kenapa? Aaaa…_ Hati Ino terus berkata. Ia benar-benar makin pusing.

"_Has he slept?" _tanya Itachi setelah beberapa lama terdiam.

Ino mengangguk setelah melihat bagaimana kepala Hikaru terkulai di lehernya dan matanya terpejam rapat. Dia begitu lucu dan imut. Ah, Ino merasa semakin tak enak hati.

Itachi lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan mengisyaratkan Ino untuk membaringkan Hikaru kembali ke atas tempat tidurnya.

Perlahan Ino pun melangkah menghampiri tempat tidur itu dan menurunkan Hikaru dari gendongannya lalu membaringkan bocah itu sementara Itachi telah beranjak ke bagian depan. Untunglah Hikaru tak terbangun lagi. Sepertinya anak itu cukup lelah juga. Ino sesaat memandangi wajah kecil yang tampak begitu damai lalu menyelimutinya dan mengecup keningnya dengan lembut sebelum meninggalkan tempat tidur itu menuju bagian depan di mana Itachi berdiri dekat jendela kaca samping kamarnya yang besar.

"Yamanaka-san, maaf untuk semua kesusahan ini," ucap Itachi begitu diketahuinya Ino telah berdiri di sampingnya. "Saya mengerti keberatan Anda dan memang itu sangat janggal bagi seorang anak memanggil wanita lain sebagai ibunya. Saya sendiri juga tidak suka Hikaru berlaku demikian..." lanjut Itachi panjang lebar dengan nada datar sementara pandangannya menerawang jauh menatap pemandangan kebun belakang dari jendela kamarnya.

Ino melirik Itachi sekilas. Hatinya merasa iba juga sebenarnya. Di usia yang masih muda, pria di sampingnya itu sudah harus menjadi duda dan mengasuh anaknya sendiri. Tetapi ia juga tidak mungkin terus membiarkan Hikaru bukan? Karena dia memang bukan siapa-siapa. Dia tak mengenal Itachi. Mereka tak ada hubungan sama sekali. Jadi sungguh keanehan jika di depan publik Hikaru tetap memanggilnya 'mama'.

"Lalu apa solusi Anda untuk mengatasi masalah ini?" Ino bertanya.

Itachi menoleh. Entah mengapa ia menjadi segan sekali menatap langsung lawan bicaranya itu. Peristiwa tak terduga di dekat sofa tadi masih sangat mengganggunya dan ia merasa wanita muda di hadapannya itu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Atau, entahlah. Ia tidak bisa menebak ekspresi lawan bicaranya itu oleh karena jarak mereka berdiri yang tidak begitu dekat, walaupun mungkin jarak mereka ini adalah jarak paling dekat yang pernah ia alami dengan wanita lain semenjak meninggalnya istrinya.

"Saya akan mencoba menjelaskannya lagi pada Hikaru. Tapi jika dia tak mau mengerti juga, maka mau tak mau saya harus membawa Hikaru kembali pulang ke Tokyo dan baru kemari lagi pada hari pesta digelar. Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf atas nama Hikaru… dan juga saya sendiri." Itachi lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas. Terdengar jelas nada segan saat ia mengucapkan 'dan juga untuk saya sendiri'. Dan Ino tentu saja tahu benar maksud dari ucapan itu. Ia pun tak ingin membahas soal 'ciuman' itu.

Akhirnya Ino hanya balas mengangguk.

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Uchiha-sama." Gadis itu lalu membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan bergegas menuju pintu, keluar dari kamar besar itu.

Itachi hanya menatap nanar kepergian Ino. Ia kembali menatap pemandangan luar dari balik jendela. Menghela napas panjang, seolah dengan itu bisa menghilangkan semua beban hatinya.

_Konan, andai saja kau tak pergi begitu cep__at meninggalkan Hikaru dan aku, pastilah tak akan pernah terjadi semua ini.._

~ooOoo~

Hinata bangun pagi seperti biasanya. Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, ia pun menyiapkan air untuk suaminya mandi. Membuka kran air hangat dan mengatur suhunya terlebih dahulu sehingga saat dipakai airnya sudah pas hangat. Sasuke suka mandi dengan air agak hangat. Ia kini mulai bisa menghapal apa-apa yang Sasuke suka dan tidak. Meski suaminya itu tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung.

Selain itu ia juga menyiapkan setelan pakaian yang akan dikenakan Sasuke berikut dengan sepatu dan tas kerjanya. Selesai dengan semua itu, ia pun menghampiri suaminya yang masih terlelap. Dipandanginya sang suami yang masih nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Sasuke sangat tampan. Ia akui benar hal itu. Saking tampannya, Hinata sampai tak percaya ketika pertama kali dipertemukan dengannya bahwa lelaki muda yang tampan itulah yang akan jadi suaminya. Yah, ia tidak percaya. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda paling populer di kampusnya. Kakak tingkatnya yang merupakan primadona dan memiliki _fansclub_ bak artis ternama.

Saat itu, logika Hinata bergejolak. Bagaimana seorang yang begitu tampan, muda, terkenal, sukses dan kaya raya seperti Sasuke mau dijodohkan dengannya. Mereka berdua bahkan tak pernah berinteraksi selama di kampus. Pertemuan mereka pun hanya sesekali jika mereka kebetulan saling berpapasan di koridor saat keduanya kebetulan juga memiliki jadwal kelas di hari yang sama. Karena itu semua, Hinata berpikiran bahwa Sasuke pasti mempunyai alasan khusus mengapa ia mau dijodohkan. Namun sampai sekarang, Hinata belum juga menemukan apa alasan khusus itu.

"Jam berapa?" tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya padahal matanya masih tampak terpejam.

Hinata sampai sedikit terlonjak kaget, namun untungnya segera bisa menguasai dirinya dan menjawab, "Jam 6.30 Sasuke-kun. Apa kau mau mandi sekarang? Aku sudah menyiapkan airnya."

Perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya. Ditatapnya sosok gadis jelita di hadapannya itu. Istrinya. Wanita yang telah mendampinginya selama tiga puluh hari terakhir ini dan akan terus berlanjut hingga akhir hidupnya kelak, mungkin. Salah satu sudut bibirnya naik, membentuk sebuah senyum sinis. Kemudian dengan malas mata _onyx-_nya menjelajahi setiap inci sosok yang kini berdiri tertunduk di depannya itu. _Tsk! _Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. _Dia istriku namun dia berlaku bagai seorang pelayan!_ _Memuakkan!_

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke pun menyibakkan selimutnya dan turun dari ranjangnya. Berjalan angkuh menuju kamar mandinya tanpa sedikitpun melirik pada Hinata yang masih menunduk.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar guyuran _shower_ di kamar mandi sementara Hinata merapikan tempat tidur.

Begitulah rutinitas pagi Hinata selama di Uchiha Mansion dalam perannya sebagai istri Uchiha Sasuke. Tak ada canda dan tawa. Tak ada sentuhan hangat dan kasih sayang sebagaimana yang sehrusnya ada di antara pasangan suami istri. Namun Hinata hanya diam dan diam-diam pula ia menangis.

~ooOoo~

Ino baru saja usai mandi ketika kemudian didengarnya pintu kamarnya diketuk pelan. Gadis berambut pirang itupun melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya. Seorang gadis pelayan menyapanya ramah,

"Selamat pagi Yamanaka-san. Saya diperintahkan untuk memberitahukan bahwa setengah jam lagi makan pagi sekaligus menanyakan kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang mungkin Anda butuhkan untuk kamar Anda," ucap gadis pelayan itu dengan sangat sopan.

"Selamat pagi, umm.. boleh aku tahu namamu siapa," tanya Ino dengan santai. Ia memang tipikal orang yang lebih suka suasana yang _casual_. Meskipun ia bersedia saja berlaku sangat formal pada kondisi-kondisi tertentu.

Pelayan itu tampak sedikit terkejut mendapati sikap tamu majikannya itu. Tetapi dia kemudian tersenyum.

"Nama saya Miyaka, Yamanaka-san."

'Oke Miyaka, jadi mulai sekarang kau panggil aku Ino saja. Mungkin aku akan membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk beberapa hal. Soal kamar, aku sudah cukup nyaman. Terima kasih. _And well_, aku akan datang setengah jam lagi ke ruang makan."

"Baiklah, Ino-san. Terima kasih. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Miyaka membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

"Hmm, silahkan Miyaka!" sahut Ino riang, lalu menutup kembali pintu kamarnya begitu Miyaka telah berlalu dari hadapannya.

Sembari berganti baju Ino berpikir betapa tidak sukanya ia suasana di rumah besar Uchiha itu. Terlalu banyak pelayan dan semuanya formal sekali. Membuatnya menjadi merindukan rumahnya di Okinawa. Ya, Okinawa yang sejuk dan indah dengan pantainya yang memukau. Di sana rumah mereka tidak terlalu besar namun penuh kehangatan. Ia rindu pada ayah ibunya, Deidara dan Pein, kedua kakaknya yang kini juga bekerja di Tokyo sebagaimana dirinya. Ia rindu untuk berkumpul bersama lagi di Okinawa. Rasanya sudah lama sekali waktu berlalu dimana mereka semua sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing dan kehilangan kesempatan untuk saling berkumpul. Padahal juga baru beberapa bulan lalu mereka sekeluarga berkumpul dalam rangka peringatan hari ulang tahun perkawinan kedua orang tua mereka.

~ooOoo~

Ketika Ino melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang makan keluarga Uchiha itu, ia merasa seolah ia sedang memasuki ruangan untuk jamuan makan kerajaan. Bagaimana tidak, jika ruang makan itu luasnya seluas lapangan sepakbola, dimana meja makan besar yang berbentuk persegi panjang dan terbuat dari ebony yang sangat mengkilap dikelilingi kursi-kursi dari bahan yang sama berukir dengan sandarannya yang tinggi. Sebuah lampu kristal yang besar dan indah tergantung dengan anggunnya di langit-langit di atas meja makan itu. Rak kaca yang besar dengan aneka pajangan dari kristal dan porselen tertata rapi terletak di salah satu pojok ruangan sementara di pojok satunya berdiri sebuah jam bandul kuno yang sangat besar. Salah satu dinding ruangan itu terbuat dari kaca tebal di mana kini gordennya yang putih berenda disingkapkan dan diikat rapi dengan pita. Adanya dinding kaca itu membuat ruang makan itu terang dan nyaman sekaligus menyuguhkan pemandangan taman tengah yang eksotis.

Di tepi ruangan tampak enam pelayan berdiri berderet menunggu perintah atau mengantisipasi jika masih ada yang dibutuhkan oleh majikan mereka.

Di atas meja makan sendiri telah dihidangkan dengan rapi berbagai macam jenis sarapan. Mulai dari sarapan tradisional seperti bubur, bakpao, dan _onigiri_ sampai dengan sarapan modern seperti _hamburger_, _sandwich, cereal_ dan _oats_. Minuman yang dihidangkan pun demikian. Ada sari kedelai, sari beras yang kental, susu segar, susu coklat, teh, yoghurt atau air mineral saja. Menunya seperti di hotel saja, tinggal pilih.

Ino mengedarkan pandangnya. Di ruang makan itu belum hadir anggota lain keluarga Uchiha selain Mikoto dan Kumiko. Ino menganggukkan kepalanya dengan taklim menyapa mereka berdua.

"Selamat pagi Mikoto-sama, Kumiko-sama," sapa Ino.

"Selamat pagi, Yamanaka-san!" sahut Mikoto dengan senyumnya yang keibuan.

"Selamat pagi, Ino-chan! Bagaimana tidurmu nak?" sahut Kumiko riang, nenek yang ceria dan membuat Ino segera merasa nyaman.

"Sangat baik, Kumiko-sama," Ino berbohong. Faktanya ia kan tidur dengan Hikaru di kamar Itachi. Ia mendadak berdebar mengingat hal itu. Ia penasaran apakah Itachi berhasil memberi pengertian pada Hikaru. Dan bagaimana sikap Hikaru nantinya saat bertemu dengannya. Mendadak juga Ino merasa begitu tidak nyaman.

"Sayang sekali tadi malam kau tidak bisa ikut malam, Ino-chan. Padahal tadi malam kami menyiapkan menu khas Uchiha lho." Kumiko berhenti sebentar lalu sambil menoleh kepada menantunya ia berkata lagi, "Ohya Mikoto-chan, bukannya kau bilang Itachi-kun sudah datang tadi malam. Aku sudah kangen dengan buyutku itu, Hikaru-chan. Biasanya jam segini dia kan sudah bangun. Aku jadi heran kok dia belum muncul juga. Padahal biasanya pagi-pagi benar dia sudah berlarian ramai sendiri. Apa kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Belum Ibu. Mungkin Hikaru-chan kelelahan jadi bangun agak siang."

Hati Ino sukses mencelos mendengar percakapan di hadapannya itu. Hikaru. Ah, ia semakin merasa tidak nyaman. Bagaimana kalau Hikaru tidak mau mengerti penjelasan Itachi? Bagaimana kalau dengan tiba-tiba saja keduanya kembali pulang ke Tokyo? Sungguh Ino akan merasa sangat bersalah jika itu terjadi apalagi melihat betapa Kumiko mengharap sekali akan kehadiran Hikaru. Dan bukannya dia sendiri juga menyukai Hikaru. Ya, Ino tidak tahu mengapa, namun jujur saja hatinya hangat sekali saat bersama Hikaru meskipun baru saja mereka berkenalan dan mulanya ia merasa terganggu. Saat ia melihat mata polos dan jernih itulah hatinya luluh. Yah ia harus mengakuinya, Hikaru bisa meluluhkan hati siapa saja. Si kecil itu begitu mempesona.

"Apa aku perlu mengecek ke kamarnya ya Bu? Mungkin Hikaru ada masalah atau apa," Mikoto tiba-tiba berkata sambil beranjak berdiri tetapi tidak jadi dan kembali duduk di kursinya karena di saat yang bersamaan Fugaku memasuki ruang makan.

Ini bukan kali pertama Ino bertemu dengan Fugaku. Ia pernah bertemu sebelumnya dengan pria paruh baya itu ketika ada salah satu pembukaan cabang kantor barunya dan ia menjadi salah satu yang mengurusi desain interiornya.

Dan Fugaku sepertinya masih mengingat Ino dengan baik.

"Kau… Yamanaka-san bukan?" tanyanya lugas.

Ino mengangguk sopan dan dengan sikap formalnya ia pun berkata,

"Benar, Uchiha-sama. Saya Yamanaka Ino. Senang bertemu kembali dengan Anda."

"Hnn. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga bekerja sebagai _wedding organizer_, Yamanaka-san."

"Begitulah, saya memang menyukai dua bidang tersebut, Uchiha-sama."

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal rupanya ya?" celetuk Kumiko.

"Hnn, begitulah Ibu. Yamanaka-san adalah salah satu yang menangani desain interior kantor cabang terbaru kita di Okinawa."

"Wah, jadi rupanya kau menggeluti bidang desain interior juga ya, Yamanaka-san? Menakjubkan!" Mikoto memuji.

Ino mengangguk, sedikit tersipu namun dalam hati tak pelak merasa bangga juga.

Perhatian Ino kemudian tertuju kepada Hinata yang kemudian memasuki ruang makan itu bersama sang suami. _Jadi itu yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke_._ Tampannya…! Hinata benar-benar beruntung!_ Batin Ino mau tak mau mengagumi sosok nyaris sempurna dari Uchiha Sasuke. Keduanya sangat serasi dan ia pun tersenyum melihat hal itu. Hinata sangat pantas bersanding dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Ah, ia tak sabar ingin segera memulai pekerjaannya. Pesta mereka nanti akan seperti pesta dalam dongeng dimana mempersandingkan pangeran tampan dan putri yang cantik jelita.

Hinata menyapa dengan lembut dan anggun semua orang di situ lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping kiri Ino sementara Sasuke duduk di sebelah kirinya. Sasuke sendiri sangat diam dan terkesan angkuh. Membuat penilaian Ino pada lelaki muda itu langsung berkurang. _Whatever-lah_ pikirnya.

"Jadi, mana cucuku Hikaru-chan eh? Aku sudah kangen sekali padanya," Fugaku tiba-tiba berkata lagi. Pandangannya tertuju pada istrinya yang duduk seberang kirinya.

"Aku juga sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya, Fugaku-kun. Tetapi dia sepertinya masih di kamar dengan ayahnya. Cukup mengherankan juga anak itu belum muncul," ujar Mikoto sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke arah pintu di mana dari pintu itu biasanya Itachi dan Hikaru memasuki ruang makan. Memang ruang makan itu bisa dimasuki dari tiga arah dengan tiga pintu yang berbeda.

Di kursinya Ino semakin merasa tidak nyaman mendengar semua itu. Ia berdoa keras dalam hatinya agar Hikaru bisa menerima penjelasan dari Itachi sehingga ayah-anak itu tak perlu kembali ke Tokyo dan mengherankan banyak pihak.

"Mungkin aku harus mengeceknya, Fugaku-kun," ucap Mikoto pada suaminya lalu berdiri dan beranjak dari kursinya.

Fugaku mengangguk, kemudian ia pun mengambil lipatan koran yang disiapkan untuknya lalu mulai membacanya.

Mikoto baru saja sampai di ambang salah pintu, ketika kemudian terdengar suara-suara langkah kaki mendekat dan kemudian tampaklah yang ditunggu-tunggu semuanya, Hikaru. Anak kecil itu berada dalam gendongan sang ayah.

Semua mata menoleh ke arah Hikaru yang diam saja. Ino mencelos. Matanya bisa melihat jelas raut muka sedih Hikaru dan bekas air mata yang membasahi pipinya yang _chubby_. Dan hatinya seolah tertombak dengan lembing yang paling tajam ketika matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata hitam jernih milik Hikaru. Bibir anak kecil itu bergerak hendak mengucapkan sesuatu namun segera terkatup lagi dan kemudian ia memalingkan mukanya, membenamkannya di bahu ayahnya yang bidang.

"Hikaru-chan sayang…," sebut Kumiko sembari berdiri menyongsong buyutnya itu. Namun tak urung dia heran juga mengapa Hikaru tampak begitu murung dan diam. Begitupun dengan Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Itachi-kun, ada apa dengan Hikaru-chan emm? Mengapa dia sepertinya habis menangis? Hikaru-chan? Kau kenapa sayang?" berondong Mikoto cemas pada ayah dan anak yang merupakan putra dan cucunya itu.

Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Hikaru sedikit rewel. Maaf membuat kalian semua menunggu."

"Apa ia tidak enak badan?" tanya Kumiko dengan sangat cemas.

Itachi menggeleng. Langkahnya semakin dekat dengan meja makan dan kemudian ia duduk tepat di seberang Ino. Sekilas pandangan mereka bertemu sebelum kemudian masing-masing saling mengalihkannya ke arah lain.

"Tidak apa-apa, Obaasan. Hikaru baik-baik saja." Lalu Itachi menoleh pada putra kecil dalam gendongannya itu. "Bukan begitu Hikaru? Kau tidak mau menyapa Ojiichan dan Obaachan hmm?" Itachi berkata lembut. Namun Hikaru tidak menyahut.

Ino merasa semakin sangat tidak nyaman. Ingin rasanya ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan suasana menyesakkan tersebut. Namun oleh karena sopan santun, ia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dari ruangan itu.

"Hikaru-chan sayang, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Kumiko sambil mengelus kepala Hikaru yang kini didudukkan Itachi di kursi di sampingnya, tepat di seberang Ino duduk. Itachi sendiri bergeser ke sebelah kiri Hikaru.

Anak kecil itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia hanya diam saja dan kepalanya menunduk lesu.

Ino memperhatikan Hikaru cilik yang berubah menjadi sangat murung dan diam itu. Hatinya seperti teriris. Apakah Itachi telah menjelaskan semuanya dengan terlalu keras agar anak kecil itu mau mengerti? Dan itu karena dirinya pula. Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Betapa ia ingin memeluk Hikaru yang malang itu. Namun bukankah ini jalan terbaik. Ia harus tega. Itu juga demi kebaikan Hikaru sendiri karena faktanya ia memang bukan siapa-siapa Hikaru.

Maka Ino menguatkan hatinya sendiri, menyingkirkan _guilty feeling _ yang memuncak di hatinya. _Hikaru pasti bisa kembali bersikap normal seperti sedia kala. Dia pasti akan dengan cepat melupakan aku. Yang perlu aku lakukan adalah menghindarinya. __Yah, Itachi telah menjelaskan padanya aku bukan mamanya dan dia harus menerima hal itu. Maafkan aku Hikaru-chan, kuharap kau tak membenciku, sayang…_

"Hikaru, ini _cereal _kesukaanmu. Makan ya sayang," ucap Itachi sambil menyodorkan semangkuk_ cereal_ coklat ke depan putranya.

"Nenek suapi ya Hikaru-chan sayang hmm?" Kumiko meraih mangkok dan kemudian menyendokkan _cereal_ itu ke dalam mulut Hikaru. Namun Hikaru membungkam mulutnya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Hikaru!" kata Itachi sedikit tajam. Ia tampak kehabisan akal bagaimana menghadapi putranya itu.

Hikaru sudah mencebik dan menunjukkan dia akan menangis mendapati suara tajam sang ayah. Mata hitamnya yang bulat jernih kemudian menatap Ino di seberangnya sekilas. Kemudian dengan cepat ia melorot turun dari kursinya dan berlari keluar ruangan itu.

Semua yang di situ pun termangu tak percaya. Kecuali Sasuke yang tampak _cuek_ saja mengunyah hamburgernya dan menatap semua adegan di depannya dengan air muka datar dan cenderung bosan.

Hinata sendiri hanya diam terpaku menatap itu semua. Ia juga baru dua kali ini bertemu dengan Itachi dan Hikaru, jadi ia belum mengenal mereka lebih dekat.

"Biar aku mengurusnya. Kalian makan saja!" ucap Itachi lalu bergegas beranjak dari kursinya dan menyusul Hikaru dengan setengah berlari.

Di kursinya Ino sudah sangat ingin beranjak dan ikut berlari menyusul Hikaru. Namun ia tidak menuruti hatinya. Ia lebih mendengarkan akal sehatnya. Ia tidak boleh memberi perhatian lebih pada Hikaru. Tidak boleh atau anak kecil itu akan salah paham selamanya. Begitulah. Tega tidak tega ia harus tega.

"Ino-chan? Kau kenapa.. menangis?" bisik Hinata tiba-tiba menyentakkan Ino. Membuat Mikoto dan Kumiko jadi ikut menoleh ke arahnya.

_Sial!_ Maki Ino dalam hatinya. Ternyata tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia pun buru-buru mengusapnya dan merasa sangat malu karena kini Mikoto dan Kumiko menatapnya heran.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Aku hanya teringat salah satu keponakanku yang masih kecil. Sedih sekali kalau anak yang biasanya ceria mendadak jadi begitu diam dan murung," sahut Ino cepat, tapi berbohong mengenai keponakannya itu sementara kalimat terakhirnya menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Ia, sangat sedih melihat Hikaru yang ceria mendadak menjadi begitu diam dan murung.

"Ino-chan…" Hinata tak menyangka kalau Ino begitu sensitif. Padahal setahunya temannya itu cukup _keras_. Aneh, pikirnya.

"Ino-chan kau perasa sekali. Tapi Hikaru-chan memang sangat aneh hari ini. Dia memang jarang kemari, tapi biasanya ia sangat ceria dan suka sekali berceloteh ramai pada kami saat berkumpul bersama begini. Kuharap dia baik-baik saja. Kasihan anak itu. Kasihan juga Itachi-kun…" ujar Kumiko lalu mengambil sedikit bubur dan memasukkannya ke dalam mangkoknya kemudian menaburinya dengan taburan _ca-kwe_ yang dipotong kecil-kecil.

Ino hanya bisa mengangguk. Andai mereka tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…

Selanjutnya makan pagi itu berlangsung dengan hening. Keanehan Hikaru sepertinya mempengaruhi _mood_ semua yang ada di situ kecuali Sasuke yang kemudian beranjak dan berlalu begitu saja dari ruangan itu diikuti dengan Hinata yang dengan sopan mengundurkan diri.

Ino sendiri menelan makanannya dengan sangat tidak enak. Ia tidak juga bisa menyingkirkan _guilty feeling _dalam hatinya. Pun demikian ia masih berharap agar semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia berharap akan bisa menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya dengan baik lalu Hikaru kembali seperti semula.

_Ah, Hikaru-chan …_

~ooOoo~

Untungnya hari itu Ino sangat sibuk karena sudah harus memulai tugasnya melakukan persiapan pesta. Kru-nya dari Tsunade Wedding Organizer datang sekitar setengah jam sehabis waktu makan pagi yang selesai jam 9.

Kru tersebut terdiri dari sekitar 20 orang. Mereka datang dengan membawa seluruh properti pesta sebagaimana yang telah dikonsepkan.

Ino mengkoordinasi orang-orang itu sesuai dengan bagiannya masing-masing. Sementara properti diletakkan di ruang depan dari gedung utama dulu. Dia kemudian menginstruksikan kru yang dibantu para pelayan laki-laki Uchiha Mansion menepikan meja kursi dan perabotan lainnya di ruangan bagian tengah gedung utama yang sedianya akan dia jadikan altar pernikahan.

Sambil memegang kertas-kertas konsep dekorasi ruangan utama untuk pelaksanaan upacara adat pernikahan itu, Ino memberikan instruksi-instruksi mengenai bagaimana panggung kecil untuk altar itu disusun dan bagaimana kombinasi taplak untuk altar, peletakan bunga-bunga, telundakan menuju altar tersebut, gapura melengkung dari kayu bercat putih bersih dengan aksen tirai-tirai dan hiasan yang nantinya akan dipasangi bunga-bunga dan dedaunan segar begitu sudah H-1, karpet tebal berwarna putih menuju altar yang dibentangkan sejak dari pintu masuk serta peletakan pagar – pagar putih berbentuk seperti obor yang berselang 1 meter dan dihubungkan dengan rantai-rantai berwarna perak. Nantinya dari obor itu akan disemburkan salju buatan, karena sesuai konsep yang diminta, pesta pernikahan itu mengambil tema "White Winter Wedd".

Konsep ruangan pesta itu sendiri seolah terinspirasi atau memang terinspirasi dari pernikahan putri salju dan pangeran. Ino hanya menyodorkan konsep itu ketika pihak Uchiha meminta Tsunade mengurusi pesta pernikahan Sasuke-Hinata dengan tema inti pernikahan di musim dingin. Dan melalui sekretarisnya, Sasuke menyetujui konsep "White Winter Wedd" tersebut. Dan karena kebetulan Ino adalah sahabat Hinata, maka Ino lah yang diberi tanggung jawab mengaturnya.

Dekorasi ruang itu sudah sepertiga jadi ketika waktu lepas tengah hari, dimana waktu makan siang tiba. Ino kembali makan siang dengan keluarga Uchiha. Kali ini hanya wanita-wanitanya saja yang hadir di ruang makan karena Fugaku dan Sasuke makan siang di kantor. Itachi dan Hikaru sendiri sama sekali tak nampak.

Dan itu membuat Ino kembali dihinggapi _guilty feeling._ Apalagi Kumiko dan Mikoto juga jadi lebih hening selama makan siang. Mereka sepertinya sangat penasaran dan merasa sedih atas perubahan si kecil Hikaru.

Selepas makan siang, ada waktu satu jam yang bisa dimanfaatkan Ino untuk istirahat sebelum kemudian memulai lagi pekerjaannya. Kru-nya sendiri makan di luar dan mereka juga baru akan kembali sekitar satu jam lagi.

Dalam waktu istirahat itu, Ino pun memutuskan untuk ke kamarnya untuk cuci muka dan mencuci kaki dan tangannya. Meski cuaca tidak panas, bahkan mulai dingin karena sudah penghujung musim gugur, tetapi ia agak berkeringat karena pekerjaan yang dilakukannya sehingga menurutnya akan lebih segar jika ia mencuci mukanya.

Ketika ia tinggal melewati satu koridor lagi menuju kamarnya berada, langkah Ino sontak terhenti. Dari sebuah ruangan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka ia mendengar suara isak tangis yang sangat pelan. Seperti isak tangis anak-anak. Deg! Hati Ino mencelos. Hikaru, pikirnya.

Maka gadis itu pun segera memasuki ruangan yang ternyata ruang musik itu dan dugaannya benar. Ia mendapati Hikaru duduk dengan melipat lututnya sambil sesenggukan di bawah sebuah _grand piano_ hitam metalik.

"Hikaru-chan?" sebut Ino sambil menghampiri anak kecil yang malang itu.

Hikaru menoleh pelan. Dan begitu tahu siapa yang memanggilnya itu, dia langsung menghambur ke arah Ino. Memeluk kaki wanita muda itu dengan erat seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Ino membungkukkan badannya lalu melepaskan pelukan Hikaru di kakinya untuk kemudian mengangkat tubuh kecil itu ke dalam gendongannya. Disekanya bekas air mata di pipi _chubby _bocah itu sementara senyumnya mengembang.

"Kamu kenapa di sini, Hikaru-chan? Kenapa kau menangis hmm?"

"Apa benal aku tak boleh memanggilmu lagi dengan Mama?" Hikaru malah balik bertanya dengan ekspresi polosnya yang nampak redup karena habis menangis.

Ino tercekat. Ditatapnya dengan gugup sepasang bola mata hitam bulat jernih yang kini menatapnya lekat itu.

"Hikaru-chan…." Ino membenamkan wajahnya di leher bocah itu, kemudian mengecup pipi _chubby _itu dengan sayang.

"Itu… itu yah, tapi tidak sepenuhnya demikian, kau tahu sayang. Umm, memangnya Papa bilang apa padamu hmm?"

"Papa bilang aku tak boleh memanggilmu Mama kalna kau bukan mamaku. Tapi aku tidak mau.. Lalu Papa malah-malah.. Aku kangen Mama. Kangen Mama… tapi Mama tak mau aku panggil Mama. Aku sedih sekali…" jawab Hikaru panjang lebar dan ia pun mulai terisak.

"Sssh… sayang, Hikaru-chan. Jangan menangis. Maafkan aku. Tetapi Papa memang benar sayang. Aku… aku ini bukan mamamu…"

"Jadi benal aku tak boleh memanggil Mama lagi?" tanya Hikaru dengan tangis yang hampir pecah.

Ino menggeleng. Ia tak tahan menghadapi tatapan Hikaru yang tampak begitu terluka. Oh, anak itu merindukan sekali figur seorang ibu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Hikaru-chan sayang….kamu boleh memanggil Mama, tapi ada satu syarat.." akhirnya Ino kembali bisa bersuara. Hatinya begitu miris menghadapi bocah malang yang mungil dalam gendongannya itu.

"Syalat? Apa itu Mama?"

Ino menghela napas panjang. Ia yakin Hikaru sangat cerdas dan pasti bisa mengerti maksudnya. Ya, ia berharap demikian. Perlahan, diturunkannya Hikaru dari gendongannya. Kemudian dia berlutut di depan Hikaru sambil memegang kedua bahu Hikaru dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Hikaru-chan sayang, kamu boleh memanggilku Mama saat kita hanya berdua atau bertiga saja dengan Papa. Di depan nenek, kakek, dan mereka semua di rumah besar ini kamu harus memanggilku Auntie. Kamu mengerti maksudku sayang?"

Hikaru menatap Ino lama dengan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa aku halus memanggil Mama Auntie di depan meleka?"

"Karena aku bukan mamamu, Hikaru-chan sayang," jawab Ino selembut mungkin. Tapi tak pelak nada suaranya bergetar juga.

Hikaru menatap Ino tak mengerti, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk juga.

"Mama… dan Auntie.. " sebutnya lirih.

Ino mengangguk lalu memeluk anak itu dan mengangkatnya kembali ke dalam gendongannya.

"Nah, begitu baru namanya Hikaru-chan yang baik. Sekarang kamu harus makan sayang."

"Emm.. tapi Mama yang suapin aku kan?"

"Yup…," sahut Ino riang. Ia yakin Hikaru akan bisa melakukan apa yang dimintanya tadi. Anak kecil itu sangat cerdas.

Senyum Hikaru pun kembali mengembang. Dikecupnya pipi Ino dengan manja. Ino hanya tertawa kecil. Ah, sepertinya ia memang jadi sayang kepada Hikaru.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, sejak tadi di balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka, satu sosok pria berdiri kaku mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka. Itachi Uchiha. Pria itu bergegas pergi ketika Ino yang menggendong putranya berbalik dan melangkah keluar.

~ooOoo~

Mobil Mazda Three warna hitam metalik itu melaju pelan dan dengan mulus memasuki gerbang utama Uchiha Mansion. Lalu setelah penjaga mengetahui siapa pengemudi mobil itu, pintu gerbang kedua Mansion itu pun terbuka dan mobil hitam itu melaju menuju garasi besar di halaman samping kanan Mansion.

Sesaat kemudian pintu mobil terbuka dan keluarlah orang yang mengemudikannya. Pria muda berambut hitam lurus pendek yang bertubuh tinggi atletis dan sangat tampan. Wajahnya nyaris tertutupi oleh _sunglasses_ hitam yang dikenakannya. Balutan jeans hitam dan kemeja abu-abu tua yang dilipat hingga lengan membuat tampilannya _casual_ tapi tetap elegan. Di pundak kirinya tergantung ransel hitam yang berukuran sedang.

Tonbei, sang kepala pelayan Uchiha Mansion tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri sosok menawan tersebut dan membungkuk hormat. Wajahnya tuanya tampak sumringah menyambut pria muda itu.

"Tuan Muda Sai, akhirnya Anda pulang juga.." Tonbei tak menyembunyikan kegembiraannya.

Pria muda yang teryata tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sai itu tersenyum manis. Kali ini senyumnya tampak tulus. Tentu saja. Ia sangat menghormati pria tua yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"Hai Tonbei-jiisan. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Tuan Muda pasti lelah sekali. Biar saya suruh anak-anak yang membawakan barang bawaan Tuan Muda." Tonbei adalah pelayan yang paling tua, dan ia menyebut pelayan-pelayan lainnya di rumah itu dengan anak-anak.

Sai tersenyum lagi.

"Tidak perlu Tonbei-jiisan. Aku tak bawa apa-apa. Hanya tas ini saja dan aku bisa membawanya sendiri. Terima kasih," ujar Sai sambil menepuk pundak Tonbei dengan pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Tuan Muda." Tonbei mengangguk, lalu lanjutnya, "Mikoto-sama dan Kumiko-sama pasti sangat senang melihat Tuan Muda Sai. Mereka sangat merindukan Tuan Muda Sai dan sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu," ucap Tonbei sambil mengiringi langkah Sai menaiki telundakan memasuki bangunan utama keluarga Uchiha.

"Yah, aku juga kangen mereka semua, Tonbei-jiisan. _Bytheway_, sepertinya pekerjaan mendekorasi ruangan pesta sudah dimulai ya?" Sai berkata ketika dia dan Tonbei melewati ruang depan gedung utama dan melihat berbagai macam properti pesta ada di situ.

"Begitulah, Tuan Muda Sai. Bahkan karena kebetulan _staf _ _wedding organizer _itu sahabat Hinata-sama sendiri, maka dia sudah tiba di sini sejak kemarin," kata Tonbei.

Sai manggut-manggut. _Sepertinya bakal meriah nih pernikahan Sasuke._ Batinnya.

Keduanya terus melangkah melewati ruang depan itu dan memasuki bagian tengah gedung di mana pendekorasian sedang dikerjakan dipimpin oleh Ino. Tapi saat itu yang ada hanya kru dari Tsunade Wedding Organizer saja tampak sibuk meletakkan properti dan mengatur ini itu sesuai dengan yang telah dinstruksikan.

Sai memperhatikan sekilas tampilan altar suci yang akan digunakan untuk prosesi sumpah perkawinan Sasuke dan Hinata. Semuanya serba putih. Membuat Sai seolah memasuki dunia dalam dongeng putri salju.

_Bagus juga dekorasinya_.

Sai pun kembali berjalan diiringi Tonbei meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dan ketika dirinya berbelok memasuki koridor pertama yang menghubungkan gedung itu dengan gedung tengah, tanpa sempat terelakkan seseorang menubruknya cukup keras. Dan kertas-kertas bergambar sketsa dan desain ruangan pun berhamburan ke lantai.

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu menatap orang yang menubruknya dari balik _sunglasses-_nya. Deg! Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang wanita muda yang… harus ia akui, sangat cantik. Rambut pirangnya di kuncir tinggi dengan poni menggantung di sisi kanan wajahnya, sedikit menutupi sebelah kanan dari sepasang matanya yang sebiru _saphire_.

Sementara si penubruk yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yamanaka Ino, pun terpaku. Sepasang matanya lekat menatap sosok rupawan yang berdiri tegap yang baru saja ditubruknya. Pria muda dengan rambut hitam pendek, bertubuh tinggi atletis, berkulit putih bersih, berhidung mancung dengan bibir penuh yang menawan. _Kami-sama! Apakah aku bermimpi? Siapa gerangan makhluk ini? Dia tampan sekali!_ Ino _melting._

Saking terpananya Ino sampai lupa untuk segera memunguti kertas-kertasnya yang berserakan di lantai. Malah kemudian Tonbeilah yang berinisiatif mengambili kertas-kertas itu. Namun setelah usai memunguti semua kertas itu, Tonbei mau tak mau terheran-heran mendapati majikannya dan wanita muda yang diketahuinya sebagai _wedding organizer_ itu hanya saling tatap dalam bisu seolah tersihir dan menjadi patung secara mendadak.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Lima detik berlalu. Akhirnya Tonbei memberanikan diri untuk mengakhiri pertemuan mata muda-mudi itu.

"Ehemmm!"

**-bersambung-**

~ooOoo~

**CATPD (Catatan Abal Tapi Perlu Dibaca) XD****:**

**Wkwkwkwkw… Maaf bagi yang tak suka Sai, mungkin deskripsi author tentangnya sangat kelewatan (baca: lebay) *maklum fansgirl mode on*… :D. Di sini karakter Ino juga lebih jelas kan. Soalnya di dua chapter berikutnya, kan dia ****manis sekali karena 'tak berkutik' karena Hikaru-chan. ****Nah, di chapter ini apa menurut kalian Ino ke-tega-an (?)**

**Maaf juga belum nampilin Sakura dan Tenten. Naru-Sakunya juga. ****Kemudian soal konflik Sasu-Hina nya, apa kalian bisa merasakannya teman-teman? Menurut kalian apa sih alasan Sasuke mau dijodohkan dengan Hinata. Dan mengapa ia begitu dingin pada Hinata padahal ia sudah menikahi gadis Hyuuga itu?**

(btw, kalau ada yang menanyakan kehadiran Shika-kun ato Gaara-kun, maybe mereka ga bakalan nongol di cerita ini. Coz author love pairing Shika-Ino en Gaara-Ino so much..)

**See you again on the next chapter, my friends.**

**Please read and review.**

**Author receives any critics even flame ones.**

always arigatou

sekalian author mengucapkan:

**SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI BAGI SEMUA YANG MERAYAKAN**

**MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN**

**Sampai juga lagi sehabis lebaran. ****Jangan lupa transfer 10% dari salam tempel kalian ke rekening author di Bank Kane ya…. ~dilempari krupuk melempem~ :P :D**

**salam hangat,**

**alegre aka eli^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, this story © alegre541**_

_RATE : T (Teen to Mature :D)_

_WARNING : AU, OOC, contain gajeness, abalness and everything that not match with Naruto series^_^_

Ilustrasi : Ino dan Hinata (22 th), Sakura dan Tenten (23 th), Sai, Naruto dan Sasuke (24th).

Itachi (29 tahun), Fugaku (55th), Mikoto (50th), Kumiko-baasan (Ibu Fugaku dan Obito, OC = 75th), Hikaru-chan ( OC, 3th).

Ino, Tenten, dan Sakura (173 cm), Hinata (165 cm), Itachi (185 cm), Sai & Neji (183 cm), Sasuke (182 cm)

_**Beberapa tempat dan hal-hal di dalam ff ini berdasar fakta di real world (thanks to wikipedia dan google) dan beberapa lainnya (sebagian besar) adalah fiksi, baik berdasar manga/anime Naruto atau murni imajinasi gaje author^^**_

always arigatou

**==ENJOY==**

**My biggest arigatou to you my friends who have read and reviewed this gaje story:**

**NeeNao****, ****Cielheart Ie'chan****, ****.Phantom**_(benar, Konan disini jadi ibunya Hikaru)_**, ****vaneela****, ****harunaru chan muach****, ****Namikaze 'cherry' Hatake****, ****Nanairo Zoacha****, ****Chai Mol****, ****Gambar Ohno aka Mafico Itachi****, ino loves****, ****Gieyoungkyu****, bacadoang****, ****Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**_(hehe, tak apa kan jika chara-charanya sedikit (?) OOC) ^^)_**, ****SoraHinase****, ****karinuuzumaki** (_kalo Karinu-san gak bilang, aku mungkin bakal salah selamanya nulis nama Anda. He, gomenasai^^)_**, ****Jee-ya Zettyra**** , Qwli****, ****nitachi-chan loves itachi****, ****kafuyamei vanessa-hime****, Hina-Hime****, ****elven lady18****, ****Fhaska**** , Meow****, ****Kaiza Kurogane**(_Toss* suka Gaa-Ino juga yah? Hohoho, I love them very much :D… dan perasaaan Anda tentang Ino benar, dia memang sebenarnya kurang tegaan^^_)**, Uchiha-Hyuuga FC, ****Peaphro****, YUUAJA **_(jangan segan untuk kritik saya, saya__bahkan tak keberatan diflames_. _Bagi saya setiap review sangat berharga. __Meskipun review itu bukan segalanya. Karena, saya menulis karena saya menyukainya. Hehehe, jadi jangan segan mengoreksi setiap kesalahan saya ini yo? _)**, .sadako1231****, ****Yuki Tsukiyomi****, ****Konanlover chan**_(aku masih inget kok ama Konan-chan. Gapapa telat, daripada nggak sama sekali, he^^ dan well, Sasuke disini cuman buat Hinata.. hehehe^^)_, **Minami22**, **Shena Blitz Ryuseiran, Uzumaki Yuki** (_porsi __Sasu-Hina__ akan author perbanyak kok (jangan khawatir), tetapi tetap kisahnya merupakan_ _side story__, coz __main story__-nya kan __Ita-Ino-Sai__ *wide grin* :D)_, **Kumiko Rainy-chan**, **Zheone Quin **{_tetep fokus Ita-Ino? Dibaca saja terus cerita ini ya, entar kelihatan deh Ino nya akhirnya sam siapa (masih jauh dari ending tapi) Belum ada chemistry di antara mereka, kan Ino sukanya sama Sai… :D_}

**Btw, untuk sebuah pairing yang nge-crak abis dengan main chara yang minor [karena saya sadar tak banyak yang menyukai Ino (setidaknya dibanding Sakura dan Hinata-lah), banyaknya review di ff ini benar-benar diluar dugaan saya. Dan saya sangat berterima kasih untuk itu. ^_^**

**PART IV**

…

_Pemuda bermata onyx itu menatap orang yang menubruknya dari balik sunglasses-nya. Deg! Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang wanita muda yang… harus ia akui, sangat cantik. Rambut pirangnya di kuncir tinggi dengan poni menggantung di sisi kanan wajahnya, sedikit menutupi sebelah kanan dari sepasang matanya yang sebiru saphire._

_Sementara si penubruk yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yamanaka Ino, pun terpaku. Sepasang matanya lekat menatap sosok rupawan yang berdiri tegap yang baru saja ditubruknya. __Pria muda dengan rambut hitam pendek, bertubuh tinggi atletis, berkulit putih bersih, berhidung mancung dengan bibir penuh yang menawan. _Kami-sama! Apakah aku bermimpi? Siapa gerangan makhluk ini? Dia tampan sekali! Ino melting.

_Saking terpananya Ino sampai lupa untuk segera memunguti kertas-kertasnya yang berserakan di lantai. Malah kemudian Tonbeilah yang berinisiatif mengambili kertas-kertas itu. Namun setelah usai memunguti semua kertas itu, Tonbei mau tak mau terheran-heran mendapati majikannya dan wanita muda yang diketahuinya sebagai wedding organizer itu hanya saling tatap dalam bisu seolah tersihir dan menjadi patung secara mendadak._

_Satu detik. Dua detik. Lima detik berlalu. Akhirnya Tonbei memberanikan diri untuk mengakhiri pertemuan mata muda-mudi itu._

"_Ehemmm!"_

Deheman Tonbei sontak memecahkan keheningan yang mempertemukan dua pasang mata kedua anak manusia itu.

Ino merasakan wajahnya memanas. Alhasil ia hanya nyengir alih-alih tersenyum. _Gila, bagaimana aku bisa tampak begitu bego sih? __Please deh! _Hati Ino mencela.

"Maaf, saya buru-buru jadi tak melihat Anda tadi," ucap Ino sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas.

Ino lalu menerima kertas-kertas yang disodorkan Tonbei padanya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Tonbei-san."

Tonbei hanya membalas ucapan terima kasih Ino dengan tersenyum sambil sekilas menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia melirik ke arah Sai, Tuan Mudanya yang masih memandangi Ino. dengan pelan ditepuknya lengan sang Tuan Muda agar cepat 'sadar'.

Dan berhasil. Sai sontak menoleh ke arah Tonbei. Pemuda itu menyeringai tipis.

"Apakah engkau teman Hinata yang mengurusi pesta itu?" tanyanya kembali memandang Ino.

Ino mengangguk.

"Ya, benar. Saya, Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal. Dan kau, pasti engkau Uchiha Sai kan?"

"Benar. Kau tahu namaku pasti dari Hinata dan juga karena kau telah bertemu Sasuke," ucap Sai. Setiap orang yang sudah bertemu Sasuke lebih dulu, kemudian bertemu dengannya atau sebaliknya, pasti langsung mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua adalah saudara kembar karena kemiripan mereka. Bedanya memang hanya pada model rambut saja. Sasuke dengan rambut model spike-nya dan Sai dengan model rambut hitam pendek biasa.

"Iya, kalian berdua ternyata sangat mirip. Hanya saja kau lebih kurus dan sedikit lebih tinggi," komentar Ino.

"Ahaha, ya beginilah aku, perantau orang bilang. _Bytheway, _senang bertemu denganmu. Aku harap kita bisa berbincang-bincang lagi nanti. Sekarang kau sepertinya sangat sibuk. Aku tak ingin mengganggu. Silahkan melanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Nona Yamanaka," ujar Sai sambil memamerkan senyum mautnya yang memaksa Ino untuk semakin mengakui kesempurnaan wujud fisiknya.

Ino mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-san. Sampai ketemu nanti."

"Oke dan tolong panggil saja aku Sai, Nona Yamanaka."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau juga cukup memanggilku Ino saja."

"_Bon!_*" ucap Sai dengan cengiran khasnya. Kemudian dia pun melanjutkan langkahnya tetap dengan cengiran senangnya_.(*bon! (bhs. Prancis) = good!)_

"Tuan Muda sepertinya menyukai gadis itu," ucap Tonbei setelah langkah mereka cukup jauh meninggalkan ruang tengah gedung utama.

Sai tersenyum. Dilepasnya kaca matanya, dan ia pun menoleh kepada Tonbei sekilas sebelum menyahut, "Hnn, mungkin. Dia itu sangat menarik. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentangnya, Tonbei-jiisan?"

"Saya belum mengenalnya, Tuan Muda. Tetapi sejauh ini, kesan yang saya dapat darinya adalah bahwa dia seorang wanita cerdas dan berpendidikan. Dan juga cantik. Memang pantas jika Tuan Muda menyukainya," kata Tonbei.

"_Bon!_ Terima kasih, Tonbei-jiisan." Senyum Sai kian lebar. Tonbei ikut senang melihat putra majikannya yang telah lama tak pulang itu tampak bahagia. Ia sudah menganggap Sai seperti cucunya sendiri. Dan di antara ketiga putra Fugaku, memang Sai yang paling dekat dengannya. Pemuda itu menganggapnya seperti kakeknya sendiri. Karena itu Tonbei merasa kehilangan sekali ketika Sai dulu meninggalkan rumah dan pergi ke negeri jauh dengan membawa murka sang ayah. Ia berharap kembalinya Sai bukan hanya sementara. Ia berharap kebahagiaan menjadi milik anak muda yang disayanginya itu.

-oOO光OOo-

****"Uchiha-sama, Gyoja-sama menghubungi Anda di line 3. Apa Anda berkenan menerima telpon beliau?" sekretaris Fugaku memberitahukan via telepon.

"Hn, ya. Sambungkan!" jawab Fugaku datar. Ia tahu kalau yang dimaksud Gyoja-sama oleh sekretarisnya adalah Gyoja Hakuto, salah satu teman lamanya.

Sedetik kemudian, _line_ telpon Fugaku pun tersambung dengan Gyoja Hakuto. Dia adalah bangsawan Jepang yang masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan keluarga Kaisar sekaligus pemilik jaringan hotel Hakuto yang terkenal. Hakuto sendiri sebaya dengan Fugaku dan keduanya adalah teman dekat semasa kuliah di Universitas Tokyo. Namun seiring waktu hubungan mereka sedikit merenggang oleh persaingan bisnis karena salah satu cabang usaha Uchiha Corp. juga bergerak di bidang perhotelan.

"Halo, Fugaku. Maaf mengganggumu." Terdengar suara berat khas Hakuto yang Fugaku telah kenal betul.

"Hnn, tak apa Haku. Apa kabarmu sekarang?" Fugaku tetaplah menganggap Hakuto sebagai sahabatnya, karena itu dia memanggil Hakuto dengan nama panggilannya yang biasa dulu ia gunakan.

"Lumayan baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Seperti kau ketahui, aku baik saja. Kau sudah menerima undangan pernikahan Sasuke bukan?"

"Ya, aku sudah menerimanya. Terima kasih atas undangannya. Aku dan keluarga pasti datang. Sudah lama juga kita tidak bertemu ya?"

"Begitulah. Ohya, ada apa kau tiba-tiba menelpon, Haku?"

"Sebenarnya, bagaimana ya mengatakannya? Err, begini, Fugaku. Ini mengenai putri tunggalku, Hotaru. Kau tahu kan dia itu sebaya dengan Sasuke?"

"Ya?"

"Nah putriku itu memaksaku untuk menanyakan mengenai Sai. Tentunya Sai pulang untuk menghadiri pernikahan Sasuke kan?"

Fugaku tersentak mendengar nama putranya yang satu itu.

Sai. Ia tentu saja kepikiran tentang putranya yang membangkang itu. Namun, ia tak pernah menampakkannya. Selama ini ia bersikap seolah ia sudah tidak perduli lagi kepada Sai. Putranya itu sangat mengecewakannya karena tidak mau menuruti kehendaknya.

"Ahya. Tentu… tentu saja dia pulang. Kenapa memangnya dengan Sai, Haku? Apa Hotaru mengenalnya?"

"Ahaha, tentu saja. Siapa juga yang tidak mengenal pemuda sejenius putramu itu, Fugaku? Sai seorang seniman yang sangat berbakat. Ah, beruntung sekali kau ini ya? Memiliki tiga putra yang kesemuanya sangat membanggakan. Bicara soal Sai lagi, kudengar pameran tunggalnya di Milan sukses besar. Kau pastilah sangat bangga, Fugaku. Aku salut."

Fugaku sekali tersentak. Sai? Membuatnya bangga? Hatinya tiba-tiba berdesir aneh. Putranya yang satu itu. Ia masih ingat benar betapa ia murka pada Sai dan mengusirnya dari rumah 4 tahun lalu ketika Sai memutuskan untuk lebih menyalurkan minatnya terhadap seni lukis daripada menuruti perintahnya melanjutkan sekolah bisnis di Cambridge mengikuti jejak Itachi. Dan sejak saat itu hubungan mereka menjadi sangat asing. Ia bahkan tak pernah sedikitpun memperdulikan Sai, jika putranya itu sesekali pulang mengunjungi Mikoto.

"Fugaku? Halo?" suara Hakuto menyentakkan lamunan Fugaku.

"Yya. Aku masih di sini, Haku. Maaf."

"Ah, kau pasti sedang melamunkan putramu itu kan? Mengenangkan masa kecilnya dan merasakan betapa cepat waktu berlalu. Begitu kan Fugaku?"

Fugaku terdiam sesaat. Andai saja teman lamanya itu tahu bagaimana sebenarnya hubungannya dengan Sai. Gah! Fugaku menjadi jengah.

"Apa kau menelponku hanya untuk membicarakan hal ini?"

Terdengar tawa kecil dari Hakuto untuk beberapa detik.

"Tentu saja tidak, Fugaku. Aku sengaja menelponmu untuk membicarakan satu kemungkinan. Yaitu apa mungkin hubungan kita ini bisa menjadi keluarga, begitu."

Fugaku pun langsung bisa mengerti maksud Hakuto.

"Kau ingin kita menjodohkan putra-putri kita, begitu? Sai dengan Hotaru?"

"Begitulah. Bagaimana? Karena kulihat putriku sepertinya menyukai putramu yang satu itu. Kalau kau setuju, mungkin kita bisa melanjutkannya dengan pertemuan khusus membahas hal ini."

Fugaku manggut-manggut. Perjodohan Sai dengan Hotaru? Jujur saja itu sebuah hal yang sangat bagus. Karena jika hal itu terealisasi, maka akan membentuk aliansi antara Uchiha dengan Gyoja. Ditinjau dari berbagai sudut pandang, itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat baik dan menguntungkan.

Tetapi…

"Itu sebuah rencana yang baik, Haku. Tapi jujur saja, aku tak pernah mencampuri urusan semacam itu untuk putra-putraku."

"Lho, tetapi bukannya kau dan Hiashi melakukan perjodohan Sasuke dengan Hinata?" heran Hakuto.

"Tidak sepenuhnya begitu. Perjodohan Sasuke dengan Hinata bukan perencanaan aku dengan Hiashi, melainkan karena Sasuke sendiri yang memintaku melamarkan Hinata. Dan kebetulan pihak Hiashi menerimanya. Itu mungkin karena Sasuke dan Hinata satu kampus di Todai.* Jadi, kepadamu aku tak bisa menjanjikan apapun. Namun aku rasa peluang untuk perjodohan Sai dan Hotaru cukup besar. Karena sepanjang yang kutahu, Sai belum pernah memperkenalkan calon-nya pada kami." (_* Todai = __**To**__kyo __**Dai**__gaku adalah sebutan untuk Universitas Tokyo_)

"Kalau begitu di pernikahan Sasuke nanti kita pertemukan mereka berdua. Siapa tahu mereka bisa cocok. Haha. Aku tak sabar untuk itu. Baiklah, Fugaku, sampai di sini dulu telponnya. Maaf telah mengganggu waktumu. Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Hnn, sampai jumpa, Haku."

Fugaku menghela napas panjang setelah meletakkan gagang telpon kembali ke tempatnya. Pikirannya melayang. Membayangkan Sai. Ternyata sudah lama sekali ia tidak lagi memperhatikan putranya itu. Sebenarnya amarahnya pada Sai sudah memudar sejak lama. Namun ia terlalu gengsi untuk membuka tangannya dan meminta Sai kembali. Ia segan untuk mengakui bakat Sai. Ia segan untuk jujur bahwa sebenarnya ia juga mengagumi kehebatan seni putranya itu.

Sekali lagi Fugaku menghela napas. Berharap akan menemukan jalan terbaik untuk kembali menyatukan hubungan antara ia dengan Sai.

-oOO光OOo-

Ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan jam lima sore, Ino pun mengakhiri pekerjaannya untuk hari itu. Dekorasi untuk altar dan ruangan bagian tengah gedung utama sudah sepenuhnya jadi. Ia merasa cukup kelelahan juga. Pekerjaan mengkoordinasi penataan ruangan sebesar itu memang cukup menghabiskan tenaga. Belum lagi besok, dia harus mengurus bagian depan gedung utama yang lebih besar karena merupakan _hall_ yang biasa digunakan untuk pertemuan besar. Antara bagian tengah dan bagian depan sendiri ada sekat pemisah, namun kini sekat itu di tepikan. Ternyata sekat itu semacam dinding geser yang bisa dipinggirkan secara elektrik dengan menggunakan remote. Nantinya di bagian tengah dan depan gedung utama itulah prosesi utama pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke dilakukan. Kemudian disusul dengan sesi kedua di taman tengah yang menggunakan format pesta kebun.

Ino menghela napas panjang. Meski lelah dan payah, namun ia cukup puas karena sejauh ini pekerjaannya berjalan cukup lancar.

Setelah mandi dan berganti baju, Ino langsung menyambar ponselnya untuk menghubungi sahabatnya yang sibuk magang di rumah sakit di Tokyo, Haruno Sakura. Ia ingin menceritakan tentang pengalamannya yang sangat menyenangkan karena telah bertemu dengan Sai yang begitu mempesonanya. Ino tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat pertemuan mereka tadi. Seperti adegan di film-film saja, mereka berdua saling terpaku beberapa lama. Ia benar-benar merasa begitu bersemangat mengingat hal itu.

Kesenangan Ino bertambah karena Sakura langsung mengangkat telponnya pada dering pertama. Sepertinya sahabatnya itu sedang tidak sibuk.

Dan dimulailah cerita panjangnya. Dan Sakura, sahabatnya yang baik itu mendengarkan semua ceritanya dengan antusias.

…

"…So, intinya kau jatuh cinta ama si Uchiha Sai itu eh, Ino-pig?" Sakura menyimpulkan cerita Ino.

"Memang begitu ya menurutmu, _forehead_?" Ino malah tanya balik.

"Apalagi memangnya kalo bukan itu, hm? Kau kentara senang sekali. Aku jadi ingat pas kau kesengsem Shino dulu lho!"

Ino berjengit mendengar Sakura menyebut nama mantan kekasihnya yang terakhir itu. Yah, Ino memang sudah beberapa kali pacaran namun kemudian putus begitu saja. Dan Shino sendiri adalah pacar terakhir Ino yang menorehkan 'rekor' terlama, karena mereka baru putus setelah pacaran selama tiga tahun. Sakura tentu saja tahu alasan Ino memutuskan Shino, alasan yang sama yang digunakan Ino untuk memutuskan beberapa pacarnya sebelumnya ketika SMA. Tapi Sakura juga tahu kalau hanya terhadap Shinolah, Ino pernah tampak seperti orang jatuh cinta, tampak serius. Itu terbukti karena sampai setahun setelah Ino putus dengan Shino, gadis pirang itu masih betah menjomblo. Sakura bahkan mengira keduanya akan berbaikan lagi, tetapi perkiraannya itu meleset karena kemudian Shino meninggalkan Jepang untuk pergi ke Brazil guna melakukan penelitian ilmiahnya. Shino memang seorang _scientist_ yang menaruh perhatian ekstra pada hewan-hewan kecil, terutama pada serangga.

"Kau ini apa-apan sih, _forehead_!" tukas Ino gusar.

"Habisnya, kau kan baru sekali ini ketemu itu orang tapi senangnya sudah minta ampun."

"Kau sih tak tahu. Dia itu tampaaan banget. _Cool, calm, confident_. Pokoknya _perfecto_ deh!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya, tentu saja Ino tak bisa melihatnya.

"Hah! Seperti iklan rokok saja! Tapi Ino, kuharap sih kali ini kau benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan si Sai itu lalu bisa menikah dengannya. Aku capek melihatmu selalu putus dan putus terus. Sekarang kau kan sudah bukan ABG lagi. Kau harus serius dalam membina sebuah hubungan. Kau harus ingat itu, Ino!"

Ino terkikik.

"Kau jadi seperti ayahku saja! Serius sekali. Baru juga aku ketemu dengannya. Tapi tenang, sepertinya kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh kok, Sakura. Jujur saja, saat melihatnya pertama kali, aku merasa seperti dalam mimpi. Belum pernah aku merasa begitu terpesona pada seorang pria. _This is real. I fall in love in the first sight!_"

"Hmm... Kalau begitu tak ada masalah lagi kan? Kau tinggal PDKT saja sama Sai. Lalu jadian dan menikah. Beres perkara."

"Tidak segampang itulah. Aku kan harus mengenal benar-benar orang yang akan jadi suamiku, Sakura!"

"Jadi, kalau nanti Sai itu orangnya setipe dengan Shino, maka kau akan memutuskannya juga?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi _feeling_ku mengatakan Sai itu berbeda."

"C'mon Ino. Ini sudah milennium ketiga! Masa kau terus pada prinsipmu itu. Dalam hubungan orang dewasa yang serius, tak ada salahnya kan jika dia 'meminta'nya?"

"_No way_! _As you know_, aku hanya mau 'memberikannya' pada orang yang benar-benar aku cintai dan bisa meyakinkan aku."

"Hhh! Kau tahu Ino, aku sering heran padamu. Kapan kau benar-benar bisa mencintai dan memutuskan untuk menetapkan cintamu pada seseorang untuk selamanya dan menjadikannya pasangan hidupmu. Semula aku sudah yakin kau akan dengan Shino karena kau bertahan begitu lama dengannya, tapi mendadak kau memutuskannya. Sekarang, kau bilang kau _in love _ pada Sai. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana kisah kalian nantinya."

"Ah, Sakura! Jangan merusak _mood_ ku kenapa? Tak usah ungkit lagi soal Shino. Itu sudah masa lalu. Sekarang aku ketemu Sai, seharusnya kau mendoakan aku dan bukannya mengungkit soal maniak serangga itu!"

"Yah sorry deh. Bukan maksudku begitu. Aku hanya ragu apa benar kali ini kau serius. Soal doa, aku tak pernah berhenti mendoakanmu, Ino-pig. Agar kau bisa menemukan orang yang benar-benar kau cintai dan mencintaimu. Yang bisa mengakhiri petualanganmu dengan pernikahan sebagaimana yang kau impikan," ujar Sakura panjang lebar.

Sebagai sahabat paling dekat Ino, Sakura sudah mengenal Ino dengan baik. Ia tahu semua tentang kisah-kisah cinta Ino yang selalu berakhir dengan Ino yang memutuskan hubungan. Alasannya selalu sama. Ino menolak melanjutkan hubungan lebih jauh dengan mereka karena tak yakin pada perasaaannya sendiri. Hal itulah yang membuat Sakura merasa heran dan tak mengerti. Sahabatnya itu selalu bersikap hangat dan kadang menggoda terhadap kekasihnya, namun ketika laki-laki itu mengajak Ino untuk melakukan hal yang lebih jauh, Ino langsung menolak dengan tegas dan bahkan memutuskan hubungan begitu saja.

"Sepertinya aku akan serius kali ini, Sakura. Sai, dia, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang sangat mempesonaku. Kuharap memang benar dia orangnya. Sayang, sekarang ini aku sedang terkena masalah yang cukup rumit dan mungkin sangat aneh."

"Heh? Apa itu Ino?" Sakura langsung penasaran.

"Ada seorang anak yang dengan anehnya memanggilku Mama di pertemuan pertama kami."

"APA?" teriak Sakura dengan suara penuh. Ino hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya saking kagetnya.

"Pelan sedikit, _forehead_!"

"Hehe, _sorry_, kelepasan. Lalu bagaimana ceritanya itu anak memanggilmu Mama? Kau tentunya tidak punya anak gelap kan?"

"_Ngawur_ kau _forehead!_ Ya enggaklah! Huh! Yang benar saja. Anak itu masih 3 tahun. Uh, aku sebal sekali tahu, masa tiba-tiba saja manggil aku mama. Kenal saja tidak. Tapi uh, dia itu imut, manis dan lucu sekali Sakura. Aku tidak bisa memarahinya. Entahlah, padahal kan selama ini aku tak suka anak-anak kecil. Merepotkan sih! Tapi Hikaru, itu namanya, beda. Dia benar-benar menggemaskan," urai Ino panjang lebar.

Sakura manggut-manggut mendengar semua perkataan Ino. Imajinasinya bisa membayangkan bagaimana rupa Hikaru itu.

"Ya, ya.. aku bisa bayangin gimana itu si Hikaru-chan. Trus orang tuanya bagaimana? Ibu anak itu terutama, atau malah anak itu sudah tak punya ibu hingga dia memanggilmu Mama, Ino-pig?"

"Begitulah, Sakura. Mama Hikaru meninggal saat melahirkan Hikaru-chan."

"Ah, kasihan sekali. Berarti dia dengan ayahnya dong… Ehm, kau belum cerita siapa dan bagaimana itu ayah Hikaru. Hayo… pasti aneh banget deh situasi di antara kalian. Hahahahaha," Sakura akhirnya tak kuat menahan tawanya saat membayangkan situasi Ino dengan ayah Hikaru yang tidak pernah kenal tapi tahu-tahu 'dihubungkan' oleh sang anak yang polos itu dengan cara yang demikian aneh.

"Tidak lucu, _forehead!_" tukas Ino gusar. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

"Iya deh, _sorry _Ino-pig sayang. Nah, sekarang ceritakan padaku si ayah Hikaru itu. Dia pastinya tak kalah menarik mengingat anaknya saja begitu menarik dan sukses meluluhkan hati seorang Yamanaka Ino, he?"

Ino memutar bola matanya. Mafhum. Sakura sering kali berpikiran yang bukan-bukan.

"Umm, gimana ya. Aku tak begitu memperhatikannya sih, _forehead_. Kan aku sibuk ngurusi si Hikaru. Tapi dia itu sulung Uchiha, kakak dari Sai juga."

"APA?" Sakura lagi-lagi berteriak.

"Sakura manisku sayang… _please_ jangan rusak gendang telingaku oke?"

"Ups! Kelepasan, hehehe. Nah! Itu! Seru sekali itu, Ino-pig! Kau jatuh cinta pada Sai, sementara keponakannya telah memanggilmu Mama. Akan sangat menarik jika ayah Hikaru juga tertarik padamu. Itu bakal menjadi sebuah kisah yang rumit. Waw!" Sakura mulai mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Kau ini dokter atau penulis skenario dorama sih? Pikiranmu itu kelewat muluk, tahu! Yang benar saja! Itu **tidak mungkin**. Tunggu sampai kau di sini dan kenalan dengan Itachi Uchiha. Dan kau akan tahu kalau es di puncak Everest pun kalah dingin sama dia!"

"Halah, berlebihan sekali kau Ino? Tapi tak apa, karena sepertinya aku lebih suka kau sama si Sai itu. Tidak enak berurusan dengan duda, apalagi yang sudah punya anak."

"Nada bicaramu seolah kau pernah mengalaminya eh, _forehead_?"

"Begitulah. Aku disukai salah satu dokter di tempat aku magang nih. Dia itu sudah duda dan sudah punya anak. Untungnya anaknya itu nggak seaneh si Hikaru. Dokter itu mencoba terus mendekatiku. Aku sampai terpaksa memamerkan pacarku di depan hidungnya agar dia berhenti mengejarku, tahu!"

"Haha, jadi kau pamerin Naruto-kun tersayang ceritanya?" Ino tergelak. Ino memang telah mengenal Naruto sebagai pacar Sakura. Sahabatnya itu sudah pacaran dengan sang pemuda sejak setahun terakhir. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang unik menurutnya.

"Ya iyalah, siapa lagi memangnya."

"Ya siapa tahu kau bawa Sasori-senpai, he?" Ino menyebut salah satu nama pacar Sakura ketika masih di SMA dulu.

"Kau? Sudah kubilang.."

"Iya iya, _forehead_! _I know that, just kidding you know!_" Ino menyeringai. Puas bisa balas menggoda Sakura.

"_Bytheway_, gimana dengan Hinata? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Sakura mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ya pastilah dia baik-baik saja, Sakura. Dia itu kan yang mau menikah!"

"Memangnya dia tampak bahagia ya?"

Ino mengernyit. Heran akan pertanyaan Sakura itu.

'Maksudmu apa, Sakura? Orang yang mau nikah jelas bahagia kan? Apalagi kalau dapat suami seperti Uchiha Sasuke itu. Kau tahu dia itu, oh, tampaan banget! Kan suaminya Hinata itu adik kembarnya Sai. Tapi yah, tentu saja Sai masih lebih tampan dan keren sih."

"Dasar kau ini! Lalu apa kau benar-benar sudah memperhatikan Hinata, Ino-pig? Maksudku, apa dia benar-benar tampak bahagia?"

"Kalau itu aku kurang tahu. Tapi Hinata ya seperti Hinata yang dulu kita kenal. Kalem, lembut, santun, formal,... tak pernah menampilkan ekspresi yang berlebihan. Ya begitulah. Kenapa sih?" Ino benar-benar jadi heran.

"Ah, Ino! Sebenarnya kau ini lupa atau pura-pura tak ingat sih?"

"Ingat apa? Lupa apa, Sakura?"

"Aduh! Hinata itu kan sejak SMA pacaran dengan Inuzuka Kiba!"

"Ohya, aku ingat itu. _The dog boy_ itu kan? Tapi apa hub… Oh, Sakura! Jangan bilang kalau Hinata masih punya hubungan dengan Kiba dan putus gara-gara pernikahan ini."

"Nah! Akhirnya kau mengerti juga maksudku Ino!"

Ino menutup mulutnya yang sempat ternganga sedikit. Tak percaya akan fakta yang baru saja disadarinya. Kiba adalah teman SMA mereka dulu. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, dan Kiba satu kelas di kelas 1 dan 3 semasa SMA di Naha High School, Okinawa. Ino, begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Tenten tahu kalau Hinata dan Kiba mulai dekat sejak awal masuk sekolah. Dan keduanya kemudian berpacaran secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Maksudnya Hinata tak pernah memberitahukan hubungannya dengan Kiba pada keluarganya. Bahkan pada Neji, sepupunya yang selalu mengantar jemputnya pun, Hinata tak memberitahukannya. Setelah lulus SMA mereka semua melanjutkan ke universitas yang berbeda-beda. Sakura ke Universitas Keio, Tenten ke Universitas Waseda, Hinata ke Universitas Tokyo, dan Ino sendiri ke Joshibi Art and Design. Sejak saat itu, Ino tidak tahu lagi kelanjutan hubungan Hinata dan Kiba, karena jika mereka berempat berkumpul bersama saat libur kuliah atau hari-hari tertentu, Hinata tidak pernah menyinggung soal Kiba lagi.

"Berarti, pernikahan ini adalah pernikahan yang direncanakan dua keluarga saja. Bukan karena Hinata dan Sasuke saling mencintai? Ya ampun! Kok Hinata nggak bilang apapun ya.."

"Begitulah, Ino. Kasihan Hinata. Dia sudah begitu lama dengan Kiba. Mereka berdua begitu saling cinta, tapi harus terpisah begitu saja."

"Ah! Kenapa Hinata tak menolak pernikahan ini jika dia memang mencintai Kiba? Apa kau yakin kalau Hinata dan Kiba memang masih pacaran ketika pernikahan ini diputuskan, Sakura?"

"Tentu saja. Kiba, kau tahu, dia itu satu kampus dengan Naruto di Meiji. Naruto cerita padaku kalau Kiba patah hati berat karena mendadak Hinata memutuskannya untuk kemudian menikah dengan orang lain. Apalagi Hinata tak bilang sama sekali mau dinikahkan dengan siapa. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana si Kiba. Kasihan sekali dia. Memang dia bukan teman dekat kita, tapi kan kita mengenalnya. Naruto saja yang biasanya suka cekcok dengannya sampai tak tega."

"Oh, aku tak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata kisahnya serumit itu. Hinata diam banget sih. Ah! Seharusnya kalau dia memang mencintai Kiba, dia menolak dengan tegas pernikahan ini. Kalau begini, tambah kacau kan semuanya?"

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia mengakui kebenaran perkataan Ino itu.

"Hinata tak pernah bisa menolak perintah ayahnya. Kau tahu benar itu kan Ino? Dia sealu menurut dan tak pernah memberontak, meskipun keinginan ayahnya itu menentang kata hatinya sendiri."

"Yah.. apa boleh buat. Dan sekarang semuanya sudah terjadi. Hinata sudah resmi jadi istrinya Sasuke. Sudah tak ada harapan lagi dia dengan Kiba. Kita juga sudah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kan?"

"Iya juga sih. _Bytheway_, si Sasuke itu gimana orangnya? Apakah dia baik dan perhatian pada Hinata?"

"Aku nggak tahu, Sakura. Secara aku baru dua hari di sini dan sibuk bekerja. Ketemu dengannya juga baru tadi pagi. Cuma sekilas. Seperti tadi kubilang, dia itu tampan tapi kesannya arogan begitu."

"Semoga saja dia memperlakukan Hinata dengan baik.."

"Yah, semoga saja begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau kemari? Apa kau tahu gimana si Tenten? Belakangan aku jadi malas menelponnya karena tak pernah diangkat. Kelewat sibuk tuh anak."

"Biasalah Ino, Tenten kan dikejar _deadline_. Mana sekarang banyak fenomena-fenomena begitu. Pasti dia sibuk _wira-wiri_."

"Yah, pokoknya dia harus tetap datang. Jarang sekali kan kita bisa kumpul bareng kalau nggak ada acara-acara khusus seperti ini."

"Benar. Ah, jadi kangen _ngegang_ seperti dulu Ino-pig."

"Sama. Well, sudah tiba waktu makan malam ternyata. Apa ada yang mau kau pesankan padaku? Kalau nggak aku tutup sekarang telponnya."

"Hmm, sepertinya nggak ada. Ya sudah, jaga dirimu baik-baik, Ino-pig."

"Yup. Kau juga. Arigato ne Sakura," Ino pun menutup telponnya.

Gadis pirang itu lalu menatap pemandangan luar dari balik jendela kamarnya. Ditariknya napas panjang lalu dihembuskannya perlahan.

_Cinta, kenapa sih kau begitu rumit? _

-oOO光OOo-

Sai baru saja usai mandi. Tubuhnya terasa segar dan nyaman setelah beberapa jam tidur sore. Ya, tentu saja sebelumnya ia harus minum teh dulu bersama Nenek dan Ibunya. Dan ia cukup menikmatinya. Semua itu karena pertemuannya yang tak sengaja dengan Yamanaka Ino. Sai tersenyum sendiri mengingat bagaimana ia dan wanita muda itu tadi bertubrukan dan kemudian saling terpaku dalam tatapan yang cukup lama. Menggelikan juga. Seperti dalam drama – drama saja.

Sai tersenyum lagi._ Is this love?_ Tanyanya pada hatinya sendiri. Dan sepertinya ia tahu jawabnya.

Terbawa oleh rasa senangnya itu, tanpa sadar Sai bersiul mendendangkan salah satu lagu favoritnya sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar mandinya. Namun dengan seketika siulannya terhenti begitu didapatinya Sasuke tampak berbaring malas di atas ranjangnya dan menatapnya dengan seringai mengejeknya yang khas dan menyebalkan.

"Waw! Lama tak jumpa.. ternyata kau sudah sangat berubah eh, _Onii-san_?"

Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun memanggil Sai dengan sebutan kakak (_onii-san_) karena usia mereka memang hanya terpaut dalam hitungan menit saja. Jadi kalau tiba-tiba Sasuke memanggil Sai dengan_ onii-san_, berarti si rambut spiky itu pastilah sedang berolok-olok. Dan, Sai tentu saja sudah hapal tindak-tanduk adik kembarnya itu.

"Mau apa kau di sini, Sasu-_chan_?" Sai balas mengolok adiknya itu dengan sebutan "Sasu-chan".

"…" Sasuke hanya mendengus. Lalu pemuda itu kembali menelentangkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang besar milik Sai. Mata _onyx-_nya memandangi langit-langit sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Sasuke! Kau ini salah kamar tahu? Sana gih cepat pergi ke kamarmu! Kasihan Hinata-chan!" ucap Sai sambil berkacak pinggang.

Tak ada jawaban Sasuke melainkan sebuah dengusan. Akhirnya Sai membiarkan saja adik kembarnya itu tiduran di atas tempat tidurnya.

Sai membuka lemarinya. Dipilih-pilihnya bajunya yang tergantung rapi dan bersih meski sudah lama tak ia pakai. Setelah menemukan yang cocok, dengan cepat dipakainya sambil mematut-matutnya di depan cerminnya yang besar.

Setelah Sai selesai mengenakan baju, tiba-tiba Sasuke bangun dan berkata,

"Aku pinjam kamar mandimu Sai!"

Sai bahkan belum sempat meresponnya, tapi Sasuke sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sang pelukis muda hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala atas sikap adik kembarnya itu. _Dasar!_ Batinnya.

Sementara Sasuke mandi, Sai kembali mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Memastikan penampilannya cukup menawan. Dan lagi-lagi, senyumnya terkembang. _Ahaha, cinta rupanya benar-benar bisa membuat pemuda minim emosi macam Sai jadi gila juga.._

"Hhhm!" Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi, menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terbalut baju mandi dan bersedekap memandang Sai dengan tatapan mengolok.

"Jadi… kau ini _love in the first sight_, eh Sai?"

Sai tersenyum samar dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bayangannya di cermin, dia menyahut, "Tak tahulah. Mungkin begitu."

"Hah! Aku sih tak mau ikut campur urusanmu Sai. Hanya saja aku katakan padamu sebelumnya. Jika kau serius dan berkeinginan untuk menikahinya nanti, pastikan dia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu!"

Habis berkata demikian, dengan cueknya Sasuke lalu membuka lemari Sai. Dengan cueknya pula menyambar satu kaos dan celana Sai lalu memakainya di depan Sai tanpa segan.

Sai hanya mengerutkan kening mendapati perkataan Sasuke itu.

"Sasuke.. kenapa kau bilang begitu? Apa kau.." namun kata-kata Sai segera dipotong Sasuke dengan cepat.

"_Make it over now!_ Kita bicarakan itu nanti…," kata Sasuke lalu kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur.

Sai makin heran. Sasuke memang jarang bersikap ceria, atau malah tidak pernah. Adiknya itu seringkali angkuh, cuek, dan seenaknya sendiri. Lebih sering tertawa sinis menertawakan orang lain daripada tertawa lucu. Namun entah mengapa melihat Sasuke bertingkah demikian, ia jadi benar-benar heran.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Sai lalu duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Menurutmu?" si rambut spike malah bertanya balik. Tatapan Sasuke sendiri tak beralih dari langit-langit kamar. Sementara kedua lengannya ia jadikan bantalan kepala.

"Ada sesuatu yang tak beres denganmu," sahut Sai seperti bergumam.

"…" Sasuke tak menyahut, melainkan hanya menghela napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar.

"Ayolah Sasuke, ceritakan padaku!" bujuk Sai kemudian.

"Nanti saja kuceritakan. Sekarang kau pergi makan saja. Mereka sudah menunggumu, tahu!"

"Oke, kalau begitu ayo!" Sai menarik tangan Sasuke namun Sasuke segera mengibaskannya.

"Aku tidak makan. Ngantuk sekali." Sasuke lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan tengkurap, membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

"Hei! Kalau ngantuk kan kau bisa tidur di kamarmu sendiri. Aku tidak mau menjadi perusak masa pengantin baru kalian," tukas Sai.

"…" Sasuke tak menyahut. Sai mengamatinya lebih dekat. Tampak sudah tertidur. Tapi kemudian Sai menggeleng-geleng. Adik kembarnya itu hanya pura-pura tidur. Ia tahu betul, karena itu cara yang selalu Sasuke gunakan kalau ingin menghindari suatu pembicaraan.

Alhasil Sai pun keluar dari kamarnya itu dan meninggalkan sang adik 'tidur' di kamarnya. Dan jujur saja ia jadi semakin heran. _Sepertinya ada yang tak beres dengan kehidupan Sasuke._ Pikirnya.

-oOO光OOo-

Di kamarnya, Hinata melirik arloji di tangannya sekali lagi lalu melihat lagi ke jam dinding. Jam delapan malam. Tak salah. Waktu memang sudah malam, sudah waktunya makan malam. Tetapi suaminya, Sasuke, belum juga pulang. Padahal ketika ia menelpon ke kantor, staf kantor mengatakan kalau Sasuke sudah meninggalkan kantor sejak sore. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Hinata heran sekaligus khawatir karena biasanya kalau Sasuke tidak pulang untuk makan malam, dia selalu menelpon untuk memberi tahu lebih dulu. Kekhawatirannya semakin bertambah karena ketika ia mencoba menghubungi Sasuke via ponsel, ponsel suaminya itu tidak aktif.

Akhirnya Hinata pun berangkat sendiri ke ruang makan. Mungkin nanti ayah mertuanya mengatakan sesuatu tentang Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke ada _meeting_ mendadak atau apa..

-oOO光OOo-

Makan malam berjalan dengan suasana tak jauh beda dengan suasana makan pagi. Perbedaannya adalah adanya wajah baru, yaitu Sai yang membuat hati Ino berdebar-debar. Absennya Sasuke, yang membuat Ino bertanya-tanya heran karena Hinata juga tidak mengetahui dimana suaminya itu. Serta Hikaru yang mau makan dengan disuapi oleh Ino dimana hal itu tentu saja mengherankan keluarga Uchiha, kecuali Itachi yang memang sudah mengetahui sikap aneh putranya itu. Tetapi meski demikian, Ino boleh lega karena Hikaru memanggilnya _Auntie._

"Nah, karena sekarang Hikaru-chan sudah selesai makan, ganti _Auntie _Ino yang makan ya? Hikaru-chan ke depan dengan Nenek yuk?" Kumiko berkata sambil mengelus kepala Hikaru yang baru saja menyelesaikan makannya.

"Baiklah, Obaa-sama. Tapi nanti aku mau main sama _Auntie_ Ino lagi. Boleh kan _Auntie_?" Hikaru menoleh kepada Ino.

"Hmm, tentu saja, Hikaru-chan." Ino terpaksa mengiyakan. Padahal ia ingin terbebas dari anak itu. Ia capek sekali. Ah!

Sementara itu Ino tak sadar kalau tiga pasang mata memperhatikannya secara diam-diam. Itachi yang frustasi karena putra kecilnya itu menjadi begitu tergantung pada Ino. Sai yang heran melihat kedekatan Ino dengan Hikaru. Serta Mikoto yang bertanya-tanya, ada hubungan apa antara putranya, Ino dan Hikaru. Sebagai seorang Ibu ia bisa merasakan betapa Hikaru menatap Ino seperti seorang anak kepada ibunya sendiri. Padahal yang ia tahu Itachi dan Ino baru saja saling kenal.

"Sai, kita bicara sebentar di perpustakaan," kata Fugaku ketika dilihatnya Sai sudah usai makan. Pria paruh baya itu lalu beranjak dari kursinya.

"Hai', Otou-sama." Sai mengangguk. Ia pun mengikuti langkah Fugaku keluar dari ruang makan setelah sesaat melirik Ino yang masih makan.

Setelah Sai keluar, Itachi pun meninggalkan ruang makan itu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ekspresinya datar dan dingin seperti sebelumnya.

Kini yang masih menghadap meja makan tinggal Mikoto, Hinata dan Ino.

"Yamanaka-san, kau dan Hikaru-chan tampak akrab sekali. Apakah kalian sudah sering bertemu sebelumnya?" Mikoto mengutarakan keheranannya.

Ino yang sedang mengunyah makanannya menjadi tercekat, membuat makanan itu serasa berhenti di tenggorokannya. Ia pun segera meraih gelas minumannya. Meneguknya sedikit lalu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Ia sudah menduga kedekatannya dengan Hikaru akan menimbulkan keheranan anggota Uchiha lainnya. Tetapi tetap saja ia terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Mikoto itu.

"Jujur saja, Mikoto-sama saya baru bertemu dengan Hikaru-chan di sini. Sungguh. Mungkin Hikaru-chan adalah anak yang ramah sehingga ia cepat akrab dengan orang lain."

"Begitu ya. Aneh juga karena selama ini Hikaru-chan tidak mudah akrab dengan orang lain kalau tidak diperkenalkan dulu. Kupikir kau memiliki hubungan dengan Itachi-kun sehingga Hikaru-chan begitu akrab denganmu."

"Tidak, Mikoto-sama. Saya juga baru mengenal Uchiha-sama di sini," kata Ino cepat. _Yang benar saja! Punya hubungan dengan Itachi Uchiha? Hubungan dari bulan? Huh!_

"Oh.. baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf kalau aku salah mengira, Yamanaka-san."

"Tidak apa-apa, Mikoto-sama." Ino lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Mikoto mengangguk. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Hinata yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

"Apakah Sasuke-kun tak mengatakan apapun, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata mendongak dan menatap ibu mertuanya itu lalu menggeleng.

"Saya sudah menghubungi ponselnya, tapi tidak aktif juga, Okaa-sama."

"Ah, Sasuke itu! Ya sudahlah, Hinata. Tak apa, mungkin dia ada acara mendadak. Kau jangan terlalu khawatir. Dulu dia juga sering pulang larut tanpa bilang-bilang dulu kok." Mikoto mencoba membesarkan hati Hinata meski dia juga heran kemana Sasuke.

"Hai', Okaa-sama." Hinata mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu nikmati makan malam kalian ya? Aku mau ke depan dulu melihat Hikaru-chan." Selesai berkata demikian Mikoto pun berdiri dan melangkah anggun meninggalkan ruang makan itu.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Ino begitu Mikoto sudah berlalu dari ruang makan.

"Tentu saja, Ino-chan. Kenapa kau bertanya demikian?"

"Tidak. Hanya ingin bertanya saja. Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja." Ino lalu menyendokkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Umm, Ino-chan.. apa benar, kalau kau dan Itachi-niisama baru berkenalan di sini?" Hinata bertanya. Seperti Mikoto, ia juga heran akan keakraban Hikaru dan Ino.

"Begitulah. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak, hanya saja benar kata Okaa-sama. Kau dan Hikaru tampak dekat sekali. Seolah kalian punya hubungan yang sudah lama."

Ino menatap Hinata sesaat. Ia bisa saja bercerita pada Hinata yang sebenarnya. Namun ia bisa membaca kalau Hinata sendiri sedang dalam masalah, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan Hinata apapun. Cukup Sakura saja yang ia beri tahu.

"Itu hanya kebetulan saja, Hinata."

-oOO光OOo-

"Apa seusai pernikahan ini engkau akan kembali lagi ke Paris?" tanya Fugaku begitu Sai duduk di depannya di sofa perpustakaan.

Sai menatap sang ayah sejenak. Semula ia memang akan segera kembali ke Paris begitu pesta usai. Dan rencananya ia juga akan menetap di Paris. Namun, debaran hatinya, bayangan Yamanaka Ino, membuatnya sedikit ragu akan rencana awalnya itu. Ia ragu untuk kembali ke Paris secepatnya.

"Mungkin iya, Otou-sama. Bulan lalu saya mendapat anugrah warga kehormatan Prancis, jadi saya bisa tinggal di sana selama saya menghendakinya."

"Hnn, begitu…" Fugaku mengangguk. Ditatapnya sang putra dengan lekat, lalu ia pun melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Sai, apakah engkau sudah tidak berkeinginan untuk tinggal di sini lagi?"

Sai mendongak cepat. Heran.

"Maksud, Otou-sama?"

"Kau adalah Uchiha, Sai. Putraku juga. Apakah engkau sudah melupakan hal itu?" nada suara Fugaku menjadi tajam.

"Tetapi bukankah Otou-sama sendiri yang menghendakinya," ucap Sai dingin.

"Hnn, tapi jika sekarang ini aku memintamu untuk tinggal, apakah engkau bersedia?"

Sai terbeliak. Seolah tak percaya akan pendengarannya. Tiba-tiba Ayahnya mengajak bicara dan memintanya tinggal. Benarkah ini?

"Tetapi saya masih tidak bisa menuruti kehendak Otou-sama untuk mengurusi perusahaan."

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah tak bisa dipisahkan dari seni lukis itu. Dan aku juga tidak akan memaksamu mengurusi perusahaan, Sai. Jadi, apa kau bersedia?"

"Otou-sama, apa sebenarnya alasan Otou-sama mendadak meminta saya tinggal?" Sai curiga ada alasan lain mendadak ayahnya itu melunak dan memintanya kembali tinggal.

Fugaku tersenyum tipis menatap sang putra. Tipikal Uchiha. Sai juga memliki hal itu. Putranya itu rupanya mencurigai maksudnya.

"Apakah salah jika seorang Ayah meminta putranya kembali ke rumah?"

"Tidak salah jika saja saya tidak melihat adanya maksud dari Otou-sama. Maaf, tapi saya tahu kalau Otou-sama terlalu marah pada saya hingga tidak mungkin Otou-sama meminta saya kembali tanpa alasan yang cukup kuat."

"Jangan menyindirku, Sai. Aku ini masih Ayahmu. Aku akui aku memang masih kecewa dan marah karena mneolak kehendakku. Namun aku kini menyadari kalau bakat senimu pun layak untuk dibanggakan. Jadi, aku berubah pikiran. Aku memutuskan untuk mengalah. Tinggallah kembali di sini, putraku, Uchiha Sai."

Sai terpaku menatap sang Ayah. Di saat yang sama Fugaku juga menatapnya lekat. Perlahan Fugaku berdiri. Dan Sai pun ikut berdiri.

"Maafkan aku, Sai," ucap Fugaku menekan emosinya. Akhirnya bisa juga ia mengalahkan egonya dan mengucapkan kata maaf itu kepada putranya.

"Otou-sama.." Sai maju dan menubruk sang ayah. Kedua ayah anak itupun saling berpelukan.

"Maafkan juga saya, Otou-sama.." bisik Sai dalam pelukannya.

Suasana haru meliputi ruangan itu. Rak-rak penuh buku dan perabotan serta dinding-dinding di ruangan itu pun menjadi saksi bersatunya kembali ikatan ayah dan anak yang sempat tercerai berai.

-oOO光OOo-

"_Auntie_ Ino!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara kecil Hikaru berseru.

Ino yang baru saja menyelesaikan makannya menoleh ke arah Hikaru yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Dan senyum Ino mau tak mau terkembang melihat sosok imut Hikaru yang kemudian berlari ke arahnya.

Ino segera berdiri dari kursinya untuk menyambut Hikaru lalu mengangkat anak itu ke dalam gendongannya.

"Kau sudah selesai main ya Hikaru-chan?" tanyanya.

Hikaru mengangguk.

"Ehm. Sekalang aku mau sama Ma.."

"Hikaru-chan!" tukas Ino cepat sebelum Hikaru menyelesaikan ucapannya. Gawat kalau sampai Hikaru menyebutnya Mama. Karena masih ada Hinata di dekatnya begitu juga dengan beberapa pelayan yang memberesi meja makan.

Tetapi Hinata sepertinya sempat mendengar bagaimana Hikaru menyebut Ino, meski kata-kata anak itu dipotong Ino dengan cepat. Dan itu membuat Hinata heran. Ada apa sebenarnya antara sahabatnya dengan keponakannya itu?

Untunglah Hikaru anak yang pintar. Ia mengerti maksud Ino.

"_Auntie_ Ino.." sebutnya sambil membenamkan wajah mungilnya ke leher Ino.

"Hinata, aku bawa dulu Hikaru jalan-jalan sebentar. Sampai jumpa lagi besok."

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Ino-chan."

"Ayo, Hikaru. Salam dulu sama Hinata-bachan," kata Ino pada Hikaru.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Hinata-bachan," ucap Hikaru sambil menoleh pada Hinata yang kemudian mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"_Arigatoune_, Hikaru-chan. Kau juga harus cepat tidur ya?"

"Emm.." Hikaru mengangguk sekilas.

Lalu Ino pun membawa Hikaru keluar dari ruang makan menuju salah satu taman belakang yang terletak dekat garasi. Di taman itu ada ayunan, pelosotan dan jungkat jungkit.

Setibanya di taman itu Ino mendudukkan Hikaru di ayunan dan mulai mengayunkannya pelan-pelan.

"Mama.." sebut Hikaru setelah beberapa saat diam.

"Ya Hikaru-chan?"

"Kenapa aku tak boleh selalu memanggil Mama?"

Ino menghentikan ayunannya. Kemudian dia pun berjongkok di depan Hikaru.

"Kan sudah kubilang sayang, kalau aku ini bukan mamamu."

"Tapi Yumi-chan selalu memanggil ibu gulu Mama..." dalih Hikaru.

"Yumi-chan? Dia itu siapa?"

"Temanku di sekolah.. Yumi-chan bilang padaku kalau bu gulu adalah mama keduanya kalena mamanya yang peltama ada di sulga.."

Ino mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia paham maksud Hikaru. Tetapi ia pikir teman Hikaru itu memanggil ibu gurunya dengan mama karena ibu gurunya itu menikah dengan ayah si Yumi itu. Sekarang dia harus menjelaskan mengenai hal itu pada Hikaru. Rumit juga.

"Hikaru-chan sayang, Yumi-chan temanmu itu selalu bisa memanggil Ibu guru kalian Mama karena Ayah Yumi-chan menikah dengan Ibu guru kalian. Kau mengerti?"

"Jadi kalau Papa menikah dengan _Auntie Ino_, aku selalu bisa memanggil _Auntie _Mama?" tanya Hikaru dengan polosnya. Namun pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Ino melotot, ia tak menyangka Hikaru sampai menyimpulkannya sedemikian.

Alhasil Ino hanya bisa nyengir kaku.

"Err, Hikaru-chan kita tidak usah membicarakan hal itu ya? Itu urusan orang dewasa. Oke?"

"Tapi, aku ingin sepelti Yumi-chan. Punya mama.." Hikaru mulai merajuk.

Ino meringis. Aduh kalau begini, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Hikaru, sebaiknya aku antar kamu ke kamar ya? Sudah malam sayang. Kau harus cepat tidur." Ino mengalihkan perhatian Hikaru. Lagipula waktu memang sudah agak malam. Sudah jam sembilan lewat.

"Tapi Mama temani aku tidul kan?"

"Eh? Itu…... aduh, gimana ya? Yah, kita lihat saja nanti ya Hikaru-chan."

Hikaru hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Ino kembali mengangkatnya dalam gendongannya. Sepertinya anak kecil itu memang sudah mengantuk. Karena baru beberapa langkah Ino berjalan, kepala Hikaru sudah terkulai di pundak Ino dan matanya mulai terpejam sementara tangan kecilnya merangkul leher Ino.

Seiring langkahnya menyusuri koridor demi koridor menuju kamar Hikaru yang juga kamar Itachi, hati Ino semakin diliputi keresahan. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Terhadap Hikaru ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Menatap sepasang matanya yang polos saja sudah membuat hatinya iba. Entah apa sebenarnya di antara mereka, namun merasakan hembus napas si kecil itu menerpa lehernya dan merasakan detak jantungnya yang beraturan, Ino merasa begitu dekat dengan si kecil Hikaru. Rasa sayang itu kian bertambah saja. Tapi Ino tidak tahu juga, bahwa satu fakta baru yang akan didapatinya beberapa saat kemudian, mungkin akan membuat perasaannya yang baru tumbuh pada Hikaru berubah 180 derajat.

Ketika sampai di depan kamar Itachi, Ino mengetuk pintunya pelan.

Tak sampai menunggu lama, pintu pun dibuka oleh Itachi. Pria itu sudah tak tampak kaget lagi melihat kedatangan Ino dengan Hikaru dalam gendongannya.

"Silahkan masuk, Yamanaka-san," ucap Itachi datar.

Ino mengangguk lalu melepas sepatunya dan memasuki kamar itu. Saat Itachi menutup pintu di belakang mereka, entah mengapa hatinya mendadak berdebar-debar. Mau tak mau memorinya terbawa pada kejadian hari sebelumnya. Saat secara tak sengaja dia dan Itachi.. Ah, buru-buru Ino mengenyahkan ingatan peristiwa 'ciuman' itu dan bergegas berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur untuk membaringkan Hikaru.

Setelah membaringkan bocah itu dan menyelimutinya, Ino pun berjingkat-jingkat meninggalkan tempat itu sambil berharap agar tidur Hikaru pulas dan tak mencarinya lagi sepanjang sisa malam itu.

"Uchiha-sama, saya permisi dulu." Ino menghentikan langkahnya menuju pintu dan menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas. Itachi yang semula tengah berdiri dan menatap keluar jendela pun menoleh.

"Terima kasih, Yamanaka-san," ucapnya. "Maaf Hikaru selalu merepotkan Anda."

Ino hanya tersenyum samar.

"Apa boleh buat. Lagipula saya juga tidak tega pada Hikaru."

Ino lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu, namun kemudian ia berhenti lagi dan berbalik untuk kembali menatap Itachi.

"Uchiha-sama…"

Itachi menoleh lagi kepada Ino.

"Ya?"

"Ini tentang Hikaru. Saya pikir alasan Hikaru bertingkah aneh dan memanggil saya dengan Mama, itu semua karena dia sangat merindukan figur seorang ibu. Dia mengatakan dia kangen sekali dengan Mamanya. Jadi, menurut saya…apa tidak sebaiknya Anda menikah lagi sehingga kerinduan Hikaru pada figur seorang ibu bisa terobati?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih untuk perhatian Anda, Yamanaka-san. Tetapi, saya lebih suka membesarkan Hikaru sendiri, karena tempat ibunya, tidak akan pernah bisa digantikan oleh siapapun. Dan Hikaru pun harus mengerti hal itu."

Ino sesaat terpaku lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Terserah Anda. Saya hanya memberikan saran. Permisi." Ino bergegas berbalik dan hendak melanjutkan langkahnya lagi keluar dari kamar itu. Namun di saat itulah matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah potret besar yang tergantung di dinding di atas sofa. Sebuah potret yang lepas dari penglihatannya selama dua kali berada di kamar itu.

Potret itu besar sekali. Berukuran sekitar 110 x 60 cm dengan bingkai kayu berwarna merah gelap metalik dengan sepuhan warna emas di tepi-tepinya. Di dalam potret itu tampak sepasang pengantin yang berpose berdiri. Itachi Uchiha dan di sampingnya seorang wanita berambut ungu yang mengenakan hiasan bunga di rambutnya terbalut gaun putih panjang yang berenda-renda. Salah satu tangan si wanita menyentuh dada Itachi sementara tangannya yang lain di pundak sedangkan Itachi merangkul pinggang ramping si wanita dengan salah satu tangannya. Keduanya sama-sama menatap ke depan sehingga jelas sekali ekspresi bahagia mereka.

Ino terpaku beberapa saat lamanya menatap potret itu. Matanya tak berkedip menatap sosok si wanita. Tanpa disadarinya dia melangkah mendekat ke arah potret.

"Konan-neechan…."

-oOO光OOo-

**bersambung**

_Nah loh? Kok Ino kenal Konan? __Malah manggil si Konan dengan nee-chan?_

_Trus si Sasuke kok malah memilih tidur di kamar Sai, mana tak memberi tahu Hinata pula, bikin istrinya susah saja ya? Hehehe.._

-oOO光OOo-

Keterangan : Nama Gyoja dan Hotaru, bukan OC lho. Tapi kuambil dari anime Naruto episode 145-an kalo ga salah.

**Author : **"Gomen, minna-sama kalau chapter ini sangat membosankan (kayak sebelumnya enggak saja -'). Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, cerita ini memang akan berjalan lebih kompleks dengan detail yang lebih banyak. _Main story as I told in summary, is about Ino_. Yea, sorry author memang Ino-centric. Haha. Tetapi jangan khawatir porsi Sasu-Hina akan cukup banyak kok. Lalu porsi Sai-Ino, memang tak akan sebanyak porsi Ino-Hikaru-Itachi. Tapi **Sai-Ino** cukup dominan mengingat keduanya _love each other_ nee… Hehehe. Gomen juga untuk _romance side dan chemistry_ antar chara yang belum begitu ditonjolkan. Konflik juga belum terlalu kentara, karena memang ini semua baru chapter-chapter awal. Masih jauh menuju titik klimaks. He. Gomen lagi untuk percakapan yang menyita tempat dan halaman. Gomen for everything deh pokoknya. Mumpung masih lebaran, so maap lahir batin ya?^_^"

**Any kind of review will be appreciated, even the flame ones.**

always arigatou

**salam hangat,**

**^^alegre aka eli^^**

'**L' is Light Yagami**

**(luv Light with Misa very much)**

**Quote: **_**"….menulislah karena kau menyukainya."**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, this story © alegre541**_

_RATE : __**T (Teen to Mature :D)**__ alias __**SEMI M**_

_WARNING : AU, OOC, contain gajeness, abalness and everything that not match with Naruto series^_^__**Chapter ini mengandung konten yang kurang cocok dibaca anda yang berusia diawah 15 tahun. Yes, it is semi M..**_

_ YOU"VE BEEN WARNED!_

Ilustrasi : Ino dan Hinata (22 th), Sakura dan Tenten (23 th), Sai, Naruto dan Sasuke (24th).

Itachi (29 tahun), Fugaku (55th), Mikoto (50th), Kumiko-baasan (Ibu Fugaku dan Obito, OC = 75th), Hikaru-chan ( OC, 3th).

Ino, Tenten, dan Sakura (173 cm), Hinata (165 cm), Itachi (185 cm), Sai & Neji (183 cm), Sasuke (182 cm)

_**Beberapa tempat dan hal-hal di dalam ff ini berdasar fakta di real world (thanks to wikipedia dan google) dan beberapa lainnya (sebagian besar) adalah fiksi, baik berdasar manga/anime Naruto atau murni imajinasi gaje author^^**_

-oOO光OOo-

**Hola minna-sama, ****sengaja author cepatkan update-nya ne karena author mau ada kesibukan ne minggu depan… hehe,..**

**Juga karena ****ff ini bakal panjang dan alurnya lamban, sok atuh author kilat update-nyak^^apalagi author rasa-rasa kok garing banget PART IV lalu, -,- ..**

_**-main story**_**-nya masa nggak seseru **_**sidestory**_**-nya..T_T Tapi di chapter ini part SH yang notabene **_**side story, malah author bikin lebih hot lagi nih (makanya saya rate semi M) **_**~binngung juga saia~ **

**hohoho…. ****Ya wislah, daripada menyita tempat buat bacotan gaje author ne, silahkan membaca saja.. ****por supuesto alias monggo^_^ **

but, before that

**My biggest arigatou to you my friends who have read and reviewed this gaje story:**

**vaneela, kafuyame vanessa-hime, SasuHina Lovers, Shaneeta Chornichels, Konanlovers Chan, Cielheart Ie'chan, Keiko Nomida, Nay Akanaru, Oh-chan is ItaBranJustinFG, Merai Alixya Kudo, bacadoang, Shard Vlocasters, Sora Hinase, Uchiha 'Pytha' No Aka Suna, kodook, inolovers, Nanairo Zoacha,elvenlady18, Uchiha Natsumi, Namikaze 'cherry' Hatake, Zheone Quin, Princess Blue, Jee-ya Zettyra, Rizu Hatake-hime, harunaru chan muach, Deidei Rinnepero, gieyoungkyu, yuuaja. Nitachi-chan loves itachi, Qwli (**_nah, kan di part I, alinea-alinea akhir tuh ada deskrip tentang si Hikaru-chan. Lupa ato ga kebaca nih? Hehe_**), karinuuzumaki (**_boleh sekali pasti, komen tentang Francaisnya..hoho.. so much arigatou for that.. :D.. bantu saya lagi di chap ini dan selanjutnya ya.. hihi_**), **

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, uzumaki-blauhers-yuki, Ree Kie**

**Thanks juga buat para silent readers (**_emangnya ada?_**) dan yang nge-fave tapi nggak mereview (**_emang ada?_**) :D. Thanks pokoknya. **

always arigatou

**==ENJOY==**

**PART V**

…

_Potret itu besar sekali. Berukuran sekitar 110 x 60 cm dengan bingkai kayu berwarna __merah gelap metalik dengan sepuhan warna emas di tepi-tepinya. Di dalam potret itu tampak sepasang pengantin yang berpose berdiri. Itachi Uchiha dan di sampingnya seorang wanita berambut ungu yang mengenakan hiasan bunga di rambutnya terbalut gaun putih panjang yang berenda-renda. Salah satu tangan si wanita menyentuh dada Itachi sementara tangannya yang lain di pundak sedangkan Itachi merangkul pinggang ramping si wanita dengan salah satu tangannya. Keduanya sama-sama menatap ke depan sehingga jelas sekali ekspresi bahagia mereka._

_Ino terpaku beberapa saat lamanya menatap potret itu. Matanya tak berkedip menatap sosok si wanita. Tanpa disadarinya dia melangkah mendekat ke arah potret._

"_Konan-neechan…." _

Itachi sedikit menelengkan kepalanya. Memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah mendengar suara lirih yang keluar dari mulut Ino. Wanita muda itu berjalan mendekat dan berhenti dalam jarak yang cukup dekat dari potret pernikahannya. Ino tampak menatap sosok mendiang istrinya, Konan, tanpa kedip.

Rasa penasaran Itachi tak terbendung lagi. Sampai-sampai ia tidak sempat memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Ino dan kedua tangan gadis itu yang mengepal kaku.

"Yamanaka-san, Anda mengenal Konan?"

Ino tak langsung menjawab melainkan terus menatap kaku ke arah sosok Konan dalam potret pernikahan itu. Kemudian dengan pelan gadis berambut pirang itu pun menoleh. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat. Senyum sinis yang jarang terlihat kini tampil di bibir tipisnya.

"Kenal? Anda bertanya saya kenal wanita ini? Tch! Lebih dari sekedar kenal, Uchiha-sama!"

Nada suara Ino tajam sekali. Itachi bisa merasakannya dengan jelas bahwa ada kemarahan yang sangat ditekan dalam suara itu.

"Saya mendengar Anda menyebutnya, _neechan_. Apakah itu berarti Anda memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan Konan?"

"Hubungan keluarga? Hm, seharusnya memang begitu, kalau saja wanita itu cukup tahu bagaimana berterima kasih. Saya benar-benar tidak menyangka, Uchiha-sama, bahwa dialah istri Anda dan ibu Hikaru! Benar-benar fakta yang sangat mengejutkan! Karena itu, jangan biarkan Hikaru mendekati saya lagi. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu. Permisi!" Selesai berkata demikian Ino berbalik dan melangkah keluar namun geraknya langsung terhenti karena tangan kekar Itachi segera mencengkram lengan kirinya dengan erat.

Sepasang mata _onyx_ itu bersinar sangat dingin. Mengintimidasi siapapun yang menantang langsung ke arahnya.

"Anda tidak akan pergi kemana-mana sebelum menjelaskan ada apa sebenarnya antara Anda dan Konan."

"Kalau saya tidak bersedia?" tantang Ino tanpa rasa takut padahal sebenarnya hatinya sedikit gemetar ditatap begitu lekat oleh Itachi dalam jarak yang dekat seperti itu.

"Anda tak punya pilihan lain, Yamanaka-san!" Itachi mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"Tch! Baiklah! Jika Anda memang ingin tahu. Tapi singkirkan dulu tangan Anda, Uchiha-sama!" tukas Ino akhirnya.

Itachi segera melepaskan cengkramannya. Ekspresi wajahnya dingin sementara matanya menatap Ino kian lekat. Ia sungguh penasaran akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ino menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Mencoba sedikit mengatur emosinya agar tidak meledak-ledak sehingga ia bisa tetap berbicara dengan volume normal.

"Konan, saya menyebutnya _neechan_ karena saya sudah menganggap dia seperti kakak saya sendiri. Keluarga kami hidup bertetangga dengan baik di Naha*. Kami, yaitu saya, Dei-nii dan Pein-niisan serta Konan-neechan, tumbuh bersama dalam kehangatan persahabatan dari tahun ke tahun. Sejak kami SD hingga saya SMP dan mereka SMA. Konan-nee sekelas dengan Pein-niisan. Dan mereka sangat dekat. Saya tahu itu. Bahwa hubungan mereka lebih dari sahabat. Semuanya begitu indah." Ino berhenti sejenak, sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya mengenang masa lalu, namun kemudian senyum itu lenyap ketika ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hingga suatu hari, tanpa kabar berita, Konan-nee dan keluarganya pindah begitu saja. Konan-nee! Yah, dia! Yang saya sayangi bagai kakak saya sendiri. Yang demi dia saya rela mendonorkan sumsum tulang saya karena leukimia yang dideritanya. Tetapi apa balasannya? Setelah sembuh dari penyakitnya, dia dan keluarganya pergi begitu saja tanpa kabar berita. Pergi tanpa bekas seolah kami bukanlah apa-apa. Meninggalkan kami semuanya. Menghancurkan ikatan yang sudah begitu lama terjalin secara sepihak! Meninggalkan Pein-niisan. Membuatnya patah hati dan terpuruk. Memang, kemudian keluarga kami berusaha memakluminya. Tapi, saya membencinya sejak saat itu. Saya membenci orang yang tidak tahu diri seperti dia! Sekarang Anda mengerti bukan, Uchiha-sama!" Ino menoleh dan menatap sinis pada Itachi Uchiha yang tercenung. _(*Naha, ibu kota Okinawa_)

"Saya memahami perasaan Anda. Dan ijinkan saya mengucapkan terima kasih, Yamanaka-san. Untuk kemurahan hati Anda yang telah memberikan kesempatan hidup lebih lama kepada Konan. Tetapi apa Anda tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bagaimana dia meninggal? Apa Anda pikir dia layak menerima kemarahan dan kebencian kalian?" ujar Itachi dengan menahan diri agar suaranya tetap datar dan tidak hilang kontrol. Mengisahkan tentang Konan yang dicintainya selalu memberikan luka baru untuknya. Namun sekarang ia harus melakukannya, agar wanita di depannya itu tidak terus membenci Konan.

"…" Ino hanya diam saja. Hatinya masih menegang. Kisah tentang Konan telah lama dikubur dan tak pernah ingin ia ungkit lagi. Tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa semuanya akan kembali muncul ke permukaan dalam cara yang tak terduga seperti ini.

"Saya bertemu dengan Konan di Cambridge. Ketika kemudian hubungan kami menjadi dekat, saya tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang gadis yang patah hati. Saya mengatakan padanya saya mencintainya dan ingin menjadi teman hidupnya, menjanjikan padanya apa yang tidak bisa ia peroleh dari laki-laki yang merupakan cinta pertamanya, Pein. Saya baru tahu laki-laki itu kakak Anda, Yamanaka-san." Itachi berhenti sebentar semnatara Ino tetap diam mendengarkan penuturannya, Itachi pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kami baru setahun menikah ketika kemudian dia hamil Hikaru. Saat itu rasanya kebahagiaan saya terasa lengkap, namun satu fakta menyakitkan merenggutnya begitu saja." Itachi berhenti lagi, ekspresinya berubah. Tangannya mengepal. "Penyakit mematikan itu, leukimia, yang ternyata pernah diidap Konan, kambuh lagi pada saat ia mengandung Hikaru. Dan ia tidak dapat tertolong, karena ia lebih memilih mempertahankan Hikaru dan menolak kemoterapi. Sungguh, sebenarnya, hanya keajaiban saja yang membuat Konan terus bisa mengandung Hikaru untuk kemudian melahirkannya. Namun ternyata itu harus dibayar dengan nyawanya sendiri," tutup Itachi dengan kegetiran yang sangat.

Ino terbeliak mendengar akhir dari penuturan Itachi itu. Apalagi menyaksikan bagaimana Itachi tampak begitu terluka. Kemarahan dan kebenciannya yang sempat menyeruak entah terbang kemana, berganti dengan rasa bersalah dan iba. Rasa bersalah karena ia membenci Konan yang ternyata kembali menderita leukimia padahal sebelumnya ia sudah sembuh. Merasa bersalah karena dulu ia sering memaki-maki Konan pasca kepergiannya. Dan ia merasa iba melihat Itachi.

"Uchiha-sama, maaf.." kata Ino lirih. Dengan ragu tangannya terulur dan menyentuh lengan sulung Uchiha itu. Menepuknya lembut. Hal yang biasanya ia lakukan jika ia membesarkan hati kakaknya.

Itachi menoleh. Sebuah senyum tipis tampak samar di bibirnya, kontras dengan matanya yang menyorotkan duka yang dalam.

"Tidak, justru saya berterima kasih pada Anda, Yamanaka-san. Karena Anda, Konan masih sempat sampai di Cambridge hingga saya bertemu dengannya. Hingga kemudian ada Hikaru… Mungkin, ini salah satu alasan mengapa Hikaru dekat dengan Anda. Karena ada bagian dari tubuh Anda yang Anda tanamkan pada Konan untuk kemudian juga menjadi bagian dari tubuh Hikaru."

Ino terkesiap oleh perkataan Itachi itu. Sebuah kesimpulan yang terkesan abstrak. Namun mungkin sedikit dapat diterima akal. Mungkin.

"Ya, selalu ada sisi baik dan buruk dari segala sesuatu. Donor yang saya lakukan waktu itu, membuat Anda bisa bertemu dengan Konan-nee, tapi di sisi lain kakak saya harus kehilangannya. Andai saja Anda tahu, bahkan Pein-niisan masih mencintai Konan-nee hingga sekarang."

Itachi kembali menatap Ino lekat-lekat.

"Dan kalau Anda mau tahu, Yamanaka-san, sebenarnya, Konan juga masih mencintai kakak Anda hingga di akhir hayatnya."

Ino terbeliak lagi demi didengarnya ucapan Itachi itu. Ia tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin? Konan dan Itachi? Keduanya kan tampak sangat saling mencintai.

"T-tapi bagaimana mungkin begitu?"

Itachi tersenyum hambar.

"_Just like people say, first love lies deep. _Konan, meski dia juga mencintai saya, di sebagian hatinya yang lain tetaplah ada kakak Anda."

Ino terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Beberapa saat keduanya saling diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Hingga akhirnya Ino sadar bahwa waktu sudah beranjak malam sehingga dia harus segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Saya permisi dulu, Uchiha-sama," ucapnya lalu buru-buru berjalan keluar begitu usai berkata demikian.

Itachi tak menyahut. Ia biarkan saja Ino keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Ino menghela napas panjang begitu dirinya sudah keluar dari ruang kamar Itachi. Ia tidak pernah menyangka semuanya akan menjadi semakin rumit. Ia tidak menyangka kalau mendiang istri Itachi adalah Konan yang dikenalnya dengan baik. Konan yang merupakan kakak angkatnya sendiri.

_Sial_. Hatinya memaki.

Berikutnya gadis berambut pirang itupun bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu, menuju kamarnya dengan kepala berat.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Ino, sepasang mata hitam mengamati seluruh tingkahnya sejak ia keluar dari kamar Itachi.

-oOO光OOo-

"Kau keterlaluan sekali, Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak memberitahu istrimu kalau kau sudah pulang dari tadi," ucap Sai sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke yang tengkurap.

Sasuke menggeliat. Kemudian ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya hingga terlentang. Kepalanya kemudian menoleh ke sampingnya, matanya menatap Sai dengan gusar.

"Memangnya wajib memberi tahunya kemana aku pergi hn?"

"Kurasa begitu, dia itu istrimu kan? Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih? Kalau memang ada masalah, seharusnya diselesaikan dengan baik-baik. Bukannya malah menghindar begini," tukas Sai sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar.

Sasuke mendengus. Pandangannya kembali tertuju ke atas, searah dengan arah tatapan Sai.

"Aku sedang malas menghadapinya, Sai. Jadi, tolong biarkan aku begini dulu."

"Sasuke, kau ini benar-benar aneh. Bukannya kau begitu menyukainya hingga kau meminta Ayah melamarnya untukmu."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Pikirannya kemudian melayang pada Hinata. Istrinya. Gadis yang diam-diam telah lama disukainya. Yang kemudian ia lamar begitu saja, kendati ia tahu bahwa sang gadis sedang berpacaran dengan pemuda lain. Sasuke tidak perduli, ia hanya ingin memiliki Hinata. Dan jalannya toh mulus saja. Lamarannya atas Hinata diterima tanpa masalah oleh Hyuuga. Tak ada penolakan dari Hinata hingga Sasuke menyimpulkan bahwa Hinata pun memiliki rasa yang sama terhadapnya. Tapi kenyataannya? Egonya dihempas keras oleh satu fakta. Satu malam yang seharusnya menjadi malam terindah karena mengawali kebersamaannya dengan Hinata, malah menjadi bumerang. Di malam larut saat Hinata harusnya hanya mengingat dan menyebut namanya dalam tidurnya, istrinya itu malah menyebut nama pria lain, Kiba. Egonya yang besar tentu saja tak bisa terima hal itu. Dan hasilnya, ia mendinginkan Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika orang yang kau cintai dan kau kira juga mencintaimu, ternyata memikirkan orang lain bahkan hingga bawah sadarnya, Sai?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba sementara tatap matanya nanar mengarah ke langit-langit kamar.

Sai tertegun.

"Sasuke, apa maksudmu berkata begitu? Hinata, dia tidak mungkin begitu. Ah! Yang benar saja!"

"Kenyataannya begitu. Dia memang diam dan diam. Patuh dan tunduk. Tapi ia mengigaukan nama lain saat tidur. Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mengenaskan bukan, bahwa istriku melayaniku bagai pelayan namun hati dan pikirannya ternyata untuk orang lain? Tsk!"

Sai menoleh ke adik kembarnya itu sekilas sebelum kembali mengarahkan tatapannya kembali ke atas.

"Tetapi menghindarinya seperti ini juga bukan solusi yang baik."

"Lalu menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

Sai tak langsung menjawab. Ditariknya napas panjang lalu dihembuskannya perlahan.

"Hinata seorang yang pemalu. Bicaralah padanya dengan baik-baik, Sasuke. Utarakan masalahmu ini. Tanya dia apa dia.. memang tidak mencintaimu."

"Aku benci bicara hal-hal seperti itu. Apalagi mendengar jawabannya nanti!" suara Sasuke terdengar bosan.

"Kau toh belum mencobanya," tukas Sai kalem sambil bangkit dari posisi telentangnya.

Sasuke meliriknya sekilas.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya ketika Sai beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidur.

"Ke sofa. Mana lagi memangnya. Kau pikir aku mau jadi _**Hinata-mu**_ malam ini heh?" Sai menyeringai hingga sebuah bantal melayang tepat menghantam wajah mulusnya. Ganti Sasuke yang menyeringai puas.

Sai mengedikkan bahu. Memungut bantal yang sempat menghantam wajahnya tadi lalu dia merebahkan dirinya di sofa panjang yang terletak di samping _spring bed_ yang kini ditiduri Sasuke.

Tak ada percakapan lagi. Keheningan merebak di ruangan itu hingga yang terdengar hanya hembusan napas kedua pemuda yang sebenarnya tetap terjaga. Dua-duanya nanar menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Aku tak akan melepaskan Hinata meskipun dia tidak mencintaiku," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Tidak jelas kepada siapa ia berkata, hanya saja ia tahu benar bahwa kakak kembarnya yang berbaring di sofa itu juga belum tidur.

"Dia sudah terlanjur jadi istrimu. Cepat atau lambat, dia juga akan mencintaimu, Sasuke," timpal Sai datar.

"Hnn. Lalu bagaimana dengan _love in the first sight_ mu heh?" Sasuke mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Soal itu, belum apa-apa aku sudah mendapat rival yang lumayan tangguh tuh." Ingatan Sai kembali tertuju pada saat ia melihat bagaimana Hikaru begitu dekat kepada Ino.

"Bukan Itachi-niisan kan?" Sasuke yakin Itachi tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sama dengan Sai. Ino bukan tipe Itachi. Ia tahu benar itu.

"Bukan, tapi anaknya, Hikaru-chan."

"Kau tidak berbakat untuk bercanda, Sai!" tukas Sasuke diiringi dengusan kecil.

"Aku memang tak sedang bercanda. Hikaru, dia tampaknya sangat dekat dengan Ino. Kurasa dia dan Ita-nii sudah saling kenal."

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sasuke penasaran.

"Jika memang ketiganya sudah memiliki hubungan yang dekat, apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain mundur, hmm?"

"Mengalah?"

Sai tak menyahut. Tetapi Sasuke sudah tahu jawabannya. Ia sudah kenal sifat Sai. Saudaranya yang satu itu memang selalu berusaha menghindari persaingan. Sai cenderung menjalani hidupnya seperti air yang mengalir dan tidak suka memaksakan kehendak. Kebalikan dengan dirinya. Meski kembar, ia akui, sifat ia dan Sai memang sangat berbeda. Dalam segala hal. Sebut saja dalam hal keilmuan, jangan tanya segala sesuatu tentang sastra dan kesenian padanya sebagaimana jangan bertanya soal ekonomi dan manajemen kepada Sai.

Pun demikian, Sasuke bisa menerima Sai. Dia, Sai, dan Itachi sebenarnya sangat dekat. Hanya saja, seiring waktu yang berjalan, kedekatan itu memudar oleh karena kesibukan demi kesibukan yang menyita waktu masing-masing.

-oOO光OOo-

Hari masih pagi sekali ketika Hinata mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Ia bergegas membukanya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Sasuke masuk begitu saja. Mengabaikan Hinata yang termangu karena terkejut di ambang pintu.

"S-sasuke-kun, kemana kau tadi malam? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau tidak pulang?" tanya Hinata beberapa saat kemudian.

Sasuke menoleh. Menatap malas pada Hinata yang berdiri, lagi-lagi dengan kepala tertunduk di hadapannya.

Dengan enggan Sasuke bangkit dan menghampiri Hinata. Pria muda itu menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya ketika dengan gerakan cepat salah satu tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang Hinata. Menarik tubuh mungil istrinya itu mendekat hingga tak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Hinata tentu saja terkejut oleh perlakuan Sasuke yang mendadak tak biasa itu. Diberanikannya mendongakkan sedikit wajahnya untuk menatap sang suami. Namun belum sampai ia bisa membaca ekspresi wajah tampan itu, sesuatu yang hangat telah lebih dulu menyentuh bibirnya.

Mata lavender itu melebar. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Kesadarannya menuntunnya untuk segera menyimpulkan apa yang tengah terjadi. Sasuke menciumnya! Untuk kali kedua selama sebulan mereka bersama. Tetapi tak seperti ciuman pertama mereka, kali ini, Hinata merespon gerak bibir suaminya itu. Mengijinkannya memperdalam ciuman itu. Aliran darah Hinata menderas. Wajahnya memanas.

Detik berikutnya Hinata merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang dan terus ke belakang hingga ia membentur tembok di belakangnya, sementara Sasuke mulai mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher dan pundaknya.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan ketika suaminya itu menyesapi kulit lehernya dengan kasar dan meninggalkan tanda di sana.

"S-Sa..Sasuke-kun.." suara lirih Hinata yang bermaksud menghentikan tindakan Sasuke itu malah mirip sebuah desahan yang justru membuat Sasuke makin asyik melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tangan pria muda itu kini menyelusup ke balik yukata tidur Hinata dan membelai kulit punggungnya sementara ciumannya terus turun.

Ketika Hinata sudah nyaris kehilangan tenaganya karena sentuhan dan ciuman Sasuke yang makin memanas, mendadak pria muda berambut spiky itu malah menghentikan tindakannya begitu saja.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik tangannya dari balik yukata istrinya lalu ia melepaskan Hinata begitu saja hingga gadis itu benar-benar kehilangan keseimbangan. Untungnya belakang Hinata adalah tembok, sehingga gadis berambut indigo itu bisa bersandar dan tidak jadi jatuh.

Hinata merasakan lututnya melemas sementara tangannya dengan gemetar membetulkan kembali tali kimononya yang sebelumnya sempat terurai karena sentakan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap dingin sosok rapuh di hadapannya sekilas sebelum kemudian memasuki kamar mandi.

Hinata menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Mencoba menenangkan gemetar tubuh dan derap jantungnya yang berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apa yang baru saja didapatinya benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan daya.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka Sasuke tiba-tiba saja melakukannya. Namun tak urung kesedihan menghantamnya dengan telak karena di saat ia mulai menikmatinya, suaminya itu malah menghentikannya begitu saja. Ditambah lagi, karena suaminya itu tetap menatapnya begitu dingin.

Tes.

Hinata tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai. Ia merasa sangat merana. _Apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan? Kenapa aku begitu merana oleh sikap dinginnya? Kenapa aku begitu menginginkan sikap hangatnya, Kami-sama?_

-oOO光OOo-

Ino tidak tahu apa yang terjadi namun ketika makan pagi ia tidak mendapati kehadiran Itachi dan Hikaru. Dan ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika mendengar Mikoto mengatakan kepada Fugaku bahwa Itachi kembali ke Tokyo karena ada urusan mendadak dan mengajak Hikaru serta.

Entah mengapa, Ino merasa ada yang kurang karena absennya Hikaru. Untungnya dia tak sempat lama-lama memikirkan hal itu karena pekerjaannya cukup menyita pikiran dan tenaganya.

Maka empat hari pun berjalan cepat dengan Ino yang hanya fokus pada pelaksanaan pengaturan ruangan dan pengaturan jalannya pesta. Bahkan malamnya sekalipun ia menggunakannya utnuk mengevaluasi pekerjaannya. Meneliti setiap bagian unuk mengoreksinya jika masih ada yang kurang.

Ino tidak terlalu menyadari bahwa selama empat hari itu, Sai diam-diam memperhatikannya terus. Bahkan pemuda itu telah membuat lukisan dirinya.

"Hai, Ino-san!" sapa Sai ketika tanpa sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Ino yang baru saja mengakhiri pekerjaannya menata taman tengah.

Ino tersenyum. Ini kali kedua ia bertemu Sai di luar acara makan. Tiga hari belakangan ia memang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hai, Sai-san," balasnya riang.

"Umm, kulihat persiapan pesta sudah _fin_ semua. Apakah kau…" kata-kata Sai tak sempat terselesaikan karena sesosok anak laki-lak kecil mendadak muncul dan berlari ke arah Ino sambil berseru riang.

"_Auntie _Ino…!"

Ino menoleh cepat. Mata birunya berpendar. Hikaru!

Gadis berambut pirang itu segera melupakan sosok pemuda tampan di sampingnya dan menyambut kedatangan bocah kecil lucu yang telah beberapa hari tak dilihatnya.

Dipeluknya tubuh kecil itu dan diangkatnya dalam gendongannya. Hikaru mencium pipi Ino dengan lembut dan dirangkulnya leher Ino dengan manja.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah sosok pria muda lain. Itachi Uchiha. Berjalan tenang seperti biasa. Ia mengangguk sekilas pada Ino dan ketika menoleh kepada Sai, senyumnya mengembang.

"Hai, _otooto_!" sapanya.

"Hai, Ita-nii. Baru datang, hmm?"

"Begitulah," jawab Itachi, lalu di menoleh kepada Hikaru yang bermanja-manja dalam gendongan Ino. "Hikaru, apa kau sudah memberi salam pada Sai-jichan?"

Hikaru menggeleng. Ia lalu menoleh pada Sai dan tersenyum lucu.

"_Bonjoul, oncle_*," ucapnya dalam bahasa Prancis yang masih cedal tapi cukup membuat Sai dan Ino takjub. Tidak menyangkan bocah umur 3 tahun itu sudah belajar bahasa Prancis.(*halo, paman)

"Waw!" Sai menagacak rambut Hikaru gemas sambil berkata lagi, "_Oh lala, mon neveu_!* Benar-benar pintar kau, Hikaru-chan!" (_*wow, keponakanku!)_

Ino hanya tersenyum mendapati kelucuan Hikaru. Hatinya sendiri sebenarnya agak berdebar berada di antara kedua pria muda Uchiha itu. Ia patut berterima kasih kepada Hikaru yang menetralkan suasana.

"Ohya, Sai-san, tadi kau mau bilang apa?" tanya Ino, tiba-tiba teringat bahwa tadi Sai hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum diinterupsi oleh kedatangan Hikaru.

Sai menatap Hikaru sejenak. Dilihatnya keponakan kecilnya itu nyaman sekali dalam gendongan Ino. melihat mereka berdua seperti ibu dan anak saja. Hatinya mendadak mencelos.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Umm, kurasa aku pergi dulu. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Sampai jumpa nanti di meja makan." Sai mengangguk dan memamerkan senyumnya sekejap sebelum bergegas meninggalkan Ino yang mengernyit heran.

"Bagaimana kabar Anda, Uchiha-sama?" tanya Ino memecah keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua sepeninggal Sai.

"Baik. Anda sendiri? Sepertinya pekerjaan Anda selesai tepat pada waktunya," kata Itachi sambil mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling.

"Begitulah. Saya agak kaget ketika pagi itu Anda sudah kembali ke Tokyo dan mengajak Hikaru ikut serta," jujur Ino.

"Ada sedikit urusan mendadak yang harus segera diselesaikan. Seharusnya saya baru datang besok, tapi Hikaru benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. _He hung on to you_ _more than I expected."_

"Oh.." Ino termangu sesaat, lalu berkata lagi, "_Bytheway_, saya tidak mengira kalau Hikaru-chan bahkan bisa bahasa Perancis?"

"Ada salah satu temannya di sekolah yang kebetulan keturunan Prancis. Dia meniru sedikit, salam dan satu dua kata dalam bahasa itu," terang Itachi dengan senyum tipis.

Ino mengangguk-angguk. Dielusnya punggung Hikaru lembut. Ia jadi heran karena Hikaru diam saja dan tubuhnya terasa panas.

"Eh, mengapa tubuhnya terasa panas. Apa Hikaru-chan tidak enak badan?" heran Ino.

Itachi terbeliak. Dirabanya segera kening Hikaru yang tampak mengantuk dalam gendongan Ino.

Panas.

"Saya rasa ini lanjutan demamnya yang kemarin. Ayo Hikaru-chan, ikut Papa. Kau harus ke dokter, sayang." Itachi menepuk punggung putranya pelan lalu meraih pundaknya. Mencoba mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dari gendongan Ino. Namun Hikaru sepertinya tidak mau. Rangkulannya pada leher Ino malah kian erat.

"Emmm… aku mau sama Mama.." ucapnya dengan suara kecilnya yang berubah parau.

"Tak apa Uchiha-sama. Saya bersedia ikut mengantarkan Hikaru-chan ke dokter," kata Ino menengahi.

Itachi memandang wanita muda di hadapannya itu sekilas lalu mengangguk. Lagi-lagi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Hikaru benar-benar membuatnya berada pada situasi yang sulit.

Dalam perjalanan menyusuri koridor menuju garasi, keduanya sempat berpapasan dengan Mikoto yang terheran-heran melihat Itachi yang baru datang tapi hendak keluar lagi. Apalagi bersama Ino dan Hikaru dalam gendongan wanita muda itu.

Namun Mikoto tak sempat bertanya lebih jauh karena keduanya tampak sangat terburu-buru.

-oOO光OOo-

Hinata menatap _shiromuku_*yang tergantung rapi dan elegan di kamarnya. Begitu indah, halus dan wangi. Ketika jemarinya menyelusuri bordirannya, ia tak kuasa membendung air matanya lagi.(*_kimono khusus pengantin wanita berwarna putih)_

Besok. Ya besok pagi, dia akan menjalani prosesi sakral itu. Upacara adat pernikahan yang akan disaksikan oleh dua keluarga besar. Keluarganya, Hyuuga dan Uchiha, untuk kemudian pesta besar dengan tamu-tamu yang akan menjadi saksi bahwa dia dan Sasuke sepenuhnya menjadi pasangan suami istri.

Hatinya bergetar. Setelah besok, maka ia sepenuhnya akan menjadi seorang istri. Di hadapan _Kami_ dan di hadapan semua orang.

_Apakah Sasuke-kun akan tetap bersikap sama padaku ya Kami?_

Meski ia belum bisa mencintai Sasuke, namun ia mengakui, ia menginginkan sikap suaminya itu sebagaimana perlakuan suami kepada istri pada umumnya.

-oOO光OOo-

Tak ada percakapan apapun selama dalam perjalanan menuju dokter. Itachi fokus menyetir sementara Ino tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Lagipula perhatiannya juga lebih tertuju pada Hikaru yang jadi sedikit rewel dengan racauannya yang seolah mau menangis. Ia berharap anak kecil itu akan baik-baik saja.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai di klinik dokter anak-anak yang ternyata letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari kediaman Uchiha.

Sepertinya orang-orang di klinik itu cukup mengenal Itachi. Terbukti dari cara mereka menyapa Itachi. Dan Ino bisa merasakan benar tatapan heran beberapa perawat jaga yang melihat ia menggendong Hikaru.

Untungnya mereka tak perlu menunggu lama karena kebetulan memang sedang tidak banyak pasien.

Ino membaringkan Hikaru ke atas ranjang periksa begitu mereka sudah memasuki ruang dokter.

Dengan sigap dokter pun segera memeriksa Hikaru. Untunglah Hikaru menurut saja diperiksa oleh dokter itu. Sepertinya ini bukan kali pertama Hikaru diperiksa oleh dokter itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian pemeriksaan Hikaru pun selesai dan mereka diperbolehkan membawa Hikaru keluar. Untunglah Hikaru hanya demam biasa.

"Terima kasih, Yamanaka-san. Saya dan Hikaru terlalu merepotkan Anda," ucap Itachi ketika mereka melangkah keluar dari klinik.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula saya sendiri memng tak bisa tidak memperdulikannya. Hikaru tetaplah Hikaru meskipun dia mengingatkan saya pada Konan," sahut Ino datar.

Itachi terdiam. Konan. Hatinya selalu saja terasa merana hanya dengan mendengar nama itu.

Tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, kali ini Ino merasa sedikit kesusahan uuntuk memakaikan sabuk pengamannya karena Hikaru sudah tertidur dalam gendongannya dan merangkulnya erat.

Itachi rupanya melihat hal tersebut. Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun ia pun membantu Ino mengenakan sabuk pengaman itu. Tindakan yang tanpa disadarinya membuatnya telalu dekat dengan sang wanita muda. Bahkan ketika Itachi selesai mengaitkan gesper sabuk pengaman itu dan mendongak, wajahnya nyaris bersentuhan dengan wajah Ino.

Sesaat keduanya hanya terpaku sebelum Ino yang menyadari posisi mereka dengan cepat melengos, menolehkan wajahnya ke arah samping.

Itachi pun segera kembali ke posisinya di belakang kemudi. Wajahnya mendadak tersa panas. Dengan agak gugup ia segera men-starter mobilnya.

…..

"Bagaimana? Hikaru-chan sakit apa?" songsong Mikoto begitu dilihatnya Itachi dan Ino keluar dari mobil dengan Hikaru tetap dalam gendongan Ino.

Rupanya wanita paruh baya itu menunggu mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, Okaasan. Hikaru hanya demam biasa," sahut Itachi menenangkan sang ibu yang memang kentara sekali khawatir. Maklum Hikaru memang cucu pertama dalam keluarga mereka.

"Oh syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku sudah cemas sekali tadi kalau Hikaru sampai kenapa-napa," kata Mikoto dengan napas lega. Dia lalu menoleh kembali pada Hikaru dalam gendongan Ino.

"Hikaru-chan, ayo Obaasan gendong ke kamarmu, sayang." Mikoto mengelus kepala Hikaru lembut, mencoba menarik perhatian si bocah.

Hikaru menoleh, menatap sang nenek sekilas dan menggeleng lemah.

"Aku mau sama Mama.." ucap Hikaru sambil menyusupkan wajahnya kembali ke pundak Ino.

"Mama?" Mikoto melotot, terkejut.

Demikian pula dengan Ino dan Itachi yang tak menyangka Hikaru akan kelepasan bicara. Sebenarnya juga, Ino sudah mengkhawatirkan ini akan terjadi. Namun ia tak menyangka kejadiannya akan di depan Mikoto. Oh, apa yang sekarang harus ia lakukan?

_**bersambung**_

-oOO光OOo-

**A/N : lumayan pendek (¿) chapter ini. Gomen juga, lagi-lagi author potong nggantung begini. *trick?* ~ditendang readers~ XD**

** Btw, author ini adalah orang yang suka sekali belajar bahasa. ****Suka mempelajari bahasa apapun. Sayang keterbatasan sarana dan prasarana di masa sekolah dulu membuat author tak banyak berkembang. ****Untung sekarang ada internet. Weew… Soal bahasa Prancis dikit-dikit di dalam ff ini, sebenernya maksa abis… ~diteraki huuuuu~ Wkwkw… author belum belajar bahasa itu. Semuanya murni bantuan MS Word Translator and Google (HIHIHI). Sebenarnya mau pakai bahasa Spanyol yang telah lebih author pelajari, tapi berhubung di awal sudah terlanjur disebutin Sai kuliahnya di Paris, apa boleh buat. Wkwkwk.. Untung ya untung banget, dan author udah menduganya, di antara readers ada yang berkenan membagi ilmu Francais-nya. Hohoho (peluk-peluk ****karinuuzumaki-chan**** sampai bengek ~digampar~ XD XD) Begitulah enaknya ber-fanfic. Kita berbagi pengetahuan dengan cara yang NICE. ~jadi inget forum author sebelumnya yang kini vakum~ugh~ T_T~**

** Ohya, kalo akhir pekan ntar, author nggak ngapdet lagi, maka author bakal agak lama apdetnya, coz mulai minggu depan author bakal sedikit sibuk ngurusi OSMA… **

**So now, it's time to give author any feedback. Don't reluctant to give author any critics. Author will appreciate any kind of review. Good critics and suggestions are things that author very looking for because author aware that she still far from good.**

**Quote: "… kalau tak pernah dibagikan dia akan berkurang, kalau sering dibagikan dia makin bertambah. Dialah ilmu yang baik…"**

**Sampai jumpa akhir September**


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, What Should I Do? © alegre541**_

_RATE : __**T (Teen to Mature :D)**__ not for under 13^^_

_WARNING : AU, OOC, contain gajeness, abalness and everything that not match with Naruto series^_^ YOU"VE BEEN WARNED!_

**Summary : Ino yang single dan masih gadis adalah seorang yang bekerja sebagai wedding organizer. Suatu kali ia diminta oleh Hinata, sahabatnya yang menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke untuk membantu persiapan pesta pernikahannya. Tapi malah ia mendapat "petaka" di sana. Secara mengejutkan seorang anak kecil memanggilnya Mama...**

Ilustrasi : Ino dan Hinata (22 th), Sakura dan Tenten (23 th), Sai, Naruto dan Sasuke (24th).

Itachi (29 tahun), Fugaku (55th), Mikoto (50th), Kumiko-baasan (Ibu Fugaku dan Obito, OC = 75th), Hikaru-chan ( OC, 3th).

Ohya, buat warna mata Ino, sebelumnya aku menggunakan warna _saphire_ ya, kali ini aku ganti jadi _aqua marine_ (thanks buat yang dah ngingetin, Zheone-chan ya/,,, hehe, masalahnya di ff-ff lain banyak juga yang nggambarin matanya dengan _saphire _ sih..^^)

Ino, Tenten, dan Sakura (173 cm), Hinata (165 cm), Itachi (185 cm), Sai & Neji (183 cm), Sasuke (182 cm)

**WARNING: LONG CHAPTER:**

**7641 words for main story and total 26 pages of MS Word Letter.**

**My biggest arigatou to you my friends who have read and reviewed this gaje story:**

**Peaphro, Cielheart Ie'chan, inolovers, kafuyame vanessa-hime, Namikaze 'cherry' Hatake, Ai Mishima, Masahiro Night Seiran (**_bener N kan? Soal ga da namanya,, hihihi… btw, sudah ada hint konflik Naru-Saku di chapter ini, hehe_**), likeyaa, CyeAmakusaKuchiki, SoraHinase, Deidei Rinnepero, Vaneela, Merai Alixya Kudo, Qwli, Rizu Hatake-hime, Hyuzura Namikaze Hyuuga, white rosary (**_sorry for any typos^^_**), Zheone Quin, Shard Vlocaster, Uzumaki blauhers-Yuki, nitachi-chan loves Itachi, karinuuzumaki, gieyoungkyu, SasuHina Lovers, Nanairo Zoacha, Yuuaja (**_thanks atas masukannya, dan jangan segan apalagi sungkan buat ngritik author yah? Luv it^^_**), **

**Hyuuga Ni Hime, Shena BlitzRyuseiran, harunaru chan muach, Jeeya Zettyra, **

**Oh-chan is ItaBranJustin FG (**_wah, nakal ya Oh-chan… dah saya warning pokoknya, dosa anda tanggung sendiri ~digaplok Oh-chan~ :D, oke next aku buat ratingnya T aja deh,…. Hehehehe_**), sabaku noligaara.**

-oOO光OOo-

always arigatou

**==ENJOY==**

_Keterangan : dalam cerita ini, kata-kata bercetak miring melukiskan kata hati/pikiran dan bisa juga author pakai untuk menyatakan bagian chapter sebelumnya ataupn flashback serta kata-kata dalam bahasa asing (selain Indonesia._

**.**

**.**

**PART VI**

**.**

**.**

"_Hikaru-chan, ayo Obaasan gendong ke kamarmu, sayang." Mikoto mengelus kepala Hikaru lembut, mencoba menarik perhatian si bocah._

_Hikaru menoleh, menatap sang nenek sekilas dan menggeleng lemah. _

"_Aku mau sama Mama.." ucap Hikaru sambil menyusupkan wajahnya kembali ke pundak Ino._

"_Mama?" Mikoto melotot, terkejut. _

_Demikian pula dengan Ino dan Itachi yang tak menyangka Hikaru akan kelepasan bicara. Sebenarnya juga, Ino sudah mengkhawatirkan ini akan terjadi. Namun ia tak menyangka kejadiannya akan di depan Mikoto. Oh, apa yang sekarang harus ia lakukan?_

Untuk beberapa detik ketiga orang dewasa itu hanya saling diam dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama-sama menampilkan kesan terkejut.

_Ayo Ino, pikir! Pikir! Katakan sesuatu, bodoh!_

"Okaasan, Hikaru-chan hanya sedang mengigau. Tak lebih," ucap Itachi tiba-tiba.

Mikoto menoleh kepada putra sulungnya itu. Hendak mengatakan sesuatu untuk mengutarakan kejanggalan akan sikap Hikaru lebih lanjut, namun urung. Akhirnya wanita paruh baya yang masih tampak cantik itu hanya mengangguk sekilas dan tersenyum tipis.

"Yah, mungkin memang begitu. Apalagi Hikaru-chan sedang demam. Ah, kasihan sekali kau Hikaru sayang," kata Mikoto kemudian membelai lembut kepala Hikaru yang terkulai lemas di pundak Ino.

_Syukurlah. _Ino merasa sangat lega. Untung Itachi cukup sigap mengatasi keadaan itu. Untung saja. Ia sekilas melirik Itachi dan di saat yang sama pria muda itu pun tengah menatapnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Tak ada ekspresi apapun di wajah tampan itu, sehingga Ino pun segera mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah lain. Tak ingin ketahuan Mikoto kalau ada 'sesuatu' yang sebenarnya ia dan Itachi tengah sembunyikan.

"Umm, kalau begitu, Yamanaka-san, maaf merepotkanmu terus. Tapi bisakah aku minta tolong padamu lagi, mengantarkan Hikaru ke kamar ayahnya? Karena, aku mau bicara sebentar dengan Itachi," kata Mikoto dengan sedikit sungkan.

Ino mengangguk.

"Tentu, Mikoto-sama. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." Ino bergegas meninggalkan Ibu dan anak Uchiha itu setelah menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas pada Mikoto dan Itachi.

"Ita-kun, ada yang mau aku bicarakan denganmu," kata Mikoto langsung begitu Ino telah berlalu dari pandangan mereka.

Itachi menoleh dan menatap sang ibu dengan sedikit heran. Meskipun dalam hati ia sudah menduga hal macam apa yang mau dibicarakan ibunya itu.

"Kita bicara di ruang baca saja," kata Mikoto lagi menanggapi tatapan heran sang putra.

"Baiklah, Okaasan," sahut Itachi lalu mengiringi langkah Mikoto menuju ruang baca yang merupakan bagian dari ruang perpustakaan Uchiha Mansion.

Setelah sampai di ruangan besar penuh dengan buku itu, Mikoto segera menutup pintunya lalu duduk di kursi baca di salah satu sudut dekat jendela. Itachi mengikuti gerakan sang Ibu. Duduk di seberangnya.

"Ita-kun, aku bukannya mau ikut campur urusan pribadimu, tetapi aku sungguh heran melihat kedekatan Hikaru dengan Yamanaka-san. Ada apa sebenarnya di antara kau dan Yamanaka-san?" Mikoto _to the point_. Sepasang mata hitamnya menatap lekat ke arah Itachi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Okaasan. Saya juga baru bertemu dengan Yamanaka-san di sini," jawab Itachi kalem.

Mikoto menghela napas, lalu katanya, "Jangan berbohong padaku, Ita-kun! Aku bisa merasakan betapa Hikaru begitu dekat dengan Yamanaka-san. Cara Hikaru menatap gadis itu, seolah dia adalah ibunya. Jadi, pastinya kalian sudah lama kenal dan sering bertemu sebelumnya sehingga Hikaru bisa begitu akrab dengannya. Iya kan?"

Itachi tersenyum hambar.

"Saya tidak berbohong, Okaasan. Saya dan Yamanaka-san sungguh baru bertemu dan berkenalan di sini. Mengenai Hikaru yang dekat dengannya, itu adalah sebuah keanehan yang saya sendiri juga belum begitu mengerti kenapa."

"Hmm, kalau begitu apa yang kalian lakukan malam itu?" selidik Mikoto dengan sedikit rona menyapu wajahnya.

Itachi mengernyit.

"Maksud Okaasan?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku sempat melihat Yamanaka-san keluar dari kamarmu malam-malam. Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan malam itu?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ibunya pernah melihat ketika Ino keluar dari kamarnya.

"Oh itu. Kupikir apa. Dia hanya membantu menidurkan Hikaru. Itu saja," jawab Itachi tenang.

"Itu saja? Bagaimana kau bisa begitu tenang, Ita-kun? Kalau benar semua yang kau katakan, bahwa kalian baru bertemu dan berkenalan di sini lalu putramu dengan begitu saja dekat dan akrab dengan Yamanaka-san, maka itu adalah sebuah **pertanda**. Kau tahu?" Mikoto menghembuskan napasnya, gemas akan betapa kurang pekanya putra sulungnya itu.

"Pertanda? Apa maksud Okaasan?"

"Oh, _Kami-sama_! Kau ini jenius, Ita-kun. Tapi mengapa kau begini tidak peka terhadap hal-hal seperti ini. Ah!" Mikoto makin gemas saja.

"…" Itachi tak tahu harus menyahut apa. Baginya sang Ibu mendadak kelihatan aneh.

"Ya sudah. Aku menyerah. Kau memang _payah_ untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Apa boleh buat," kata Mikoto dengan gemas campur geli melihat putranya yang satu itu tampak tak mengerti juga.

"Jadi yang aku maksud pertanda, itu adalah pertanda bahwa putramu, Hikaru-chan ingin kau memberikan ibu baru untuknya. Sekarang kau mengerti?"

"Oh, begitu ya," sahut Itachi singkat dan datar.

"Apanya yang begitu ya, Ita-kun? Oh, kau ini ya? Benar-benar! Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan untuk menanggapi pertanda itu, hmm?"

"Kalau Okaasan ingin saya menanggapi pertanda itu dengan menikah lagi, maka itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," tegas Itachi, masih dengan suaranya yang datar.

Mikoto terbeliak.

"Ita-kun! Tapi apa kau tidak kasihan melihat Hikaru-chan seperti itu?"

"Okaasan, Hikaru harus belajar menerima kenyataan. Ibunya sudah tiada. Dan tak akan pernah ada yang bisa menggantikan posisinya. Demi seluruh pengorbanan ibunya, dia harus bisa menerima hal itu," tukas Itachi kaku.

Mikoto terpana menatap Itachi sesaat. Itachi tampak sekali menahan emosinya. Hatinya bergetar melihat betapa dalam duka yang disimpan putra sulungnya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Ita-kun. Bukan maksudku membuatmu mengingat lagi mendiang istrimu, tetapi Hikaru sungguh membutuhkan figur seorang ibu. Lagipula sudah tiga tahun berlalu. Apa kau akan terus seperti ini?"

"…" Itachi tak menyahut. Ia alihkan tatapannya dari sang Ibu ke arah jendela yang tertimpa sinar matahari senja.

Mikoto berdiri. Langkahnya mendekat kearah sang putra yang menatap nanar ke luar jendela. Ditepuknya dengan sangat pelan pundak Itachi sembari berkata,

"Itachi," Mikoto tak lagi memanggil Itachi dengan Ita-kun karena kali ini ia benar-benar akan berbicara serius. "Hikaru hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ya, tentu saja ia harus menerima keadaannya sebagai piatu. Aku mengerti sekali itu, akan betapa besar pengorbanan yang istrimu lakukan demi Hikaru. Dan memang seorang ibu pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik demi putranya. Tetapi, apa kau pernah berpikir hal ini, nak? Kalau Konan juga akan sangat tidak bahagia jika melihat Hikaru yang telah diperjuangkannya dengan taruhan nyawanya engkau besarkan dalam duka dan kesedihan. Tidak, nak. Pasti Konan tidak akan bahagia melihatmu terus berduka seperti ini dan menyeret Hikaru serta. Pikirkan itu Itachi, demi Hikaru dan demi pengorbanan Konan, tolong jangan hilangkan kesempatan Hikaru untuk merasakan kebahagiaan sebagaimana anak-anak lainnya. Putramu, dia sangat membutuhkan figur seorang ibu." Mikoto mengakhiri ucapannya dengan isakan yang sudah tak dapat ia tahan lagi. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Okaasan.." Itachi yang semula terpekur mendengar semua perkataan ibunya sontak mendongak untuk menatap sang ibu demi didengarnya isakan tangis wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu. Ia pun berdiri untuk menghapus air mata Mikoto. Namun ibunya itu segera memeluknya erat sebelum ia bergerak lebih lanjut.

Untuk beberapa saat Itachi membiarkan ibunya memeluknya. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Lidahnya kelu dan hatinya terasa hampa. Teramat hampa.

-oOO光OOo-

Ino sudah akan meninggalkan kamar Itachi ketika Hikaru mendadak mengigau lagi, membuatnya tidak jadi melangkah lebih jauh dan malah berbalik lagi untuk menghampiri anak kecil yang sedang sakit itu.

"Mama… Mama… Jangan pelgi.." igau Hikaru, kedua matanya masih terpejam rapat.

Ino sebenarnya sudah capek sekali. Ia bukan tipe penyabar yang bisa menahan emosinya lama-lama. Dan kali ini menurutnya Hikaru rewel sekali. Sangat menyusahkannya. Tetapi untuk menumpahkan kemarahannya pada Hikaru, ternyata tetap saja ia tidak bisa. Hati kecilnya justru mendorongnya untuk kembali ke sisi bocah itu, menenangkannya agar ia kembali lelap tertidur.

Dan kali ini Ino mendengarkan hati kecilnya. Dihampirinya Hikaru yang masih mengigau memanggil-manggil mamanya. Perlahan gadis pirang itu kembali menaiki ranjang dan berbaring di samping Hikaru, memeluk tubuh mungil Hikaru. Menepuk-nepuk pantat Hikaru dengan lembut agar bocah itu kembali tertidur.

"Ssh.. Hikaru-chan… Tidur ya sayang.. Mama tidak akan pergi.." ucap Ino lembut sambil terus menepuki pantat Hikaru dengan lembut.

Hikaru masih mengigau untuk beberapa saat lagi. Hingga kemudian, perlahan igauannya memelan hingga akhirnya si kecil itu tak lagi bersuara dan benar-benar lelap.

Ino hampir saja tertidur ketika mendadak ia terjaga karena didengarnya suara pintu dibuka dan langkah-langkah kaki memasuki ruangan.

"Uchiha-sama.." sebut Ino ketika ia mendapati sosok yang baru masuk itu mendekat.

Itachi mengangguk. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya melihat Hikaru tampak sudah lelap tidur.

Perlahan Ino pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Hikaru dan turun dari tempat tidur dengan sangat pelan agar Hikaru tidak terbangun.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, Yamanaka-san," kata Itachi datar.

Ino membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil sambil berkata, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Uchiha-sama."

Itachi mengangguk, membiarkan Ino keluar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Perkataan ibunya padanya beberapa saat sebelumnya masih membuatnya _oleng_. Apalagi saat pandangannya jatuh kepada putra kecilnya yang mungil. Untuk pertama kalinya, tembok es yang ia bangun semenjak kepergian Konan, runtuh perlahan-lahan. Dan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir keluar begitu saja dari kedua kelopak matanya.

Itachi memejamkan matanya. _Beritahu aku Konan! Apa benar engkau tidak bahagia jika aku tidak memberikan Hikaru seorang ibu? Apa benar engkau tidak bahagia jika aku tak ingin menggantikan posisimu dengan siapapun? _

_Beritahu aku Konan!_

-oOO光OOo-

"Ino-san, " panggil Sai ketika Ino baru beberapa langkah dari ruang makan sehabis makan malam.

Ino sontak menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke asal suara.

"Sai-san? Ada apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan. Apa aku bisa meminta waktumu sebentar?" pinta Sai sopan sekali.

Ino mengangguk dengan penuh rasa heran.

"Ya.. tentu."

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu, ikut aku, Ino-san!"

Ino lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk. Ia semakin heran. Tetapi tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ia ikuti perkataan Sai, mengiringi langkah pria muda itu menuju tempat yang ia belum tahu.

Sai membawa Ino memasuki sebuah ruangan yang terletak di bagian belakang Uchiha Mansion. Begitu pintu dibuka, mata Ino disuguhi pandangan puluhan lukisan beraneka rupa yang tergantung rapi di setiap bagian dinding dalam sebuah ruangan yang luas dan minim perabotan.

Lukisan-lukisan itu beraneka corak dan aliran. Pasalnya ada lukisan yang menampilkan pemandangan secara konkrit, ada juga lukisan yang abstrak dan ada pula lukisan anak-anak yang tampaknya sudah lama. Sebagian besar lukisan-lukisan itu digantung di dinding dengan posisi berbeda-beda. Beberapa lukisan ada yang diletakkan di atas penyangga. Semuanya begitu indah. Ino sampai takjub.

"Apakah semua lukisan ini karyamu, Sai-san?" tanya Ino spontan.

"Begitulah. Ini semua lukisan lama yang aku buat ketika kecil sampai SMA dulu," jawab Sai kalem.

"Wow! Kau benar-benar seniman yang hebat Sai-san!" puji Ino jujur.

"Terima kasih, Ino-san. Sebenarnya ruangan ini ruang hobi. Dulunya ada beberapa alat musik di juga sini, tapi sekarang alat-alat musik itu dipindah sehingga ruangan ini jadi semacam galeriku. Aku sendiri agak kaget ruangan ini masih dirawat dengan baik," ujar Sai.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Apa kau jarang pulang, Sai-san?"

"Begitulah. Pada mulanya Otousama memang membiarkan aku melukis, karena beliau pikir itu hanya sekedar hobi. Tetapi ketika aku lulus SMA dan memutuskan untuk mendalami seni lukis, beliau tidak bisa menerimanya. Kau tahu kan, ingin beliau, aku seperti Ita-nii dan Sasuke, kuliah di manajemen bisnis atau akuntansi untuk mengelola perusahaan keluarga. Aku menolaknya dan beliau murka. Sejak itu, belum tentu setahun sekali aku datang ke rumah ini. Aku hanya datang pada saat-saat tertentu untuk mengunjungi Okaasan.. Yah, tapi sekarang semuanya sudah berubah. Ayah memutuskan untuk menerima pilihanku menjadi seorang pelukis," tutur Sai panjang lebar.

Ino terpaku.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sai pernah mempunyai konflik seperti itu dan terpisah dari keluarga Uchiha. Tapi ia lega setidaknya Sai sudah mengatakan ayahnya sudah menerima pilihannya menjadi pelukis. Ia ikut senang mengetahui hal itu.

"Aku ikut senang kau dan Ayahmu sudah berbaikan lagi. Itu memang sudah seharusnya, Sai-san. Kau pelukis yang hebat, Fugaku-sama pasti bangga padamu," kata Ino dengan senyum manisnya.

Sai tersenyum mendapat pujian gadis cantik di hadapannya itu.

"Umm, Ino-san… bolehkah aku tanya sesuatu yang agak pribadi?"

"Huh? Apa?" Kedua alis Ino bertaut, heran.

"Apakah kau ada hubungan khusus dengan Itachi-nii?"

"Oh.. tentu saja tidak. Aku bahkan baru mengenalnya di sini. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kulihat kau dan Hikaru begitu akrab. Jadi kupikir kau dan Itachi-nii memiliki hubungan khusus," kata Sai agak kaku.

"Hikaru memang akrab denganku, kupikir itu karena dia membutuhkan figur seorang Ibu. Kasihan dia, sudah harus kehilangan ibunya sejak bayi," terang Ino.

"Yah, kasihan Hikaru. Begitu juga dengan Itachi-nii," kata Sai setengah bergumam.

"Sai-san, katamu tadi ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan. Apakah hal ini yang kau maksud?" Ino segera ingat lagi bahwa tadi Sai mengatakan akan membicarakan sesuatu.

"Aa, sebagian ya. Dan juga aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu. Yuk!" Sai tiba-tiba meraih tangan Ino dan menarik gadis itu untuk melangkah mengikutinya.

Ino tak sempat merespon lain selain mengikuti gerak pemuda jangkung itu. Sai membawanya ke bagian ruangan agak ke sudut dekat jendela, di mana ada sebuah kanvas besar yang diselubungi kain gelap.

Keduanya lalu bergerak di depan kanvas tertutup kain itu. Ino jadi penasaran ada apa di balik selubung kain itu.

"Tolong tutup matamu dulu, Ino-san!" pinta Sai membuat Ino kian heran, tapi gadis itu menurut dan menutup matanya meski tampak ragu.

Sai menarik selubung kain yang menutupi kanvas besar itu.

Sret!

"Sekarang, kau boleh membuka matamu," ucap Sai dengan senyum patennya yang menawan.

Ino membukanya. Dan ia terpana. Takjub mendapati pemandangan di hadapannya.

Sebuah lukisan besar yang menampilkan dirinya, dengan latar belakang kereta kecoklatan bergaris kuning dan gunung salju yang sepertinya merupakan kawasan pegunungan Alpen.

"Ini aku?" Ino menoleh kepada Sai dengan pandang tak percaya.

Sai mengangguk.

"Maaf melukismu tanpa ijin, Ino-san. Dan maaf…"

"_No! Don't say sorry! This is great, Sai-san! I'm lovin' it!_" Ino kembali menatap lukisan di hadapannya. Meraba teksturnya. Masih takjub.

"Senang jika kau menyukainya. Aku menambahkan pemandangan kereta Jungfraubahn ketika berhenti di Grindelwald, Switzerland," terang Sai senang melihat Ino tampak menyukai lukisannya.

"Jadi ini benar pegunungan Alpen? _Kami_! Kau tahu, ini salah satu tempat yang paling ingin kukunjungi, Sai-san!" mata Ino berbinar-binar saking senangnya.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali kalau begitu. Aku juga suka tempat itu. Sempat beberapa kali ke sana menghabiskan liburan," ujar Sai.

"Ah! Kau bikin aku iri saja, Sai-san. Aku belum pernah ke sana," kata Ino.

"Kalau Ino-san mau, kita bisa ke sana kapan-kapan."

"Kita?" Kedua alis Ino bertaut.

Sai mengangguk, tersenyum dan meraih kembali tangan Ino yang tadi sempat digenggamnya.

"Ya, kita…... _Je suis dans l'amour avec vous, I'm in love with you_, Ino.."

DEG! Ino terpaku. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Sepasang mata biru _aquamarine_-nya melebar menatap Sai tanpa kedip.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Aku tahu waktunya agak kurang tepat. Yah, anggap saja aku hanya memujimu, Ino…" Sai berkata lagi ketika dilihatnya Ino hanya termangu.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh, Sai?" tanya Ino tanpa sadar tak menambahkan lagi _suffix_ –san di belakang nama Sai.

Sai terpaku sesaat. Ia kemudian mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin bercanda untuk hal seperti ini, Ino.." Sai pun kembali memanggil Ino tanpa _suffix_ –san lagi.

Ino tersenyum. Hatinya merekah. Ibarat bebungaan, maka kelopaknya sekarang bermekaran dengan indahnya.

"Ini sedikit mengejutkanku karena kita bahkan baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa kau benar-benar yakin dengan perasaanmu, Sai?"

"Tak pernah seyakin ini sebelumnya," sahut Sai tegas tapi lembut.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menanyakan jawabanku?" tanya Ino kemudian, sementara senyum terkulum di bibir tipisnya.

Sai terpaku lagi sedetik. Ditelengkannya kepalanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Itu, kata-katamu tadi kan butuh _feedback_ dariku. Atau kau tidak membutuhkannya?"

Sai menyeringai tipis.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, aku rasa.."

"Ohya, aku kan belum mengatakannya."

"Aku bisa mengetahui jawabannya dari ekspresi wajahmu, Ino."

Ino tergelak. Ia memukul lengan Sai dengan pukulan kecil tanda gemas.

"Dasar ya! Mentang-mentang pelukis. Jadi sudah biasa membaca ekspresi wajah orang hmm?"

Sai tertawa pelan.

"Bisa jadi memang begitu. Aku benar bukan?"

Ino menghentikan tawanya. Menatap Sai sekilas.

"Uhh, ternyata kau masih membutuhkan penegasanku juga, Tuan Pelukis?"

Sai hanya tertawa menanggapi perkataan Ino itu.

"Tidak juga. Penegasannya tidak perlu sekarang. Mungkin satu hari nanti saat aku melamarmu."

"Eh?" Ino tak urung terkejut dengan ucapan yang diucapkan Sai dengan ringan itu.

"Sudahlah. Aku tahu kau masih sibuk. Mengurusi pesta pernikahan adikku, jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan dulu. Oke?" ucap Sai dengan tenangnya.

"Sebenarnya tugasku sudah selesai hari ini. Untuk besok urusannya bakal di-_handle_ oleh temanku yang lain. Secara, besok kan pesta sahabatku, jadi aku akan berada di pesta, murni sebagai seorang sahabat. Tidak sedang bekerja, tahu.." ujar Ino riang.

"Hnn, begitu rupanya.. baguslah. _Bytheway_, kau sudah lama bersahabat dengan Hinata?" Sai tiba-tiba teringat bahwa ia juga ingin membicarakan soal Hinata dengan Ino.

"Tentu saja. Kami empat sahabat lama. Aku, Hinata, Sakura, dan Tenten. Kami sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Kenapa?"

"Apakah Hinata sedang menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain ketika ia menikah dengan Sasuke?" jawab Sai dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Ino tercekat.

Ino tentu saja terkejut oleh pertanyaan Sai itu. Namun ia segera menguasai keterkejutannya dan menjawab, "Aku tidak begitu mengetahuinya. Itu privasi Hinata. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Sai?"

Sai menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Aku hanya tidak suka melihat Sasuke yang begitu mencintai istrinya harus menerima fakta bahwa istrinya itu mencintai orang lain."

"Huh? Jadi Sasuke mengatakan padamu bahwa Hinata mencintai orang lain?"

"Kurasa begitu. Dan aku sangat tidak menyukainya, kau tahu, Ino. Bagiku, ketika seseorang memutuskan untuk menikah, maka ketika itu pula dia harus sepenuhnya yakin bahwa dia mencintai orang yang akan dinikahinya. Karena pernikahan adalah sakral dan tanpa dilandasi keyakinan yang kuat, dia akan menjadi seperti istana pasir. Yang runtuh begitu dihempas gelombang..," jawab Sai panjang lebar.

Ino terdiam. Hatinya mau tidak mau bergetar oleh jawaban Sai itu. Sepertinya Sai orang yang kalem namun sangat serius. Jika nanti ia memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan lebih jauh dengan pria di hadapannya itu, maka ia juga harus sepenuhnya yakin. Satu hal yang agak sulit, karena Ino memang bermasalah dengan keyakinan akan cinta. Dan sekarang soal Hinata. Apakah yang dimaksud Sai, Sasuke tahu Hinata mencintai Kiba? Ah!

"Ino, aku tidak suka orang yang bermain-main dengan hati. Karena itu aku minta tolong padamu untuk bicara pada Hinata. Katakan padanya, agar ia berusaha melupakan orang itu dan mulai mencintai Sasuke, karena sekarang dia adalah istri Sasuke. Agar saat prosesi besok, tak ada lagi kebohongan atau apapun yang meragukan," ujar Sai lagi membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

"Sai.." hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut Ino. Ia terlalu bingung mau mengatakan apa.

Sai kembali tersenyum.

"Dan ingat juga ya, nanti, ketika aku meminta penegasanmu, aku ingin kau juga sepenuhnya yakin." Diraihnya kembali tangan Ino lalu dikecupnya lembut.

Ino tercekat.

"Nah, sekarang sudah malam. Kuantar kau ke kamarmu," Sai menggandeng tangan Ino dan mengajaknya melangkah.

Lagi-lagi Ino hanya bisa menurut. Membiarkan tangannya digenggam Sai dan mengikuti langkahnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun Ino mau tak mau merasa heran ketika kemudian Sai melepaskan pegangan tangannya ketika mereka sudah di luar ruangan.

Ino tak bertanya. Sai pun tak mengatakan apapun. Mereka berdua hanya melangkah beriringan dalam diam, menyusuri koridor demi koridor yang lengang.

_Apa aku __nanti juga bisa sepenuhnya yakin kalau aku mencintainya, Kami-sama?_ Pertanyaan itu kini bergaung di benak Ino seiring langkahnya menuju kamar dengan Sai di sampingnya.

-oOO光OOo-

Akhirnya hari dihelatnya pesta pun datang juga. Pagi-pagi buta semua orang di Uchiha Mansion sudah sibuk luar biasa. Pihak Tsunade Wedding Organizer, tempat Ino bekerja pun telah datang sejak jam 3 dini hari untuk _final checking_ mengenai ruang pesta, dekorasi, _sound system_, perjamuan dan pengaturan kedatangan undangan meskipun sore hari sebelumnya sudah gladi bersih.

Ino sendiri sudah berada di ruang rias menemani Hinata sejak pagi buta. Ia sendiri nanti yang akan membantu Hinata mengenakan_ shiromuku_-nya. Tentu saja dia juga masih akan dibantu Mikoto-sama dan pelayan lainnya.

Tetapi ada beberapa waktu sebelum Mikoto dan pelayan lain datang yang membuat Ino bisa berdua saja dengan Hinata. Dan kesempatan itulah yang digunakan Ino untuk menyampaikan apa yang diminta Sai kemarin.

"Hinata, aku sudah tak sabar ingin melihatmu dengan balutan _shiromuku_ itu. Pasti kau akan sangat cantik dan anggun. Seperti putri salju ala Jepang. Hehehe," ucap Ino membuka obrolan. Beberapa hari ini ia sangat sibuk dan hampir tak pernah berbicara dengan Hinata. Andai saja Sakura dan Tenten sudah hadir, niscaya suasana akan jauh lebih baik. Karena Ino akui, ia kurang bisa berbicara mengenai hati, apalagi memberi saran dan nasehat. Tidak seperti Sakura yang menurutnya jauh lebih bijak dan dewasa dalam bersikap dan berkata.

Hinata terkikik geli sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan putihnya menanggapi ucapan Ino itu.

"Ino-chan ada-ada saja," ucap Hinata di sela tawanya.

Ino memperhatikan ekspresi Hinata dengan lebih detil. Gadis itu tersenyum miris. Walau samar, ia bisa melihat bekas-bekas air mata di pipi mulus Hinata. Dan mata indah berwarna lavender itu juga tampak agak sembab, seperti habis menangis.

"Kau tampak makin cantik saja kalau tertawa seperti itu, Hinata," ucap Ino dengan serius.

Hinata tersipu meski yang mengatakan itu adalah sahabat dekatnya sendiri. Ia memang selalu pemalu.

"Aku berharap pernikahan ini juga akan menghadirkan banyak senyum dan tawa bahagia ke dalam hidupmu, Hinata," Ino melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Hinata tertegun. Merasa aneh dengan perkataan Ino tersebut.

"Ino-chan?"

Ino mendekatkan posisi duduknya di samping Hinata lalu merangkul pundak Hinata dengan sayang.

"Hinata, hari ini adalah hari bersejarah. Sebentar lagi kau akan berikrar di hadapan _Kami-sama_ dan semua orang bahwa engkau adalah seorang istri dari Uchiha Sasuke. Kalian akan disumpah untuk menjadi pasangan suami istri. Harus saling melengkapi dan mencintai dalam keadaan apapun. Jadi, Hinata, karena secara hukum kau juga sudah menjadi istri, maka jika masih ada ganjalan dari masa lalumu, mulai hari ini, buanglah ganjalan itu. Jangan memberati dirimu dengan masa lalu. Hadapi masa sekarang dan berharap untuk masa depan yang lebih baik. Kami selalu berdoa untukmu, Hinata," ungkap Ino panjang lebar sementara Hinata menunduk mendengarkan semua perkataannya itu. Dan ketika gadis itu menoleh, wajah cantiknya basah oleh air mata. Ia langsung memeluk Ino dengan erat dan tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisnya.

Ino membelai lembut punggung Hinata. Mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan dan semangatnya agar sahabatnya itu lebih kuat.

"Ino-chan…. Arigatou gozaimasu," bisik Hinata di sela isakannya.

Ino melepaskan pelukan Hinata dengan pelan. Dihapusnya bulir-bulir air mata di wajah cantik sahabatnya itu.

"Ne, Hinata… Jangan menangis lagi. Engkau harus berbahagia.."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku akan berusaha, Ino-chan. Berusaha untuk lebih kuat. Berusaha untuk mencintai suamiku karena ini jalan yang telah kupilih."

Ino mengangguk.

"Yo, Hinata! Kau pasti bisa." Lalu Ino pun memeluk Hinata kembali hingga tiba-tiba terdengar suara-suara di luar dan langkah kaki mendekat, ia pun melepaskan pelukannya. Memastikan tak ada air mata lagi di wajah Hinata. Ia tidak ingin membuat orang-orang bertanya ada apa dengan Hinata. Lagipula ia sudah yakin, bahwa mendapati Hinata tak menyinggung sedikitpun soal Kiba, maka sahabatnya itu sudah mulai melupakan pria itu dan mulai mencintai suaminya. Semoga.

Pintu terbuka. Hinata dan Ino serempak menoleh. Dan keduanya terpana sesaat sebelum Ino berseru girang mendapati sosok-sosok yang melangkah masuk itu. Sakura danTenten!

Hinata berdiri kalem sementara Ino telah menghambur memeluk kedua sahabatnya yang menyambut pelukan Ino tak kalah heboh. Lalu keempat sahabat itupu saling berpelukan dengan hangat menumpahkan kerinduan karena sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu.

"_Forehead! Chocobun! _Kenapa kalian tak bilang-bilang bisa datang awal begini ha?" Ino pura-pura gusar setelah sebelumnya berseru girang. Dasar aneh!

Sakura dan Tenten menyeringai puas.

"Kejutan donk!" sahut Sakura enteng disambut anggukan Tenten.

"Masalahnya kami juga tak tahu kalau ternyata kami bisa sampai sini sepagi ini, Ino!" tambah Tenten.

"Ugh! Tapi harus kuakui kejutan kalian ini cukup menyenangkan!" Ino kembali memamerkan senyumnya.

"Hmm. Aku senang sekali kalian bisa datang pagi begini, Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan," kata Hinata kalem di antara sahabat-sahabatnya yang penuh semangat itu.

Sakura merangkul pundak Hinata. Menepuknya keras hingga Hinata terhuyung. Ah, Sakura lupa kalau dia punya tenaga ekstra rupanya.

"Pelan sedikit, _forehead!_ Kau tak mau bikin Hinata pingsan kan?" tegur Ino cepat.

"Ups! Kelepasan. Sorry, Hina-chan. Hehe. Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat. Hei, bagaimana kabarmu hmm?"

"Tak apa, Sakura-chan. Kabarku baik.. baik sekali."

Sakura tersenyum menatap sahabatnya yang lemah lembut itu.

"Syukurlah. Sudah siap kalau begitu, hmm?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan wajah merona.

Tenten menyeringai.

"Aku sudah lihat dekorasinya. Kerja bagus, Ino! Aku sudah tak sabar nih ingin segera lihat upacaranya," ujar Tenten menoleh dari Ino ke Hinata.

"Nah! Kalau kau mau pestamu meriah juga, kau harus mulai menabung mulai sekarang untuk membayarku mengurusi pestamu nanti _chocobun!"_ Ino menyeringai jahil.

"Ugh! Dasar kau! Lagian sepertinya kau duluan tuh yang nyusul Hinata," tukas Tenten puas sambil mengerling ke Sakura.

Ino menangkap kode mata kedua sahabatnya itu. Dan raut 'murka'pun segera ia lemparkan pada Sakura.

"_Forehead, _apa saja yang kau ceritakan pada Tenten?"

"Kurang tahu ya," jawab Sakura sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Curang!" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalian membicarakan apa sih? Ino-chan apa akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini?" Hinata heran karena sejak tadi ketiga sahabatnya itu saling berolok-olok dan sepertinya menyinggung soal pernikahan.

Sakura dan Tenten tergelak mendengar ucapan Hinata itu, sementara Ino tercengang.

"Tentu saja tidak, Hinata! Tidak dalam waktu dekat ini lah! Jangan dengar mereka!" tukas Ino cepat sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya.

Sakura dan Tenten kembali tergelak melihat Ino yang tampak salah tingkah. Sementara Hinata tampak agak bingung melihat sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Keriuhan di ruangan itu baru terhenti ketika kemudian terdengar langkah-langkah kaki mendekat. Tiga orang pelayan memasuki ruangan diikuti oleh Mikoto.

Hinata, Ino, Sakura dan Tenten serempak berdiri dan membungkukkan badan sekilas untuk menyambut Mikoto.

"Jadi, kalian sahabat-sahabat Hinata yang baru datang ya?" tanya Mikoto mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sakura dan Tenten.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Benar, Mikoto-sama. Saya Haruno Sakura dan ini Maito Tenten," Sakura menunjuk pada Tenten.

Mikoto mengangguk.

"Hmm, baiklah. Kurasa sekarang kita bisa mulai membantu Hinata mempersiapkan diri. Sebelumnya, aku berterima kasih karena kalian sudah mau datang lebih awal dan membantu," kata Mikoto.

"Itu sudah kewajiban kami sebagai sahabat Hinata, Mikoto-sama," sahut Sakura diikuti oleh anggukan Ino dan Tenten.

"Ah… persahabatan yang indah. Dan kalian berempat semuanya sangat cantik. Aku rasa dalam waktu dekat kalian pun akan segera menyusul langkah Hinata," ucap Mikoto lagi, kali ini ia lebih mengarahkan pandangannya pada Ino dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Ketiga gadis yang dimaksud hanya nyengir. Terlebih Ino, yang bisa merasakan pandangan Mikoto padanya. Entah mengapa ia merasa Mikoto masih mencurigainya akan hubungannya dengan Itachi.

-oOO光OOo-

Prosesi upacara berlangsung dengan sangat khidmat di ruang bagian tengah gedung utama Uchiha Mansion yang hanya dihadiri oleh pihak keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga saja. Upacara itu sendiri dilakukan dengan paduan tradisi Jepang dan Barat. Sasuke tampak sangat menawan dalam balutan kimono _Montsuki_-nya menunggu di depan altar untuk kedatangan Hinata.

Hinata sendiri tampak sangat anggun lagi jelita dalam gaun pengantinnya yang serba putih. Dengan dituntun oleh sang Ayah, Hyuuga Hiashi, gadis lemah lembut itupun berjalan pelan menyusuri karpet putih menuju altar suci di mana Sasuke telah menunggu.

Jantung Hinata berdegup makin kencang seiring langkahnya yang kian mendekat ke altar. Ia bisa merasakan semua mata tertuju ke arahnya. Ia sungguh gugup. Untung saja ada Ayahnya yang menuntunnya.

Sekilas Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke. Ada senyum tipis di wajah yang biasanya dingin itu. Setidaknya ada senyum, pikir Hinata. Dan entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Tidak lama kemudian Hinata pun sampai di altar dan ketika Ayahnya menyerahkan tangannya pada Sasuke, Hinata benar-benar merasa tergetar. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk tak menitikkan air mata.

Setelah kedua mempelai melakukan penghormatan-penghormatan, penghulu pernikahan kemudian membacakan doa-doa untuk keduanya. Hingga kemudian tibalah pada bagian yang paling mendebarkan, yaitu sumpah suci pernikahan.

".. Uchiha Sasuke dengan ini kunikahkan engkau dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Bersediakah engkau dengan seluruh lahir dan batinmu untuk mencintai istrimu dan menjalankan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang suami, saling menjaga dan mencintai sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia." Sasuke menjawab dengan cepat dan tegas meski nada suaranya tetap datar.

Penghulu mengangguk puas. Lalu dia pun menoleh kepada Hinata,

"Dan kau, Hyuuga Hinata, dengan ini kunikahkan engkau dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Bersediakah engkau dengan seluruh lahir dan batinmu untuk mencintai suamimu, berbakti dan menjalankan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang istri, saling menjaga dan mencintai sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Setelah melirik Sasuke sesaat, Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Saya bersedia."

Tetapi penghulu sepertinya tidak cukup jelas mendengar ucapan Hinata yang memang terlalu lirih.

"Jawablah dengan jelas anakku. Baiklah aku ulangi lagi… Hyuuga Hinata, dengan ini kunikahkan engkau dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Bersediakah engkau dengan seluruh lahir dan batinmu untuk mencintai suamimu, berbakti dan menjalankan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang istri, saling menjaga dan mencintai sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Sasuke mendecah kesal dalam hatinya. Ia sendiri sebenarnya cukup mendengar jawaban Hinata. Tapi ia akui memang istrinya itu terlalu lirih dalam menyuarakannya. Dan jujur itu membuatnya semakin kecewa.

"S-saya bersedia!" ucap Hinata sekeras mungkin meski ia agak tergagap.

Penghulu pun mengangguk menerima jawaban Hinata

"Baiklah. Maka dengan ini aku nyatakan kalian telah sah menjadi suami istri. Uchiha Sasuke sekarang kau boleh memberikan tanda cintamu untuk istrimu," ucap Penghulu.

Kedua mempelai itupun saling berhadapan. Lalu Sasuke maju dan meraih kedua tangan Hinata untuk kemudian mengecup tangan itu dengan lembut. Kemudian dengan pelan Sasuke merangkum wajah mungil Hinata lalu dengan perlahan pula ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedikit miring dan mencium bibir istrinya itu dengan lembut untuk beberapa saat.

Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata merasa begitu nyaman dengan sentuhan Sasuke. Dan ia pun tersenyum meski matanya berkaca-kaca ketika Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"_Aishiteru, Hinata.."_ bisik Sasuke pelan di telinga Hinata sebelum kemudian ia kembali berdiri tegak dan menatap lurus ke depan.

Hinata menoleh menatap suaminya itu dan tersenyum. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahagia mendengarnya. Semoga apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar dan bukan sikap pura-pura yang selalu ditampilkan Sasuke jika sedang bersamanya di depan publik. Semoga saja ini akan menjadi awal yang baik baginya dan Sasuke memulai kehidupan yang baru. Semoga. Hinata berharap sepenuh hatinya.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, Ino, Sakura dan Tenten masih terpaku menatap kedua mempelai yang kini berjalan beriringan menuruni altar menuju bagian belakang gedung. Ketiga gadis cantik itu larut dalam keharuan sekaligus bahagia melihat sahabat mereka yang lembut hati itu melakukan upacara pernikahan.

Ino bergetar. Merasa bahwa suatu hari ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama membuatnya _nervous_. Dan ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, pandangannya malah tertangkap oleh Sai yang tersenyum manis dan mengangguk padanya. Ino merona dan lekas mengalihkan pandangannya namun kemudian malah membuatnya bertemu mata dengan Itachi.

Deg!

Jantung Ino seperti berhenti berdetak. Aneh sekali. Ini bukan kali pertama ia bertemu mata dengan sulung Uchiha itu. Namun ini adalah pertama kalinya hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan mendebarkan.

Tidak ingin tertangkap basah oleh orang lain ia sedang bertatapan dengan Itachi, Ino segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Pipinya mendadak terasa panas. _Shit!_ Umpatnya dalam hati.

Namun Ino tidak pernah tahu bahwa ada sepasang mata lain yang menyaksikannya ketika dia sedang bertatapan dengan Itachi.

Mikoto. Dan wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum dengan penuh arti melihat pertemuan kedua pasang mata muda berbeda warna itu. _Firasat_.

.

.

.

Sore harinya pesta pernikahan digelar di taman tengah Uchiha Mansion yang luas yang telah didekor ulang oleh Ino dan kru Tsunade Wedding Organizer. Hinata mengenakan gaun pernikahan yang anggun berwarna biru lembut sementara Sasuke mengenakan setelan jas putih-putih. Keduanya tampak semakin serasi sekali.

Sementara para tamu yang wanita mengenakan kimono sedangkan yang pria boleh mengenakan jas ataupun kimono.

Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten tampak menawan sekali dalam balutan kimono _furisode_ mereka yang memang khusus mereka kenakan untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan sahabatnya. Ino mengenakan _furisode_ warna ungu dengan bunga lavender berwarna putih keunguan yang pas sekali dengan rambut pirangnya yang ia biarkan tergerai di punggungnya. Ia kelihatan begitu jelita. Sementara Sakura juga sangat cantik dalam balutan kimono warna _soft pink_ dengan motif bunga-bunga sakura warna merah. Begitu juga Tenten yang mengenakan kimono warna merah dengan motif burung-burung. Rambutnya yang biasanya ia bentuk cepol dua, kali ini disanggul biasa.

Begitu memasuki taman pesta, Tenten segera saja menemui seniornya yang kebetulan adalah sepupu Hinata yaitu Hyuuga Neji. Melihat mereka berdua, Ino dan Sakura bisa menyimpulkan bahwa keduanya sepertinya ada hubungan yang istimewa.

"Kenapa kau tak mengajak Naruto, Sakura?" tanya Ino setelah Tenten berlalu.

Sekilas Ino sempat melihat wajah sahabatnya itu berubah. Namun dengan pandai Sakura menepisnya dan menampilkan senyum cerianya.

"Oh, dia sedang ada tugas ke Hokkaido. Jadi, yah apa boleh buat. Menyebalkan ya?"

Ino menatap Sakura lekat. Ia tak bisa percaya begitu saja pada jawaban Sakura itu. Ada yang disembunyikan sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura, hubunganmu dengannya baik-baik saja kan?" selidik Ino.

Sakura mengibaskan salah satu tangan sambil nyengir.

"Tentu saja, Ino. Tentu saja hubunganku dengannya baik-baik saja. Kau ini kenapa sih? Ah! Mana Hikaru yang kau ceritakan itu hmm? Ia pasti lucu sekali kan?" Gadis berambut pink itu mengalihkan perhatian Ino.

Sukses. Ino segera melupakan kecurigaannya akan sikap Sakura yang sempat dilihatnya sekilas.

"Hikaru? Ahya! Benar, sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya. Aku lupa sama sekali!"

"Dan kau juga belum menunjukkan padaku yang mana Sai dan Itachi lho," tambah Sakura lagi.

"Eh? Oh itu. Yah, Sai itu yang mirip sekali dengan Sasuke tapi potongan rambutnya pendek biasa. Kalau Itachi, dia itu mirip Sasuke, tampak lebih dewasa sedikit dan rambutnya agak panjang dikuncir di belakang," terang Ino sementara pikirannya melayang ke Hikaru. _Apa mungkin anak itu masih sakit?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Oh begitu. Jadi pria muda yang sekarang menuju kemari itu Sai?" tanya Sakura karena di saat ia bicara demikian tampak seorang pemuda tampan berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Uh?" Ino ikut menoleh ke arah pandangan Sakura. Terlihat olehnya Sai dalam balutan kimono hakamanya yang berwarna biru gelap. Sai tampak tampan sekali. Ino sampai merona. Ia kembali teringat bahwa malam sebelumnya Sai menyatakan perasaaan khusus padanya. Perasaannya kembali berbunga-bunga.

"Hallo semua. Jadi, ini satu lagi sahabat Hinata yang juga sahabatmu Ino?" ucap Sai begitu ia berdiri si dekat Ino. Ia tersenyum kepada Sakura sekilas sebelum kembali memandangi Ino. Sakura dengan jelas bisa melihat betapa Sai menyukai sahabatnya itu.

"Begitulah. Jadi kau adalah Uchiha Sai, kalau aku tidak salah," kata Sakura.

Sai menoleh lagi kepada Sakura.

"Hnn, benar. Dan kau sendiri?"

"Aku Haruno Sakura."

"Haruno Sakura? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namamu sebelumnya… Tunggu, apa kau mengenal Namikaze Naruto?"

"Kau kenal Naruto?" Sakura yang tak menyangka Sai mengenal pacarnya itu malah balik bertanya.

"Aa, jadi benar. Kau dan Naruto.. Ya, begitulah. Naruto, dia sahabatku. Senang bertemu denganmu Sakura. Kupikir dia menolak undanganku karena ada acara denganmu," ujar Sai.

"Lho bukannya Naruto tugas ke Hokkaido, Sai?" sela Ino heran.

Sebelum Sai sempat menjawab, Sakura lebih dulu berkata, "Ino! Bagaimana dengan Hikaru tadi? Kau tak heran dia tak nampak sama sekali?"

Kedua alis Ino bertaut. Sedikit heran akan sikap Sakura, namun karena soal Hikaru lebih menarik perhatiannya saat itu maka ia pun tak mempermasalahkannya.

"Ah benar, Hikaru. Kurasa aku perlu melihatnya dulu. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu. Sai, kau dengan Sakura dulu ya?" Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Ino segera bergegas dari tempat itu menuju sisi taman yang lain untuk mencari sosok kecil Hikaru.

.

.

.

Ino berjalan dari sisi taman yang satu ke sisi taman yang lain. Mencari sosok kecil Hikaru ataupun Itachi. Namun keduanya sama sekali tidak tampak. Hati Ino mendadak mencelos. Ia baru teringat bahwa Hikaru sakit.

Maka dengan penuh rasa cemas Ino mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari area taman dan menyusuri koridor menuju kamar Itachi. Entah mengapa ia juga merasa bersalah karena tidak menengok Hikaru lagi sejak menidurkan bocah itu sore hari sebelumnya.

Dengan _geta_ dikenakannya, praktis langkah Ino memang tidak secepat biasanya. Namun setelah agak bersusah payah, akhirnya sampai juga ia di depan kamar Itachi.

Napas Ino masih tersengal ketika tangannya terulur untuk mengetuk pintu kayu hitam itu. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, pintu pun terbuka dan tampaklah Itachi. Pria itu mengenakan kimono hakama berwarna abu-abu gelap. Sepertinya Itachi juga tengah bersiap menghadiri resepsi. Pria itu tampak heran meski ekspresinya tetap tenang dan datar sebagaimana biasanya.

"Ada apa Yamanaka-san?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Hikaru, Uchiha-sama? Saya tidak melihatnya seharian ini, apa dia masih sakit?" jawab Ino dengan balik bertanya.

Belum sampai Itachi menjawab, Hikaru sudah berlari menghambur ke arah Ino dan berseru nyaring, "Mamaa…."

Senyum Ino mengembang lebar begitu dilihatnya bocah kecil itu sudah tampak sehat. Ia pun segera menangkap tubuh Hikaru yang menghambur padanya itu. Dipeluknya untuk kemudian diangkatnya ke dalam gendongannya.

Hikaru merangkul Ino dengan manja dan mencium pipi 'mama'nya itu dengan sayang. Senyum senang mengembang di bibir mungilnya.

"Jadi kau sudah sembuh Hikaru-chan?" tanya Ino lembut sambil menjawil pipi Hikaru yang gembil.

Hikaru mengangguk.

"Mama cantiiiiik sekali. Iya kan Pa?" Hikaru menoleh kepada Itachi yang menyahutinya dengan anggukan sekilas.

Ino mau tak mau tersipu juga. Ah, Hikaru!

"Terima kasih Hikaru-chan sayang. Kau juga tampan sekali sayang," Ino mengecup pipi Hikaru dengan lembut.

Hikaru tersenyum senang, tapi kemudian wajahnya menjadi murung.

"Emm Mama, Papa bilang Mama akan pelgi hali ini. Apa itu benal?" tanyanya kemudian.

Ino menatap Itachi sekilas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hikaru itu. Ia baru sadar bahwa ini hari terakhirnya di Uchiha Mansion. Begitu pesta usai, maka ia pun akan kembali ke Tokyo, kembali kepada kehidupannya semula. Dan itu berarti ia tidak akan berurusan lagi dengan Hikaru. Ia tidak akan direpotkan lagi kalau begitu. Tetapi pertanyaannya sekarang, apa benar ia merasa direpotkan oleh anak kecil ini? Apa benar ia senang berpisah dengan Hikaru untuk seterusnya? Tetapi bagaimanapun juga kenyataannya memang harus begitu bukan? Ia bukan siapa-siapa. Lagipula ia mempunyai kehidupan sendiri, begitupun dengan Hikaru.

"Err, Papamu benar sayang. Aku memang akan pergi hari ini. Tapi… kau tetap bisa bertemu denganku. Jadi jangan sedih ya Hikaru-chan. Kita pasti bertemu lagi," jawab Ino dengan agak ragu.

Sementara itu Itachi hanya diam saja menyaksikan percakapan antara putra kecilnya itu dengan Ino. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Ino, namun ia harus menunggu waktu yang tepat, saat Hikaru tidur atau ketika putranya itu sedang tidak ada di sekitar mereka.

"Tapi aku ingin setiap hali belsama Mama," ucap Hikaru lagi.

"Uh?" Ino kini tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Itachi mengelus lembut kepala Hikaru dan berkata, "Hikaru-chan, sudahlah. Kau tidak boleh nakal begitu. Ayo sekarang turun ya? Papa bantu pakai baju dan kita melihat Sasuke-jichan dan Hinata-bachan."

Hikaru menoleh ke arah sang Ayah.

"Tapi Papa janji kan kalau aku akan betemu Mama setiap hali nanti?"

"Iya. Papa janji," sahut Itachi cepat lalu menoleh pada Ino dan berkata, "_Don't worry, it's just a lie."_

Ino tak menyahut. Perlahan ia menurunkan Hikaru dari gendongannya.

"Kalau begitu aku bantu Hikaru-chan berganti baju ya? Kau mau?" tanya Ino berusaha seriang mungkin Hikaru yang langsung menjawabnya dengan anggukan senang.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ino sudah selesai membantu Hikaru mengenakan setelan jas kecilnya. Bocah itu benar-benar imut, tampan dan menggemaskan. Ino jadi sayang sekali rasanya pada anak kecil itu.

"Wah, Hikaru-chan, kau semakin tampan saja lho!" gemas Ino sambil mengelus kepala Hikaru dengan sayang.

Hikaru tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi aku tak mau pakai ini kalau Mama tak di sini," ucapnya lucu.

"Aku sudah membujuknya pagi tadi, tapi ia tidak mau bangun. Tadi pagi ia terus merengek untuk mencarimu, tapi aku larang. Ia sungguh merepotkanmu kan Yamanaka-san?" kata Itachi yang berdiri di belakang Ino yang masih berjongkok di depan Hikaru.

Ino menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

"_I don't know, Uchiha-sama. He's so cute and lovely. I think I'm gonna miss him.._"

"_And I think I have to do hard work to make him forget you_," timpal Itachi datar.

Ino tak menyahut lagi. Dialihkannya pandangannya dari Itachi dan kembali menatap Hikaru.

Mendadak ia merasa sedih jika Hikaru akan melupakannya begitu saja karena ia sendiri yakin ia tidak akan bisa melupakan Hikaru. Jujur, ia sudah sayang pada anak kecil itu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia merasa berat melepas Hikaru begitu saja.

"Ah! Hikaru-chan, sekarang kita ke taman. Kau belum lihat Sasuke-jichan dan Hinata-bachan kan? Yuk sayang!" Ino berdiri dan meraih tangan kecil Hikaru dan membawanya melangkah.

"Kita bisa bersama-sama ke sana bukan, Uchiha-sama?" Ino menghentikan langkahnya di depan Itachi.

Pria itu mengangguk. Ia meraih tangan Hikaru yang lain. Dan bertiga mereka pun keluar dari kamar dan berjalan pelan-pelan menuju taman tempat berlangsungnya pesta.

Sepertinya ketiganya tak cukup menyadari bahwa dengan berjalan seperti demikian, mereka bertiga seperti satu keluarga. Ayah, Ibu dan anaknya.

Sakura menatap tak percaya ketika dilihatnya Ino memasuki arena pesta dengan Itachi dan Hikaru. Sungguh, melihat mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan seperti itu siapapun akan berpendapat bahwa mereka adalah satu keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Sementara itu Sai yang masih berdiri di dekat Sakura, hanya terpana. Ada sesuatu yang menyelusup di relung-relung hatinya. Perasaan bahwa ia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Ino. Dan ia tidak nyaman sekali oleh perasaan itu. Sangat tidak nyaman. Dengan tergesa ia pun meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Wah, Fugaku, saya baru tahu kalau Itachi sudah menikah lagi. Tetapi mereka tampak sangat serasi dan sepertinya istrinya itu juga sayang pada Hikaru ya?" ucap Gyoja Haku yang berdiri di samping Fugaku di bagian lain taman ketika dilihatnya Itachi, Ino dan Hikaru yang berjalan beriringan.

Fugaku tersenyum tipis. Ia sendiri terkejut melihat pemandangan itu. Tidak seperti Mikoto, istrinya itu malah tampak senang melihat Itachi, Ino dan Hikaru.

"Aa, Haku, tapi Itachi belum menikah lagi. Wanita muda itu adalah salah satu sahabat Hinata sekaligus staf Wedding Organizer yang mengurusi pesta ini, bukan istrinya. Lihat saja, dia mengenakan _furisode_ kan?" kata Fugaku menjelaskan. Meski demikian, ia mengakui kalau Ino sangat serasi dengan putranya. Dan pula ia sudah melihat bagaimana Hikaru begitu dekat dengan wanita muda itu.

"Oh, begitukah? Padahal mereka serasi sekali. Sungguh, seperti sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Kau tidak berpendapat begitu, Fugaku?"

"Ya, jujur saja iya. Tapi, putra sulungku itu masih terlalu mencintai mendiang istrinya. Aku tidak tahu apa ia akan menikah lagi atau tidak," ucap Fugaku.

"Hnn, sayang sekali. Itachi masih sangat muda, jenius dan tampan pula. Tapi aku berani bertaruh, Fugaku, mereka akan benar-benar jadi sebuah keluarga nantinya. Bagaimana menurutmu, Mikoto?" kata Haku sambil menoleh ke arah Mikoto.

"Hmm, saya juga suka melihat mereka, Haku. Semoga saja perkiraanmu itu benar," sahut Mikoto.

"Hahaha… nah, sekarang ngomong-ngomong soal Sai. Sayang sekali Hotaru sedang tidak enak badan hari ini. Kalau tidak, ia pasti akan bisa bertemu dengan Sai," ungkap Haku.

"Hotaru sakit apa, Haku?" tanya Mikoto.

"Flu. Dia terlalu aktif sih. Jadi, ya begitulah, jatuh sakit dia," ujar Haku.

"Hmm, kalau begitu biar nanti kuminta Sai menjenguknya. Dengan begitu mereka bisa bertemu kan?" usul Mikoto. Ia sudah tahu rencana Haku yang ingin menjodohkan Sai dengan Hotaru dari Fugaku. Dan ia sangat setuju. Ia cukup menyukai Hotaru. Menurutnya Sai akan cocok dengan Hotaru yang ceria.

…

"Hikaru-chan, kau mau makan apa sayang?" Ino sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk menanyai si kecil Hikaru.

"Kue coklat, _Auntie…_ aku mau," jawab Hikaru dengan gayanya yang menggemaskan.

"Oke sayang, kau tunggu di sini ya, aku ambilkan dulu kuenya," ucap Ino lalu meninggalkan Hikaru bersama Itachi untuk menuju bagian meja kue.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ino sudah kembali lagi dengan dua piring kecil di tangannya.

"Nah, dapat deh. Ini untuk Hikaru akan aku bantu suapin ya? Dan satu lagi untuk Anda, Uchiha-sama?" Ino menyerahkan salah satu piring berisi kue coklat itu kepada Itachi.

"Maaf, Yamanaka-san, tapi saya tidak suka coklat," Itachi menolak dengan segan.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali. Padahal coklat itu lezat sekali. Cobalah sedikit saja, Uchiha-sama. Anda pasti akan menyukainya."

Dengan ragu Itachi pun menerima piring kecil berisi kue coklat itu. Tetapi ia tidak lantas mencicipinya. Malah ia hanya memandangi saja bagaimana Ino dengan riangnya menyuapi putra kecilnya itu. Terlihat jelas sekali olehnya betapa Hikaru begitu senang disuapi oleh Ino. Betapa hangat keduanya bersama-sama seperti itu. Perlahan, dan walau hanya samar, sebuah senyum terukir di bibir tipis Itachi.

"Ne, Uchiha-sama! Kau tak makan kuenya?" Ino yang sudah usai menyuapi Hikaru agak kaget melihat kue di tangan Itachi masih utuh tak tersentuh.

"Oh ya, maaf. Saya terlalu asyik melihat Hikaru sepertinya," jawab Itachi sedikit berdalih.

Ino tersenyum.

"Sepertinya Anda memang tidak menyukainya ya Uchiha-sama. Tetapi kue coklat ini benar-benar lezat. Kami hanya memesan kuliner terbaik untuk setiap pesta yang kami _organize_. Anda harus mencobanya." Dan entah bagaimana Ino sudah memotong kue di piring Itachi itu dengan garpu kecil yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk menyuapi Hikaru lalu disodorkannya potongan kue itu ke depan mulut Itachi.

"Ayolah, Uchiha-sama. Rasanya tidak akan mengecewakan kok," Ino menyorongkan potongan kue itu lebih dekat ke depan mulut Itachi.

Dengan ragu Itachi membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan potongan kue itu masuk. Manis. Adalah rasa yang pertama terkecap oleh lidahnya disusul sedikit rasa pahit dan gurih. Ternyata benar kata Ino, rasanya cukup enak.

"Enak kan Paa?" tanya Hikaru tiba-tiba melihat Itachi tampak menikmati potongan kue yang disuapkan Ino.

Itachi menunduk untuk melihat putra kecilnya itu dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm, benar Hikaru-chan. Kuenya enak."

Ino tersenyum melihat ayah dan anak di hadapannya itu. Hari ini mungkin akan jadi hari terakhirnya bersama Hikaru. Ia ingin membuatnya sesenang mungkin.

-oOO光OOo-

Akhirnya pesta yang ramai dan melelahkan di hari itu usai juga. Ino merasa cukup lelah meskipun hari itu ia tidak bekerja. Meskipun demikian ia cukup menikmati hari itu. Ia menikmati saat-saat yang mungkin saat terakhirnya di Uchiha Mansion yang telah ditinggalinya selama seminggu ini. Yang telah membuatnya bertemu dengan Hikaru. Yang ternyata adalah putra dari kakak angkatnya sendiri. Dan dengan mengetahui cerita yang sebenarnya dari Itachi, ia jadi tidak membenci Konan lagi. Bahkan kini ia merasa penasaran akan Itachi yang pernah menceritakan bahwa Konan pernah patah hati karena kakaknya.

Kemudian, satu hal lagi karena di Uchiha Mansion itulah ia bisa bertemu dengan Sai. Yang ia rasa adalah _love in the first sight_-nya. Ino tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat akan ucapan Sai sehari sebelumnya.

Sakura dan Tenten yang melihat Ino senyum-senyum sendiri mau tak mau saling melirik dan geli melihat sahabat mereka itu.

"Ehemm!" Tenten berdehem untuk menarik perhatian Ino yang masih asyik tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Ino sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sahabatnya. Menatap heran.

"Ada apa sih _chocobun?"_

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok. Memang ada apa?" tanya Tenten balik dengan cengiran _innocent_-nya.

Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Ah kau ini! Pasti begitu deh!"

"Ahaha… marah nih ye?" cengiran Tenten melebar.

"Uh!" Ino kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil yang membawa mereka kembali ke Tokyo itu.

Tenten tergelak demi melihat reaksi Ino yang _childish_ itu. Salah satu sebab yang membuatnya suka menggoda Ino.

"Apa kau hanya memikirkan Sai, Ino-pig?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Mau tahu saja!" sahut Ino sekilas menoleh ke Sakura sebelum kembali menatap ke luar jendela menikmati pemandangan malam jalan raya Konoha-Tokyo yang mereka lewati.

"Ahaha.. aku berani bertaruh, kau pasti juga kepikiran soal Hikaru… dan _**ayahnya**_ itu kan?" Sakura mulai menggoda sobat pirangnya itu.

Ino spontan menoleh dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan aneh.

"Jangan ngawur, _forehead!_" tukasnya.

"Itachi keren kok, tak kalah keren dengan Sai dan Sasuke. Apalagi Hikaru suka sekali padamu. Apa benar kau tak sedikitpun tertarik padanya, hmm?" desak Sakura.

"…" Ino tak menyahut. Ia sedang malas untuk berdebat. Atau mungkin karena ia mengakui kebenaran perkataan Sakura itu? Ino buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak! Ia tidak mungkin juga menyukai Itachi. Sama sekali tidak mungkin. Lagipula ia sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan mereka, seperti yang Itachi pernah katakan padanya bahwa dia akan berusaha keras membuat Hikaru melupakannya. Dan satu lagi, alasan yang membuatnya harus melupakan mereka berdua adalah karena keduanya mengingatkannya kepada Konan. Demi apapun ia tidak ingin hidup di bawah bayang-bayang orang lain, apalagi di bawah bayangan Konan.

-oOO光OOo-

_**bersambung **_

**Ocehan author**: Well, sorry to make this story so boring. Sorry for many typo (if you finf them. I've been edited it, but coz I'm so tired so maybe it can't be clear from any typo or miss typo. Also sorry to make this too long. But there will be some **complicated conflicts** after this. Just saty tune, please^^, hehe.. oya, SasuHina is still going on. They're not happy ending yet.^^

Intinya masih ada satu-dua, ato tiga-empat chapter lagi deh. Author usahain ga akan ada 10 chap kok.^^

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

Kehidupan Ino dkk. di luar Uchiha Mansion (kecuali Hinata tentunya) dan bagaimana takdir akan membawa Ino pada realita-realita tak terduga yang sedikit banyak akan mengejutkannya

.. however, my my friends, I wish your reviews still. Thank you ..

always arigatou

**alegre541 aka eli aka L (for Light)^^**

**PS: buat Cielheart Ie'chan, ff kamu BLOH (Blacklist of Happines) kerennya banget sekali, hohoho, please cepetin donk apdetnya^^**


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, What Should I Do? © alegre541**_

_RATE : __**T (Teen to Mature :D)**__ not for under 13^^_

_WARNING : AU, OOC, contain gajeness, abalness and everything that not match with Naruto series^_^ YOU"VE BEEN WARNED!_

**Summary : Ino yang single dan masih gadis adalah seorang yang bekerja sebagai wedding organizer. Suatu kali ia diminta oleh Hinata, sahabatnya yang menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke untuk membantu persiapan pesta pernikahannya. Tapi malah ia mendapat "petaka" di sana. Secara mengejutkan seorang anak kecil memanggilnya Mama...**

_Keterangan : dalam cerita ini, kata-kata bercetak miring melukiskan kata hati/pikiran dan bisa juga author pakai untuk menyatakan bagian chapter sebelumnya ataupn flashback serta kata-kata dalam bahasa asing (selain Indonesia)._

**My biggest arigatou to you my friends who have read and reviewed this gaje story:**

**Nanairo Zoacha, Merai Alixya Kudo, Oh-chan is ItaBranJustinFG, Rizu Hatake-hime,**

**haru naru chan muach, Cielheart Ie'chan** (_q tunggu selalu BLoH-nya^^_),

**karinuuzumaki gajadilogin **(_je t'aime? Hehe, tadinya juga maw pake itu, tapi itu terlalu familiar, lagian pengen yang 'I am in love with u' not 'I love you'… tapi tau ah.. yang pasti thans zo buat masukannya^^ NICE!_)**, Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz**, **Shiroyuki no Aoi, **

**Sora Hinase, yuuaja, gieyoungkyu, Inoyusha' Kaiskuraken, Peaphro, elvenlady18, **

**Saqee-chan, Deidei Rinnepero, Qwli, Minami22 (**_justru malah seneng banget lo diripiw sering-sering^^_**), manusianyasar (**_Hikaru dibikin menderita? Hwaa.. author takut dijerat Komisi Perlindungan Anak tuh :P)__**, Uchiha Narachi, Masahiro Night Seiran (**__lama-lama kok namamu buat aku merasa kek menyebut M. Night Syamalan ato sapa tuh yang sutradara India yang ngetop di Hollywood itu sih N? :D__**)**_**, Itachi lvers, Namikaze 'cherry' Hatake, **

**Baka Depyong, Chai Mol, Uchiha 'Pytha' No Aka Suna, Shim EunhaCassiopeiaPhantomhiv, FidyDiscrimination**** Miaw-Miaw (**_pair-nya kesukaanmu semua? Termasuk Ita-Ino kah?^^_**)****, Amaira Sora Miaw-Miaw (**_Salam kenal juga^^. Ga suka Ita-Ino? Ah, padahal they're so sweet together loh.. :P. Meski di ff ini ga tau nantinya ama sapa.. En gomen coz NS disini cuman __**slight**__aja, so porsinya ga bisa banyak-banyak.*jitaked*. Moga r n r nya lanjut terus hingga chapter akhir :D_**), Yamanara ShikaIno** (Yup, Ino bakal muncul banyak kok of course^^)**.**

**Juga buat yang udah ngebaca dan nggak sempat mereview (?), buat yang udah ngefave (?), pokoknya ALWAYS ARIGATOU^^**

**.**

**.**

**4947 words, only for main story^^ **

**.**

**.**

-oOO光Ooo-

always arigatou

**==ENJOY==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PART VII**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata…" Hinata tersentak kaget ketika didengarnya suara Sasuke terdengar serak begitu dekat di telinganya beriring dengan kedua lengan kekar laki-laki itu melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Spontan, jantungnya memompa darah berkali lipat lebih cepat. Keringat dingin langsung merembes dari ujung pelipisnya.

"S-sasuke…" sebut Hinata terbata-bata. Ia belum lagi mengganti gaun pestanya dengan yukata tidur dan tidak disangkanya suaminya itu memeluknya begitu saja. Hatinya tentu saja sangat berdebar-debar. Apa Sasuke akan melakukan 'itu' dengannya malam ini, karena jujur saja ia tidak siap. Ia sangat lelah. Selain itu, ia juga takut. Ia tidak tahu mengapa , tapi kalau bisa ia ingin sekali tidak melakukannya malam itu. Walaupun ia tahu, jika Sasuke berniat melakukannya pasti ia tidak akan mampu menolaknya. Karena pria itu memang sudah memiliki hak atas dirinya sejak sebulan lalu. Ia, sudah sepenuhnya menjadi istri dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dan sudah seharusnya ia menyerahkan segalanya kepada pria itu.

"Kau.. kau takutkah, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan suara yang terdengar serak. Kali ini dia menempelkan dagunya di atas pundak Hinata, membuat hembus napasnya langsung menyentuh kulit leher Hinata. Membuat skala kegugupan Hinata semakin merayap naik.

"A-aku.." entah mengapa suara Hinata seperti tertahan di tenggorokan. Sulit sekali baginya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke itu.

Perlahan Hinata merasa tubuhnya diputar. Kini ia tepat berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Dengan perlahan pula tangan kekar itu meraih dagunya. Memaksa kedua matanya bersirobok dengan sepasang mata _onyx_ yang kali ini seolah memancarkan sinar kerinduan yang dalam.

"_Anata ga boku wo aishiteru ka_, Hinata?" (_Do you love me, Hinata?"_)

"…" Hinata terbeliak. Namun lidahnya kelu. Tak mampu bergerak, sekedar mengucap iya atau tidak.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Hingga entah berapa menit berlalu dengan Sasuke mengebor mata lavender Hinata. Seolah ingin menemukan jawaban di sana karena mulut gadis itu masih saja membisu. Sampai kemudian sepertinya pria itu menyerah. Dilepaskannya tangannya yang mengangkat dagu Hinata, demikian juga tangan satunya lagi yang melingkari pinggang gadis itu. Raut kecewa dan sakit hati jelas terpancar di kedua mata _onyx_nya meski ekspresinya datar-datar saja.

"Ah.. sudahlah. Kau ganti baju dan tidur saja. Aku juga capek. Lagipula besok siang kita sudah harus berangkat. Memanfaatkan hadiah Sai dan Ita-nii, kau tahu kan? _Honeymoon_ ke Salzburg." Selesai berkata demikian Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpaku diam untuk kemudian menuju tempat tidur dan merebahkan dirinya. Detik berikutnya kedua mata Sasuke sudah tampak terpejam rapat.

"Gomenasai, Sasuke.." Hinata menggigit bawah bibirnya sebelum kemudian memasuki kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya.

-oOO光Ooo-

"SIAL!" Sakura melempar ponsel-nya asal ke atas tempat tidurnya. Ia benar-benar kesal. Marah dan entah apalagi. Baru sekali ini ia merasa begitu kesal kepada kekasihnya, Naruto.

Pria itu seolah menghindarinya sejak seminggu terakhir. Okelah, memang ia akui ia sendiri cukup sibuk. Dan ia pun tahu Naruto juga sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya di Kantor Pemerintahan Kota Tokyo. Ya, kekasihnya itu punya ambisi jadi walikota Tokyo, sebagaimana mendiang ayahnya, Namikaze Minato. Tetapi apa tidak bisa Naruto menyempatkan dirinya hanya sekedar untuk mengangkat telponnya? Sakura tidak habis pikir. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan kekasihnya itu?

Bahkan Sakura sampai mendatangi apartemen tempat Naruto tinggal. Namun apa yang ia dapati? Tak lebih dari pintu yang tertutup rapat plus informasi dari tetangga Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa sang penghuni berambut jabrik kuning itu sudah tidak ada sejak beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Kalau begini caranya, siapa yang tidak marah coba? Memangnya ia itu apanya Naruto sih? Mereka bahkan sudah bertunangan. Meski Naruto belum meperkenalkannya pada ibunya yang tinggal di Osaka, tapi hubungan mereka berdua sudah cukup serius.

Jadi, wajar sekali bukan jika Sakura sangat marah sekarang karena Naruto menghilang begitu saja? Mana teman-temannya tidak ada yang tahu lagi kemana lenyapnya si jabrik kuning itu.

-oOO光Ooo-

Sementara itu, kehidupan Ino sudah kembali seperti biasa. Ia sudah kembali bekerja seperti biasanya di Tsunade Wedding Organizer. Merancang format-format baru untuk pesta pernikahan, mengkalkulasi orderan-orderan baru dengan segala aplikasinya dan lain sebagainya. Juga order-order atas profesinya yang lain sebagai desainer interior. Singkatnya, ia sudah kembali sangat sibuk.

Namun benarkah hidup Ino benar-benar sudah kembali seperti biasa?

Kalau mau 100% jujur, sepertinya tidak bisa dibilang begitu. Karena sekarang Ino jadi suka melihat tingkah anak-anak. Hal yang agak tidak biasa. Karena sebelumnya, bisa dibilang ia menghindari anak-anak karena ia pikir anak kecil itu menyusahkan saja. Juga, ia selalu menoleh jika didengarnya suara anak kecil memanggil 'Mama'. Padahal sudah pasti bukan dia yang dipanggil. Ino merasa, bahwa semua keanehan atas dirinya itu disebabkan karena pertemuan dan interaksinya dengan Hikaru selama ia bertugas di Uchiha Mansion. Ia tidak memungkiri juga bahwa Hikaru sesekali hadir di mimpinya meski hanya sekilas-sekilas. Namun seperti yang sudah diputuskannya, ia ingin melupakan Hikaru, jadi ia pun tak mengacuhkan semua itu. Berusaha fokus pada kesibukannya saja. Dan lagi ada satu hal yang cukup berhasil membuatnya tak memikirkan soal Hikaru.

Uchiha Sai.

Ino tersenyum sendiri mengingat nama itu sekali lagi. Dalam beberapa hari ini, Sai rutin menelponnya. Saat pagi hanya sekedar untuk mengucapkan salam dan agar ia sarapan. Lalu saat makan siang, saat makan malam, dan tentu saja menjelang tidur. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau pelukis tampan itu sangat perhatian padanya.

Yang lebih menyenangkan lagi, karena malam ini mereka akan makan malam berdua. Ino sudah tak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan sang pelukis yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya itu.

Jadi, tak mengherankan jika untuk makan malam itu, ia mempersiapkan diri dengan baik. Bahkan ia sampai minta ijin pulang lebih awal karena ingin ke salon dulu. Untungnya bosnya adalah orang yang sudah menganggapnya keluarga sendiri, jadi Ino bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan ijin itu.

Dan saat yang ditunggu Ino pun tiba. Sesuai yang dijadwalkan, malam, jam 7 tepat, bel pintu apartemen tempatnya tinggal, berdering. Tanpa melihat dulu di lubang pengintip, Ino langsung membukakan pintu.

Senyum cantik mengembang di bibir tipis Ino begitu tamu yang berdiri di hadapannya memang orang yang sudah ditunggunya. Uchiha Sai. Pria muda itu tampak sangat menawan dalam balutan tuksedo hitam-hitamnya.

"_Tu es belle, you're beautiful,_ Ino.." puji Sai kalem sambil mengembangkan senyumnya yang menawan.

Ino mau tak mau agak merona juga dipuji seperti itu, meski pun cara Sai mengucapkannya datar-datar saja.

"Thanks, Sai. Kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Boleh.." jawab Sai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok cantik di hadapannya itu.

Maka setelah Ino mengambil tas tangannya dan mengunci apartemennya, ia pun menggandeng lengan Sai dan berjalan beriringan dengan pria itu menuju lift.

Sai membawanya ke sebuah restoran Perancis yang terkenal di Tokyo. Untungnya, meski belum pernah memasuki restoran itu, Ino sedikit banyak tahu tentang menu-menu masakan Prancis sehingga ia tidak sampai salah pesan.

Acara makan makan malam berjalan cukup menyenangkan. Walau Sai tak bisa dibilang banyak bicara, setidaknya ia cukup baik dalam mengatakan satu dua hal ataupun dalam menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Mama…!" DEG! Jantung Ino seolah berhenti berdetak. Dan seketika pula senyumnya lenyap seiring didengarnya suara kecil itu. Ia segera menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati…

Jantung Ino kembali berdetak normal dan senyum lega menghiasi wajahnya ketika melihat bahwa suara kecil yang memanggil Mama itu ternyata bukan mengarah ke arahnya. Karena dilihatnya di seberang seorang anak perempuan kecil sebaya Hikaru dalam gendongan seorang wanita muda yang sepertinya memang ibunya.

"Kau kenapa, Ino?" Sai mau tak mau heran melihat tingkah Ino.

"Oh? Tidak ada apa-apa kok.. Memangnya kenapa?" Ino malah balik bertanya, meskipun ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Sai.

"Tidak, hanya saja… Aa, sudahlah. Kita lanjutkan saja.. Jadi…."

_Kami-sama, untung saja tadi itu bukan Hikaru._ Ino berkata lega dalam hatinya. Namun kemudian, pikirannya malah melayang ke bocah kecil itu. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Apa Hikaru masih mengingat-ingatnya? Apa Hikaru masih ingin bertemu dengannya?

-oOO光Ooo-

"Hikaru-chan.. ayo makan sayang!" bujuk Itachi untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia yang pada dasarnya sudah lelah karena seharian di kantor, jadi tambah lelah karena sepulang kerja mendapati laporan dari pengasuh Hikaru yang mengatakan bahwa Hikaru seharian menolak makan dan hanya mau minum saja.

Kini di rumah dengan furniture minimalis itu, tinggal ayah dan anak itu saja, karena Itachi memang hanya mempekerjakan pengasuh hingga petang hari. Jadi, sehabis kerja, ia sendiri yang mengurusi Hikaru. Dan baru kali ini ia merasa kesulitan sekali menghadapi putra kesayangannya itu.

Hikaru tak memperdulikan sang ayah yang berlutut di depannya dengan mangkok di tangannya itu. Bocah laki-laki berpipi gembil itu hanya duduk di atas sofa dengan cuek dan tangan bersedekap dan bibir mungil yang dimanyunkan.

"Ayolah sayang, kau tahu kan, ini sudah malam. Papa capek sekali. Dan Bibi bilang kau tidak mau makan seharian.. Kau tahu kan sayang, kalau tidak mau makan kau akan sakit?" Itachi kembali membujuk putra kecilnya itu, berusaha mempertahankan kesabarannya yang sudah mulai menipis.

"Bialin. Poko'nya aku ga mau makan!"

"Hikaru-chan…kau ini kenapa sih? Kau marah pada Papa, hmm?"

"Itu Papa uda tau… Papa bilang aku bisa ketemu Mama.. Tapi Papa boong lagi kan?"

"Hikaru, Papa sudah mencobanya, tapi Auntie Ino memang belum bisa bertemu denganmu. Ia pergi ke luar negeri dan belum pulang," sekali lagi Itachi berbohong.

"Boong… Papa pasti boong kan?" Hikaru kini tak percaya lagi pada kata-kata sang ayah.

"Buat apa Papa bohong Hikaru-chan?"

"Kalo gitu Papa suel coba," tantang Hikaru sambil mengacungkan jari membentuk huruf V di depan wajah Itachi.

Itachi mau tak mau terkejut juga melihat tingkah Hikaru itu. Ada-ada saja putranya itu. Pakai 'suer' segala. Ini pasti pengaruh pergaulannya di _playgroup_. Alhasil ia hanya bisa mendesah kesal dan menuruti perintah Hikaru. Apa susahnya 'suer' di depan anak kecil berumur tak lebih dari tiga tahun itu? Ia akan terus berbohong pada Hikaru, jika itu satu-satunya jalan agar Hikaru melupakan Ino. Ia yakin, lama-lama Hikaru akan bosan dan melupakan keinginannya bertemu dengan 'mama'nya itu. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu kehidupan Ino. Ia pun juga tak menginginkan kehadiran gadis itu atau orang lain dalam hidupnya. Ia sudah cukup dengan Hikaru. Dan tentu saja, kenangannya dengan Konan.

-oOO光Ooo-

"…. Jadi begitulah, _forehead._ Kencan pertama kami manis banget. Kau tahu, Sai itu sangat _gentleman_. Manis deh pokoknya," Ino menutup cerita via telponnya dengan senyum sumringah. Ia tentu sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa sahabatnya yang berambut pink itu tidak menyimak dengan baik cerita panjang lebarnya yang diceritakannya dengan penuh semangat.

"Sakura? Kau masih di situ kan?" Akhirnya Ino merasa juga kalau respon Sakura atas ceritanya sedari tadi datar-datar saja. Padahal biasanya, Sakura tak kalah semangat dengan dirinya kalau dicurhati soal kencan-kencannya. Padahal Ino pikir ceritanya kali ini sangat menarik mengingat ini kencan pertamanya setelah setahun menjomblo. Tetapi mengapa reski sahabatnya itu begitu ya? Ino jadi heran.

"Uh? Ya, Ino. Aku di sini. Yah, manis sekali kok kencanmu dengan Sai. Selamat deh. Jadi kalian sudah resmi jadian begitu?" Sakura memaksakan dirinya untuk kembali fokus pada cerita Ino, menepiskan sejenak masalah pribadinya. Ia tak ingin Ino tahu masalahnya dengan Naruto.

"Tidak juga, kami belum jadian. Entahlah, selama makan tadi malam, dia sama sekali tak menyinggung soal penegasan hubungan kami. Eh, kau ini kenapa sih Sakura.. Perasaan dari tadi kau aneh tahu!"

"Aneh bagaimana?" Sakura balik bertanya meski ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Ino.

"Ya aneh, nggak seperti biasa begitu. Ada apa sih? Ada masalah dengan Naruto?"

"Hahaha," Sakura tertawa palsu, "Hubungan kami baik-baik saja, Ino-pig. Hanya saja aku lumayan capek. Biasa tadi kan praktikum-praktikum jelang ujian."

"Oh begitu. Ya sudah kalau memang begitu. Kukira ada apa. Oke, jangan sampai kau kelelahan ya. Istirahat yang cukup, Sakura. Dan kalau memang ada masalah, cerita saja. Jangan dipendam sendiri. Oke?"

"Ya, ya, Ino-pig. Aku tahu. Arigatou ne."

"Okelah, udah dulu ya. Thanks udah mendengarkan ceritaku. See you."

"Hmm.."

Ino pun meletakkan ponselnya. Diliriknya arloji mungil di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sejam lagi ia sudah bisa pulang kantor. Ia berencana untuk belanja mingguan nanti karena persediaan kebutuhan sehari-harinya di rumah sudah tipis, jadi ia perlu belanja lagi.

…

"Mama…." Suara kecil itu kembali menyapa telinga Ino. Membuat gadis itu menghentikan gerak tangannya yang sibuk memilih-milih buah apel di supermarket sore itu. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, walau Ino merasa kali ini suara kecil itu tak tertuju padanya, ia tetap saja menoleh ke asal suara. Dan kali ini perkiraannya salah.

Suara kecil itu tertuju ke arahnya karena kini dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas sosok mungil itu berlari kecil ke arahnya.

Hikaru.

Sekilas Ino terpana sesaat sebelum kemudian meninggalkan troli belanjanya begitu saja dan menyambut Hikaru. Dipeluknya anak kecil itu segera begitu Hikaru sudah dalam jangkauannya. Kemudian seperti sebelumnya, ia pun mengangkat bocah itu ke dalam gendongannya.

"Mama…" Hikaru memeluk leher Ino dan mengecup pipi Ino dengan gembira.

Ino pun membalasnya dengan mengecup pipi gembil bocah imut itu. Senang sekali rasanya hatinya kembali bertemu dengan si bocah.

"Hikaru-chan… kau kesini sama siapa hmm?" tanya Ino kemudian.

Belum lagi Hikaru menjawab, sebuah suara lain terdengar mendekat menyerukan nama Hikaru.

"Itu Papa.." sebut Hikaru sambil menoleh pada Itachi yang kemudian berjalan menghampiri Ino yang masih menggendong Hikaru.

Ino menoleh ke arah yang sama dengan Hikaru. Terlihat olehnya sosok tegap Itachi berjalan mendekat. Kali ini pria itu tidak tampil dalam balutan pakaian formalnya, melainkan mengenakan baju _casual_ berupa celana jeans standart berwarna biru gelap pudar dengan atasan T-shirt hitam dengan gambar awan merah dan tulisan Akatsuki berwarna merah. Di atas kepalanya bertengger topi _baseball_ sewarna celananya. Itachi jadi tampak lebih muda dari usia sebenarnya. Ino seolah baru tersadar kalau Itachi ternyata sangat tampan. _Cool._

Tanpa diketahui Ino, Itachi pun sempat terpana oleh penampilan Ino yang memang tampil girly sekali. Gadis itu mengenakan celana baggy selutut berwarna _dark purple_ dengan atasan _stretch shirt_ warna _soft purple_ dan cardigan yang sewarna dengan celananya sementara rambut pirangnya yang panjang lurus tergerai bebas di punggungnya. _Cantik_. Itu kesan pertama yang muncul di benak Itachi.

"Hallo, Yamanaka-san…." Sapa Itachi setelah berhenti beberapa langkah di depan Ino.

"Hallo juga, Uchiha-sama. Tidak disangka kita bertemu di sini ya? Umm, saya baru tahu kalau Anda tinggal di sekitar sini," ucap Ino dengan senyum manisnya.

"Begitulah. Tidak disangka juga kan kalau Hikaru lagi-lagi menemuimu, Yamanaka-san? Untung di sekitar sini tidak orang lain yang mengenal Anda. Kalau tidak, pasti Anda akan sangat repot."

Ino tercekat sesaat. Seolah baru menyadari kemungkinan itu. Benar kata Itachi, untungnya di sekitar ia belanja tak ada orang yang mengenalnya. Coba kalau ada orang lain yang mengenalnya, kan bisa hancur _image_nya.

"Ahaha, benar juga ya Uchiha-sama, " Ino nyengir, lalu lanjutnya, "_So, now_ _I guess he didn't forget me yet, right?"_

"_Hnn.. __ya.."_ sahut Itachi singkat. Hatinya mendadak kacau. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi sebagian hati kecilnya merasa nyaman melihat betapa Hikaru begitu dekat dengan Ino sementara sebagian lainnya menyesali pertemuan mereka karena itu berarti usahanya membuat Hikaru melupakan Ino menjadi sia-sia saja.

"Mamaa.. nanti Mama tak akan meninggalkanku lagi kan?" Hikaru kembali berbicara untuk menarik perhatian Ino.

"Umm.. aku tidak tahu sayang. Tapi aku memang sibuk sekali. Jadi tidak bisa selalu bersamamu. Kau mengerti kan," jawab Ino, menatap Hikaru dengan tapan yang lembut.

"Tapi besok kan Minggu, jadi Mama tak pelu pelgi kelja kan?"

"Eh?" Ino tak tahu harus menyahut apa. Benar, ia memang libur di hari Minggu.

Seolah memahami kesulitan Ino, Itachi pun melangkah mendekat dan dielusnya kepala Hikaru dengan lembut.

"Hikaru-chan, kan sudah Papa bilang _Auntie _Ino sibuk.. Jadi, ia tidak bisa bersama kamu terus."

"Uuuh.. tapi besok kan Minggu Paa?" Hikaru mulai merajuk.

"Hikaru! Jangan nakal! Kau tidak boleh merepotkan orang lain terus!" tukas Itachi sedikit hilang sabar.

Hikaru mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Menatap sang ayah dengan kesal.

"Tapi Mama bukan olang lain. Pokonya aku mau sama Mama!" Hikaru setengah berteriak dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ino. Membuat Ino semakin bingung harus bagaimana. Sejujurnya ia tak tega jika melihat Hikaru dimarahi Itachi, meskipun ia menyetujui kalau Hikaru memang perlu dimarahi agar tidak terlalu manja.

"Uchiha-sama, _it's going to be difficult situation now. Maybe, we can make a deal. I'd like to accompany him now and a moment later. And then, I could leave him silently."_

Itachi menatap Ino sejenak. Merasa tidak nyaman karena tetap saja merepotkan gadis itu. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. Ia toh tak bisa mengerasi Hikaru. Ia sangat sayang pada putra kecilnya itu.

"_Okay. Thank you, Yamanaka-san."_

Ino mengangguk. Lalu dia kembali menoleh pada Hikaru yang masih nyaman dalam gendongannya. Perlahan diturunkannya bocah itu.

"Ne, Hikaru-chan.. apa kau lapar?"

Hikaru mengangguk cepat.

"Emm.. tapi Mama yang suapin aku mau sekali.." ucap Hikaru dengan mata memohon.

"Oke sayang. Sekarang kita ke kasir. Kebetulan aku sudah selesai belanja. Yuk," Ino menggandeng tangan Hikaru. Mengajaknya menghampiri troli belanjaannya lalu berjalan bersama menuju kasir. Sementara Itachi berjalan mendorong troli belanjanya sendiri di belakang mereka berdua.

Setelah selesai menotal semua belanjaan masing-masing ketiganya pun keluar dari supermarket itu. Itachi membantu Ino membawakan kantong belanjaannya yang lumayan berat. Sementara Ino sendiri menggandeng Hikaru. Memastikan bocah itu aman dan jangkauannya. Sekali lagi ketiganya seolah tidak menyadari betapa mereka semakin nampak menjadi satu keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Setelah memasukkan belanjaan masing-masing ke dalam mobil masing-masing, Itachi mengantar Ino yang hendak mengajak Hikaru ke sebuah restoran yang banyak menyediakan menú anak-anak yang katanya menarik dan lezat.

Benar saja. Begitu Ino mengarahkan agar Itachi membelok dan berhenti di satu pelataran depan sebuah restoran, Itachi langsung mengakui bahwa restoran di depannya itu adalah jenis restoran keluarga yang nyaman karena arsitekturnya yang unik ala Negeri Dongeng dengan gazebo-gazebo berbentuk seperti rumah jamur berwarna-warni lengkap dengan patung-patung kurcaci, hewan-hewan lucu dan putri-putri.

Mereka memasuki salah satu gazebo di dekat pintu masuk. Seorang pelayan berpakaian ala _maids_ pun segera menghampiri mereka, menyapa dengan ramah dan memberikan daftar menú kepada Itachi dan Ino.

Setelah memesan beberapa menú dan pelayan pergi, Itachi menoleh pada Ino yang tampak asyik menanggapi kelucuan Hikaru. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa sepertinya kini Ino tampak menikmati kedekatannya dengan Hikaru. Mau tak mau ia tersenyum tipis.

Di saat yang bersamaan Ino menoleh pada pria yang duduk di seberangnya itu. Sekilas tertangkap olehnya senyum tipis Itachi yang kini telah melepas topi _baseball_-nya.

Itachi buru-buru menghindari tatapan _aquamarine_ nan jernih milik Ino. Ada sesuatu yang aneh tiba-tiba menelusup di relung-relung hatinya. Sesuatu yang hangat dan menggetarkan. Seperti campuran rasa senang dan gugup. Perasaan yang sama yang pernah muncul dulu ketika bersama dengan Konan. _Ah!_

Ino sendiri kembali menanggapi Hikaru yang kini duduk di pangkuannya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa hatinya mendadak berdesiran. Aneh. Belum pernah ia merasakan hal serupa sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika bersama Sai pun ia tidak merasakannya. _Rasa apa ini?_

Dan ketika kedua orang dewasa itu sibuk untuk heran pada diri masing-masing, pelayan pun datang mendorong kereta yang membawa menú yang telah mereka pesan.

Hikaru tampak sangat senang sekali.

"Mama aku mau Mama suapin. Aku mau makan ini!" ucap Hikaru dengan gayanya yang sangat menggemaskan sambil menunjuk pada salah satu piring berisi orak-arik tomat dengan telur yang memang tampak menarik sekali dengan warnanya yang merah dan kuning.

Pelayan yang baru saja meletakkan keseluruhan menú tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Hikaru.

"Aih lucunya. Namamu siapa sayang?"

Hikaru menoleh pada pelayan itu.

"Uchiha Hikalu," sahutnya cepat.

Pelayan itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Wah nama yang bagus sekali, Hikaru-chan!"

Hikaru hanya menyeringai senang. Ia kembali menoleh pada Ino, memegang tangan gadis itu dan meminta dengan gayanya yang polos.

"Mamaa.. aku mau makan sekalang! Lapaal sekali.."

Ino menunduk sambil berkata "Oke sayang." Lalu diangkatnya Hikaru dan didudukkannya di kursi anak yang telah disediakan. "Nah, sekarang Mama suapin ya."

Ino lalu mengambil mangkuk, mengisinya dengan sedikit nasi dan orak-arik tomat yang tadi diinginkan Hikaru. Lalu ia pun mulai menyuapkan makanan itu ke mulut kecil Hikaru.

Sementara itu Itachi lagi-lagi hanya bisa memandangi semua itu dengan diam. Hatinya mau tak mau menjadi miris juga melihat putranya itu bisa makan begitu lahap disuapi Ino, sementara beberapa hari sebelumnya ia harus selalu bersusah payah memaksa Hikaru makan.

"Uchiha-sama?" Ino merasa heran melihat Itachi hanya diam saja dan tak menyentuh sedikitpun makanan di depannya.

Itachi tersentak. Ditatapnya Ino sejenak dan tak disembunyikannya lagi senyum mirisnya.

"_You know, he even made me frustation because he didn't like to eat anything for these several days. But now, you can easily feed him.."_

Ino menunduk mendengarkan perkataan Itachi itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa begitu iba melihat pria di depannya itu.

"_It's must be difficult for you, Uchiha-sama. So, now just lighten up yourself. I'll take care of him."_

"_How can I? However, I can't let him to bother you longer, Yamanaka-san." _

Ino tersenyum. Tanpa sadar diraihnya genggaman tangan Itachi yang berada di atas meja dan ditepuknya punggung tangan pria itu lembut.

"_It's okay. Never mind."_

Itachi menatapi tangan lembut Ino yang kini mengelus punggung tangannya. Sentuhan yang lembut dan hangat. Dan perasaan aneh itu kembali mengalir. Semakin jelas dan semakin terasa di setiap pembuluh darahnya.

Ino buru-buru menarik tangannya mendapati pandangan Itachi yang mengarah pada tangannya. _Oh! Apa sih yang kulakukan? Yang benar saja!_ Inner Ino mengumpat kesal.

Suasana aneh tiba-tiba merebak begitu saja. Itachi segera mengantisipasinya dengan mulai menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino yang kini tampak mengurusi Hikaru yang masih belum menyelesaikan makannya.

Akhirnya setelah hampir satu jam, acara makan sore jelang malam itupun usai juga. Matahari sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam ketika mereka keluar dari restoran dan kembali ke parkiran dekat supermarket tempat Ino memarkir mobilnya.

Hikaru sudah hampir menangis dan tak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari Ino ketika gadis itu mau turun untuk mengambil mobilnya. Untungnya anak kecil itu bisa mengerti ketika Ino memberinya pengertian bahwa Ino hanya mengambil mobilnya dan ia janji akan menemani Hikaru malam itu. Sekedar janji sebenarnya, tetapi mau tak mau jadi kenyataan karena Hikaru malah mau semobil dengan Ino karena katanya ia takut Ino berbohong dan meninggalkannya lagi.

Alhasil, dua mobil secara beriringan dalam kecepatan sedang pun melaju menyusuri jalanan mulus kota Tokyo yang padat menuju area perumahan tempat Itachi tinggal.

Ternyata rumah Itachi tak seberapa jauh dari supermarket. Itu berarti bahwa tempat Itachi tinggal pun satu distrik dengan tempat kerja Ino.

Ino mengikuti gerak mobil Itachi yang kini memasuki pelataran sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis. Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar namun tampak menyenangkan dan nyaman. Ino langsung merasa betah begitu ia menapakkan kakinya turun dari mobil.

Dibukanya pintu sebelahnya dan digendongnya Hikaru yang ketiduran selama perjalanan.

_De javu_.

Ino seperti tidak asing ketika langkahnya mengekor langkah-langkah panjang Itachi menaiki telundakan menuju pintu depan. Begitu pintu terbuka, Ino segera disuguhi pemandangan ruangan yang juga berdesain minimalis. Dindingnya dicat putih bersih sementara lantainya warna kayu. Perabotan-perabotan didominasi warna putih, krem, hitam dan biru gelap. Simpel tapi elegan. Beda sekali dengan Uchiha Mansion yang lebih maksimalis.

Itachi meletakkan kantong belanjaannya di meja.

"Biar kubaringkan Hikaru di kamar, Yamanaka-san," ucap Itachi lalu mendekat dan mengangkat tubuh Hikaru dari gendongan Ino.

Tetapi sepertinya Hikaru belum terlalu lelap karena ia menolak tangan ayahnya yang berusaha mengangkatnya dari gendongan Ino dengan mengencangkan pelukannya pada leher Ino sambil menyebut "Mama…"

"Umm, Uchiha-sama, bagaimana kalau saya saja yang menidurkan Hikaru di kamarnya. Jadi, di mana kamar Hikaru?" Ino memberikan solusi.

Itachi tertegun sejenak. Kamar Hikaru adalah kamarnya juga. Ia tak pernah membiarkan Hikaru tidur di kamar lain yang terpisah dengannya karena baginya Hikaru masih terlalu kecil untuk tidur sendiri. Tetapi kamarnya itu juga kamar yang sama yang pernah menjadi saksi kebersamannya dan Konan. Dan selama ini kamar itu adalah zona pribadi yang hanya ia dan Hikaru saja yang ia ijinkan keluar masuk. Ia bahkan menolak jasa _cleaning service_ yang datang setiap hari membersihkan rumahnya untuk membersihkan kamar tidurnya dan kamar mandi pribadinya itu. Selama ini ia sendiri yang membersihkan dan merawat kamar itu, karena engan alasan apapun ia memang tidak ingin zona pribadinya itu tersentuh oleh orang lain.

"Uchiha-sama? Ada apa?" Ino mau tak mau menegur pria yang kini malah tampak termangu diam saja di hadapannya itu.

"….."

"Apa Hikaru tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Anda? Kalau begitu saya mengerti. Tapi masih ada kamar lain kan? Saya bisa menidurkan Hikaru di situ lalu setelah tidurnya nyenyak, Anda bisa memindahkannya ke kamar Anda. Bagaimana?" Akhirnya Ino memahami alasan Itachi hanya diam termangu. Tentu saja ia sampai berpikir ke arah situ. Lagipula ia juga tidak mau memasuki area pribadi orang.

"Tidak perlu, Yamanaka-san. Tidak ada apa-apa. Anda bisa menidurkan Hikaru di kamarnya yang biasa," sahut Itachi kemudian dengan nada agak cepat. Seolah ingin mematahkan kesimpulan Ino sebelumnya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa mengijinkan Ino memasuki kamarnya yang sangat privat itu.

Ino sendiri tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia capek. Hikaru cukup berat dan itu membuatnya tak mau membuang tenaga banyak-banyak hanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang tak penting. Maka dengan diam ia pun mengangguk dan menuruti langkah Itachi menaiki tangga pendek menuju kamar Itachi yang juga kamar Hikaru.

Mata Ino sendiri terasa mengantuk ketika kemudian ia sampai di depan sebuah pintu berwarna gelap mengkilat. Dan ia masuk begitu saja begitu Itachi membukakannya dan tanpa mengamati keadaan kamar itu lebih jauh ia langsung berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur besar dengan bed cover biru gelap itu.

Itachi membantu menyingkapkan bed cover besar itu sehingga memudahkan Ino membaringkan Hikaru. Setelah itu ia pun keluar agar Ino leluasa menidurkan Hikaru.

"Mama… Mamaa.." Hikaru menggeliat memangil-manggil Ino ketika Ino berusaha melepaskan pelukan tangan mungilnya. Mata anak itu mulai terbuka sedikit.

"Mama jangan pelgi.." ucapnya dengan nada seolah mau menangis.

"Sssh.. Hikaru-chan sayang.. Mama di sini, Mama tidak akan pergi," tanpa sadar Ino menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan 'mama', seolah Hikaru adalah putra kandungnya sendiri. Tangannya membelai lembut kepala Hikaru sambil mengulang-ngulang kata-katanya itu sampai Hikaru kembali memejamkan mata dan terlelap.

Sementara itu Itachi duduk di sofa ruang tengah setelah menata belanjaannya dan meletakkannya di tempatnya masing-masing. Ia tak menengok lagi Ino yang menidurkan Hikaru di kamarnya, melainkan lebih memilih untuk menyalakan televisi sambil memenceti tombol remote dengan asal. Pandangannya sendiri memang menatap layar TV Plasma 32 Inch itu, tapi pikirannya entah melayang kemana.

Ia yakin Ino pasti akan segera keluar begitu Hikaru sudah lelap, karena Ino pastinya juga sudah punya acara sendiri dan pasti akan pulang begitu Hikaru sudah lelap.

Tetapi ketika waktu yang seolah merayap sangat lambat membawanya pada satu jam berselang dan Ino tak juga keluar kamar, Itachi pun jadi merasa heran.

Dengan gontai, pria itu bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu dengan pelan.

Itachi terpana sesaat ketika didapatinya bahwa yang tertidur lelap bukan hanya Hikaru melainkan Ino juga.

Perlahan Itachi mendekat dan sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan, pelan-pelan ia menyelimutkan selimut besar itu ke tubuh Ino. Tidak tega untuk membangunkan gadis itu. Apalagi setelah semua yang dilakukannya untuk Hikaru.

….

Ketika kembali membuka mata, Ino tak langsung menyadari di mana ia sedang berada. Namun ketika ia menunduk dan melihat kepala mungil Hikaru bersandar di dadanya, otaknya pun segera bisa mengingat bahwa ia sedang ada di rumah Itachi. Dan…

Tunggu!

Ia ketiduran!

Masalahnya lagi, sudah berapa lama ia ketiduran? Rasanya cukup lama, mengingat ia merasa jauh lebih enteng ketika perlahan ia bangun dan turun dari tempat tidur yang sangat nyaman itu.

Matanya melotot ketika ia melirik ke jarum jam weker yang terletak di atas _night table_.

Jarum jam pendek menunjuk angka enam sementara jarum jam panjang menunjuk angka enam juga.

_OMG! Jadi aku sudah tidur semalaman di rumah ini? __Di kamar ini? __Bagaimana mungkin Itachi tak membangunkanku? _

Masih dengan pertanyaan itu, Ino berjalan tergesa menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah usai mencuci muka, Ino pun segera keluar dari kamar itu. Ia harus segera menemukan keberadaan Itachi, pamit dan segera pulang. Yang benar saja! Ia telah menginap di rumah Itachi! Tidak hanya itu, ia malah tidur di kamar pria itu.

Niat Ino yang semula hendak membangunkan Itachi untuk berpamitan jadi urung begitu saja ketika dilihatnya Itachi tampak tertidur lelap di sofa. Pria itu masih dalam posisi duduk di depan TV yang masih menyala sementara remote TVnya jatuh di bawah meja.

"Ah, Itachi! Bagaimana bisa kau tidur semalaman dengan pose seperti ini. Bisa pegal semua tahu!" gumam Ino pada dirinya sendiri sementara ia mulai mendekat ke arah Itachi.

Dengan hati-hati, Ino merebahkan tubuh Itachi agar terbaring terlentang di sofa yang cukup besar itu. Ino berani melakukannya karena menurutnya tidur Itachi sudah sangat lelap jadi pria itu sepertinya tidak akan terbangun oleh tindakan yang dilakukannya itu.

Tetapi sepertinya tidak demikian.

"Ino…?" sebut Itachi samar. Ia tidak begitu jelas melihat gadis di hadapannya itu. Tapi wangi bunga yang tertangkap oleh indra penciumannya itu mengusik alam bawah sadarnya dan membuatnya menyebutkan satu nama yang ia ketahui adalah pemilik wangi tersebut.

Ino tertegun.

Ia terkejut oleh cara Itachi menyebut namanya. Seolah mereka sudah begitu dekat. Dan sebenarnya secara fisik keduanya memang sangat dekat. Ino saja yang tidak cukup _ngeh_ untuk menyadari bahwa posisi duduknya di tepi sofa tempat Itachi berbaring kini adalah posisi yang sangat dekat bahkan membuat sisi tubuh mereka sedikit bersinggungan.

Dan belum lagi kesadaran Ino kembali dari keterkejutannya, sesuatu yang jauh lebih mengejutkannya kembali terjadi.

Itachi tidak tahu benar apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Tapi wangi bunga ini terlalu mengusiknya, sisi tubuh mereka yang bersinggungan juga mengganggunya sementara otaknya tak mampu memberikan jawaban mengapa bisa demikian. Singkatnya pembuluh-pembuluh darahnya yang berdesir dan debaran jantung yang aneh itu, mendorongnya menggerakkan salah satu tangan kekarnya merengkuh tubuh ramping di dekatnya. Menariknya mendekat dengan gerakan setengah menyentak hingga tubuh itu jatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan yang cepat antara masih sadar dan tidak, Itachi membalikkan posisi hingga Ino yang kini malah terbaring di sofa.

"It…" satu kata pun bahkan belum sempat terselesaikan oleh mulut mungil Ino ketika sebuah kehangatan mengunci gerak bibirnya dengan gerakan yang lembut tapi kuat. Jantung gadis itu seolah mau melompat keluar setelah detik sebelumnya seolah terhenti ketika sentuhan hangat itu pertama menyapu bibirnya.

Salah satu tangan Ino yang tidak dicengkram oleh tangan Itachi berusaha menekan dada bidang yang kini melesak mendesak dadanya, berusaha mendorongnya menjauh. Tapi sia-sia saja. Itachi yang hampir menumpukan separuh tubuhnya di atas tubuh Ino terlalu perkasaa bagi tenaga wanitanya.

Kini ketika gerakan lembut itu kian menuntut dan Ino seolah tak berdaya untuk menolaknya, gerak tangannya yang semula mendorong dada bidang itu, kini jadi mencengkram kuat pundak sosok tegap yang perlahan ia rasakan tidak hanya mengunci bibirnya namun juga mengunci gerak kakinya untuk tidak menendang dengan menekukkan salah satu lutut di antara ke dua kakinya.

Merasakan lembut bibir yang sewangi _citrus _lalu suhu yang memanas dan mendengar detak jantung yang tak beraturan di bawah tubuhnya memacu Itachi untuk semakin jauh bergerak.

Pagi di penghujung musim gugur yang seharusnya dingin malah membuat Ino berkeringat tak karuan. Gadis itu kini tengah berusaha untuk mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa untuk menarik paksa kesadarannya agar kembali muncul ke permukaan dan menyudahi hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan itu.

-oOO光Ooo-

_**^^ lagi-lagi masih bersambung ^^**_

**Keterangan:**

_Anata ga boku wo aishiteru ka_(do you love me?) adalah salah satu bagian dari lirik lagu Sen No Yoru Wo Koete milik Aqua Timez**.^^ **-suka sekali dengan Aqua Timez, jadi ga afdol kalo dikit'' ga pake liriknya..LOL :D

**Ocehan author:**

"_Umm sebenarnya __tiap bikin __**ocehan gaje ini, **__author mikir-mikir lho, apa tulisan macam ini, diletakkan di akhir cerita gaje nan panjang ini ada yang ngebaca? Aa… tau ah.. _

_Jikapun gada yang baca setidaknya author sendiri yang __baca ~ditereaki: dasar author sableng~ XD XD…_

_Soal bahasa Inggrisnya, kaku en parah banget kan? __Maklum masih beginner levelnya… wkwkw… mohon dimaklum _

_Well, mengingat masih banyak U-15 yang sepertinya nyambangi FFn NaruIndo yang kemungkinan ngebaca cerita jelek author abal ini, author mutusin agar rate-nya tetep aman en ga vulgar.__ Tetapi SULIT ternyata. Hahaha… masa awal sama akhir cerita malah nyerempet-nyerempet.. __Uh… author emang udah commit gak akan bikin M-rated ff sih… ga bakal bisa kalo detail _'you know what_' itu dibeberin. __Jadi paling banter ya seperti di atas, semi M. Ini aja sepertinya dibuat dengan tekanan batin (?)… -a_

_Tapi kalo ga ada semi M-nya dalam cerita orde (orang dewasa) kek gini kok serasa makan sambal tanpa cabe (?) ya? Wkwkwkw -dibantai berjamaah- :P :P_

_Finally, as usual i hope your review my friends. Sorry for anything incoherent. Sorry for any contents that maybe unacceptable. Sorry for typos. Sorry to make it long and boring. If I may give you any excuse, it just because my schedule in my RW. In campus and office. So busy. ~halaaaahh~^^_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My n****ew name:**

**.**

**.**

**el ****Cierto**

masih tetep biasa dipanggil L or el :D

^^….^^

**Ada tambahan lagi:**

**Bagi yang belum tahu, karna authr juga baru tahu...**

Ikut berpartisipasi dalam Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2010 yuk! Nominasikan fic-fic yang menurutmu terbaik dalam kategorinya, bahkan kita bisa menominasikan fic kita sendiri! Baca baik-baik penjelasannya ya, di .net/u/2547751/

Jika ada pertanyaan, sila:  
Join FB Indonesian Fanfiction Awards (IFA) di ?gid=163190020741

Atau

Join Infantrum di .nr 

(Thanks to Ambudaff *peluk Ambu* :D)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buat yang ngaku demen Ino ada ff wajib buat kalian, dijamin bakal SUKA : **

**Blacklist of Happiness by Cielheart Ie'chan… (sorry ya Ciel promo seenak jidat saia)^^**

**Aku juga mau nagih janji Night yang katanya maw apdet WaMN akir september? *evil grin* :D**


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, What Should I Do? © alegre541**_

_RATE : __**T (Teen to Mature :D)**__ not for under 15^^_

_WARNING : AU, OOC, contain gajeness, abalness and everything that not match with Naruto series^_^ YOU"VE BEEN WARNED!_

**Summary : Ino yang single dan masih gadis adalah seorang yang bekerja sebagai wedding organizer. Suatu kali ia diminta oleh Hinata, sahabatnya yang menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke untuk membantu persiapan pesta pernikahannya. Tapi malah ia mendapat "petaka" di sana. Secara mengejutkan seorang anak kecil memanggilnya Mama...**

**.**

**sebelumnya author mau bilang bahwa chapter ini sangat jelek ==a... author sedang flu pas ngetiknya, jadi yach... keknya agak-agak kacau diksinya gitu (kek yang sebelumnya nggak aja XP)... well, happy reading^^**

**.**

**My biggest arigatou to you my friends who have read and reviewed this gaje story:**

**Shard Vlocasters (**^^**), Cielheart Ie'chan (**_Yup… hidup crack pairing Ino.. no effense for Shika-Ino^^_**), nitachi-chan loves itachi (**^^**),, kafuyamei vanessa-hime (**^^**),, vaneela** (_kompor? Hahaha :P_**), Rizu Hatake-hime** **(**_toss* BloH emang keren, nice^^_~lirik-lirik Ciel :D~**), **

**Oh-chan is Nanda** **(**_ganti nama lagi ni yee__**), **_**Meray Alixya Kudo (**_hmm… iya nih, keknya eman panjang –a, moga ga bosan yah… arigatou^^_**), Ino YuSha' KaiSkuraken (**_hihi_**), **

**ratoenandya (**^^**), SoraHinase (**^^**), Shena Blitz RyuSeiran (**^^**), M. Night Seiran (**_thanks udah apdet WaMN…gomen aku ripiwnya ga penah log in, abis via hp, susah…-a.. moga nextchap ga lama, cpz aku bener pnasaran tuh ama SI-nya… hhohoho_**), Chai Mol (**_heuheu… senyum hangat juga^^_**), Sin (**_arigatou^^_**), Yuuaja** (_kasian Hikaru? B-)__**), Zheone Quin (**_akhirnya kau muncul juga say…. :P**), gieyoungkyu (**_thanks… as usual… :D ~~jitaked~__**)**_**, melmelmel (**^^**), Oline takarai (**_NS? Ditambah kok… tapi yah maaf baru dikit^^_**), Fidy Discrimination (**_buat donk… Ita-Ino.. jadi bukan author sendiri yang bikin ni pairing di fandom Indo… heuheu….__**)**_**, **

**Amaira Sora Miaw-Miaw (**_hihihi, aku juga lum liad prosedurnya gimana… abisnya akses via HP susah sih.. Btw, author tunggu loh Ita-Ino versimu^^_**), Nanairo Zoacha (**_:P_**), Saqee-chan (**_hihi_**), Auri Cassiopea (**_never mind_**), harunaru chan muach (**_yang penting mah tetep ripiw eui.._**), Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz (**_ada di chapter ini jawabannya_**), Peaphro (**_:P :D_**), **

**lope itachi (**_ohya? Arigatou ne… hehehe^^_**), Jeeya Zettyra (**_author maunya juga banyakin pors Ita-Ino-nya, tapi maw gmana lagi.. tuntutan naskah (?) :D.. hihi_**).**

**Juga buat yang udah ngebaca dan nggak sempat mereview (?), buat yang udah ngefave (?), dan buat yang sudah ripiuw via SMS **( Yumiko-chan dan Lili-chan ) :D

**pokoknya ALWAYS ARIGATOU^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-oOO光Ooo-

always arigatou

**.**

**.**

**PART VIII**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Salah satu tangan Ino yang tidak dicengkram oleh tangan Itachi berusaha menekan dada bidang yang kini melesak mendesak dadanya, berusaha mendorongnya menjauh. Tapi sia-sia saja. Itachi yang hampir menumpukan separuh tubuhnya di atas tubuh Ino terlalu perkasa bagi tenaga wanitanya. _

_Kini ketika gerakan lembut itu kian menuntut dan Ino seolah tak berdaya untuk menolaknya, gerak tangannya yang semula mendorong dada bidang itu, kini jadi mencengkram kuat pundak sosok tegap yang perlahan ia rasakan tidak hanya mengunci bibirnya namun juga mengunci gerak kakinya untuk tidak menendang dengan menekukkan salah satu lutut di antara ke dua kakinya._

_Merasakan lembut bibir yang sewangi citrus lalu suhu yang memanas dan mendengar detak jantung yang tak beraturan di bawah tubuhnya memacu Itachi untuk semakin jauh bergerak._

_Pagi di penghujung musim gugur yang seharusnya dingin malah membuat Ino berkeringat tak karuan. Gadis itu kini tengah berusaha untuk mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa untuk menarik paksa kesadarannya agar kembali muncul ke permukaan dan menyudahi hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan itu._

_**INI HARUS SEGERA DIHENTIKAN!**_ Inner Ino berteriak. Dan….

PLAKKK!

Sebuah suara keras terdengar menggema di ruangan itu, sebagai hasil dari telapak tangan Ino yang lembut beradu dengan salah satu bagian wajah tampan Itachi dalam tempo yang cepat dan kasar.

Dengan seluruh tenaga yang berhasil dikumpulkannya kembali, Ino berhasil menampar wajah pria itu sehingga gerakan Itachi pun langsung berhenti. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Ino segera mendorong dada bidang itu menjauh hingga Itachi terjengkang ke belakang dan jatuh dari sofa.

Tetapi Itachi diam saja, tak bereaksi atas tindakan keras Ino tersebut. Seolah ia sudah menduga hal itu akan ia dapatkan.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Ino yang terengah-engah segera duduk. Ia perlu mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya agar dapat berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat itu. Karena rasanya seluruh tubuhnya masih lemas oleh karena apa yang baru saja dilakukan Itachi padanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" desis Ino penuh kemarahan setelah napasnya lebih teratur. Tidak lagi menggunakan 'Anda' seperti sebelum-sebelumnya pada Itachi.

Itachi kini telah bangkit dari jatuhnya. Berdiri kaku di depan Ino dengan ekspresi yang sulit dimengerti.

"Maafkan aku… Ino.." Dan ini pertama kalinya secara sadar, Itachi memanggil nama gadis di hadapannya itu bukan dengan nama keluarga. Namun Ino tidak cukup perduli. Kemarahan yang sangat telah menguasai gadis itu, hingga raut cantiknya mengeras dan sementara matanya berkilat-kilat mengobarkan nyala emosi yang memuncak.

"Maaf? Kau bilang maaf? Tch! Simpan saja maafmu, Tuan Itachi Uchiha!" tukasnya dingin sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Ino dengan cepat berbalik dan berjalan tergesa menuju pintu keluar sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Sementara Itachi hanya berdiri kaku dengan pandangan yang sulit terbaca maknanya. Dibiarkannya Ino pergi begitu saja.

-oOO光Ooo-

Seminggu telah berlalu dari dua minggu yang dijadwalkan. Malah sudah menginjak hari ke sepuluh, masa _honeymoon_ pasangan muda, Hinata dan Sasuke di Salsburg dan Vienna. Cuaca sudah berubah lebih dingin menandakan berakhirnya musim gugur dan datangnya awal musim dingin. Dengan keindahan yang khas alam pegunungan Alpen, seharusnya _honeymoon_ itu menjadi saat-saat romantis yang bisa menghangatkan kedua jiwa pasangan muda itu. Tetapi nyatanya tidak demikian.

Seminggu setelah tinggal di Salsburg, Sasuke membawa Hinata ke Vienna. Sementara selama di Salsburg, tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi. Sasuke lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan kenalannya yang sepertinya membicarakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan bisnis. Nampaknya Uchiha Corp. akan melebarkan kerajaan bisnisnya hingga ke daerah di lereng Alpen tersebut.

Begitulah, jadi hubungan Hinata tetap saja sedingin es di puncak Alpen. Beku. Hinata sendiri tidak pernah mengeluhkan meski ia selalu ditinggal sendirian di kamar hotel, sementara Sasuke pergi seharian tidak memperdulikannya.

Namun, sebenarnya jauh dalam lubuk hati Hinata, ia merasa sangat tersiksa oleh keadaan hubungan mereka itu. Biar bagaimanapun ia telah menjadi istri dari Sasuke, namun sikap Sasuke padanya datar dan cenderung dingin saja. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa ia ingin diajak jalan-jalan oleh Sasuke sebagaimana pasangan-pasangan lain. Namun bibirnya selalu kelu setiap matanya bersirobok langsung dengan mata _onyx_ yang tajam milik suaminya itu.

Setelah mereka berpindah ke Vienna, Hinata berharap akan ada perkembangan yang lebih baik. Namun kenyataannya sama saja. Meskipun hotel yang mereka tinggali lebih eksklusif dan nyaman, hal itu tak membantu. Tiga hari berlalu begitu saja tanpa ada perubahan dalam hubungan mereka.

Dan seperti sebelumnya, yang bisa dilakukan Hinata hanya diam saja. Ketika pagi tiba dan Sasuke meninggalkannya, ia akan berjalan sendirian di taman hotel, mencoba menikmati sendiri suasana awal musim dingin yang untungnya masih menyisakan sedikit kehangatan musim gugur. Kadang sore hari ia juga turun lagi ke taman. Duduk di bangku taman sambil membaca novel yang dibawanya atau mengamati saja orang-orang asing yang tak dikenalnya. Sementara Sasuke akan pulang ketika waktu menjelang makan malam. Di mana mereka berdua akan makan malam di ruang makan hotel tanpa percakapan yang berarti alih-alih canda tawa yang hangat.

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Mencoba menepiskan fakta yang menyesakkan dadanya itu.

Ia menyadari dirinya tidak mencintai Sasuke ketika ia terpaksa menerima lamaran pemuda itu. Namun setelah sebulan menjadi istrinya, melayani pria itu, tidur di sampingnya dan mendengarkan alunan napasnya yang lembut dan teratur serta mendapati wajah rupawannya yang tenang terpejam setiap ia bangun pagi, tak pelak telah membuat hati Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang lain.

Terkadang, ketika ia bangun pagi dan Sasuke masih lelap tertidur, meski dengan agak ragu dan segan, Hinata menggerakkan tangannya dengan sangat pelan dan agak mengambang mennyentuh dan menelusuri garis wajah Sasuke yang mempesona.

Dan Hinata tidak memungkiri bahwa ia merasakan getaran lain saat melakukannya. Getaran yang sebelumnya tidak ada. Namun ia terlalu naif untuk menyadarinya bahwa sebenarnya getaran itu adalah awal mula perasaan cinta.

Wusszzzz…

Angin dingin bertiup perlahan menggerak-gerakkan rambut indigo Hinata yang dibiarkan tergerai bebas di punggungnya. Hinata merapatkan _overcoat_ yang dipakainya. Ia kemudian mendongak untuk menatap langit.

Gadis cantik itu terpana untuk beberapa saat ketika butir-butir putih perlahan berjatuhan seolah dituangkan dari langit.

Salju.

Hinata tersenyum. Ditengadahkannya kedua telapak tangannya untuk menangkup salju pertama yang turun di awal musim dingin itu. Rupanya salju turun lebih awal dari yang diperkirakan. Hinata menyukainya. Dan ia benar-benar tersenyum merasakan butir-butir lembut yang dingin itu di telapak tangannya yang lembut.

Tapi…

"Hatchiiii…!" Bersin mendadak Hinata kontan membuat butir-butir salju itu menghambur ke udara.

Hinata mengusap hidungnya. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa lama-lama berada di luar untuk menikmati turunnya salju pertama musim dingin itu. Sayang sekali. Padahal dia sangat menyukainya. Tapi rupanya, Hinata juga memiliki sifat agak bandel. Karena itu dia ingin berdiri sebentar lagi menikmati turunnya salju yang masih pelan-pelan itu da mengabaikan gejala flunya.

"Hinata!" sebuah suara yang dalam dan khas terdengar menyapa gendang telinga gadis itu. Membuat sang gadis beralih dari pandangannya yang mendongak ke langit untuk menoleh ke asal suara.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata mau tak mau terkejut juga melihat suaminya itu tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Salju telah turun seharusnya kau segera masuk! Dasar bodoh!" kata Sasuke datar meski ucapannya terdengar menusuk.

Hinata menunduk.

"Maaf, aku.. aku hanya ingin menikmati pemandangan sore sebentar, Sasuke-kun. Lagipula salju yang baru pertama turun seperti ini sangat indah. Apa kau tak merasa begitu?" kata Hinata pelan-pelan.

Sasuke melangkah maju beberapa langkah hingga jaraknya dan Hinata hanya tinggal sekian senti saja.

"Kalau kau mau jalan-jalan, seharusnya kau bilang. Jangan keluar sendiri. Kalau kau tersesat atau terjadi apa-apa denganmu, bagaimana?" tukas Sasuke tak menggubris perkataan Hinata. Ia memang bukan tipe romantis yang bisa menikmati betapa indahnya butur-butir salju yang turun perlahan dari langit yang bersih untuk kemudian jatuh ke atas tanah, batu atau pucuk-pucuk pepohonan yang meranggas. Harmoni alam seperti itu mana sempat dicermati olehnya yang selalu disibukkan dengan urusan bisnis dan bisnis yang seolah tak kunjung habis.

Hinata sekilas tersenyum. Ia bisa mendengar nada gusar Sasuke, tapi itu justru membuatnya berpikir bahwa kemungkinan Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya. Dan baginya itu hal baik, karena berarti Sasuke tak _secuek_ yang kelihatannya.

Dan entah karena perasaan itu atau ada sedikit keajaiban dari sentuhan salju yang disukainya, Hinata mendadak jadi bersikap lebih agresif. Digandengnya lengan Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat pria itu sedikit terhenyak karena biasanya ia yang beinisiatif menggandeng tangan istrinya itu.

"Jadi, Sasuke-kun, kalau aku mau jalan-jalan kau mau menemaniku?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Sasuke singkat. Ia masih aneh mendapati sikap istrinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi hangat itu.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita Wiener Staatoper?* Aku ingin melihat pertunjukan opera balletnya yang terkenal itu," ucap Hinata, sedikit manja (?)

"Hnn, baiklah," sahut Sasuke singkat. Namun tanpa diketahui Hinata, sebuah lengkung tipis terbentuk di bibirnya. Sebuah senyuman langka sang Uchiha.

-oOO光Ooo-

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Ino mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Itachi. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus saja mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu sementara tangan lainnya memegang kemudi. Sampai-sampai satu box tissu di dashboard mobil-nya itu habis dan meninggalkan gumpalan-gumpalan tisu yang berserakan di bawah kemudi dan jok depan.

_SIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!_ Hati Ino menjerit luar biasa kesal.

_Dasar manusia kurang ajar! Dia pikir aku apa? Dan bagaimana dia bisa seenaknya menciumku? __Tch! _

_Dan apa dia bilang? Maaf? Tch! Kurang ajar kau Itachi Uchiha! KURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG AJARRRRR!_

Ino memukul setirnya geram. Jika ada orang yang kebetulan melihatnya, ia pasti sudah disangka gila karena memukul-mukul setir sambil menggerundel tidak jelas.

Akhirnya sampai juga Ino di flatnya. Dengan tergesa ia memasuki lift yang akan membawanya naik ke lantai 18, tempat dia tinggal. Ia ingin segera membersihkan dirinya. Karena entah mengapa ia mendadak merasa kotor sekali dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang. Sementara itu jantungnya masih tak berdetak tidak karuan. Ino tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa meskipun ia sudah berada jauh dari Itachi, namun kesan akan ciuman pria itu masih sangat membuatnya gemetar dan gugup. Hal yang aneh mengingat itu bukanlah ciuman pertamanya.

Sambil menunggu sampai di apartemennya, Ino beberapa kali menghembuskan napas. Mencoba menenangkan diri dan menepis bayangan kejadian yang baru dialaminya di rumah Itachi.

Setidaknya Ino masih merasa agak beruntung karena hari masih pagi sehingga dia tak perlu berpapasan dengan siapapun yang dikenalnya dalam perjalanan menuju apartemennya. Sehingga ia tidak mendapati gangguan untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Sayangnya, kejutan lain yang lebih besar telah menunggu gadis cantik berambut pirang itu di ruangannya.

Dan keterkejutan itu dimulai ketika langkah Ino sudah dekat dengan pintunya, ketika terlihat olehnya pintu apartemennya sedikit terbuka.

Ino mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Siapa yang datang? Seingatnya dia hanya memberikan duplikat kunci apartemennya pada satu orang, Deidara. Tapi Ino tahu benar, kalau kakaknya yang satu itu masih di Hongkong, jadi siapa yang sekarang ada di dalam apartemennya?

Penasaran Ino segera terjawab begitu dia melangkah masuk.

Mata Ino melebar tak percaya menatap sosok yang duduk di kursi tamunya. _Pein-niisan._

"Hallo Ino-chan! Maaf jika aku mengagetkanmu," sapa Pein sambil berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Ino.

Ino menggeleng tak percaya. Tas belanjaan yang dijinjingnya langsung terjatuh ke lantai.

_Ini nyata. Pein-niisan._

"Pein-niisan… kapan kau tiba? Kenapa tak telpon aku dulu? Dan.. dan bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan duplikat kunci apartemenku?" berondong Ino.

Pein tersenyum tipis. Dibelainya rambut adik perempuannya itu lembut. Lalu dia pun mengangkat tas belanjaan Ino.

"Nanti kujelaskan. Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, ini biar aku yang rapikan. Cepat ya? Soalnya ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Ino-chan."

"Uh? Serius sekali sepertinya? Apa Pein-niisan mau bilang padaku kalau Pein-niisan mau menikah nih?" goda Ino, mencoba menetralisir rasa gugup yang mendadak kembali muncul oleh karena tatapan sang kakak sulung yang dirasakannya sangat menyelidik.

"Sudahlah, Ino-chan! Cepat gih, kau mandi dulu! Lihat kau seperti orang habis lari-lari tuh!" tukas Pein.

"Iya… Iya… aku mengerti…" sungut Ino sambil bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk mandi.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian Ino selesai mandi. Gadis itu segera keluar kamar dan kembali menemui sang kakak yang tampak asyik membaca majalah.

Pein melirik Ino yang telah mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. Ia pun meletakkan majalah yang dibacanya lalu menghadap ke arah adik perempuannya itu.

"Kau sudah sarapan Ino?" tanyanya.

"Belum. Tapi aku tidak lapar. Apa Pein-niisan mau aku buatkan sarapan?" Ino balik bertanya.

Pein menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah menyuruh seorang teman membelikan sarapan. Sebentar lagi dia juga datang," sahut Pein.

"Oh begitu ya. Nah, sekarang aku mau dengar cerita Pein-niisan. Kapan kembali dari Jerman dan bagaimana bisa mendapatkan duplikat yang dibawa Dei-nii?"

"Aku baru tiba di Jepang kemarin. Dan soal duplikat itu, memang aku mendapatkannya dari Dei. Kebetulan aku singgah di HK dulu sebelum kemari," terang Pein.

Ino manggut-manggut.

"Kenapa Pein-nii tak menelponku? Tahu begitu kan aku bisa siap-siap."

"Aku sudah mencoba menelponmu, Ino, tapi ponselmu tidak aktif terus," sahut Pein sambil menatap Ino tajam.

"Eh? Benarkah? Maaf kalau begitu. Memangnya Pein-niisan menelpon jam berapa sih?"

"Kemarin malam, sekitar jam 7 mungkin. Jadi dimana kau saat itu?"

Deg!

Jantung Ino seperti berhenti berdetak. Jam 7. Ia baru keluar dari restoran untuk kemudian menuju rumah Itachi waktu itu. Masalahnya, yang membuatnya mendadak gugup adalah cara Pein memandanginya. Seolah sedang menyelidiki sesuatu hingga detail. _Apa Pein-niisan memergokiku ketika aku bersama Itachi?_ Inner Ino jadi was-was.

"Aku sedang belanja dengan Sakura, Pein-niisan. Begitulah," jawab Ino kemudian, nyengir. Kaku.

"Hmm, begitu? Sejak kapan Sakura berambut hitam?" tanya Pein yang sukses membuat mata Ino membelalak, kaget.

"Pein-niisan? Kau… apa maksudmu? Sakura tetap sama, berambut pink-lah," kata Ino segera, mencoba menguasai keterkejutannya. Ia takut jika kekhawatirannya benar. Bahwa sang kakak melihatnya ketika sedang bersama Itachi.

"Aku mau kau jujur padaku, Ino-chan. Kau adalah adik perempuanku satu-satunya. Ada hubungan apa kau dengan laki-laki itu, Uchiha Itachi?"

TARRR!

Ino seperti tersambar petir. Matanya kembali membelalak. Malah kali ini mulutnya sampai menganga saking kagetnya.

"Pein-niisan? Kau? Kau mengenal Itachi?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku Ino? Apa hubunganmu dengan laki-laki itu?" nada suara Pein kian tajam.

"A-aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengannya. Kenapa?"

"Tidak punya hubungan tapi kau sampai menginap di rumahnya? Dan pulang dalam keadaan bibirmu terluka seperti itu?" Pein mendelik. Tatap matanya sekilas mengarah ke bibir Ino yang memang sedikit tercabik sebelum kemudian menatap Ino lekat-lekat.

"Ahahaha.. Pein-niisan.. kau lucu sekali sih!" Ino tiba-tiba tertawa sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya. Hal yang biasanya ia lakukan untuk mengalihkan perhatian juga menetralisir kegugupannya. Namun Pein adalah kakak kandungnya, yang telah mengenalnya dengan sangat baik sejak kecil dan sudah mafhum akan segala kebiasaannya. Jadi Pein tahu benar bahwa Ino sangat terkejut oleh konklusinya itu. Ia yakin sesuatu telah terjadi antara adiknya dengan Uchiha Itachi. Dan ia, sekali-sekali tidak suka akan hal itu, apapun alasannya.

"Jangan tertawa Ino-chan. Kau tahu bahwa perkataanku ini benar? Jadi katakan saja, ada hubungan apa sebenarnya dengan Uchiha itu ha?"

"Pein-niisan. Sudah kubilang kan, tidak ada apa-apa," sahut Ino.

"Ohya?" Pein semakin mendelik, tajam.

"Benar. Memang begitu kok," yakin Ino.

"Ino-chan.. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Aku tahu benar, kapan kau bohong dan kapan kau bicara jujur. Aku ini kakakmu, sayang. Dan karena itu aku sangat, **sangat tidak suka **melihatmu berhubungan dengan laki-laki itu!"

"Pein-niisan?" Ino merasa aneh dengan nada bicara Pein yang menekan pada kata _sangat tidak suka_. Seolah kakaknya itu sudah lama mengenal Itachi dan memiliki dendam pribadi. Tunggu. Bukannya sejak awal ia sudah heran akan bagaimana kakaknya itu mengenal Itachi kan?

"Jadi, Ino, kuharap hubunganmu dengan laki-laki itu belum terlalu jauh. Karena aku ingin kau memutuskannya. Jangan pernah lagi berhubungan dengannya, kau mengerti?"

"Pein-niisan! Kau aneh sekali sih! Ke-kenapa kau bicara begitu? Kenapa dengan kalian? Bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja dia mengenalnya, Ino-chan," sebuah suara lain, yang lebih lembut mendadak terdengar seiring dengan langkah kaki memasuki ruangan.

Ino menoleh. Dan lengkaplah kejutannya pagi itu.

Sepasang mata _aquamarine_-nya melebar, menatap tanpa kedip dan mulutnya kembali ternganga sementara ia tanpa sadar bangkit dari duduknya melihat sosok yang baru masuk tersebut. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak dan lututnya jadi gemetar.

_Impossible!_ Adalah satu kata yang langsung terpeta di benaknya mendapati sosok lembut yang kini berjalan ke arahnya untuk kemudian berdiri sambil memegang lembut pundak Pein, kakaknya.

Ino menggeleng. Mengerjapkan mata. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sedang tidak berhalusinasi.

"K-Konan-neechan?" sebut Ino gagap.

Sosok lembut itu tersenyum.

"Iya, Ino-chan. Ini aku. Senang rasanya bisa kembali bertemu denganmu, meskipun suasananya agak kurang tepat. Tapi kami harap kami tidak terlambat," ujar Konan.

Ino kembali duduk atau lebih tepatnya jatuh terduduk. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ditatapnya sosok Konan yang bergerak perlahan, meletakkan bungkusan sarapan di atas meja, lalu duduk di samping Pein.

Ino tidak habis pikir bagaimana, bagaimana Konan ternyata masih hidup, sehat dan malah bersama kakaknya?

_Ini sungguh mustahil. Bagaimana mungkin, Konan-neechan? Bukankah Itachi bilang, dia telah mati? Bahkan Itachi begitu kelihatan berduka akan kematian Konan-neechan? Begitu juga dengan keluarga Uchiha. Mereka mengetahui kematian Konan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

"Aku, sebenarnya tidak suka kembali mengangkat masalah ini ke permukaan, Ino-chan. Karena begitu sudah kembali bersama dengan Pein-kun, aku memutuskan untuk mengubur semua hal tentang Itachi. Namun, apa yang kami lihat kemarin, mau tak mau memaksaku untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu," ujar Konan lembut dan serius.

"Tunggu! Sebelum kau bicara lebih jauh, tolong jujur! Apa kau benar-benar Konan-neechan?" Ino menatap lekat sosok cantik Konan yang duduk di seberangnya itu.

Konan tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Ino-chan. Aku _neechan_-mu. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar telah jadi _neechan_-mu karena aku dan Pein-kun sudah menikah."

TARR!

Lagi-lagi Ino serasa tersambar petir saking terkejutnya. Matanya kian melebar, menatap tak percaya pada dua orang yang duduk di dekatnya itu.

"T-tidak mungkin! Itu tidak mungkin!" gumam Ino sambil menggelengkan kepala, menolak fakta yang disodorkan padanya.

"Ino-chan, maaf tidak sempat memberitahumu. Sebenarnya aku dan Konan sudah menikah sejak aku mulai sering pulang pergi Tokyo-Frankfurt, kau tahu kan. Tapi baru sekarang aku bisa memberitahukannya, setelah kontrak kerjaku dengan perusahaan Jerman itu selesai dan aku bisa menetap sepenuhnya di Osaka. Aku akan memulai hidup baru dengan Konan di sana," jelas Pein.

Ino semakin terkejut saja. _Pein-niisan dan Konan sudah menikah lama? Astaga! Apa-apaan ini?_

Semua yang didengarnya Ino serasa mustahil, tidak masuk di akal.

"Aku masih tidak percaya ini terjadi dan bagaimana selama ini Pein-niisan bisa menyembunyikan semua itu dari kami," kata Ino seperti bergumam.

"Soal itu terpaksa aku lakukan karena Konan masih terikat kontrak kerja di Jerman, Ino. Dan aku juga masih perlu memikirkan tempat yang cocok untuk kami berdua menetap," dalih Pein yang diikuti oleh anggukan Konan.

"Karena kami menghindari untuk tinggal di Tokyo dan sekitarnya. Kau tahu kan, karena Itachi tinggal di Tokyo," Konan menambahkan.

Ino yang masih terkaget-kaget pun menoleh ke arah Konan. Sebentuk lengkung tipis mencuat di bibirnya, sinis dan dingin.

"Dan kau, Konan! Bagaimana bisa kau begitu tenang, meninggalkan suami dan anakmu begitu saja?"

"Ino!" Pein tidak terima adiknya bicara sesinis itu kepada istrinya. Tetapi sentuhan lembut Konan di lengannya dan isyarat mata wanita itu membuatnya urung untuk naik pitam.

"Ino-chan. Aku tahu, mungkin kau masih marah padaku karena waktu itu aku meninggalkan kalian tanpa kabar berita. Tapi itu terjadi karena ada salah paham antara aku dan Pein-kun. Untungnya salah paham itu dapat diluruskan ketika kami kembali bertemu di Jerman. Sebuah pertemuan yang meyakinkan aku bahwa kami memang ditakdirkan bersama," terang Konan sambil melirik Pein sekilas sambil tersenyum.

Ino mengepalkan tangannya. Muak melihat _scene_ mesra di hadapannya itu.

"Hnn, begitu? Lantas kau telantarkan begitu saja anak dan suamimu?"

"Tidak demikian, Ino. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Itachi padamu tentangku, tapi aku meninggalkannya dengan baik-baik. Karena pernikahan kami memang pernikahan sepihak. Satu hal yang harusnya tak pernah terjadi," papar Konan.

"Tapi bagaimanapun pernikahan kalian telah terjadi, Konan. Kau harusnya sadar, bagaimanapun kau sudah jadi seorang istri dan seorang ibu. Jadi bagaimana kau tak bisa meninggalkan anak dan suamimu begitu saja dan menikah dengan kakak!" kata Ino penuh emosi.

"Ino!" Pein angkat bicara, mengabaikan isyarat Konan yang menatapnya dengan pandangan _biar aku saja yang menjelaskan pada Ino_.

"Jangan sekali-sekali merendahkan Konan, Ino! Kau tidak tahu sedikitpun tentang bagaimana dia terpaksa menikah dengan laki-laki bajingan itu kan? Tentu saja si busuk itu pasti tidak memberitahumu alasan sebenarnya ia menikah dengan Konan. Kalau kau mau tahu, Ino, si keparat itu memperkosa Konan!"

TARR!

Sekali lagi lagi Ino seperti tersambar petir. Hatinya serasa merosot jatuh dan ambyar.

_Bagaimana mungkin? Itachi yang begitu dingin? Tapi… _

Memori Ino kembali melayang ke beberapa jam sebelumnya ketika ia masih di rumah Itachi. Bagaimana laki-laki itu dengan begitu saja 'menyerang'nya. Jadi….

Ino memejamkan mata. Mengapa ada rasa kecewa dan tak rela di hatinya mengetahui kebejatan moral laki-laki itu?

"Maafkan aku kalau begitu." Ino menghela napas, "Hanya saja aku memang terlalu marah. Aku benci melihat orang tua yang menelantarkan anaknya. Apapun alasannya. Kau tidak tahu Konan, meski mungkin kau tak pernah menginginkan untuk menikah dengan Itachi dan mengandung anaknya, tetapi anakmu itu sangat lucu. Dia polos dan tidak berdosa. Dan kalau kau belum tahu, bagaimana Itachi begitu mencintaimu. Begitu mencintaimu hingga entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa dengan sangat sempurna meyakinkan semua orang bahwa kau mati saat melahirkan Hikaru dan menanamkan doktrin pada Hikaru bahwa kau sudah mati dan anak kecil itu harus menerima keadaan itu selamanya. Ia, mungkin bejat, tapi dia sangat mencintaimu, Konan," tutur Ino panjang lebar.

Konan tertegun, begitu pun dengan Pein. Mereka nampak tidak percaya akan penuturan panjang Ino. Namun melihat bagaimana ekspresi Ino saat mengatakannya, mereka tahu Ino sungguh-sungguh.

"Hah! Persetan dengan keparat itu! Ino kau hanya dibodohinya! Apa kau tidak berpikir, kalau dia bisa berakting begitu sempurna dan memberikan fakta palsu atas kematian Konan, maka akan dengan mudah juga dia bersandiwara agar kelihatan sebagai seorang suami yang kehilangan istrinya. Tch! Menjijikkan!" tukas Pein kemudian.

Ganti Ino yang tertegun. Konan pun ikut tertegun oleh konklusi suaminya itu.

"Tetapi setidaknya Itachi melepaskan Konan untuk bersamamu, Pein-niisan. Dan daripada ia menceritakan Konan meninggalkannya demi kau, ia lebih memilih mengarang cerita palsu akan kematian Konan," kata Ino. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia malah terkesan membela Itachi.

"Tentu saja ia memilih melakukan itu, karena ia adalah seorang pengecut yang tidak berani menghadapi kenyataan, Ino!" tukas Pein gusar karena adiknya malah terkesan membela musuhnya.

"Dan satu hal lagi yang perlu kau ketahui, Ino-chan. Itachi, dia itu menderita gangguan delusi* dan bahkan mungkin sekarang sudah menjadi _skizofrenia_.* Kau tidak akan tahu kapan ia dalam keadaan normal atau sedang kambuh," tambah Konan yang beberapa saat hanya diam.

Ino kembali tertegun. _Gangguan delusi? Skizofrenia?_

"Karena itu Ino, aku harap hubungan kalian belum terlalu jauh. Sehingga kau bisa memutuskan hubungan kalian mulai sekarang," kata Pein sambil menatap adik perempuannya itu dengan tajam.

Ino tak menyahut. Faktanya ia memang tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Itachi. Pertemuannya dengan Itachi juga terjadi hanya karena kebetulan. Jadi memang tak ada yang perlu dilakukan.

"Kalian tenang saja. Meski mungkin kalian melihat aku tampak akrab dengannya, aku tak punya hubungan apapun dengannya. Kami hanya kebetulan bertemu. Dan Hikaru menginginkanku menemaninya. Jadi, aku hanya… hanya tidak bisa menolak Hikaru saja," jelas Ino pada akhirnya.

Ekspresi wajah Konan sedikit berubah ketika mendengar ucapan Ino itu, namun ia buru-buru bersikap normal agar Pein dan Ino tidak melihatnya. Tentu saja, sebagai seorang ibu, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia merindukan putra kecilnya itu. Dan ia merasa aneh mengetahui kedekatan putranya itu dengan Ino.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, Ino. Aku percaya padamu. Kami tidak ingin hal yang sama terulang padamu," ucap Pein sambil beranjak dari duduknya diikuti oleh Konan.

"Kami akan pulang sebentar ke Okinawa, Ino. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," ucap Pein.

Ino ikut berdiri. Membiarkan Pein memeluknya sebentar. Begitu pun dengan Konan. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa ketika langkahnya mengantar kedua saudaranya itu keluar dari apartemennya. Otak dan hatinya masih bisa dibilang _shock_ oleh seluruh fakta yang mereka bawa seiring dengan kehadiran mereka itu.

Begitu pintu kembali tertutup dan hanya tinggal dia seorang diri, Ino jatuh merosot dengan tubuh bersandar pada daun pintu. Dirabanya bibirnya dan hatinya kembali tergetar. Ia teringat kembali akan apa yang dialaminya dengan Itachi beberapa saat sebelumnya. Meski itu bukanlah ciuman pertamanya, namun ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ciuman Itachi memberikan ledakan perasaan aneh yang mengacaukan tatanan hatinya.

Namun tangan gadis itu tak urung mengepal ketika teringat kembali fakta yang diceritakan Pein tentang Itachi. Bahwa pria itu memperkosa Konan. Memaksakan perasaannya pada Konan dengan cara yang amoral.

Ino memejamkan mata. Ia tidak tahu mengapa terasa sangat sulit baginya untuk mempercayai bahwa Itachi seorang yang amoral dan gila.

-oOO光Ooo-

"Sakura?" Sai yang mengemudi dengan kecepatan sedang, mengerutkan kening ketika tanpa sengaja ujung matanya menangkap sesosok wanita berambut _pink _berjalan terhuyung-huyung di tepi jalan di petang hari itu.

Perlahan pelukis tampan itu pun memelankan laju mobilnya untuk kemudian menepi dan berhenti tak jauh dari Sakura yang sepertinya belum menyadarinya.

Sai segera keluar dari mobil dan mengampiri Sakura yang masih berjalan terhuyung-huyung dengan tatapan… hampa (?).

"Sakura-san!" seru Sai sambil menghampiri Sakura yang kemudian menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sakura-san ba….." belum sampai Sai menyelesaikan ucapannya Sakura mendadak ambruk. Pingsan. Untungnya dengan sigap ia menangkap tubuh ramping itu sehingga Sakura pun tak sampai terantuk permukaan keras trotoar.

"Sakura-san! Kau kenapa? Sakura-san?" Sai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sakura pelan, mencoba menyadarkan wanita muda itu. Namun tetap tidak ada reaksi berarti. Sakura tetap tak sadarkan diri.

Akhirnya Sai pun membawa Sakura ke mobilnya. Ia harus segera membawa kekasih sahabatnya itu ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Untunglah di sekitar situ ada sebuah klinik kesehatan. Sai pu membelokkan mobilnya dan segera setelah terparkir dengan baik, ia turun dari mobil. Menarik tubuh ramping Sakura dan membopongnya memasuki klinik.

Dua orang perawat yang jaga dengan sigap segera memberikan bantuan. Sai pun segera membaringkan Sakura di tempat tidur sorong yang disediakan.

Seorang dokter wanita paruh baya memeriksa keadaan Sakura selama beberapa menit sementara Sai menunggu di ruang tunggu.

"Tuan, bisa Anda ikut ke ruangan saya sebentar?" ucap dokter begitu ia keluar dari ruang periksa.

Sai mengangguk. Berdiri dari duduknya dan mengikuti langkah dokter itu ke ruangannya.

"Istri Anda baik-baik saja. Ia hanya kelelahan dan pola makannya tidak teratur. Dalam kondisinya yang berbadan dua, seharusnya Anda lebih menaruh perhatian, Tuan. Kalau tidak, itu akan membahayakan nyawa istri Anda dan janin yang ada dalam kandungannya," ujar dokter itu sambil menuliskan resep.

Sai yang tidak tahu apa-apa tak sempat mengeluarkan bantahan. Dokter itu berkata terlalu cepat dan tahu-tahu ia telah menerima selembar resep di tangannya.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan siuman. Sekarang silahkan Anda menebus obatnya dulu sebelum menungguinya. Apotek ada sebelah klinik ini," ucap dokter itu lagi.

Sai lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak terlalu terkejut mengetahui Sakura hamil, karena ia tahu Sakura dan Naruto sudah cukup lama berhubungan. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah bagaimana Sakura menderita di masa yang seperti itu. Di masa yang seharusnya berbahagia dengan Naruto menemaninya.

Seiring langkahnya menuju apotik, kepala Sai dipenuhi pertanyaan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam hubungan Naruto dan Sakura? Dan kemana Naruto? Karena ia sendiri sudah beberapa kali menelpon si pirang itu tapi tak tersambung. Bahkan saat Sai menelpon ke Osaka, rumah ibu Naruto, ibunya pun mengatakan Naruto tak ada. Itu sungguh membuat Sai heran dan penasaran.

Setelah menebus obatnya, Sai segera kembali ke klinik dan memasuki kamar tempat Sakura terbaring. Ia sedikit lega ketika dilihatnya Sakura sudah siuman.

Perawat yang semula menjaganya pun meninggalkan ruangan begitu Sai berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Sai… Terima kasih," kata Sakura sambil mencoba bangun untuk duduk.

Sai buru-buru membantunya.

"Iie. Dan kau tak perlu bangun jika masih merasa pusing, Sakura-san," ucap Sai kalem.

Sakura memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Tak apa. Aku ini kuat kok," kilah Sakura padahal wajahnya masih sangat pucat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sakura-san? Mengapa kau berjalan-jalan sendirian dalam kondisi seperti tadi? Dan di mana Naruto?"

"Aku bingung harus menjawab yang mana dulu, Sai." Sakura lagi-lagi memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Oke, di mana Naruto kalau begitu? Mengapa ia tidak menemanimu?"

"Dia sedang tugas, Sai. Kau kan sahabatnya, masa kau tidak tahu," bohong Sakura.

"Itu tidak benar, Sakura. Aku sudah mengecek ke kantornya. Naruto sudah tidak masuk selama berhari-hari," kata Sai datar.

Sakura menunduk. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan masalahnya dari Sai. Mungkin juga Sai bisa membantunya. Mungkin.

"Ah! Ya! Sepertinya memang tak ada gunanya ya aku menutupinya darimu, Sai. Si baka itu, dia menghilang. Aku tak tahu di mana dia. Sudah hampir 3 minggu ini dia tak ada kabar. Teleponku tak tersambungkan dan semua pesan yang kukirim, gagal," tutur Sakura getir. Namun wajah cantiknya tetap tampak tegar.

Sai merasa iba melihat keadaan Sakura sekaligus kesal kepada Naruto yang bisa begitu saja melalaikan tanggung jawabnya. Tetapi selama mengenal Naruto, ia tahu benar sahabatnya yang ceria itu tipikal orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Dan ia tahu benar betapa dalam perasaan Naruto pada Sakura. Bahkan Naruto sering mengatakan padanya bahwa ia seperti mendapat keajaiban bisa menakhlukkan hati Sakura. Jadi, kini hatinya benar-benar diliputi rasa penasaran: apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Naruto?

"Apa Naruto sudah tahu kalau kau hamil?" tanya Sai kemudian.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku sendiri baru mengetahuinya minggu lalu, saat Naruto sudah tak bisa kuhubungi lagi."

"Apakah kau sudah mendatangi rumahnya di Osaka?"

Sakura kembali menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu alamatnya di mana, Sai. Lagipula Naruto belum pernah memperkenalkan aku kepada ibunya," terang Sakura lirih.

Sai tertegun sesaat. Ia mendesah dalam hati. _Bagaimana bisa Naruto belum memperkenalkan tunangannya sendiri pada ibunya? Baka!_

"Sakura, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu ke Osaka? Menemui ibunya. Mungkin Naruto ada di sana," Sai menawarkan dengan tulus.

"Apakah itu tidak merepotkanmu?" Sakura malah balik tanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Naruto adalah sahabatku. Ia harus tahu bahwa ia itu sudah calon ayah. Dan lagipula kau juga sahabat Ino. Berarti sahabatku juga kan?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Arigatou ne, Sai."

"Iie. Jadi, apakah kau sudah cukup kuat? Atau kau pulang dulu, Sakura? Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Sudah kubilang Sai, aku ini kuat. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Itupun kalau kau tidak sedang repot dan capek," kata Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita berangkat ke Osaka sekarang!"

Kemudian Sai pun membantu Sakura turun dari tempat tidur dan memapah Sakura keluar klinik.

-oOO光Ooo-

Malam sudah cukup larut ketika Hinata dan Sasuke pulang dari menonton pertunjukan opera. Ekspresi riang dan puas masih terpancar di wajah cantik Hinata ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam lift yang membawa mereka ke kamar mereka di lantai 24.

"Kau senang, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Arigatou ne, Sasuke-kun. Aku senang bisa melihat opera itu. Menakjubkan. Apalagi kau mau menemaniku."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja aku menemanimu, Hinata. Aku ini kan, suamimu. Dan kita di sini juga karena _honeymoon_. Kau tidak lupa kan?"

"Eh?" Hinata tercekat karena di saat yang bersamaan Sasuke telah melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya di pinggang rampingnya.

Hembus napas Sasuke terasa hangat dan wangi _mint_ menerpa wajah lembut Hinata yang merona merah. Ia memejamkan mata ketika wajah tampan itu mendekat. Hinata tentu saja berpikir bahwa suaminya itu akan menciumnya. Toh di dalam lift itu memang hanya ada mereka berdua.

Namun ternyata tidak. Sasuke hanya berbisik pelan, "Kau tidak lupa kan Hinata?"

Kemudian pria itu kembali menarik wajahnya menjauh. Kembali berdiri tegap di samping Hinata yang tertegun memandanginya.

Begitu pintu lift terbuka, mereka berdua segera keluar dengan Sasuke menggandeng tangan Hinata. Sepanjang langkah mereka menuju kamar mereka yang terletak nyaris di ujung lorong, ekspresi bungsu Uchiha itu datar hingga Hinata tak bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Sasuke. Yang pasti mendadak jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Mengapa kau harus masuk kamar mandi jika mau berganti pakaian, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba ketika dilihatnya Hinata membawa yukata tidurnya dan hendak memasuki kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian.

Hinata tentu saja segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap suaminya itu dengan heran karena biasanya Sasuke acuh tak acuh saja akan apapun yang ia lakukan menjelang tidur.

"Lusa kita sudah harus kembali ke Jepang, Hinata. Dan aku sudah bosan menunggumu, jadi…" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. Ia mendekati istrinya itu.

Hup!

Sedetik kemudian Hinata hanya bisa terperangah karena kini ia telah berada dalam gendongan Sasuke. Yukata tidurnya jatuh begitu saja di lantai.

"S-Sasuke-kun apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata gugup.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

"Aku bilang aku sudah bosan menunggumu. Jadi malam ini, kau harus membayar mahal atas semua waktu yang kugunakan untuk menunggumu, Hinata," ujar Sasuke sambil melangkah mendekati tempat tidur dengan Hinata tetap dalam gendongannya.

Hinata terkesiap menyadari arti ucapan Sasuke itu. Jantungnya berdegup jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Rasanya seolah mau meloncat keluar dari tempatnya.

"S-Sasuke-kun, gomenasai," ucap Hinata mencoba memberanikan diri menatap ke dalam mata _onyx _Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Dibaringkannya tubuh mungil sang istri ke atas tempat tidur besar itu. Perlahan dibelainya tulang pipi Hinata dan sepasang matanya menatap lekat ke mata lavender yang menegang di hadapannya.

"Aku benci permintaan maaf, Hinata. Tetapi mungkin, aku akan menyukainya jika kau mau melakukan sesuatu untuk menebus kesalahanmu padaku."

Hinata tertegun sejenak, lalu perlahan duduk.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Sasuke-kun?"

"_Hinata, aishitenai ka?"_ (Hinata, apakah kau tidak mencintaiku?)" Sasuke malah balik bertanya, sementara matanya menatap semakin lekat ke dalam mata Hinata yang terpana menatapnya.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Hinata menubruk tubuh suaminya itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Perlahan jemarinya menelusup di antara helai-helai rambut spike Sasuke yang lembut dan dikecupnya telinga suaminya sambil berbisik. "Sasuke-kun, _gomenasai… aishiteru.._" (aku ingin memberitahumu, aku mencintaimu..)

Hinata tidak tahu pasti apakah benar yang diucapkannya dari hatinya atau hanya terbawa suasana, tapi ia ingin melakukannya. Perlahan tangannya merangkul leher Sasuke, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia memberikan ciumannya di bibir Sasuke yang menatapnya lekat. Hinata sempat melihat senyum di wajah tampan itu sebelum pandangannya mengabur karena jarak yang tak lagi ada di antara mereka seiring bibir mereka yang bertautan.

Di luar salju kembali turun. Awal musim dingin itu pun menjadi awal mula kehangatan jalinan perasaan kedua insan muda yang mencoba meneguhkan cinta yang indah namun juga membingungkan.

-oOO光Ooo-

Ino meletakkan ponselnya. Menyerah setelah untuk kesekian kalinya gagal dalam usahanya menelpon Sai. Waktu memang sudah cukup larut, jadi meski tak yakin, ia menyimpulkan bahwa nomor Sai yang tak bisa dihubungi karena pemiliknya sudah tidur.

Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa Ino menelpon Sai malam-malam begitu. Ia hanya gelisah mengenai fakta tentang Itachi yang didapatnya dari Konan dan Pein. Ia ingin tahu dari Sai, apakah dia dan keluarganya mengetahui sesuatu yang khusus tentang hubungan Itachi dan Konan. Ino ingin tahu apakah ada pihak Uchiha yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Konan masih hidup dan selama ini Itachi berdelusi atau entah apa, yang pasti sulung Uchiha itu telah memberikan fakta palsu kepada semua orang bahkan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Ino benar-benar gelisah. Jika benar Itachi memiliki gangguan delusi atau katakanlah pria itu mengidap _skizofrenia_, maka ia harus bertindak cepat sebelum semuanya benar-benar terlambat. Itachi membutuhkan pertolongan. Dan untuk itu keluarganya perlu tahu.

Akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Ino beranjak dari duduknya. Tidak perduli saat itu sudah jam berapa, gadis cantik berambut pirang itu bergegas keluar setelah menyambar mantel dan kunci mobilnya.

Saking tergesanya, Ino sampai tidak sadar ponselnya tertinggal. Dan tepat ketika ia menutup pintunya, di atas sofa, ponselnya bergetar dengan layar monitor bertuliskan "_Sai calling_".

Jalanan waktu larut malam yang tidak lagi sepadat di siang hari sedikit memberi kemudahan bagi Ino untuk menambah laju kendaraannya menyusuri jalan menuju tempat tinggal Itachi.

Ino sudah tak bisa menunggu lagi untuk memastikan apakah benar Itachi seperti yang diceritakan Pein dan Konan. Ia ingin membuktikannya sendiri. Juga karena ia mengkhawatirkan Hikaru. Karena jika benar dugaannya, maka Hikaru juga dalam bahaya. Dan ia tidak ingin anak kecil yang tak berdosa itu sampai terluka.

-oOO光Ooo-

Hening. Sangat hening. Itachi telah menyuruh pengasuh untuk mengantarkan Hikaru ke Uchiha Mansion sejak sore, sehingga kini di rumahnya itu tinggal dia seorang diri.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya keheningan itu sangat terasa olehnya. Pria muda itu kini tengah berdiri di depan kaca di kamar mandinya.

Itachi menatap bayangannya di dalam cermin. Dan ia terpana. Ketika dengan jelas dilihatnya bayangan itu menyeringai kepadanya dengan tatapan menghina.

"_Poor Itachi! Kasihan sekali kau ini ya? Sekali lagi ditolak eh? Menjijikkan, kau tahu! Cih! JADI SEBAIKNYA KAU HANCURKAN SAJA EKSPRESI TOLOLMU ITU BODOH! HAHAHAHAHAHA….!" _Bayangan itu berteriak menghina untuk kemudian tertawa dengan sarkastisnya.

"Aaaarrrrggghhh.." raung Itachi geram luar biasa dan….

PRANGGG… BYARRR…

Dalam hitungan detik, cermin itu pun hancur berkeping-keping dan berjatuhan ke lantai di sekitar Itachi berdiri.

Napas Itachi memburu sementara perlahan tangan kanannya yang terkepal yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk meninju cermin, meneteskan darah segar.

Menahan rasa perihnya, dibasuhnya tangannya itu di wastafel di depannya. Namun pecahan-pecahan kaca itu ada yang menancap di buku-buku jarinya.

Tanpa ekspresi, Itachi mencoba memunguti serpihan-serpihan kaca itu dari lukanya. Namun belum selesai ia melakukannya, terdengar olehnya bel pintu berdering nyaring.

Heran dan penasaran, Itachi melangkah keluar kamar mandi sambil memegangi tangannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Ino?" Itachi tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya begitu dibukanya pintu dan melihat siapa sosok yang bertamu di malam larut seperti itu.

Tetapi pandangan Ino langsung jatuh ke arah tangan kanan Itachi yang berlumuran darah. Dan pikiran buruk langsung menyergapnya begitu saja. Hikaru!

"Mana Hikaru?" tanya Ino menerobos masuk begitu saja kemudian memanggil-manggil nama Hikaru dengan panik.

Itachi mengerutkan kening. Merasa aneh gadis itu datang malam-malam dan langsung tampak panik begitu mencari putranya.

"Ino, kau ini kenapa?"

Ino menoleh cepat. Dengan sikap waspada, ia mendekati Itachi.

"Di mana Hikaru? Kau apakan dia ha?"

Itachi kian merasa heran dan aneh.

"Hikaru di rumah neneknya. Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" heran Itachi namun dia langsung mengerti begitu mendapati arah pandangan Ino yang tertuju pada tangannya yang berdarah.

"Ah, apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan Ino? Kau pikir aku akan melukai Hikaru, hmm?"

"A.. aku. Ya sudahlah kalau Hikaru di rumah neneknya. Lalu.. kenapa tanganmu berdarah begitu?" tanya Ino, agak salah tingkah karena telah salah duga.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa.. hanya luka kecil," jawab Itachi dengan senyum tertahan.

Ino mendekat. Dari kecil, ia paling tidak bisa membiarkan orang terluka begitu saja. Dan seperti sudah naluri saja ketika ia pun melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Itachi sekarang.

Diraihnya tangan yang berlumur darah itu perlahan. Dan ia terkesiap melihat serpihan kecil kaca di koyakan-koyakan di jemari Itachi itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Itachi?" tanya Ino penuh selidik.

Itachi menarik tangannya.

"Ini bukan urusanmu. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja."

"Aku tidak bisa pulang begitu saja. Ada hal yang ingin kuketahui darimu, Itachi. Tapi sebelum itu, kita urus dulu lukamu! Tunggu sebentar!" Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Ino bergegas keluar untuk mengambil kotak P3K di mobilnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian luka Itachi telah dibersihkan dan dibubuhi obat antiseptik serta diperban rapi oleh Ino.

Hening sesaat tercipta ketika kedua orang itu saling duduk berhadapan.

Ino merasakan wajahnya memanas mengingat peristiwa yang ia alami pagi sebelumnya dengan pria itu. Bagaimanapun ia perlu berhati-hati sekarang karena di rumah itu hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin engkau bicarakan?" tanya Itachi sambil berdiri. Ia merasa kaku hanya duduk diam di hadapan gadis itu. Lagipula ia merasakan keanehan yang kembali menjalari perasaannya, jadi ia perlu untuk menetralisir keanehan itu dengan menjaga jarak dari sosok cantik di hadapannya itu.

Ino ikut berdiri. Setidaknya ia merasa dalam posisi berdiri akan lebih memudahkannya bergerak jika terjadi apa-apa.

- _**kembali bersambung**_ -

**Keterangan:**

*** ****Skizofrenia** adalah suatu penyakit jiwa yang menyebabkan si penderita hidup dalam keadaan jiwa yang terbelah, yang bersangkutan sering hidup dalam khayal, suatu saat khayalannya dianggap kenyataan yang dihadapi atau kadang dianggap dirinya menerima wahyu untuk melakukan sesuatu (_kamus populer)_

*** Gangguan delusi** adalah merupakan suatu kondisi dimana pikiran terdiri dari satu atau lebih delusi. ―Delusi bisa diartikan sebagai keyakinan yang salah. Orang dengan gangguan delusi memiliki ekspresi wajah yang begitu menyakinkan sehingga orang akan mempercayai dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh individu dengan gangguan delusi tersebut.

* **Wiener Staatoper**adalah gedung opera terbesar di Vienna, Austria.

Nah dalam ff ini belum diketahui secara pasti, apakah Itachi mengidap salah satu kelainan psikis tersebut atau malah dua-duanya ~dibantai Itachi FC~ atau mungkin hanya salah paham saja… well, thanks for reading anyway, my friends. You'll find the answer on the next chapter.

**See you soon…^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, What Should I Do? © alegre541**_

_RATE : __**T (Teen to Mature :D)**__ not for under 15^^_

_WARNING : AU, OOC, contain gajeness, abalness and everything that not match with Naruto series^_^ YOU"VE BEEN WARNED!_

**Summary : Ino yang single dan masih gadis adalah seorang yang bekerja sebagai wedding organizer. Suatu kali ia diminta oleh Hinata, sahabatnya yang menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke untuk membantu persiapan pesta pernikahannya. Tapi malah ia mendapat "petaka" di sana. Secara mengejutkan seorang anak kecil memanggilnya Mama...**

**.**

**.**

**^_^ 4891 words: main story only ^_^**

**maaf chapter ini juga tak kalah jelek dari chapter sebelumnya..=='**

**My biggest arigatou to you my friends who have read and reviewed this gaje story:**

**Yamanara ShikaIno, Malu Nyebutin Nama (**_apa yang Anda maksud dengan 'bi' adalah bipolar disorder?_**), Hyuzura Namikaze Hyuuga, Konanlovers Chan, **

**zhezhiey love itachi, Nanairo Zoacha, harunaru chan muach, **

**Temariris** (_aku suka ripiw panjang mu :D_**), natsu-BlackCat, **

**Jee-ya Zettyra, Saqee-chan, ayaya-chan, Minami22, vaneela, kafuyamei males login, Amaira Sora Miaw-Miaw, gieyoungkyu, Chai Mol, kuraishi cha22dhen, **

**Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz, Rie HanaKatsu, InoYuSha' KaiSkuraKen, Fidy Discrimination, Rizu Hatake-hime, Qwli, ratoenandya, Sin, Merai Alixya Kudo, SoraHinase, yuuaja, **

**Oh-chan is Nanda, Cielheart Ie'chan, Baka depyong, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran.**

Maaf karena keterbatasan author ga bisa balas ripiw temen-temen yang log in via PM. *nunduk*

**Juga buat yang udah ngebaca dan nggak sempat mereview (?), buat yang udah ngefave (?), dan buat yang sudah ripiuw via SMS **( Yumiko-chan dan Lili-chan ) :D

**pokoknya ALWAYS ARIGATOU^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-oOO光Ooo-

always arigatou

**.**

**.**

**PART IX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sai meletakkan ponselnya kembali. Meskipun ekspresinya tetap datar, namun helaan napasnya masih bisa ditangkap Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka berdua memang sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah Ibu Naruto di Osaka.

"Ada apa Sai?" tanya Sakura heran melihat Sai yang menurutnya nampak gelisah.

Sai menoleh sekilas. Tersenyum tipis, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Sakura. Hanya aneh saja, saat kulihat ponselku ternyata ada beberapa _misscall_ dari Ino. Tapi ketika aku telpon balik, malah tak ada sahutan."

Sakura mendadak merasa tidak enak.

"Umm, apakah sebelumnya kalian ada janji ketemuan? Kalau begitu aku mengacaukan semuanya ya?"

"Ah! Tidak. Kami tak ada janji apa-apa. Aku tadi ke Tokyo karena baru mengunjungi seorang teman," jawab Sai.

"Oh, begitu?"

"Ya, begitulah. Ah, lihat Sakura! Kita sudah hampir sampai," Sai mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dan juga dirinya sendiri dengan berseru menunjuk papan penunjuk jalan yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka telah memasuki distrik Kinki, di mana prefektur Osaka berada di dalam distrik tersebut.

Sakura menoleh ke luar jendela. Meski sudah larut malam, tetapi papan-papan di tepi jalan masih dapat dilihat jelas karena lampu-lampu yang terang benderang.

Jantung Sakura mendadak berdebar-debar. Dalam hitungan menit ia akan bertemua dengan Ibu dari kekasihnya, Naruto. Da mungkin juga ia akan bertemu dengan Naruto. Bagaimana reaksi mereka nanti melihatnya mendatangi rumah begitu saja? Sakura tidak tahu nanti harus bagaimana. Kalau hanya Naruto saja yang dihadapinya, semua akan lebih mudah. Paling ia akan marah-marah dulu pada si pirang yang begitu saja menghilang tanpa ada kabar. Tetapi di hadapan Ibu Naruto, Sakura sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan keadaannya.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Perlahan ia meraba perutnya yang masih ramping. Tentu saja, usia kandungannya kan baru dua minggu. Namun tetap saja Sakura merasa khawatir. Ia khawatir jika ada hal buruk terjadi pada Naruto. Bagaimana ia akan menghadapi semuanya dengan janin dalam kandungannya sendirian?

Sai melirik sekilas kepada wanita muda yang duduk di sampingnya. Mau tak mau pikirannya yang semua terdominasi oleh semua tentang Ino pun beralih menjadi iba terhadap Sakura.

"Tenang saja, Sakura. Kushina-bachan, dia sangat ramah. Dan dia pasti menyukaimu."

Sakura menoleh.

"Ya, kuharap begitu.. Arigatou ne, Sai."

Sai tak menyahut. Ia kembali fokus menyetir.

Tidak lama kemudian mobil hitam metaliknya itu meluncur pelan dan berhenti di sebuah bangunan bergaya Jepang kuno dengan pintu gerbang kayu yang besar.

Sai turun dan menghampiri pos penjaga dimana penjaganya nampaknya tertidur lelap.

Dari mobil Sakura memperhatikan Sai yang mencoba membangunkan penjaga dengan mengetuk jendelanya. Begitu sang penjaga bangun, ia tampak terkejut melihat Sai. Namun kemudian tampak penjaga itu tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya ia sudah kenal sekali dengan Sai, karena tanpa menunggu lama, pintu gerbang besar itu perlahan dibukanya.

Sai pun kembali ke mobilnya dan mengemudikan mobilnya untuk memasuki pelataran rumah besar bergaya kuno itu.

Jantung Sakura semakin berdebar-debar.

"Ne, Sakura. Inilah rumah Naruto dan Ibunya. Karena Kushina-bachan masih tidur, untuk sementara kita ke rumah tamu dulu ya? Aku tadi sudah bilang ke Iruka-jichan kalau aku membawamu juga. Besok baru kita temui Kushina-bachan. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Sakura menggeleng. Ia sudah cukup menyusahkan Sai, bagaimana mungkin ia masih akan keberatan. Lagipula memang mereka yang tidak begitu sopan, datang di saat dini hari begitu, tentu saja sang tuan rumah sedang tidur.

Sai mengantarkan Sakura ke sebuah paviliun yang terletak di samping kiri bangunan utama.

"Nah, Sakura. Beristirahatlah dulu. Jangan banyak berpikir ya? Tidur saja yang nyenyak. Aku ada di depan bersama Iruka-jichan, kalau kau membutuhkan apa-apa. Oke?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, Sai."

"Iie. Sudah kubilang, kita sahabat bukan.." Sai tersenyum sekilas. Lalu pemuda jangkung itu pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

-oOO光Ooo-

"Jadi, apa yang ingin engkau bicarakan?" tanya Itachi sambil berdiri. Ia merasa kaku hanya duduk diam di hadapan gadis itu. Lagipula ia merasakan keanehan yang kembali menjalari perasaannya, jadi ia perlu untuk menetralisir keanehan itu dengan menjaga jarak dari sosok cantik di hadapannya itu.

Ino ikut berdiri. Setidaknya ia merasa dalam posisi berdiri akan lebih memudahkannya bergerak jika terjadi apa-apa.

"Ino?" tegur Itachi setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan gadis di hadapannya hanya termangu diam.

Ino tersentak. Ditatapnya Itachi dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

Mau tak mau Itachi tersenyum geli. Dan itu pertama kalinya Ino melihat senyum Itachi. Detak jantungnya menjadi kian tidak beraturan karenanya. Melebihi saat ia melihat senyum Sai. _Apa-apaan kau Ino?_ Innernya mencela.

"Kau bilang ada yang ingin kau ketahui bukan?" Itachi memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Eh? Ya… benar," sahut Ino tergagap. Dalam hati ia memaki dirinya sendiri karena telah tampak begitu tolol di hadapan Itachi. Kalau begini caranya, mana bisa dia menyelesaikan masalah. Belum apa-apa dia sudah terpesona. Tunggu! Apa tadi? _Terpesona?_ Ino buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanpa disadarinya hal itu justru membuat Itachi kian mengerutkan kening.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?"

Ino membelalak heran akan maksud pertanyaan Itachi. Namun ketika kemudian ia menyadari keanehan sikapnya sendiri, mau tidak mau ia jadi salah tingkah juga. Alhasil ia nyengir kaku sambil menggaruk samping lehernya yang tidak gatal. Salah satu gesture khasnya kalau sedang salting.

"Tidak… aku hanya bingung saja. Umm, kenapa kau belum tidur?"

_Shit! Apa-apan kau ini, Ino! Masa yang kau tanyakan malah pertanyaan konyol begitu sih?_ Inner Ino mengumpat. Tapi apa daya, kata-kata sudah terlanjur terucap dan sukses membuat Itachi semakin terheran-heran saja. Pria itu sampai agak menelengkan kepalanya. Seolah memastikan pendengarannya. Memastikan ia tidak salah dengar.

Dan berikutnya tanpa pernah diduga Ino, Itachi tergelak. Pria itu tertawa sampai tubuh tegapnya terguncang-guncang. Tampak sekali merasa lucu.

Meski Ino tahu kalau pertanyaanya memang konyol, tapi tentu saja ia tidak menyangka kalau Itachi akan menertawakannya sampai sedemikian. Mata _aquamarine-_nya mau tidak mau kian membelalak, tapi kemudian ia terpaku.

Itachi yang tertawa lepas tampak begitu berbeda. Seolah pria itu sudah lama sekali tidak tertawa. Sampai-sampai Ino seperti melihat pendar cahaya yang terang menguar dari tubuhnya. Itachi jadi tampak seperti malaikat. Tanpa sadar Ino tersenyum. Setidaknya ia sudah membuat Itachi tertawa, dan itu membuatnya merasa hangat.

"Aa, maaf, bukan maksudku menertawakanmu. Tapi, Ino, kau sungguh lucu kalau kedatanganmu malam-malam kemari hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu," ucap Itachi dengan lebih kalem setelah tawanya mereda.

Ino tersenyum hambar lalu menghela napas. Itachi sudah tampak begitu ringan, kalau ia memulai pembicaraan mengenai Konan, apa ia akan baik-baik saja? Tetapi faktanya, kedatangannya malam-malam begitu memang bukan untuk sekedar menanyakan kenapa dia belum tidur kan? Bahkan sebagaimana yang telah ia putuskan sebelumnya, ia memutuskan bahwa ia akan mendekati sosok di hadapannya itu untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Karena jika benar semua yang diungkapkan Konan, bahwa Itachi menyandang gangguan delusi atau _skizofrenia_, maka tidak mungkin ia mengajak Itachi bicara secara langsung saat itu juga. Melainkan ia harus menggunakan cara 'lain'.

"Ino, kalau kedatanganmu karena kau merasa terganggu mengenai tadi pagi, aku sungguh minta maaf," ucap Itachi tiba-tiba. Ia merasa tidak enak melihat Ino masih tampak termangu diam saja.

Ino terbeliak. Tidak menyangka kalau Itachi akan mengangkat topik yang justru ingin dihindarinya itu. Tapi bersamaan dengan itu sebuah ide yang mendukung rencananya, terlintas di kepalanya. _Bingo! You got it, Ino!_ Sorak inner Ino seperti orang dapat ilham paling cemerlang.

Dan Ino pun segera mewujudkan ide cemerlangnya itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil melangkah mendekat ke arah Itachi.

"…?" Itachi menatap Ino tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Ino mengulang pertanyaannya lebih jelas. Tak dipungkirinya kalau pipinya terasa memanas.

Itachi diam. Ditatapnya Ino lekat.

"Aku tidak tahu.." jawab Itachi akhirnya.

"Apa bukan karena kau melihat bayangan Konan melintas? Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, Itachi!" tukas Ino tajam.

"Tidak. Bukan karena itu. Kalian sangat berbeda. Aku menyadari itu. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu pasti apa sebenarnya yang aku rasakan….," ucap Itachi.

Ino tersenyum tipis tapi penuh arti. Ditatapnya Itachi lurus-lurus.

"Jika, jika kita mengulanginya…. apakah kau bisa memastikan apa yang kau rasakan untukku, Itachi?" Ino menutup jaraknya dengan Itachi.

Sebelum Itachi sempat merespon ucapannya tersebut, bibir lembut Ino telah bertindak lebih dulu. Ino sedikit berjinjit ketika melakukannya. Kedua tangannya merangkul leher Itachi. Dikecupnya dengan pelan-pelan bibir pria muda yang terpaku oleh gerakannya itu.

Mula-mula Itachi sedikit terbeliak oleh aksi Ino tersebut. Sepertinya tidak menyangka kalau gadis itu akan melakukannya. Namun kemudian ia bereaksi juga. Disambutnya ciuman sang gadis dengan hangat. Kedua lengan kekarnya yang semua kaku di samping tubuhnya, perlahan naik dan merengkuh tubuh ramping di hadapannya hingga tidak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Ino tersenyum dalam hati mendapati reaksi Itachi. Tidak salah lagi. Itachi menyukainya. Dan Ino pun tidak bisa memungkiri, ia menyukai cara Itachi menciumnya. Begitu berbeda dengan ciuman-ciuman yang pernah didapatkannya dari mantan-mantannya dulu. Bahkan daripada Sai.

Itachi melakukannya dengan lembut tapi kuat dan menuntut sementara jemarinya menekan punggung Ino, membuat Ino menekankan jari-jarinya sendiri di kepala Itachi. Panas tubuh mereka yang saling beradu menimbulkan hawa tersendiri dan wangi _greenpine_ yang terhirup oleh selaput penciuman Ino membuat gadis itu kian terhanyutkan sementara otot-otot perutnya menegang dan kedua kakinya melemas seperti jelly.

Perlahan Itachi melepaskan ciumannya dan menarik dirinya sedikit dari gadis cantik dalam pelukannya itu. Wangi floral yang menyegarkan itu masih membuatnya merasa aneh. Dan ketika ia menunduk mata _onyx-_nya beradu langsung dengan sepasang _aquamarine_ yang menatapnya dengan cerah.

"Bagaimana, Itachi-_kun_?" Ino kini menambahkan _suffix_ penanda keakraban itu di belakang nama Itachi.

Itachi menatap Ino lekat.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau melakukannya?" ucapnya malah balik bertanya dengan nada datar.

Ino sedikit melangkah mundur menjauhi Itachi.

"Menurutmu sendiri kenapa?" Ino juga menjawabnya dengan balik bertanya.

Itachi terdiam. Ditatapnya gadis di hadapannya itu lekat. Tangan kanannya perlahan membelai lembut tulang pipi Ino.

"Seharusnya kita tidak melakukannya.." ucapnya pelan namun cukup membuat Ino terbeliak. Matanya menatap Itachi tak percaya, dikibaskannya tangan Itachi lalu dia pun melangkah mundur.

"Apa maksudmu berkata demikian, Itachi? Kau sendiri kan yang memulainya? Kau yang membuatku jadi seperti ini dengan apa yang kau lakukan tadi pagi!" kata Ino tanpa bisa menahan amarahnya. Ia merasa tersinggung karena tadi jelas sekali Itachi menikmati ciumannya, tapi bagaimana bisa kemudian pria itu berkata seperti itu.

"Mungkin benar, tetapi apakah sekarang ini engkau benar-benar sadar, Ino? Aku takut kau hanya terbawa emosi sesaat."

"Tsk! _Nonsense_! Aku cukup waras untuk mengontrol diriku. Bukan tidak sebaliknya, kau yang harus ditanya. Apa kau sadar ketika menciumku tadi? Atau kau justru berhalusinasi Konan?"

Mendengar nama Konan disebut, ekspresi datar Itachi beriak. Ditatapnya Ino dingin.

"Kau tak seharusnya menyebut namanya seperti itu. Dia tak ada kaitannya sama sekali."

"Ohya? Kalau begitu beri aku penjelasan kenapa kau menciumku, Tuan Itachi? Atau ini bagian dari delusimu?" Ino tak kuasa lagi untuk tidak mengangkat topik itu ke permukaan. Ia sudah terlanjur marah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan delusi?" Itachi mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Aah.. ya.. tentu saja kau tidak bisa mengakuinya. Aku lupa. Seperti orang biasa mengatakan, mana mungkin maling teriak maling, ya kan? Jadi, mana mungkin kau sadar kalau kau terkena gangguan delusi ya?" ujar Ino sinis.

Itachi tertegun. Ditatapnya Ino kian aneh. Bukannya ia tidak tahu apa itu gangguan delusi, tentu saja ia tahu itu apa. Yang ia rasa aneh adalah bagaimana Ino menuduhnya mengidap gangguan delusi. Bagaimana gadis itu menyimpulkan demikian?

"Aku tidak tahu maksud pembicaraanmu, Ino. Kenapa kau menyinggung soal gangguan delusi? Apa maksudmu aku terkena kelainan itu?"

Ino mendesah. Jengkel.

"Baiklah. Aku akan jelaskan. Jadi selama sekian tahun kau berdelusi bahwa istrimu meninggal, Uchiha Itachi. Padahal engkau tahu, tidak begitu kenyataannya. Konan masih hidup. Dia meninggalkanmu karena dia tidak bisa mencintaimu. Dia membencimu karena kejahatan yang telah kau lakukan padanya! Apa itu cukup jelas?"

Itachi sekilas terbeliak karena terkejut oleh ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut gadis pirang di hadapannya itu. Namun dengan ketenangannya, ia tetap bisa menampilkan ekspresinya yang kalem.

"Oh, itu rupanya…. Jadi, dia memberitahumu semuanya? Karena itu kau datang kemari?"

Ganti Ino yang dibikin terkejut. Ditatapnya Itachi tak percaya. Bagaimana pria di hadapannya itu bisa setenang itu. Caranya bicara. Astaga.

"Ya, Konan-nee memberitahuku semuanya. Tentang tindakanmu dulu memaksakan kehendakmu padanya. Tetapi pada akhirnya dia tetap tak bisa bersamamu karena dia mencintai Pein-niisan. Jadi, karena kau tak mau menyadari fakta itu kan sehingga kau membuat fakta palsu pada semua orang, bahwa Konan meninggal saat melahirkan Hikaru. Dan kau begitu sukses melakukannya. Dengan sikapmu yang begitu meyakinkan. Tetapi setiap sandiwara pasti akan terbongkar. Dan waktunya sudah tiba, kau harus mengakhiri semuanya. Kau tidak bisa membohongi kami semua selamanya. Kau tidak bisa membohongi Hikaru. Dan terlebih, kau tidak bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri, Itachi!"

Garis atas bibir Itachi melengkung sekilas, membentuk sebuah senyuman hambar yang samar.

"Aku tidak membohongi siapapun, Ino. Aku hanya melakukan yang terbaik. Apa kau pikir adalah kebaikan mengenang orang yang kau cintai dengan buruk? Tidak. Meski menyakitkan, tapi aku akui memang salah. Karena itu aku tidak ingin mengenang yang buruk tentang Konan. Lebih baik dia kuanggap sudah tiada. Sehingga Hikaru akan bisa menghargai wanita yang telah melahirkannya. Demikian juga dengan semua orang. Dan juga diriku. Jadi, aku tidak membohongi siapapun. Fakta itu mungkin palsu, tetapi itu cara terbaik untuk mengenang orang yang pernah aku cintai, yang telah memberikan Hikaru untukku."

Ino terpaku demi mendengar semua penuturan Itachi. Hatinya perlahan bergetar. _Benarkah semua yang dikatakannya? Ataukah ini bagian dari delusinya? Bukankah setiap pengidapnya bisa sangat meyakinkan orang lain?_ Hati Ino galau.

"Jadi, sebenarnya engkau menyadari semuanya, Itachi? Bahwa sebenarnya Konan…" Ino tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya. Lidahnya terasa berat mengurai kisah kehidupan yang menyedihkan itu.

"Tentu saja aku menyadarinya. Meski aku sudah hampir melupakan fakta itu, kalau saja kau tidak mengungkitnya. Tetapi tidak apa, seperti kau bilang, apapun alasanku, kebenaran memang tidak bisa selamanya ditutupi. Hanya saja aku memintamu, agar jangan pernah kau mengatakan ini pada orang lain, Ino. Apalagi pada Hikaru."

"Aku mengerti Itachi. Yah. Tentu saja aku tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun. Setidaknya aku sekarang bisa lega. Kau tidak berdelusi. Kau hanya terlalu mencintainya bukan, hingga kau ingin selamanya mengenangnya demikian?"

Kali ini Itachi termangu. Ditatapnya gadis pirang di hadapannya itu sesaat. Ia masih bisa merasakan hangat dan wangi napas Ino. Dan ia merasa heran pada dirinya, karena ia tidak merasakan sakit yang begitu terasa kendati ia baru saja menguraikan tentang Konan. Padahal selama ini jika mendengar namanya disebut saja, ia selalu merasa begitu sesak. Mengapa dengan Ino tidak?

"Sejak kepergiannya, aku memutuskan untuk menghilangkan seluruh perasaanku padanya karena hidupku hanya akan untuk Hikaru. Tidak ada lagi rasa itu.."

Ino terpana. _Lalu bagaimana denganku? Mengapa kau…_ Ino tak membiarkan hatinya meneruskan ucapan itu. Seleret rasa yang aneh, seperti campuran antara sedih dan kecewa entah kenapa merayapi relung hatinya. Terasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Hmm, baiklah, Itachi. Sekarang sudah jelas semuanya. Maaf aku telah salah paham dan mengganggumu. Kalau begitu, aku pulang. Permisi."

Selesai berkata demikian Ino pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Namun ketika ia melewati Itachi, langkahnya terhenti karena tangan kiri pria itu meraih pergelangan tangan kirinya. Menahan langkahnya.

Ino terkejut oleh sikap Itachi itu. Ditatapnya Itachi tak mengerti sementara mendadak dirasakannya jantungnya berdebar-debar aneh.

Itachi melepaskan pegangannya, lalu memutar tubuhnya agar ia bisa menghadap Ino.

"Sudah hampir pagi. Kau pasti lelah, sebaiknya kau tidur di sini dulu."

Ino terbeliak.

"Tidak perlu. Aku…"

Kata-kata Ino tak sempat terselesaikan karena Itachi lebih dulu menukasnya.

"Jangan menolak, Ino. Ada kamar tamu yang bisa kau pakai. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu. Kau bisa menguncinya dari dalam kalau kau tidak percaya."

Ino sempat memerah sekilas oleh kata-kata Itachi itu. Namun ia segera bersikap wajar. Ia bukan gadis belasan tahun lagi. Ia ingat itu. Dan ketika ia ingin membantah ucapan Itachi itu, ia melihat sorot mata Itachi yang meneduh, sehingga akhirnya ia pun mengangguk, menuruti permintaan pria itu. Lagipula, ia memang merasa sangat lelah. Tak ada yang lebih diinginkannya saat itu selain membaringkan tubuh dan bergelung dalam selimut yang nyaman.

"Baiklah, Itachi. Terima kasih."

-oOO光Ooo-

Sakura merasa dirinya tidak akan bisa tidur, tapi ternyata ia kelewat lelah sehingga ia pun akhirnya tertidur setelah lama termenung. Dan ia tidak tahu berapa lama ia terlelap hingga tiba-tiba saja ia terbangun oleh karena terdengar ketukan pelan di pintu kamarnya.

Mulanya Sakura sempat lupa bahwa ia ada di paviliun rumah Kushina, ibu Naruto. Namun ketika ketukan kembali terdengar diiringi oleh sebuah suara yang sudah cukup dikenalnya, suara Sai, ia pun segera sadar bahwa ia sedang tidak di apartemennya.

Sakura pun bergegas menuruni ranjangnya. Sambil sekilas merapikan penampilannya yang agak kusut, ia berjalan menuju pintu.

Krekk.

Senyum Sai tertangkap oleh emerald Sakura begitu pintu ia buka. Ia pun balas tersenyum.

"Sai, apa aku kesiangan? Apa sekarang kita bisa menemui Kushina-basan?" cecarnya langsung.

Sai hanya tersenyum saja menanggapi kegugupan Sakura itu.

"Kau tidak kesiangan, Sakura. Ini masih sangat pagi. Aku hanya membangunkanmu untuk sarapan. Tadi malam kau tak mau makan apa-apa lagi. Kau pasti lapar kan?"

"Terima kasih, Sai. Tapi aku tidak lapar. Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, apa sekarang kita bisa menemui Kushina-basan?" ucap Sakura tak sabar.

"Yang benar saja. Aku tidak akan mempertemukanmu dengan Kushina-basan kalau kau tidak mau sarapan dulu."

"Tapi Sai.." Sakura benar-benar tidak nafsu makan. Yang ia inginkan adalah masalahnya segera cepat terselesaikan. Bagaimana ia bisa makan jika kepalanya terus dipenuhi pertanyaan tentang kelangsungan hubungannya dengan Naruto.

"Ssst! Aku tidak ingin berdebat lagi. Pokoknya kau harus makan, Sakura. Ingat, kau sekarang tidak sendiri. Pikirkan juga dia."

Dan Sakura pun tertegun. Ia mengerti maksud Sai. Ia memang sedang mengandung. Dan meski usia kehamilannya masih muda, tetapi ia tidak boleh melalaikannya. Di dalam dirinya terkandung buah cintanya dengan Naruto. _Ah, Naruto… Dimana kau sekarang, baka?_

Akhirnya Sakura pun menuruti Sai. Mengekor langkah pria muda itu menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan.

Sai seolah tengah berada di rumahnya sendiri. Tampaknya ia memang sudah sering ke rumah itu. Hal itu membuat Sakura tidak enak. Karena ia yang notabene tunangan Naruto saja, malah baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah yang kemungkinan besar juga akan ditempatinya kelak.

Yah. Kelak. Jika tak ada halangan ia menikah dengan Naruto. Karena entah mengapa, perasaannya makin tidak enak saja. Makanan yang biasanya terasa enak pun jadi terasa pahit di lidahnya. Sungguh ia merasa tersiksa. _Naruto.. Naruto…_

-oOO光Ooo-

Ino terbangun oleh karena bau harum panekuk yang merupakan salah satu makanan kesukaannya yang biasanya ia santap di pagi hari.

Ia melompat bangun ketika disadarinya bahwa sekali lagi tertidur di rumah Itachi. Kali ini di kamar yang berbeda. Matanya segera mengarah ke pintu. Rapat terkunci. Ia bernapas lega.

Berikutnya ia pun berjalan tergesa ke kamar mandi. Mencuci muka, berkumur dan merapikan penampilannya.

Setelah merasa lebih segar dan rapi, gadis berambut pirang itu pun membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar. Langkahnya menuju sumber bau wangi makanan yang berasal dari arah dapur itu.

Ketika sampai dapur, Ino hanya terpaku tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

Ia sampai harus mengucek matanya untuk meyakinkan bahwa yang dilihatnya adalah nyata.

Itachi tampak mengenakan apron hitam dan tampak sibuk membuat panekuk dengan pan di atas kompor yang menyala. Dengan trampil pria itu membalik panekuk lalu meletakkan panekuk yang sudah matang ke atas piring datar yang sudah ia siapkan di samping kompor.

Dan begitu Itachi mematikan kompor lalu berbalik dengan piring di tangannya berisi panekuk harum itu, terlihatlah olehnya Ino yang terpaku.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis.

"Ohayou, Ino. Kebetulan kau sudah bangun. Aku baru saja selesai membuat panekuk keju lho. Kau mau coba?"

Ino tersenyum kaku.

"A-aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa masak, Itachi."

"Tidak bisa dibilang bisa sih. Tetapi jadi _single parent_ harus sedikit bisa melakukan apapun kan?" ucap Itachi ringan.

Ino tertegun. _Apa ini Itachi yang sebenarnya? Dia tampak begitu manusiawi sekarang. Hangat dan terang_. Hati Ino berkata.

"Umm yah.. kau benar.."

"Ah sudahlah! Ayo sekarang kita makan saja," tukas Itachi lalu meletakkan piring berisi panekuk keju itu meja konter yang menjadi sekat antara ruang makan dan ruang tamu.

Tetapi mereka sepertinya tak perlu ke ruang makan. Karena di meja depan konter itu juga sudah ada beberapa kursi sehingga akhirnya mereka malah memakan sarapan di situ.

Ino mulanya agak canggung juga makan bersama Itachi. Apalagi jika mengingat kejadian dan pembicaraan sebelumnya. Namun, ketika ia mulai menggigit panekuk itu, semua perasaan negatifnya sirna. Enak. Begitu lidahnya mengecap. Tidak disangka, Itachi koki yang handal juga. Dan ia pun menikmatinya.

_Terima kasih Ino. Kau tidak tahu, seberapa besar kau telah membantuku meringankan semua bebanku.._ Itachi berkata dalam hati ketika sekilas ia melirik Ino di depannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian keduanya sudah menghabiskan panekuk keju itu.

"Terima kasih, Itachi. Sarapan yang sangat lezat."

"Iie. Aku senang kau menyukainya.." Itachi tersenyum tipis.

Ino pun berdiri untuk memberesi piring dan gelas yang habis mereka pakai itu untuk dicucinya. Itachi membiarkannya. Ia i lalu melepaskan apron yang dipakainya dan menggantungnya di gantungan apron dekat lemari.

"Apakah kau tidak terlambat ke kantor, Ino?" tanya Itachi setelah Ino usai meletakkan piring dan gelas yang dicucinya ke dalam mesin pengering piring.

"Mungkin akan sedikit terlambat. Tapi tak apa. Tsunade-sama paling akan sedikit marah, tapi itu bukan masalah besar kok."

"Aa, begitu ya. Baiklah. Aku akan menjemput Hikaru. Sampai ketemu lagi kalau begitu."

"Itachi.." panggil Ino membuat langkah Itachi segera terhenti. Pria itu pun kembali berbalik untuk menghadapi Ino.

Ino melangkah mendekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Umm.. aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Kau orang yang baik, Itachi.." kata Ino jujur lalu membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

"Iie. Kau sudah tahu aku tidak sebaik itu, Ino."

"Tidak. Kau memang baik. Aku.. aku senang bisa mengenalmu, Itachi."

"Aku juga, Ino.. Aku berterima kasih untuk semua yang pernah kau lakukan untuk Hikaru."

"Hikaru sangat menyenangkan. Siapapun pasti akan memperlakukannya dengan baik dan menyayanginya."

Mereka lalu diam. Berdiri pada posisi masing-masing dengan kaku. Sepertinya ada yang ingin diungkapkan, namun ragu masih meliputi.

"Ino.."

"Itachi.."

Tanpa diduga mereka berucap berbarengan. Alhasil keduanya pun saling tersenyum geli.

"Kau duluan. Kau mau mengatakan apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak. Kau saja dulu, Itachi. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Ino berkilah.

"Soal tadi malam, ada satu hal yang belum sempat kukatakan," ucap Itachi sambil melangkah maju. Kini ia semakin dekat dengan Ino.

"Apa itu?" Ino heran sementara jantungnya berdegup tak karuan seiring terhirup olehnya wangi _greenpine_ yang maskulin menguar dari tubuh Itachi.

"Bahwa sebenarnya, aku telah jatuh cinta padamu, Yamanaka Ino…" Itachi berkata sementara sepasang _onyx_nya menatap lekat mata _aquamarine_ Ino yang melebar balas menatapnya tanpa kedip.

"I-Itachi…" Ino tergagap. Jantungnya bertalu-talu. Pipinya terasa memanas. Rasanya sangat aneh. Karena dulu saat Sai mengucapkan hal serupa, reaksinya tak sehebat ini. Apakah itu pertanda bahwa sebenarnya ia juga telah… jatuh cinta pada Itachi?

"_Shinpai shinai de_*. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa itulah mengapa aku melakukannya kemarin," ucap Itachi dengan terus menatap Ino lekat-lekat.

Ino terpana. _Mengapa ada rasa nyaman mengetahui Itachi menciumku karena sebuah alasan yang kuat? Mengapa aku merasa lega..?_ Hati Ino bingung.

"Jadi sekarang giliranmu. Apa yang tadi mau kau katakan?"

Ino terkesiap. Apa yang tadi mau ia katakan? Bahwa ia….

Dan begitulah. Ketika Ino tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ia pun menubruk tubuh tegap di hadapannya itu dan memeluknya erat. Mungkin dengan mendengarkan langsung detak jantungnya, akan membantunya meyakinkan perasaannya. Ino tidak tahu. Ia kini sadar ia juga menyukai Itachi, namun ia juga menyukai Sai.

Itachi cukup terkejut oleh sikap Ino itu namun kemudian balas dipeluknya gadis itu. Hatinya terasa hangat seiring wangi floral yang terhirup oleh selaput penciumannya.

Ting Tong….

Tiba-tiba terdengar oleh mereka bunyi bel pintu yang nyaring. Spontan saja keduanya pun melepaskan pelukan. Wajah cantik Ino tampak merona ketika sekilas Itachi menatapnya sebelum ia beranjak dari dapur untuk menuju ruang depan.

Sebuah senyum yang tak terlihat oleh Ino terkembang di bibir Itachi sementara pria itu melangkah menuju pintu. Ia merasa bahagia. Setelah mengira ia tidak akan mungkin jatuh cinta lagi, pada akhirnya takdir membuat ia merasakan kembali kehangatan perasaan bernama cinta itu.

Namun senyum tipis Itachi seketika lenyap ketika pintu ia buka dan mendapati sosok yang berdiri di depannya.

-oOO光Ooo-

"Naruto tidak ada di rumah ini, Sakura. Iruka-jichan bilang Naruto sudah agak lama tidak pulang. Tapi kau jangan khawatir, kita pasti akan bertemu dia," ucap Sai ketika mereka beriringan berjalan menuju rumah utama untuk menemui Kushina.

Sakura hanya mengangguk sekilas dengan senyum hambar.

"Terima kasih, Sai. Maaf ya aku sangat merepotkanmu."

"Tidak. Sudah kubilang kan ini memang harus aku lakukan. Aku juga ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto. Tak biasanya ia bisa menghilang tanpa kabar begini."

"Apa mungkin dia bosan denganku ya Sai?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Itu mustahil, Sakura. Naruto, dia sangat mencintaimu. Kau jangan berpikir terlalu jauh ya?"

"Tapi faktanya ia menghilang begitu saja, Sai. Kalau dia mencintaiku, harusnya apapun yang terjadi, dia memberitahuku kan? Apa dia tidak tahu aku setengah mati kebingungan mencarinya?"

"Sakura, tenangkan dirimu. Aku mengerti." Sai tersenyum sekilas untuk menenangkan Sakura. "Nah, kita sampai. Di dalam ada Kushina-basan," ucapnya lagi sambil membuka pintu geser itu dengan mendorongnya ke samping.

Sakura menarik napasnya pelan lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Bagaimanapun, ia merasa gugup karena akan bertemu dengan ibu dari Naruto, kekasihnya.

"Ah, Sai-kun. Senang sekali kau datang Nak," sebuah suara yang hangat dan ramah segera menyambut mereka seiring dengan munculnya sesosok wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan midi-dress berpotongan simpel berwarna putih gading. Wanita itu berambut merah dan menata rambutnya dengan sanggul sederhana namun cukup untuk menonjolkan kecantikannya yang masih menawan di usianya yang sudah mendekati lima puluh.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kushina-basan. Maaf, jika kedatangan kami mengganggu," Sai mengangguk sekilas sambil tersenyum.

Kushina mengibaskan tangannya.

"Apa-apaan sih kau, Sai-kun. Kau ini sudah seperti saudara Naru-kun, jadi kenapa kau bilang begitu hmm? Dan siapa gadis cantik ini hmm? Sepertinya aku tidak asing…" Kushina menoleh ke arah Sakura yang diam saja di samping Sai.

Sakura membungkukkan badannya dengan taklim.

"Hajimemashite, Kushina-san. Watashi wa Haruno Sakura. Doozo yoroshiku onegaisimasu," ucap Sakura dengan senyumnya yang manis.

Kushina balas tersenyum. Ia langsung menyukai sosok Sakura.

"Aku Kushina, ibu Naruto. Hmm, jadi namamu, Sakura ya… Kalau tidak salah sepertinya aku sudah pernah mendengar namamu… Ahya benar. Jadi, apa… kau adalah kekasih Naruto? Dia sering cerita tentangmu Sakura. Aku ingat sekarang," ujar Kushina sambil meraih tangan Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura mengangguk malu-malu.

"Err, begitulah Kushina-san. Dan kedatangan saya kemari karena saya ingin bertemu Naruto.."

Kushina menatap Sakura tak mengerti.

"Naruto sudah agak lama tidak pulang. Tadi malah kupikir dia bersama kalian."

"Tidak, Kushina-basan. Naruto sudah beberapa minggu ini tak ada kabar berita. Ponselnya juga tidak aktif. Itu sebabnya kemarin hari saya menanyakan pada Anda apa Naruto ada. Lalu karena Sakura juga mencari Naruto, maka dia saya bawa kemari. Apa Naruto sungguh tak mengatakan apapun pada Anda?"

Raut wajah Kushina yang semula cerah mendadak berubah.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu apapun. Hanya saja terkahir dia menelpon minggu lalu bilang kalau dia masih belum bisa pulang karena masih banyak pekerjaan di kantornya. Begitu."

Sai dan Sakura kontan saling berpandangan demi mendengar ucapan Kushina itu.

"Minggu lalu Naruto menelpon? Tetapi dia bahkan sudah absen kerja sejak hampir tiga minggu lalu, Kushina-basan," ucap Sai heran.

Kushina terbeliak. Tak percaya.

"Tetapi tidak mungkin Naruto berbohong, Sai-kun. Lagipula untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Kushina-basan. Tapi kupikir ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Naruto. Apa Anda masih ingat hari, tanggal dan jam Naruto menelpon waktu itu?"

"Hmm, aku masih ingat. Sekitar hari Sabtu tanggal 6 November 2010 jam 4 sore lewat sedikit. Kenapa Sai?"

"Aku ingin menemui Naruto, Kushina-basan. Dan karena dia susah sekali dihubungi dan letak keberadaannya tak diketahui, maka satu-satunya jalan ya melacak dari area mana dia menelpon," terang Sai.

"Aku sebenarnya masih merasa aneh dengan semua ini. Tetapi aku tahu kau tak akan berlaku begini jika tak ada yang terjadi, Sai-kun. Baiklah, kau boleh mengecek mesin telpon. Aku pun ingin bertemu Naru-kun," kata Mikoto.

Sai mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Kushina-basan. Kalau begitu aku mengecek telpon itu dulu. Sakura, tolong kau di sini dulu ya?"

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin bersama Sai mengecek telpon dari Naruto. Tapi ia merasa tidak enak juga jika tak menemani Kushina. Maka ia pun mengangguk saja, menuruti permintaan Sai.

Sai bergegas menghampiri telpon yang terletak di ruang lain. Sebenarnya di setiap ruangan ada telpon, tapi perangkat telpon yang lengkap ada di ruang tengah. Di mana di situ mesin telponnya dilengkapi merupakan fitur telpon paling modern, karena Naruto sendiri yang memasangnya beberapa bulan lalu. Dengan mesin itu, setiap panggilan telepon bisa dicek seperti layaknya di ponsel karena ada opsi untuk menampilkan daftar _call register_ di layarnya.

Sai langsung membuka menu _call register_. Meneliti setiap panggilan masuk dan keluar sesuai hari, tanggal dan jam yang disebutkan Kushina, namun ia hanya bisa mendesah kesal ketika mendapati bahwa nomor yang memanggil pada waktu yang disebutkan Kushina adalah _no number_. Sepertinya Naruto sengaja menyembunyikan nomor telpon yang dipakainya kalau tidak menelpon dari telpon umum.

Dengan kecewa, Sai pun kembali ke ruang di mana Sakura dan Kushina berada.

"Bagaimana, Sai? Apa kau mendapatkan nomor Naruto?" Sakura segera bertanya begitu melihat Sai muncul.

Sai menggeleng.

"Maaf, Sakura… Tapi Naruto menyembunyikan nomornya."

Sakura yang sempat berharap banyak, segera jatuh kecewa. Dan air matanya pun mengalir begitu tanpa bisa ditahan lagi. hingga tiba-tiba dirasakannya sepasang tangan lembut merengkuhnya dalam pelukan yang hangat. Kushina memeluk dan mengusap-usap punggungnya lembut.

"Sssh, Sakura.. _Nakanai de_! _Minna wa ii desu_.* Naruto pasti akan menemuimu."

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Kushina pelan. Jemari Kushina bergerak menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Terima kasih, Kushina-san. Maafkan saya, saya hanya terlalu lelah karena Naruto menghilang tanpa kabar begitu lama.."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Sakura-chan. Tenang saja. Kalau sampai putraku menyakitimu, aku tak akan segan memberinya hukuman berat. Kau tenang ya?" ucap Kushina dengan nada agak lucu hingga Sakura pun mau tak mau tersenyum.

"Hai'. Arigatou gozaimasu, Kushina-san."

Sai tersenyum miris melihat adegan di depannya. Dalam hati ia makin kesal saja pada Naruto.

"Kushina-basan, apa Anda memiliki rumah lain di Osaka ini?" tanya Sai mengalihkan perhatian kedua wanita di depannya itu.

"Kami memiliki sebuah rumah peristirahatan di daerah sekitar Air Terjun Mino, Sai. Apa kau mau mencari Naruto ke sana?" tanya Kushina.

Sai mengangguk.

"Hnn, begitulah. Segala tempat yang mungkin ditempati Naruto, Kushina-basan. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu ya."

"Aku ikut Sai," ucap Sakura segera seblum Sai berbalik untuk melangkah pergi.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu, Kushina-basan."

Sakura membungkukkan badannya sekilas dan berpamitan sebelum menyusul langkah Sai. Kali ini dia benar-benar sangat berharap agar Naruto bisa ditemuinya. Meskipun entah mengapa perasaannya sedikit tidak enak. Seolah ada yang mengganjal hatinya.

-oOO光Ooo-

**-masih bersambung-**

**..**

**..**

**Thanks for reading**

**..**

**..**

**Would you like to give me any feedback? Critics, Suggestions?**

**Onegai..^_^**

**Keterangan:**

* _Shinpai shinai de_: jangan khawatir

* _Nakanai de_! _Minna wa ii desu_: Jangan menangis! Semua baik-baik saja.

…

**Negeri kita tercinta sedang berduka. Semoga semua bencana yang ada segera berakhir. Mari kita senantiasa berdoa. Introspeksi diri. Melakukan lebih banyak amal baik. Jangan lupa doa'in saudara-saudara kita yang tertimpa musibah ya… Semoga badai segera berlalu. Amin.**

**Jayalah negeri kita, Jayalah Indonesia**

…

**INFO IFA:**

**Sekarang Nopember 2010. Siap mulai menominasikan?**

**Berikut adalah link menuju pengisian form nominasi IFA 2010.**

**: / spreadsheets . google . com / viewform?formkey=#gid=0**

**(hilangkan spasinya)**

***HARAP BACA DAN PERHATIKAN BAIK-BAIK PETUNJUK PENGISIAN DI SETIAP PAGE.**

***PASTIKAN NOMINASI ANDA TELAH MEMENUHI SYARAT UTAMA, YAITU BERADA DALAM RENTANG IFA 2010 (1 NOVEMBER 2009 s.d. 31 OKTOBER 2010) **

**Terima kasih atas partisipasinya!**

**From:**

**Ambu Dian**

**Humas IFA 2010**


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, What Should I Do? © alegre541**_

_RATE : __**T (Teen to Mature :D)**__ not for under 15^^_

_WARNING : AU, OOC, contain gajeness, abalness and everything that not match with Naruto series^_^ YOU"VE BEEN WARNED!_

**Summary : Ino yang single dan masih gadis adalah seorang yang bekerja sebagai wedding organizer. Suatu kali ia diminta oleh Hinata, sahabatnya yang menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke untuk membantu persiapan pesta pernikahannya. Tapi malah ia mendapat "petaka" di sana. Secara mengejutkan seorang anak kecil memanggilnya Mama...**

**.**

_Baru nyadar kalo chapter IX banyakan Sai-Saku_nya… *getoked*-' (hasrat terpendam author buat bikin pairing Sai-Saku…sumpe..tuh pairing so sweet to be together *lirik-lirik N* ~diinjek~ :D).. tapi tenang aja… di ff ini Sai bukan untuk Saku tetapi untuk author ~dibakar massa~ :P

…

**Maaf chap ini agak lelet dan lama, moga temen-temen masih maw baca.. heuheu… okeh deh langsung aja..**

.

**My biggest arigatou to you my friends who have read and reviewed this gaje story:**

Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz , Merai Alixya Kudo , Oh-chan is Nanda

kuraishi cha22dhen , Jee-ya Zettyra , Khahita Hiroyuki , zhezhie love itachi

Minami22 , Masahiro NIGHT Seiran gaklogin, yuuaja, Nanairo Zoacha

Saqee-chan , gieyoungkyu , Sin, Ammai , harunaru chan muach, Putri Luna

Fidy Discrimination , depyong , SoraHinase , vaneela , Rizu Hatake-hime

Cielheart Ie'chan , Haruno Aoi , ratoenandya , Ekha, Yamanaka Yuri, Shinju Hikari Aozora

.

Juga buat Lili-chan dan Yumiko-chan yang dah ripiw via SMS. Yang dah ngefave, nge-alert dan dan sebagainya maaf jika ga kesebut karena aku jarang buka email yang selalu dipenuhi dengan notip Fb –'. Oke arigatou… selalu pokoknya^^

.

.

Chapter ini belum bisa nampilin SasuHina (mreka kan lagi honeymoon, ga enak to ngeganggu.. wkwkwk… :D) dan buat yang ngangenin HIKARU, dia sudah muncul kembali mulai chapter ini dan akan membanyak (?) di chapter selanjutnya (eh?) :D :D….

.

.

-oOO光Ooo-

.

.

.

always arigatou

**PART X**

**.**

**.**

…_.._

_Dan begitulah. Ketika Ino tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ia pun menubruk tubuh tegap di hadapannya itu dan memeluknya erat. Mungkin dengan mendengarkan langsung detak jantungnya, akan membantunya meyakinkan perasaannya. _

_**Ino tidak tahu. Ia kini sadar ia juga menyukai Itachi, namun ia juga menyukai Sai.**_

_Itachi cukup terkejut oleh sikap Ino itu namun kemudian balas dipeluknya gadis itu. Hatinya terasa hangat seiring wangi floral yang terhirup oleh selaput penciumannya._

_Ting Tong…._

_Tiba-tiba terdengar oleh mereka bunyi bel pintu yang nyaring. Spontan saja keduanya pun melepaskan pelukan. Wajah cantik Ino tampak merona ketika sekilas Itachi menatapnya sebelum ia beranjak dari dapur untuk menuju ruang depan._

_Sebuah senyum yang tak terlihat oleh Ino terkembang di bibir Itachi sementara pria itu melangkah menuju pintu. Ia merasa bahagia. Setelah mengira ia tidak akan mungkin jatuh cinta lagi, pada akhirnya takdir membuat ia merasakan kembali kehangatan perasaan bernama cinta itu._

_Namun senyum tipis Itachi seketika lenyap ketika pintu ia buka dan mendapati sosok yang berdiri di depannya._

Belum lagi Itachi merespon lebih lanjut, sesosok kecil yang sangat disayanginya menghambur masuk begitu saja sambil berseru, "Mama… Mama…"

Maka, jadilah Itachi sangat-sangat terkejut. Ia sesaat hanya termangu mendapati peristiwa kilat dan bagaimana respon sosok di hadapannya itu.

"Okaasan?" sebut Itachi kemudian dengan suara seperti terhenti di tenggorokan. Ya, ia memang terkejut sekali mendapati sang Ibulah yang menjadi tamunya. Dan belum lagi ia bisa membayangkan reaksi ibunya itu jika mendapati Ino di dalam rumahnya pagi-pagi, Hikaru malah memperparah situasi dengan langsung mencari keberadaan Ino sambil menyeru "Mama..".

Tapi di luar dugaan Itachi, sang Ibu malah tetap tampak tenang dan senang (?)

"Ohayou ne, Ita-kun. Sepertinya aku mengganggu acaramu dan 'Mama' Hikaru ya…," ucap Mikoto dengan nada menggoda sementara matanya melirik sekilas ke arah mobil Ino yang terparkir di depan garasi.

"Hmm, Okaasan… ini tidak seperti yang Okaasan kira. Sebenarnya…" Itachi tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Mikoto lebih dulu menukasnya.

"Ah, sudahlah, Ita-kun! Aku tau yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bagaimanapun aku ini kan juga pernah muda. Jadi, dimana Yamanaka-san, ah tidak, harusnya aku panggil Ino-chan saja mulai sekarang ya, aku ingin menemuinya."

…

"Mama… Mama…" suara kecil yang sudah sangat dikenal Ino itu mengusik gendang telinganya. Dan ia pun segera bergerak meninggalkan dapur untuk mencari sumber suara.

"Hikaru-chan…" seru Ino begitu dilihatnya sang bocah berlarian.

Hikaru menoleh dan senyum langsung terkembang menampakkan kedua lesung pipi di wajahnya yang _chubby_. Anak kecil yang imut itu segera menghambur ke arah Ino.

Ino pun menyambut Hikaru dan langsung berlutut untuk memeluk bocah itu sebelum kemudian menggendongnya.

"Mama….…" sebut Hikaru sementara kedua lengan kecilnya merangkul leher Ino erat.

"Hikaru-chan…" sebut Ino pula.

Perlahan Ino melonggarkan pelukan Hikaru kemudian mengecup kedua pipi _chubby_ anak itu.

"Kamu kok tidak sekolah… dan bukannya kamu di rumah Obaachan hmm?"

"Aku ga mau sekolah hali ini… Aku mau sama Mama…. Kenapa Mama kemalin pelgi ga bilang aku ….?" Rajuk Hikaru manja. Disandarkannya kepala mungilnya di leher 'mama'-nya itu.

Ino baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaan Hikaru itu, ketika kemudian terdengar langkah-langkah kaki mendekat. Dan detik berikutnya ia hanya mampu tercekat mendapati sosok lain yang hadir di ruangan itu bersama Itachi.

Uchiha Mikoto.

"M-Mikoto-sama?" Ino benar-benar terkejut. Jantungnya langsung berdegup sangat kencang seolah hendak melompat keluar.

Mikoto mengangguk dan tersenyum sekilas.

"Ohayou, Ino-chan.."

Sekali lagi Ino terkejut oleh cara Mikoto memanggilnya. Karena selama di Uchiha Mansion, Mikoto selalu memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya.

"O-ohayou g-gozaimasu…, M-mikoto-sama.." gagap menjadi ciri Ino jika dia kelewat terkejut.

"Aa, Ino-chan… aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu. Berdua saja. Bisa kan?" tanya Mikoto sambil sekilas melirik ke arah Itachi yang hanya diam saja berdiri di sampingnya.

Ino hanya bisa mengangguk. Diturunkannya Hikaru dari gendongannya, tapi tampaknya Hikaru sangat enggan melepaskan Ino. Anak itu sepertinya sudah tidak mau kehilangan Ino lagi.

"Tapi Mama tidak akan tinggalin aku kan…?" tanyanya dengan memelas.

"Hikaru-chan, jangan khawatir, Obaachan hanya akan pinjam 'Mama'-mu sebentar saja kok.. Oke?" kata Mikoto menenangkan cucunya yang sudah _kepincut_ pada Ino itu.

Dan Ino hanya bisa terkaget-kaget lagi dengan mendapati bahwa Mikoto pun sudah mengetahui Hikaru memanggilnya 'mama'.

…..

"Aku sebenarnya sangat kaget begitu masuk halaman dan mendapati semua ini, Ino-chan…" kata Mikoto memulai pembicaraan ketika mereka berdua sudah berada berdua saja di taman belakang.

Ino tercekat sesaat. Ia butuh tenaga ekstra untuk menguasai dirinya sendiri. Tertangkap basah oleh Mikoto sedang di rumah Itachi di waktu pagi begitu, sungguh tak pernah terbayang olehnya. Apalagi di saat ia dan Itachi sebenarnya belum ada apa-apa. Ia tak bisa berontak jika Mikoto sampai salah paham akan hubungannya dengan Itachi.

"Emm, Mikoto-sama," Ino boleh lega ia tidak gagap lagi, "ini tidak seperti yang Anda duga. Maaf, tapi sebenarnya…."

Mikoto segera saja memotong kalimat Ino sambil mengangkat satu tangannya.

"Ah, memangnya kau pikir aku menduga apa, Ino-chan? Lagipula aku senang kok dengan kejutan kalian ini. Apalagi melihat Hikaru-chan kelihatan begitu dekat dan sayang padamu. Aku merestui kalian.."

_Duerrr!_

"A-Apa? Maksud Mikoto-sama?" Ino _ngeblank_. Wajah cantiknya menampilkan ekspresi horor demi didengarnya kata 'restu'.

Mikoto tersenyum arif. Diraihnya tangan Ino dan ditepuknya lembut.

"Kemarin aku masih melihat Itachi dengan aura dukanya yang gelap ketika ia mengantar Hikaru ke rumah. Tapi pagi ini, aku mendapati aura yang tak menyenangkan itu telah sirna dari dirinya. Dan aku yakin ini pasti berkat kau, Ino-chan. Jadi apa lagi, mengapa kalian harus saling menutupi?"

Terbukti sudah.

Apa yang dikhawatirkan Ino bahwa Mikoto akan salah paham, terjadi juga.

_Bagaimana ini? Aku terjebak. Kalau begini aku harus bagaimana? Kacau! Kacau semuanya!_ Hati Ino meracau frustasi.

"Ino-chan, kau mencintai putraku bukan?" Mikoto kembali bertanya karena Ino masih diam saja. Kali ini nada suara wanita paruh baya itu sangat serius.

Dan Ino hanya mampu membisu. Kenapa? Karena ia sendiri belum yakin akan perasaannya. Memang ia menyukai apa yang dilakukannya dengan Itachi. Ia merasakan getaran yang aneh bersama pria itu. Dan ia tidak naif untuk tidak mengenali bahwa perasaan aneh itu adalah ras suka. Masalahnya, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama pada Sai. Bahkan hubungan dia dan Sai sudah selangkah lebih maju daripada hubungannya dengan Itachi yang tersambung hanya karena Hikaru. Meski ia dan Sai juga belum bisa dikatakan pasangan karena mereka belum berkomitmen, tetapi Ino tetap menganggapnya penting.

"Kalau kau diam saja, berarti memang benar. Kau mencintai putraku. Kalau begitu, kurasa hubungan kalian lebih baik segera diresmikan. Kami harus segera melamarmu, ne Ino-chan?"

_Duerr._ Lagi-lagi Ino serasa mendengar bunyi petir menggelegar di kepalanya.

_Melamar?_

"T-tetapi Mikoto-sama, Anda salah paham. Ini semua tidak seperti yang Anda kira. Bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi sungguh, antara saya dan Itachi memang tidak ada apa-apa," ucap Ino setegas mungkin.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum tipis dan menatap Ino penuh arti.

"Aa, kalau kau memang tak ada apa-apa dengan Itachi, lalu apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini di rumahnya, Ino-chan? Dan sepertinya tadi malam pun kau menginap bukan?"

Ino salah tingkah. Mukanya memerah oleh bagaimana cara Mikoto sekarang memandanginya. Wanita paruh baya itu memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Ada suatu hal yang perlu kami bicarakan, Mikoto-sama. Hanya itu. Tak ada yang lain…." Suara Ino terdengar mengambang ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, karena ia berbohong untuk itu, sebab faktanya, ia dan Itachi tak sekedar bicara. Kini Ino boleh memaki kebodohannya yang dengan _grusa-grusu_ mencium Itachi. Padahal niatnya melakukan itu karena dia ingin menguak rahasia Itachi. Tapi imbasnya ternyata lebih dari dugaannya. Termasuk menghancurkan tatanan perasaannya juga karena ternyata ia jadi menyadari rasa sukanya pada Itachi.

"Ino-chan… sudahlah…. Aku mengerti jika kau masih malu-malu. Tetapi kalian seharusnya meresmikan dulu hubungan kalian baru kalian bisa tinggal bersama. Kau mengerti bukan? Agar orang lain pun tak menduga yang bukan-bukan.."

"Tapi Mikoto-sama, sungguh Anda ini telah salah paham… Anda bisa bertanya sendiri pada Itachi untuk memastikan."

Mikoto menggeleng.

"Itachi memang sulit ditebak, tetapi kali ini aku yakin, Ino-chan. Ini firasat seorang Ibu, nak. Putraku, dia jatuh cinta padamu." Sembari berkata demikian Mikoto meraih kedua tangan Ino dan menepuknya dengan lembut.

Ino tercenung.

"Ah, sudahlah… aku tidak mau terlalu banyak mencampuri urusan kalian. Bagaimanapun semuanya kembali pada kalian. Kami hanya menginginkan yang terbaik," ucap Mikoto sambil melepaskan tangan Ino pelan. "Satu lagi, mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel _–sama_ lagi ya? Karena kau sudah menjadi menantuku dalam pandanganku, Ino-chan.."

"Mikoto-sama…" Ino hendak membantah namun suaranya tercekat di tenggorok karena Mikoto yang kemudian memeluknya begitu saja.

-oOO光Ooo-

Setelah beberapa saat lamanya Sai mengemudikan mobilnya menyusuri jalanan Osaka menuju rumah peristirahatan keluarga Naruto, akhirnya dia pun menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah pondok besar dengan pelatarannya yang dipenuhi daun-daun pohon Willow.

"Kita sudah sampai, Sakura," ucap Sai kalem saqmbil mematikan mesin mobilnya.

Sakura mengangguk. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak kian kencang. Keringat dingin bahkan sempat mengalir di tengkuknya. Ia gugup. Tetapi ia tahu ia akan menghadapi apapun fakta yang mungkin akan didapatnya tentang Naruto.

Maka setelah menghembuskan napas panjang, ia pun turun dari mobil.

Perlahan keduanya berjalan menuju pintu depan dalam diam. Sai bisa memahami keadaan Sakura, namun ia sendiripun tengah dilanda rasa penasaran. Karena firasatnya sendiri mengatakan bahwa Naruto ada di dalam rumah itu beserta fakta yang mungkin agak mengejutkan. Mengapa ia berpikir demikian? Karena selama mengenal Naruto, baru kali ini Naruto seolah menghilang dan tak ingin terlacak keberadaannya. Jadi pasti ada _sesuatu._

Ting Tong….

Suara bel terdengar nyaring begitu Sai memencet bel pintu. Setelah beberapa detik menunggu dengan rasa was-was, mereka pun mendengar langkah-langkah kaki mendekat.

Kreeekkk….

Pintu terbuka. Dan mata keduanya melebar demi melihat sosok yang membukakan pintu itu.

"S-Sai? S-Sakura?" Shion pun tidak kalah terkejutnya mendapati dua sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

Sai yang lebih dulu bisa mengendalikan keterkejutannya pun segera bersuara.

"Mana Naruto?" tanyanya dingin.

"N-Naruto? D-dia tidak ada di sini," jawab Shion gagap. Bagaimanapun, ditatap demikian dingin oleh pemuda yang dicintainya tentu saja membuat hatinya mencelos hingga ke dasar.

Sai menatap Shion dengan tatapan yang makin dingin dan kelam.

"Ini rumah keluarga Naruto. Jadi kau bisa ada di sini pasti karena Naruto juga ada di sini!" tukas Sai tajam.

Shion menunduk. Dihelanya napas panjang sebelum kemudian ia kembali mendongak dan menatap Sai lekat-lekat.

"Baiklah. Aku toh tak bisa menyembunyikan ini dari kalian. Tetapi, kalian jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Karena ini tak seperti yang kalian sangka," ujar Shion.

"Cepat katakan, Shion!" ucap Sakura yang sedari tadi diam. Rupanya ia masih terlalu _shock_ mendapati Shion ada di rumah itu, dengan Naruto. Meskipun ia masih belum melihat Naruto dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Sakura, Sai. Sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto. Dia kecelakaan parah. Dan aku sebagai temannya sekaligus dengan pekerjaanku sebagai perawat, merawatnya di sini karena dia tidak ingin kalian tahu…" penuturan Shion belum sempat terselesaikan ketika kemudian terdengar bunyi roda beradu dengan lantai diiringi suara serak memanggil-manggil nama Shion.

Sontak ketiganya menoleh ke asal suara.

Dan dari koridor belakang, muncullah Naruto. Orang yang mereka cari-cari. Tetapi kejutan yang lebih besar seolah menampar mereka, terlebih Sakura yang menatap tak percaya pada keadaan kekasihnya.

"Shion… siapa yang datang? Kau di mana?" suara Naruto serak sementara kedua tangannya terulur ke depan bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk menyadari kondisi Naruto. Kekasihnya itu tidak bisa melihat! Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dia pun segera menghambur ke arah Naruto yang masih menggapai-gapai memanggil-manggil nama Shion.

"Narutooo!" isak tangis Sakura segera membuncah begitu ia berhasil mencapai Naruto dan merangkulnya erat.

Raut wajah Naruto berubah drastis. Ia tampak tidak percaya bahwa Sakura-lah yang hadir di dekatnya dan tengah memeluknya.

"S-Sakura-chan?" gagapnya.

"Naruto-baka! Ini aku! Haruno Sakura!" jawab Sakura di antara isak tangisnya yang keras.

"S-Sakura-chan, bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?" tanya Naruto masih tak mengerti bagaimana bisa Sakura mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Baka! Aku ini tunanganmu! Kau menghilang begitu saja jadi tentu saja akan mencarimu hingga ketemu! Baka! Kenapa kau malah bersembunyi dariku ha? Kenapa?" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan bertanya dengan kalap sementara air matanya terus mengalir deras.

Sai dan Shion hanya bisa terdiam melihat adegan di hadapan mereka itu. Perlahan mereka meninggalkan ruangan untuk memberi ruang bagi Naruto dan Sakura menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Tetapi aku rasa inilah yang terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku bukan Naruto yang dulu lagi," jawab Naruto pelan dan terdengar sarat akan kesedihan. Kontras sekali dengan Naruto yang biasanya keras dan selalu penuh semangat.

"Apa maksudmu dengan berkata begitu? Dan apanya yang kau bilang yang terbaik? Dasar baka!" Sakura masih kalap.

"Kau lihat sendiri, Sakura-chan. Aku kini adalah si cacat. Aku tidak bisa berjalan dan tak bisa melihat! Apa kau tak melihatnya ha?" giliran Naruto yang kini tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Dasar baka! Tentu saja aku sudah lihat! Tapi itu tak akan merubah apapun! Kau harusnya tahu! Aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu hanya karena ini! Kecuali kalau kau memang sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi!"

"Sakura-chan! Aku tidak mungkin tidak menginginkanmu. Tetapi dengan keadaanku sekarang ini mana mungkin punya keberanian untuk terus mengikatmu, untuk terus melanjutkan hubungan kita. Aku sudah tidak pantas untukmu," ujar Naruto pedih.

Sakura menggeleng. Diraihnya tangan Naruto.

"Kalau kau mengkhianatiku, baru kau tak pantas untukku, Naruto," ucap Sakura tegas.

"Sakura-chan, tapi …"

"Sekarang aku hanya ingin tahu, apa kau masih menginginkanku?" tukas Sakura.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat menginginkanmu. Melebihi apapun. Tapi, aku tidak bisa dengan keadaanku seperti ini. Aku cacat Sakura. Aku pun tak bisa melihat lagi. Aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi…" Naruto menunduk, begitu sedih dan tampak sakit.

Belum pernah sekalipun selama mengenalnya, Sakura melihat Naruto tampak sedemikian sedih dan terluka. Digenggamnya tangan sang kekasih dengan lebih erat. Dicobanya menyalurkan kekuatan meskipun fakta yang baru saja ia dapati tentang Naruto juga membuatnya _shock_, namun perasaannya pada sang pemuda yang sekaligus ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya lebih kuat sehingga dia bisa lebih tegar.

"Naruto, aku tidak percaya kau cacat dan tak bisa melihat. Pasti ada jalan keluar dari masalah ini. Kau akan sembuh dan bisa melihat lagi, aku yakin. Kamu harus yakin Naruto," ujar Sakura.

Naruto menggeleng lemah.

"Satu-satunya jalan agar aku bisa melihat lagi adalah jika aku mendapat donor mata, Sakura-chan. Itu mustahil. Jikapun mungkin, perlu waktu yang sangat lama. Dan tak hanya itu, akupun tak bisa berjalan. Tungkaiku remuk dan tak bisa berjalan normal lagi untuk seluruh hidupku.. Jadi jangan hancurkan hidupmu dengan bersama orang cacat seperti aku ini…"

"Baka! Kenapa kau terus bilang dirimu cacat? Aku ini dokter tahu! Dan aku bisa melihat bahwa kau masih ada harapan! Mana Naruto yang selama ini aku kenal? Kau tidak boleh kehilangan semangat seperti itu, dasar baka! Kau tahu kau ini calon ayah!"

Naruto seketika mendongak. Meski ia tak bisa menangkap bayangan Sakura, tetapi tangannya dengan pas merangkum kedua wajah Sakura demi didengarnya ucapan terakhir Sakura itu.

"Apa Sakura-chan? Aku calon ayah? B-benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk. Air matanya sudah mulai berlinang kembali.

"Iya, Naruto-kun.. Kau akan jadi ayah dan aku akan jadi ibu. Kita akan jadi keluarga. Jadi, bersemangatlah. Demi anak kita. Kau mengerti kan?"

Naruto mengerang. Ternyata semua lebih buruk dari yang ia bayangkan. Kehamilan Sakura sebenarnya akan menjadi kabar paling menggembirakan baginya namun, di saat kondisinya yang seperti sekarang, ia sungguh merasa luar biasa sedih dan sakit dan entah apa lagi. Ia pun merasa bersalah pada Sakura.

Akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa merengkuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Maafkan aku karena justru di saat kau sangat membutuhkanku, aku malah menjadi beban bagimu. Maafkan aku…" bisik Naruto di telinga Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng. Dilepaskannya pelukan Naruto dengan pelan, lalu digenggamnya kedua tangan Naruto sambil menatap lurus ke wajah yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun. Kau harus tahu bahwa perasaanku padamu tak akan berubah apapun keadaanmu. Kita akan menghadapi ini bersama. Percayalah padaku, semua akan membaik. Kau akan sembuh dan sehat seperti dulu…" ujar Sakura penuh keyakinan.

"Sakura-chan… Arigatou gozaimasu…" Naruto tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Sakura. Dan untuk beberapa lama keduanya saling berpelukan menumpahkan perasaan masing-masing.

…

Sementara itu di halaman belakang Sai dan Shion pun saling berbicara.

"….sebenarnya adalah sebuah keajaiban Naruto masih bisa selamat dalam kecelakaan itu. mobilnya jatuh ke jurang dan… begitulah. Ketika dibawa ke rumah sakit yang kebetulan merupakan tempatku bekerja, dia dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan. Saat itu aku ingin segera menghubungimu tapi aku tak tahu. Nomor telpon telah berganti dan aku tak mungkin mendatangimu di Uchiha Mansion. Aku juga tidak tahu nomor telpon Sakura ataupun orang tua Naruto. Dan ketika dia sadar dari koma-nya selama seminggu, dia memintaku untuk tidak memberi tahu siapapun. Dia masih terlalu shock mendapati dirinya. Terlebih dengan kerusakan yang terjadi pada penglihatannya. Dia sangat labil dan tak mau melakukan apapun bahkan memakan makanannya. Hingga akhirnya dia memintaku untuk membawanya kemari.. Begitulah, Sai-kun," tutur Shion panjang lebar menjawab pertanyaan Sai tentang yang terjadi pada Naruto.

Sai terdiam. Ditatapnya gadis di sebelahnya itu sekilas. Sepertinya Shion tidak menyembunyikan apapun.

"Lalu bagaimana kondisinya sekarang? Maksudku, Naruto, dia masih bisa kembali melihat dan berjalan normal kan?"

Shion menoleh dan menatap Sai sayu.

"Sayang sekali Sai-kun, sekarang ini yang dia bisa lakukan hanyalah bersemangat dan berdoa. Dokter yang menanganinya mengatakan bahwa kerusakan matanya sangat parah, hingga cara satu-satunya hanya dengan transplantasi kornea. Dan kalau untuk kakinya, tergantung seberapa besar semangat Naruto untuk sembuh. Yang pasti dia harus menggunakan kursi roda untuk satu bulan pertama dan selanjutnya dengan bantuan kruk."

Sai menatap kaku. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca. Dalam hatinya ia sangat sedih atas keadaan Naruto karena ia sudah menyayangi Naruto seperti ia menyayangi saudaranya sendiri. Jadi, kalau saja ia bisa, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk memulihkan keadaan Naruto. Apalagi ia tahu, Naruto akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Dan entah karena hal itu, atau karena hal lain, dengan setengah bergumam dan tatapan nanar, Sai berkata kepada gadis di sampingnya itu, "Shion, maukah kau menjadi saksiku? Jika suatu saat terjadi sesuatu denganku, aku ingin memberikan kedua mataku untuk Naruto."

Serta merta Shion menoleh dan menatap tidak percaya kepada pemuda yang masih menghuni relung hatinya itu.

"Sai-kun! Apa-apan sih kau ini? Kenapa mengatakan hal seperti itu?" ucapnya setengah berteriak, tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

Sai menoleh kembali pada Shion dan tersenyum tipis.

"Hnn, bagaimanapun aku sudah mengatakannya dan kau sudah mendengarnya. Dan aku percaya kau akan melakukan pesanku ini, Shion-chan.."

Shion menggeleng. Kedua matanya sudah merebak dengan air mata sebelum kemudian ditubruknya tubuh tegap Sai dan dipeluknya dengan erat.

Sai semula agak terkejut mendapati reaksi Shion itu, namun ia tak enak untuk menolaknya. Maka dibiarkannya Shion memeluknya. Lagipula ia juga berhutang pada Shion karena telah merawat Naruto. Kalau saja ia tidak terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Ino, mungkin.. Ia menggeleng. Tidak. Ia sudah menata perasaannya. Memastikan bahwa Ino adalah cintanya, meskpun kenyataannya ia dan Ino belum berkomitmen apapun. Tetapi ia akan segera menegaskan hubungannya dengan Ino begitu ia selesai dengan masalah Naruto dan Sakura.

Perlahan Sai melepaskan pelukan Shion setelah dirasakannya agak terlalu lama gadis itu memeluknya.

"Maaf Shion, kurasa kita harus kembali ke dalam. Kita harus membawa Naruto ke rumahnya. Ibunya harus tahu dan selanjutnya mungkin Naruto bisa ke luar negeri untuk berobat," ucap Sai lalu bergegas masuk diikuti tatapan kecewa Shion.

-oOO光Ooo-

Kushina tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan dan kesedihannya ketika ia mendapati keadaan Naruto. Namun, melihat betapa tegarnya Sakura, ia pun ingin memberikan hal serupa untuk putra semata wayangnya itu. Ia menguatkan dirinya meski ia tak bisa menahan air matanya. Dan ia juga menguatkan Sakura. Di antara kesedihannya, ia juga terharu oleh karena melihat betapa besar cinta Sakura untuk putranya. Apalagi saat ia mengetahui Sakura mengandung anak Naruto, ia jadi makin terharu sekaligus senang karena ia akan menjadi seorang nenek.

Semangat Naruto pun sudah kembali perlahan-lahan meskipun belum seperti sedia kala. Ia kini tampak lebih bisa menerima keadaannya dan merasa bahagia karena masih dikelilingi orang-orang yang dicintainya dan mencintainya. Namun ia menolak tawaran Sai untuk berobat ke luar negeri. Baginya pengobatannya cukup di Jepang saja karena ia tidak ingin lagi jauh dari Sakura dan bayi mereka.

Akhirnya Sai pun mengundurkan dirinya dari rumah sahabatnya itu bersama Shion yang juga harus kembali ke Tokyo.

"Terus semangat, teman! Kau tahu, aku akan selalu siap untukmu," bisik Sai ketika ia merangkul Naruto sesaat sebelum meninggalkan rumah Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. Tersenyum bangga karena memiliki sahabat seperti Sai.

"Arigatou ne, Sai. Aku akan banyak merepotkanmu. Jadi siap-siap saja! Ahaha!"

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah tadi, Naruto sudah mengetahui bagaimana Sai bisa bersama Sakura menemukannya. Ia kini tahu bahwa gadis yang disukai Sai adalah Ino, yang merupakan sahabat baik Sakura, yang juga telah dikenalnya. Tetapi meskipun ia senang Sai sudah menemukan pilihannya, ia bersedih untuk Shion yang juga sahabatnya. Karena dengan demikian harapan Shion harus pupus oleh karena kehadiran Ino di hati Sai.

-oOO光Ooo-

"Jadi, apa saja yang dikatakan Ibu padamu, Ino?" tanya Itachi ketika mereka berdua usai mengantarkan Hikaru ke sekolahnya. Kini keduanya tengah berada di dalam mobil Itachi yang berhenti di _traffic light_ yang menuju area perumahan tempat Itachi tinggal.

Seharusnya Ino sudah berada di tempat kerjanya saat itu, namun setelah Mikoto pergi, Hikaru merajuk bahwa ia hanya mau sekolah jika diantarkan Ino, jadi akhirnya Ino pun mengantarkan Hikaru. Lagipula ia memang sudah terlanjur terlambat untuk ke kantor. Jadi, ia tidak begitu masalah tidak masuk, kebetulan juga ia sedang tidak mengerjakan sebuah _urgent project_ yang menuntutnya untuk segera diselesaikan.

"Err… yach. Ibumu salah paham, seperti yang kukhawatirkan, Itachi. Aku rasa kau perlu menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada beliau," jawab Ino dengan muka sedikit merona. Bagaimanapun ia masih merasa aneh mengingat semua perkataan Uchiha Mikoto padanya sekaligus akan apa yang telah dialaminya dengan pria yang duduk di belakang kemudi di sampingnya itu.

Itachi menoleh lagi dan sedikit menelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, Ino?"

Giliran Ino yang menatap Itachi heran. Bukannya kabarnya sulung Uchiha itu jenius? Tetapi kok tidak mengerti maksudnya sih? Keluhnya dalam hati.

"Ya… tentu saja tentang kau dan aku, Itachi. Ibumu mengira kita ada hubungan. Kau tahu. Apalagi tadi beliau sudah melihat bagaimana sikap Hikaru padaku. Dia bahkan membicarakan tentang lamaran kau tahu."

Itachi tersenyum tipis. Sedikit merasa geli.

"Aha, Ibu kadang memang agak lucu. Tetapi, tidak salah juga. Lagipula Ino, aku rasa kita memungkinkan untuk itu kan?"

Ino membelalak.

"Apa maksudmu dengan membungkinkan untuk itu, Itachi?"

Itachi tak langsung menjawab karena ia memfokuskan lagi pada kemudinya karena lampu merah sudah berganti hijau di mana mobil-mobil di belakang mereka sudah menyalakan klakson secara bersahut-sahutan tidak sabar untuk menyuruh mereka segera jalan.

"Kita bicarakan lagi itu setelah sampai di rumah. Oke?" kilah Itachi lalu kembali fokus menyetir.

Ino tak menyahut. Ia sedikit kesal. Tetapi dalam hati ia juga berdebar-debar.

..

"Sekarang, jelaskan apa maksudmu tadi, Itachi!" ucap Ino begitu mereka telah sampai di rumah Itachi.

"Kau tidak mau membicarakannya sambil makan siang atau setidaknya duduk di teras?" tanya Itachi kalem karena mereka masih berada di dalam mobil.

"Aku akan segera pulang. Banyak pekerjaan rumah yang harus segera kuselesaikan," jawab Ino.

"Hnn, baiklah. Karena tadi kau bilang Ibu mengira kita ada hubungan, mengapa tidak kita benarkan saja perkiraannya itu, Ino?"

Mata _aquamarine_ Ino melebar. Ditatapnya Itachi tidak percaya.

"Yang benar saja, Itachi. Kau tidak lupa kan, bagaimanapun aku ini adik dari Pein yang kini menikahi Konan, mantan istrimu yang juga ibu Hikaru?"

"Aku tidak lupa. Tetapi aku tidak akan mengingat fakta itu jika kau memberikanku satu keyakinan, Ino."

"Keyakinan?"

"Hnn, keyakinan. Satu keyakinan bahwa kau juga merasakan apa yang telah kuungkapkan tadi pagi padamu," ucap Itachi lalu membuka pintu mobil dan turun dengan cepat.

Ino sempat tercenung sesaat sebelum kemudian ia ikut keluar dan menyusul langkah Itachi yang berdiri menatap kolam ikan di halaman depan agak samping dari rumah itu.

Waktu sudah beranjak siang, namun semilir angin musim dingin membuat suasana tambah dingin dan keberadaan matahari di balik awan pun membuat hari tampak redup.

Ino kini telah berdiri di samping pria muda yang kini melemparkan pandangannya ke arah ikan-ikan koi yang bergerak kesana-kemari di balik terumbu buatan dalam kolam kecil di dekat kakinya berpijak.

"Aku sebenarnya sadar, Ino. Bagaimana aku sekarang ini. Karena itu pula aku mulanya mengingkari perasaanku padamu, karena kurasa kau pantas untuk mendapatkan yang lebih dariku. Setidaknya bukan duda beranak satu sepertiku," ucap Itachi lalu menoleh sambil tersenyum samar.

Ino tertegun oleh ucapan Itachi itu. Ia akui ia tersanjung oleh ucapan pria di hadapannya itu. Hatinya bergetar dan berdebaran tidak karuan. Meski sebagian egonya membenarkan ucapan Itachi. Ia memang tak pernah punya bayangan untuk mencintai seorang pria yang sudah punya anak. Tetapi Itachi, dalam usianya yang menjelang 30 tahun, ia akui bahkan lebih mempesona melebihi para pria yang sebayanya.

"Itachi, aku senang mengenalmu dan Hikaru. Dan kalau harus jujur, yah, aku menyukaimu, tapi aku belum bisa memastikan perasaanku sekarang. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan statusmu, tetapi ini lebih pada diriku sendiri. Kuharap kau mengerti…. Tapi aku akan selalu mengusahakan ada, jika Hikaru membutuhkan aku," tutur Ino sambil menoleh ke arah Itachi yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Itachi kembali tersenyum, sangat tipis dan samar disertai anggukan kecil. Sekilas Ino bisa melihat setitik kesedihan di sorot matanya.

"Arigatou, Ino," ucap Itachi

Ino mengangguk sekilas dan juga tersenyum tipis.

"Iie. Umm, aku pulang dulu, Itachi.."

"Hnn." Itachi mengangguk dan mengantarkan Ino sampai mobilnya.

Tak lama kemudian Ino pun sudah meninggalkan tempat itu. Dengan kecepatan sedang, ia mengendarai mobilnya kembali ke apartemennya. Sementara itu, di benaknya terus terngiang setiap perkataan Itachi. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka jika pada akhirnya, pria yang pernah tampak begitu kaku dan dingin itu memiliki perasaan khusus padanya yang notabene adalah adik Pein.

Ino menghela napas. Jika ia bersama Itachi, ia tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi Pein. Pasti kakaknya itu tidak akan setuju dan akan dengan sangat keras menentangnya. Padahal ia paling tidak suka berkonflik dengan kakak tertuanya itu. Lalu dengan Sai. Ino tidak yakin, hubungannya dengan Sai bisa berjalan baik karena belum apa-apa, Mikoto malah sudah memvonisnya sebagai kekasih Itachi. Jadi, pasti akan sangat mengguncang jika kemudian ia dan Sai mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka di depan keluarga Uchiha, terlebih di depan Mikoto dan tentu saja Itachi.

Dengan demikian, Ino boleh dibilang sangat berpusing kepala memikirkan konflik perasaannya kali ini. Ia tidak bisa mengentengkannya sama sekali seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan. Kali ini terjebak dalam masalah yang rumit dan ia harus hati-hati dengan setiap tindakannya. Kalau tidak, ia melukai banyak orang. Dan tentu saja itu tidak dinginkannya.

…

"Sai?" Ino tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika ia sampai di depan apartemennya dan mendapati Sai tengah berdiri bersandar dengan tubuh lemas dan mata terpejam.

Merasa dipanggil, Sai pun membuka matanya dan menatap sosok yang lama ditunggunya.

"Ino, kemana saja kau ini?" Sembari berkata demikian Sai telah menubruk Ino begitu saja dalam sebuah pelukan yang sarat akan kerinduan seolah dia sudah sangat lama tak berjumpa dengan orang yang dicintainya itu.

Ino tentu saja terkejut oleh sikap Sai itu. Tetapi dibiarkannya sang pemuda memeluknya untuk beberapa saat.

"Maafkan aku Sai. Ponselku sepertinya ketinggalan jadi aku tidak tahu kalau kau mencariku. Apa kau sudah lama?" kata Ino setelah Sai melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kita bisa bicara di dalam kan?" Sai malah bertanya.

"Ups! Iya, tentu saja. Aku sampai lupa menyuruhmu masuk. Gomen ne," Ino nyengir dan segera mengeluarkan kuncinya.

"Umm, kau mau minum apa Sai?" tanya Ino begitu Sai telah duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Cola, _maybe_.." jawab Sai samar.

Ino mengangguk. Lalu ia pun bergegas menuju dapur dan tak lama kemudian telah kembali dengan dua botol cola dingin. Diberikannya satu untuk Sai dan satu untuk dirinya sendiri. Meski musim dingin, tetapi minum cola tetap saja menyegarkan.

"Jadi, ternyata ponselmu benar tertinggal di sofa ini," Sai mengulurkan sebentuk ponsel berwarna ungu kepada Ino yang menerimanya dengan riang.

Namun keriangan Ino segera lenyap manakala Sai melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sejak tadi malam aku mencoba menelponmu karena sebelumnya kau menelponku tapi karena aku sedang menyetir jadi tidak tahu kau menelpon. Memangnya ada apa Ino?"

"Err.. tak ada. Semuanya sudah beres. Lalu kau sendiri, jam segitu sedang dalam perjalanan dari mana?" Ino terpaksa sedikit berbohong. Toh memang mulanya ia ingin menanyai Sai tentang Itachi kan. Dan sekarang ia sudah mengetahui semuanya. Berarti sudah dibilang beres kan?

"Aku secara tak sengaja bertemu temanmu, Sakura kemarin sore. Dan dia pingsan, jadi aku membawanya ke rumah sakit. Lalu yah, karena dia ingin menemui Naruto, maka menjelang tengah malam kami bertolak ke Osaka. Dan ini pun aku baru sampai dari Osaka langsung kemari," tutur Sai yang membuat Ino sukses terbelalak.

"Astaga. Bagaimana bisa Sakura pingsan? Dan kau, bolak-balik Osaka-Tokyo dalam waktu sekian jam? Astaga Sai. Kau pasti luar biasa capek. Tak heran kau tampak lemas sekali. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingga Sakura harus ke Osaka hanya untuk menemui Naruto?"

"Kau tidak tahu masalah mereka?" Sai heran.

Ino menggeleng.

"Sakura memang tampak aneh beberapa hari belakangan. Kami belum sempat bertemu karena kesibukan, tapi dari telpon aku tahu sepertinya ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tetapi ia selalu bilang tak ada apa-apa jika kutanya. Memang apa masalahnya, Sai?"

Sai menghela napas panjang. Lalu dia pun menceritakan inti masalah Naruto dan Sakura kepada gadis pirang di hadapannya itu dengan sesingkat mungkin.

Raut keterkejutan, sedih, dan tidak percaya bercampur memenuhi ekspresi wajah cantik Ino usai Sai menceritakan tentang Sakura dan Naruto.

"Ah, Sakura. Kenapa menyimpan semuanya sendiri? Dan aku ini sahabat macam apa coba, masa aku tidak tahu dia sampai seperti itu.. Dan ah, Naruto… kasihan sekali mereka. Semoga dia bisa segera sembuh. Oh, kenapa semuanya jadi begini, _Kami…._"

Sai hanya diam tak menyahuti keluh kesah gadis di hadapannya itu. Ia masih merasa kelelahan.

Ia tak mampu menahan diri untuk menguap. Ternyata ia memang sangat mengantuk.

"Aku rasa aku harus pulang sekarang, Ino. Aku ingin segera tidur siang. Hoamm…"

"Tapi Sai, apa tak sebaiknya kau tidur saja di sini dulu. Kau tampak sangat mengantuk. Berbahaya bagimu menyetir dalam kondisi seperti ini," ucap Ino.

"Kenapa? Kau mengkhawatirkanku hmm?" Sai tersenyum menggoda.

Ino memukul lengan pemuda tampan itu pelan.

"Uu dasar. Tentu saja. Kalau terjadi apa-apa, bagaimana coba? So, kau tidur siang di sini?"

Sai menggeleng.

"Thanks buat tawarannya, Ino. Jujur itu sangat menarik. Tetapi aku takut tak bisa menahan diriku jika terlalu lama berada di dekatmu," Sai mengerling membuat Ino memutar mata.

"Kau yakin bisa menyetir dengan baik?" entah kenapa Ino jadi khawatir.

"Ya. Jarak Tokyo-Konoha kan tidak terlalu jauh. Oke, aku pulang dulu kalau begitu," Sai lalu bangkit dari duduknya diikuti Ino.

Ketika sampai di ambang pintu, Sai tiba-tiba berbalik dan karena terlalu tiba-tiba ia pun bertubrukan dengan Ino hingga membuat Ino nyaris terjengkang ke lantai kalau saja tidak dengan cekatan Sai menangkap pinggang rampingnya.

Sesaat keduanya bertatapan. Dan sebuah senyum indah mengembang di bibir Sai yang menawan, demikian pula dengan Ino.

"Kau lihat, aku bahkan masih sanggup menyelamatkanmu dari jatuh."

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pura-pura kesal.

"Iya, Iya. Kamu sih berbaliknya mendadak gitu. Sengaja kan?"

Sai menyeringai.

"Tetapi sepertinya kau tak keberatan." Sambil berkata demikian Sai memajukan wajahnya. Dipandanginya wajah Ino yang jelita yang kini begitu dekat dengannya.

Ino memejamkan matanya. Tak kuasa lama-lama menantang tatapan _onyx_ Sai. Ia pikir Sai akan menciumnya seperti tempo hari ketika mereka usai makan malam.

Cup.

Dan benar saja. Sebuah kecupan singkat dan hangat mendarat di bibir tipis Ino. Dan begitu dia membuka mata, Sai melengkapi ciumannya dengan mengecup kening Ino dengan sangat lembut.

"Aishiteru ne, Ino."

Ino tercekat. Ini memang bukan kali pertama Sai mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya. Tetapi kali ini rasanya sangat berbeda. tatapan pemuda itu begitu intens, seolah mengebor ke dalam matanya.

"Sai.." hanya itu yang mampu terucap dari bibir Ino ketika kemudian Sai melepaskan kedua lengannya yang melingkari pinggang Ino.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Diletakkannya telunjuk kanannya ke bibir Ino sambil berkata,

"Aku tahu kau masih belum siap memastikan hubungan kita sekarang. Tapi bisakah sekali ini kau mengatakan kau cinta padaku, Ino?"

Ino hendak mengatakan yang lain, bukan penolakan, hanya sebuah penjelasan bahwa ia masih memerlukan waktu untuk menjawabnya, namun entah kenapa saat melihat sorot mata Sai yang menatapnya dengan begitu teduh, hatinya luluh. Dan ia pun mengangguk.

Sadar atau setengah sadar, akhirnya Ino pun mengatakannya.

"Aishiteru, Sai…"

Dan dengan demikian Sai merengkuh Ino segera ke dalam pelukannya. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Ino dengan sayang. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. Ia hanya mersa begitu bahagia dan sekaligus takut, takut bahwa ia akan kehilangan Ino.

"Arigatou, Ino-chan…" sebut Sai sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu melangkah keluar diikuti tatapan nanar Ino yang masih merasa aneh akan sikapnya.

-oOO光Ooo-

_**bersambung lagi**_

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Well, chap ini lebih jelek ea? Gak sebanding dengan lamanya waktu author ngapdet. Gomen jika ngecewain. And, next chap udah sangat bisa ketebak sekali keknya.

Ohya, author gatau pasti jarak antara Tokyo-Osaka, jadi harap maklum jika waktu tempuhnya dalam ff ini sedikit ga rasional.

Hmm, dan kalau gada perubahan, ff ini akan tamat di chap 12.

So please, stay tune.. :D

(Hhooo.. capek juga bikin multichapter banyak gini. Huft…)

Arigatou semuanya.

**And now, would you mind to review, please? ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

_**DISCLAIMER : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, What Should I Do? © alegre541**_

_RATE : __**T (Teen to Mature :D)**__ not for under 15^^_

_WARNING : JELEK, AU, OOC, contain gajeness, abalness and everything that not match with Naruto series^_^ YOU"VE BEEN WARNED!_

**Summary : Ino yang single dan masih gadis adalah seorang yang bekerja sebagai wedding organizer. Suatu kali ia diminta oleh Hinata, sahabatnya yang menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke untuk membantu persiapan pesta pernikahannya. Tapi malah ia mendapat "petaka" di sana. Secara mengejutkan seorang anak kecil memanggilnya Mama...**

**.**

_Sebenarnya chapter 11 ini adalah bagian dari chapter 10, tapi kalo dijadiin satu ma chap 10 bisa amat sangat kepanjangan, maka author pikir lebih baik author jadiin chap sendiri aja. Karena itu pula chapter ini udah ketebak sekali jalan ceritanya dan author tak bisa mengelak. Gomenasai, jika itu sangat mengecewakan. Cerita ini udah mendekati ending, teman … _

.

.

**My biggest arigatou to you my friends who have read and reviewed this gaje story:**

Fhaska

Yuzumi Haruka

Ilyasviel von hyuchiha (gomen SH-nya lum bisa nongol—')

Yuuaja

Jee-ya Zettyra,

Saqee-chan,

Nara 'Diaz' anezAki

Hyuzura Namikaze Hyuuga

Saruwatari Yumi

Sin

Ammai  
Rie HanaKatsu

gieyoungkyu

Fidy Discrimination

Ekha

Yamanaka Yuri

ZA'IN-chan

Rizu Hatake-hime

Akira Tsukiyomi a.k.a Ero-Niisan gak bisa log in 

Oh-chan is Nanda

M NIGHT Seiran gaklogin 

Qwli

Merai Alixya Kudo

vaneela

Minami22

Haze kazuki

harunaru chan muach

Nanairo Zoacha

SoraHinase  
ratoenandya

Cielheart Ie'chan

orang lewat

Konanlovers Chan (_I'm sorry coz I couldn't make Sai and Ita fight for Ino_)

**.**

-oOO光Ooo-

.

**PART XI**

**.7131 words only for main story.**

**.**

always arigatou

**.**

CIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

Nyaring decit rem mobil mendengking di antara keributan suara lalu lalang kendaraan yang berseliwera ketika Sai menginjak pedal remnya dengan sangat mendadak untuk menghindarkan dirinya dari menabrak pengendara motor yang tahu-tahu saja melintas di depannya.

Sang Uchiha yang minim ekspresi itu tak mengeluarkan banyak ekspresi ketika sang pengendara motor yang nyaris menjadi korbannya itu menyumpahinya dengan makian-makian yang pasti kena sensor jika difilmkan. Kantuk jelas masih menguasainya sedemikian rupa.

Sai hanya menghela napas. Menoleh sebentar ke sisi lain jalan sebelum kembali menstarter mobilnya. Namun ia tak langsung menginjak pedal gas ketika matanya tertumbuk pada salah satu plank di depan bangunan bertingkat tujuh tak jauh dari tempatnya berhenti itu.

Uchiha Corporation. Itu gedung pusat perusahaan Uchiha.

Sebuah senyum terkembang di bibir penuhnya, dan sesaat kemudian Sai sudah membelokkan mobilnya memasuki pelataran gedung itu.

"Sai?" Fugaku tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada terkejut dan heran dari suaranya ketika mendapati sang putra keduanya itulah yang mengetuk pintunya dan mendatanginya di siang hari begitu. Dan untuk lebih jelasnya lagi kenapa ia heran, adalah kedatangan Sai itu adalah kedatangannya yang pertama ke kantornya sejak belasan tahun lalu ketika Fugaku memperkenalkan mereka ke kerajaan bisnisnya. Di mana Sai adalah satu-satunya putranya yang menolak untuk berkecimpung dalam dunia yang telah membesarkan nama Uchiha itu.

"Otou-sama. Maaf jika aku mengganggu," ucap Sai sambil memasang senyum manisnya.

Fugaku menggeleng. Ia berdiri dan disambutnya Sai dengan sikap seorang ayah yang senang melihat putranya datang.

"Tentu saja tidak mengganggu, Sai. Hanya, aku heran saja kau tiba-tiba datang ke kantor. Semua baik-baik saja kan?"

"Begitulah. Aku hanya ingin makan siang bersama, kalau Otou-sama tak keberatan," kata Sai. Ide tentang makan siang bersama ayahnya itu mendadak muncul begitu saja di benaknya, mengalahkan rasa kantuknya. Dan Sai tidak tahu kenapa mendadak ia ingin bersama sang Ayah.

Lagi-lagi Fugaku dibuat terkejut. Namun kemudian senyum yang langka terkembang di bibirnya.

"Tentu. Aku akan sangat senang, Sai. Tunggu sebentar." Fugaku kembali berdiri kemudian menelpon sekretarisnya, mengatakan bahwa ia akan makan siang di luar dan diundurnya rapat dari jadwal semula.

"Kau mau makan siang di mana?" tanya Fugaku begitu ia meletakkan gagang telponnya dan kembali menghadapi Sai.

"Terserah Otou-sama. Aku tak tahu banyak restoran yang enak di sekitar sini," ucap Sai.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo! Aku akan membawamu ke sebuah resto favoritku. Pakai mobilmu atau mobilku hmm?"

"Pakai mobil Otou-sama saja. Aku sedang tidak baik dalam menyetir karena sangat mengantuk," jawab Sai tanpa bisa menahan kuapannya seusai mengatakan jawabannya itu.

Fugaku mengangguk. Walau masih merasa agak aneh oleh kedatangan Sai dan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya makan siang bersama, Fugaku sungguh merasa senang dalam hatinya meskipun dari luar ia tampak biasa saja.

Akhirnya ayah dan anak itu pun pergi ke sebuah restoran yang terletak tak seberapa jauh dari gedung Uchiha Corp. Sebuah restoran dengan gaya Jepang klasik. Restoran yang sepertinya menjadi pilihan kaum eksekutif kelas atas menilik dari tampilan, desain interior serta menu-menu yang disajikan.

Makan siang berlangsung cukup hangat dan menyenangkan. Sai lebih banyak bicara daripada biasanya. Dan Fugaku pun menanggapinya dengan tak kalah hangat. Jika ada orang lain yang melihat keduanya, pasti akan berpendapat bahwa mereka ayah-anak yang sangat dekat.

Sai banyak mengenang masa-masa kecilnya dengan Ayahnya. Dan Fugaku yang masih mempunyai ingatan yang baik pun menanggapi setiap cerita Sai itu dan sesekali menambahkan hal-hal lucu yang dilakukan Sai ketika dia balita dan sebagainya.

"Makan siang yang sangat lezat. Menyenangkan sekali, kau harus lebih sering datang dan mengajakku makan siang lain kali, Sai!" ucap Fugaku ketika mereka berdua telah kembali tiba di kantor.

Sai tersenyum.

"Ya, semoga saja lain kali masih bisa, Otou-chan," ucap Sai setengah bergumam. Ia seolah tidak sadar benar ketika mengucapkannya. Bahkan ia tak lagi menggunakan _suffix_ –sama kepada sang Ayah melainkan suffix –chan. Itu adalah kebiasaannya waktu kecil dulu memanggil ayahnya dengan Otou-chan.

Tetapi Fugaku cukup jelas mendengar ucapannya itu dan mau tak mau keningnya yang sudah agak berkeriput mengerut heran.

"Sai? Kau sungguh baik-baik saja kan Nak? Kau membuatku khawatir." Dan Fugaku memang khawatir. Entah mengapa ia merasa semakin aneh dan janggal.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Otou-chan. Terima kasih…" Sai tersenyum meyakinkan.

Fugaku mengangguk. Belum hilang semua keheranan dan kekhawatirannya, mendadak Sai menubruk dan memeluknya.

"Sai…?" hanya itu kata yang mampu terucap dari bibir Fugaku. Perlahan ia pun balas memeluk punggung sang putra yang kini sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Aku banyak salah pada Otou-chan. Aku melawan dan tak menuruti kata-kata Otou-chan dan lebih memilih duniaku sendiri. Aku minta maaf untuk itu, Otou-chan. Aku hanya ingin Otou-chan tahu, bagaimanapun, aku selalu bangga dan sayang pada Otou-chan," ujar Sai masih dalam pelukannya.

Fugaku mengelus punggung putranya itu dengan sayang. Hatinya yang keras bergetar. Ia sudah memaafkan dan menerima keputusan Sai sejak lama meski ia baru mengakuinya beberap waktu lalu. Kini dengan sikap Sai seperti itu, ia merasa tersentuh sekaligus ia merasa takut. Karena entah kenapa firasatnya Sai akan meninggalkannya dalam waktu dekat.

"Aku juga bangga padamu, Sai. Kau telah menunjukkan kualitas seorang Uchiha dalam dunia yang kau pilih. Kau tahu, aku sungguh bangga padamu, Nak. Dan tentu saja aku menyayangimu."

Sai perlahan melepas pelukannya usai Fugaku berkata demikian.

"Hontouni arigatou, Otou-chan.." Sai membungkuk sekilas.

Fugaku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Otou-chan. _Sayoonara_," ucap Sai lalu berbalik keluar dari ruangan ayahnya itu diikuti tatapan khawatir sang ayah.

"Tunggu Sai!" Fugaku menghentikan langkah Sai ketika putranya itu sudah sampai di ambang pintu.

Sai berbalik.

"Ya?"

"Hati-hati," ucap Fugaku.

Sai tersenyum, mengangguk.

"_Hai'. Wakatta_."

Dan pintu pun tertutup perlahan, melenyapkan sosok Sai dari pandangan mata tua Fugaku.

-oOO光Ooo-

"Ada apa, Shion?" tanya Sai datar ketika ia memenuhi permintaan Shion untuk menemui gadis itu di taman sore itu.

Shion tak langsung menjawab. Ia tersenyum manis sambil mengurangi jaraknya dengan tempat di mana Sai berdiri hingga kini keduanya hanya terpisah beberapa sentimeter saja.

"Sore ini indah ya Sai," ucap Shion tak ada sambungannya dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sai.

"Terus?" Sai merasa aneh pada tingkah gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Ya, aku ingin menghabiskan sore yang indah ini denganmu, Sai-kun.." ucap Shion, menyebut Sai dengan embel-embel -kun sambil menggandeng lengan pemuda itu.

Sai mau tak mau terkejut oleh gerakan mendadak Shion itu. Ia ingin melepaskannya, seperti dulu ketika Shion mulai bermanja-manja dengannya. Tapi entah mengapa ketika matanya beradu dengan mata gadis itu, ia tak mampu menolak. Justru hatinya bergetar. Sorot mata itu lain, atu ia yang baru menyadarinya? Sai tidak tahu. Ia memang tak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan gadis yang telah menggilainya sejak SMU itu.

"Jadi, ini yang kau maksud hal penting?" kata Sai akhirnya.

"Ya begitulah. So, sekali ini saja kumohon kau tak menolak, Sai," ucap Shion sambil memasang _puppy eyes_nya.

Sai menghela napas.

"Sebenarnya apa sih maumu, Shion? Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku.." kata-kata Sai tak sempat terselesaikan karena Shion tahu-tahu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya.

Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Aku kan cuma minta sekali saja, Sai. Sekali saja kau mengalah. Kau tak tahu bagaimana aku selama ini kan? Aku telah berusaha keras untuk tidak mencintaimu lagi. Tetapi aku tidak bisa. Harapan itu terus tumbuh di hatiku. Bahwa jika aku tak pernah berhenti untuk mencintaimu, maka suatu saat kau akan berbalik mencintaiku. Meskipun saat itu mungkin aku sudah tak ada di sisimu, tapi kau akan mencintaiku, Sai.."

Sai tertegun mendengar ucapan Shion. Ia bisa mendengar betapa besar kesungguhan Shion saat mengucapkannya. Ternyata Shion sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Tak seperti yang selama ini ia pikirkan, bahwa gadis itu hanya tergila-gila saja kepadanya.

"Jadi, Sai… maukah sekali ini saja kau menciumku?" kata Shion sambil menatap kepada Sai dengan sedikit mendongak karena Sai memang beberapa inci lebih tinggi darinya.

Kali ini Sai benar-benar terkejut. Ditatapnya Shion dengan heran.

"Kau sedang bercanda kan, Shion? Sudahlah sebaiknya aku antar kau pulang," tukas Sai akhirnya.

"Siapa bilang aku bercanda, aku serius kok!"

Sai mengedikkan bahu dan berbalik untuk pergi, namun dengan cepat Shion mencengkram lengannya.

"Onegai, Sai.." ucapnya serius.

Sai menelengkan sedikit kepalanya. Semakin heran akan sikap Shion. Biasanya gadis itu tak suka memaksakan kehendaknya. Tapi kali ini lain. Dan sesuatu yang lain itu pulalah yang membuat Sai melangkah mendekat.

"Kali ini kau benar-benar aneh.." gumam Sai sebelum kemudian menundukkan wajahnya. Seolah didorong oleh kekuatan tak terlihat, ia lalu mengecup bibir gadis itu sekilas. Namun Shion tak melepaskannya begitu saja. Tangan gadis itu merangkul leher Sai dan mendorong kepala Sai agar tetap mendekat padanya sehingga ciuman mereka pun berlangsung untuk beberapa saat.

Aneh. Itulah yang dirasakan Sai ketika ia berciuman dengan gadis yang tergila-gila padanya itu. Sai bisa merasakan tubuh Shion gemetar. Ciuman itu seolah merefleksikan seluruh perasaan gadis itu padanya selama sekian tahun. Sarat akan kerinduan dan hasrat yang lama terpendam. Sementara Sai sendiri tidak mengetahui pasti bagaimana ia bisa terlena dan mencium gadis itu. Pikiran dan perasaannya seolah hilang dan hanya mendapati Shion seorang.

-oOO光Ooo-

_Several days later…_

Seorang pemuda berambut pendek hitam lurus tampak duduk berjongkok menghadapi sebuah pusara yang masih tampak baru sementara di sampingnya ikut berjongkok pula seorang gadis yang meski memakai kerudung tetapi tetap kentara jelas warna rambutnya yang cerah, merah muda.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau semua malah jadi begini.." lirih terdengar ucapan Sai namun Sakura cukup bisa mendengarnya.

Sakura menghela napas sejenak. Salah satu tangannya perlahan menepuk lembut pundak Sai. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan Sai dengan Shion, tetapi ia bisa melihat jelas bahwa Sai sangat kehilangan gadis yang pernah beberapa waktu merawat tunangannya itu.

"Sai.. sudahlah. Ini semua adalah takdir. Aku sendiri merasa bersalah pada Shion-chan karena aku pernah berprasangka buruk padanya. Tapi dia malah menjadi penyelamat bagi Naruto-kun," kata Sakura sungguh-sungguh.

"Hnn, aku tahu ini semua sudah takdir, Sakura. Hanya… aku tak menyangka Shion akan pergi begitu saja. Aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya karena selama ini aku tak pernah memperdulikan dia dengan cukup baik," ujar Sai masih dengan mata yang nanar menatap ukiran nama Shion di batu nisan yang berwarna putih bersih.

"Sepertinya kau mencintai dia, Sai… Apa itu benar?" Sakura bertanya ragu.

Sai tak langsung menjawab. Ia tidak tahu. Lebih tepatnya ia bingung. Karena faktanya selama ini ia selalu tak mengacuhkan perasaan Shion. Ia selalu mengatakan pada Shion bahwa ia tak bisa membalas perasaan gadis itu. Tapi nyatanya ia kini merasa sangat sakit dan kehilangan besar ketika gadis itu pergi untuk selamanya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah kepada gadis itu. Yah, Shion meninggal karena kecelakaan yang terjadi dua hari sebelumnya. Ia sempat terbaring di ICU Tokyo Hospital sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya setelah membuat pernyataan bahwa ia ingin mendonorkan matanya untuk Naruto. Karena itu pula, saat pemakaman Shion, Naruto tidak hadir karena ia sedang menjalani operasi transplantasi kornea. Juga karena Naruto belum diberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Shion.

Sai memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia mengingat saat ia di taman dengan Shion sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Ketika ia dan gadis itu berbagi ciuman. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa keanehan Shion hari itu adalah pertanda bahwa ia akan pergi untuk selamanya.

"Aku tidak tahu Sakura. Yang aku tahu pasti dan kurasa kau juga tahu, aku mencintai sahabatmu, Ino. Tapi sekarang saat Shion telah pergi aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain dalam hatiku untuknya. Aku merasa sangat bersalah karena aku mengabaikannya selama ini. Tapi kini semuanya telah terlambat. Sangat terlambat."

"Sai… tapi aku bisa yakin satu hal. Shion, dia pasti bahagia sekali di sana. Karena meski kau tak mengucapkannya saat dia masih hidup, tapi ia bisa merasakan kau mencintainya, karena kau menemaninya di saat-saat terakhirnya. Perasaan wanita itu lebih peka Sai. Percayalah, Shion pasti bahagia di sana. Bukankah cinta tak harus selalu terucap secara lisan?"

Sai menoleh kepada gadis di sampingnya itu. Ia tersenyum samar.

"Terima kasih untuk kata-katamu, Sakura. _They means a lot_. Terima kasih juga untuk pengertianmu, untuk tidak marah atas pengakuanku ini. Aku merasa buruk karena aku… merasa mencintai Shion, padahal aku telah terang-terangan mencintai Ino.."

"Terkadang sadar atau tanpa kita sadari, kita jatuh di dua hati, Sai. Itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Meski pada akhirnya kita harus selalu menentukan satu pilihan pasti. Kalau tidak pasti akan ada hati yang terluka kan?"

Sai mengangguk. Meresapi setiap kata dari Sakura. Yah, ia harus menetapkan hati. Sekali lagi ia menatap nisan Shion dan hatinya bergemuruh kembali. Ia harus jujur mengenai Shion kepada Ino. Kepergian Shion telah merubah tatanan hati dan perasaanya lebih dari yang ia perkirakan. Bahkan ia merasa perasaannya kepada Ino pun jadi lain. Ia tidak tahu apakah itu terjadi karena terbawa suasana atau memang hatinya telah benar-benar berubah. Yang pasti, ia tidak ingin mengikat Ino, jika perasaannya pada gadis itu tak sekuat yang diperkirakannya selama ini. Ia tidak ingin ada lagi yang terluka karenanya.

Setelah kembali berdoa untuk Shion, keduanya pun bangun dan bersiap meninggalkan area pemakaman itu. Dan saat itulah Sai nyaris ambruk kalau saja Sakura tidak segera menangkap lengannya.

"Sai, kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau pucat sekali!" Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya melihat wajah Sai yang seputih kapas. Memang Sai lebih putih dari Uchiha lainnya, tapi kali ini wajah itu luar biasa pucat. Sakura sampai takut melihatnya.

"Yah… tak apa Sakura. Aku hanya sedikit pusing. Mungkin karena tidak tidur dua hari ini," jawab Sai lemah.

"Ya sudah, biarkan aku memapahmu. Dan begitu tiba di rumah kau harus segera tidur!"

"Hnn…" sahut Sai singkat.

Maka dengan sangat pelan keduanya berjalan meninggalkan area pemakaman itu. Entah mengapa tapi Sakura merasa Sai sedang sakit. Dan sakitnya bukan hanya disebabkan oleh kurang tidur saja.

-oOO光Ooo-

Ino begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di _wedding organizer_ juga beberapa order _design interior_ sampai dia tak cukup merasa bahwa sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu sejak peristiwa di rumah Itachi. Hari yang sama di mana dia mendapati perilaku aneh Sai. Dan ia baru menyadari kalau ia sudah tidak berkomunikasi sama sekali dengan sang pelukis selama enam hari berselang. Tidak juga menerima telponnya.

Ino sudah mencoba menelpon Sai beberapa kali sehabis dia pulang kerja tetapi yang ia dapati hanya _mailbox_ sehingga ia pun merasa jengkel sendiri dan memutuskan untuk tak mencoba menelpon pemuda itu lagi.

Tetapi sore itu, nyatanya Ino mencoba kembali menelpon Sai. Rasa penasarannya mengalahkan kejengekelan ataupun gengsinya. Namun, seperti hari sebelumnya, lagi-lagi ia tersambung dengan _mailbox_.

Ino mendesah jengkel. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya akan bagaimana sebenarnya Sai menganggapnya. Walaupun memang ia tak mengharapkan Sai selalu menelponnya setiap hari sebagaimana sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa aneh mendapati pemuda itu sama sekali tak berkabar selama sekian hari. _Huft_! Ino mengumpat dalam hati.

Ting tong.

Tiba-tiba bel pintu apartemennya berdentang. Ino bergegas bangkit dari sofanya dan melangkah cepat menuju pintu. Dilongoknya sekilas monitor yang terpasang di tembok samping daun pintu untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu. Dan tak ayal matanya sedikit membelalak melihat siapa tamunya.

Uchiha Itachi. Sendirian tanpa Hikaru.

Dengan agak gugup Ino membuka pintu sambil memasang senyumnya menyambut sulung Uchiha itu. Entah mengapa hatinya bisa sampai berdebar-debar sedemikian rupa.

"Hai, Ino. Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Itachi datar meski sekilas senyum sempat menghias bibir tipisnya.

Ino menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku hanya heran saja bagaimana kau bisa tahu letak apartemenku, Itachi? Dan Hikaru, kenapa dia tidak bersamamu?"

"Bolehkah aku masuk sebelum menjawab pertanyaanmu, Ino?"

"Oh! Astaga… Ya tentu saja aku sampai lupa. Silahkan masuk, Itachi!" Ino segera menepikan tubuhnya dan memberi ruang yang cukup untuk Itachi lewat.

Itachi mengangguk lalu melewati Ino untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen gadis itu.

Ino menahan napas ketika dengan segera terhirup olehnya aroma _parfume_ Itachi yang elegan dan maskulin. Debaran di jantungnya kian kencang. Ino sampai heran bagaimana ia bisa jadi seperti anak remaja belasan tahun yang sedang berhadapan dengan pujaannya saja.

"Aku tahu alamatmu dari Tsunade dan aku tak bersama Hikaru karena dia sedang di rumah neneknya," ucap Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Ino sebelumnya.

Ino mengangguk.

"Umm, Hikaru baik-baik saja kan? Sudah cukup lama tak melihatnya. Apa dia masih mencariku?"

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja. Begitulah, dia selalu menanyakan kapan kau datang lagi, Ino. Lagi-lagi aku terpaksa berbohong bahwa kau sedang di luar kota."

"Pasti tidak mudah mengurusi anak kecil yang aktif seperti Hikaru. Aku salut padamu Itachi. Karena selama tiga tahun ini kau telah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Padahal kau kan sangat sibuk," puji Ino tulus.

"Hnn… Tapi sejak bertemu denganmu, Hikaru jadi sedikit sulit kukendalikan. Maksudku, dia sepertinya ingin terus-terusan bersamamu. Sementara kau punya kehidupan sendiri dan tidak mungkin aku membiarkan Hikaru merepotimu terus, Ino."

Ino menunduk. Ia merasa bersalah atau sebenarnya ia ingin menyalahkan sang waktu yang mempertemukannya dengan Hikaru. Tapi bukankah dia tidak bisa dibilang menyesali pertemuannya dengan bocah itu?

"Ah ya, sampai lupa lagi. Kau mau minum apa, Itachi?" tanya Ino seolah baru ingat ia bahkan belum menyuguhkan apa-apa pada sang tamu.

"Tidak perlu, Ino. Aku tidak lama. Aku sengaja menemuimu karena aku ingin menanyakan secara langsung apa kau besok ada waktu untuk menemani Hikaru karena aku berencana merayakan _Shichi Go San_ untuknya."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ino segera mengangguk setuju. Dalam benaknya langsung terbayang sosok imut Hikaru yang memakai kimono dan memegang permen _chitose_. Sudah pasti sangat menarik dan menggemaskan sekali, jadi memang tak ada alasan baginya menolak permintaan Itachi itu.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan menemani kalian, Itachi. Hikaru pasti imut sekali memakai kimono."

"Terima kasih, Ino. Jadi, besok pagi jam 6 apakah aku sudah bisa menjemputmu?"

"Ya, tentu," sahut Ino semangat.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Sekali lagi, terima kasih ya Ino.."

"Iie. Aku senang kok bisa menemani Hikaru," kata Ino riang.

Itachi mengangguk. Kalau Ino tidak salah lihat, segurat kecewa melintas di sorot matanya yang dalam. Namun Ino buru-buru menepis pikiran itu dan berjalan mengiringi langkah Itachi menuju pintu dalam diam.

"Ino.." sebut Itachi ketika mereka berdua telah sampai di dekat pintu.

Ino menoleh. Dan segera saja matanya tepat beradu dengan sepasang bola mata _onyx_ milik Itachi. Gadis itu merasakan wajahnya memanas bertatapan dengan sulung Uchiha itu dalam jarak yang lumayan dekat.

"Ya..?" sahutnya dengan suara seperti tersangkut di tenggorokan. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Seolah ia sedang berlari marathon. Dadanya juga mendadak merasa sesak.

"Aku.. Tunggu, kau baik-baik saja kan Ino? Wajahmu merah dan kau tampak gemetar. Apa kau demam?" sambil berkata demikian dengan begitu saja Itachi maju selangkah lebih dekat dan menempelkan punggung tangan kanannya di dahi Ino. Membuat jantung Ino seolah mau tanggal dari tempatnya karena detaknya yang terlalu kencang. _Oh, Kamisama_ yang benar saja? Hati Ino memaki reaksi tubuhnya oleh sentuhan Itachi itu.

"Agak hangat. Kurasa kau memang agak demam. Kalau begitu segeralah beristirahat, Ino. Mungkin acara Shichi Go San Hikaru memang harus kuundur lagi sampai kau benar-benar sehat," kata Itachi sambil menarik kembali tangannya dari dahi Ino.

Ino menghela napas lega.

"Umm, a-aku baik-baik saja, Itachi. K-kita bisa pergi besok kok yah… begitulah." Ino mau tak mau mengumpat dalam hati karena ia jadi gagap begitu.

Itachi menelengkan sedikit kepalanya dan menatap Ino dengan seksama. Dan detik berikutnya ia tersenyum. Seperti sebuah senyum geli. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Ino mengerutkan kening heran.

"A-ada apa? Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu? Ada yang salah ya?"

Masih dengan senyum terkulum, Itachi melangkah satu langkah lagi hingga kini jaraknya dengan Ino menjadi sangat dekat.

Ino melangkah mundur tapi segera saja ia menubruk tembok di belakangnya. Dan dengan demikian detak jantungnya pun kian cepat saja.

"Engkau tampak sangat gugup, Ino. Apa aku penyebabnya?" tanya Itachi pelan tapi dengan mengintimidasi.

Ino menelan ludah. Bibirnya mendadak terasa begitu kelu dan yang mampu dilakukannya hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah tampan yang kini hanya berjarak beberap inci dari hidungnya itu.

Dan saat berikutnya Ino merasa sebuah tangan memegang dagunya dan memaksanya untuk menatap lurus kepada sang pemilik tangan itu.

"Ino, apa sebenarnya yang kau rasakan terhadapku?" tanya Itachi menatap Ino lekat-lekat.

Ino terkesiap. Hatinya bergetar. Mata onyx itu menatapnya dengan begitu intens seolah ingin mengebor langsung ke hatinya dan menyibak tirai yang menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ino memjamkan mata sekejap dan kembali membukanya. Perlahan ia meraih tangan Itachi dan menurunkan tangan itu dari dagunya.

"A-aku sudah kubilang padamu sebelumnya, kan. Aku menyukaimu tapi aku masih belum bisa memastikannya. Maafkan aku karena aku seperti orang yang tidak punya pendirian. Membuatmu terombang-ambing, Itachi," ucap Ino kemudian melengos dan beringsut menjauh beberapa langkah ke samping sehingga ia tak lagi tepat berhadapan dengan Itachi.

Itachi menghela napas.

"Ah… Mungkin aku yang terlalu menuntut, Ino. Aku sendiri bingung mengapa aku tak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku saat di dekatmu."

Ino tak menyahut. Ia masih sibuk menata detak jantungnya agar lebih tenang. Ia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Pesona Itachi begitu kuat mencengkramnya. Dan sepertinya ia kini bisa mengambil satu kesimpulan yang cukup pasti. Bahwa hatinya lebih cenderung kepada Itachi. Perasaannya untuk sulung Uchiha itu lebih besar dan kuat.

Tetapi bagaimanapun, Ino masih ingat bahwa beberapa hari sebelumnya di tempat yang sama ia dan Sai telah saling mengucapkan cinta. Walaupun saat itu ia setengah mengambang ketika mengucapkannya. Dan meski hubungan mereka berdua masih dalam tanda tanya karena Sai seperti menghilang begitu saja, tetapi ia tidak mungkin mengatakan cintanya kepada Itachi. Oh, betapa Ino membenci dirinya sendiri saat ini atas keplin-planannya. Ia tak pernah mengira bahwa ia akan dihadapkan pada dilema seperti ini.

"Ino?" suara Itachi sontak mengembalikan kembali ke sekitarnya. Gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh dan mendapati Itachi telah berdiri agak jauh darinya.

"Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok," ucap Itachi lalu membuka pintu dan meninggalkan Ino yang masih saja termangu.

"Gomenasai, Itachi…" ucap Ino pilu sebelum kemudian beranjak dari pintu.

….

Dengan cepat Ino meraih ponselnya yang berdering nyaring. Dering yang ia setting khusus untuk setiap panggilan dari nomor Sai. Dan benar saja, pemuda itu lah yang menelponnya.

"Ino, apa kabar?" terdengar suara Sai di seberang.

"Baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kenapa beberapa hari ini kutelpon terus _mailbox_?" tanya Ino beruntun sambil mengambil posisi duduk senyaman mungkin di sofa kesayangannya.

"Maaf Ino," suara Sai terdengar lemah. Lain dengan biasanya yang terdengar lembut dan ringan.

"Kau aneh, Sai. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Ino dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa hatinya merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Sai.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ino. Maaf … karena aku tak langsung menemuimu untuk menyatakan semua ini," Sai berhenti sebentar.

"Ya? Terus?" Ino benar-benar penasaran.

"Beberapa hari ini aku menghilang karena aku menemani seorang gadis." Sampai di sini hati Ino sukses mencelos. Tapi ia diam saja membiarkan Sai meneruskan perkataannya.

"Gadis itu bernama Shion dan dia adalah sahabatku dan Naruto. Dia adalah gadis yang mencintaiku sejak SMU dulu tapi aku selalu mengabaikannya. Hingga.. beberapa hari lalu dia kecelakaan dan akhirnya meninggal. Aku sempat menemani hari-hari terakhirnya. Dan di saat-saat itulah aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Rasa bersalah yang ternyata mengubah perasaanku selama ini. Karena itu aku tak menjawab telponmu, karena waktu itu aku hanya ingin sendiri. Maafkan aku, Ino."

Ino menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka karena terkejut oleh penuturan Sai itu. Ia tidak tahu ia harus apa. Oke, ia memang marah atas sikap Sai yang menelantarkannya karena gadis lain, tetapi pantaskah ia cemburu atau marah pada seorang yang telah tiada? Seegois apapun dia, ia tak mungkin tak punya hati untuk mengerti keadaan Sai. Lagipula Sai bukan satu-satunya yang tak jujur kan?

"Aku ikut bersedih atas kepergiannya, Sai. Sungguh. Kalau saja ia masih hidup, aku akan rela jika kau memilihnya karena dia begitu mencintaimu.." akhirnya kata-kata itulah yang mampu diucapkan Ino.

Terdengar hela napas Sai yang terdengar berat di seberang.

"Terima kasih untuk pengertianmu, Ino. Kau benar-benar baik."

"Aku tidak sebaik itu Sai… karena sebenarnya aku juga menyimpan satu rahasia darimu."

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan Ita-_nii_?" tanya Sai datar.

Ino kontan terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Sai tersebut. Sepertinya pemuda itu mengetahui lebih banyak dari yang diperkirakannya.

"B-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aa, jadi benar ya? Tentu saja aku tahu, Ino. Jelas sekali terlihat soalnya. Sejak semula melihat kalian ketika di Uchiha Mansion, aku sudah menduganya. Yah, aku percaya ketika waktu itu kau mengatakan tak ada apa-apa di antara kalian. Tetapi firasatku mengatakan lain. Bahwa tanpa kau sadari kau akan jatuh cinta pada Ita-nii. Dan sekarang begitulah faktanya. Benar kan?" ujar Sai dengan sangat kalem. Tak ada nada cemburu atau marah dalam suaranya. Membuat Ino merasa bersalah dan sangat tidak enak hati.

"Maafkan aku, Sai…"

"Iie. Jangan pernah merasa bersalah padaku."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak merasa bersalah? Karena ketika aku mencintaimu, aku juga mencintai kakakmu, Sai. A-aku sungguh merasa buruk kau tahu," Ino mulai terisak. Ia tak mudah menangis. Tapi kali ini hatinya sungguh tersentuh oleh pengertian Sai.

"Ssh. Jangan menangis, Ino. Kalau kau merasa begitu bersalah, bagaimana denganku hmm? Aku juga mendua. Aku juga telah tidak jujur padamu soal Shion kan?"

"T-tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi, Ino. Semuanya sudah berjalan sebagaimana seharusnya. Aku berterima kasih untuk perasaan yang pernah kau bagi untukku. Untuk saat-saat indah kita. Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya. Suatu saat jika aku harus pergi, aku akan pergi dengan tenang karena memastikan kau bahagia dengan Ita-nii, Ino."

"Sai! Jangan bicara seolah kau akan pergi jauh. Kau tidak akan ke Prancis kan? Kau kan sudah janji pada ayahmu untuk menetap di Jepang."

Terdengar tawa kecil Sai namun kemudian ia terbatuk-batuk kecil.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan ke Prancis kok. Aku akan di Jepang selamanya… Yah, selamanya.."

"Sai kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir. Kalau kau memang tidak ke Prancis lagi, lalu kenapa tadi kau bilang soal pergi jauh?"

"Oh itu… Yah, aku juga tidak tahu, Ino. Sudahlah, sudah malam sekali. Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Sampai jumpa lagi, Ino."

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Sai. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Hei, aku ini mau tidur bukan mau pergi, Ino!"

"Ahya, maaf. Maksudku, selamat tidur. Semoga mimpi indah!"

"Kau juga Ino.."

Dan telepon pun ditutup Sai.

Ino menurunkan ponselnya lalu menggenggamnya. Untuk beberapa lama dia hanya termangu diam. Seolah tak percaya akan semua yang baru saja dibicarakannya dengan Sai. Ia merasa tidak marah sama sekali atas kejujuran Sai. Bahkan ia merasa lega karena Sai ternyata mencintai gadis lain meski sedihnya gadis itu telah tiada.

Tapi di atas semua itu ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Firasatnya mengatakan masih ada yang disembunyikan Sai darinya. Pemuda itu tidak kedengaran seperti biasanya. Sebersit kehawatiran menyelimuti hatinya. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, hingga perlahan ia merasa lebih lega dan ia pun beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarnya.

-oOO光Ooo-

Jam 6 tepat Ino sudah siap di ruang tamunya menunggu kedatangan Itachi dan Hikaru yang sesuai janji akan menjemputnya. Ia mengenakan kimono dengan warna ungu dengan motif bunga lavender lengkap dengan geta berwarna sama.

Tak sampai lewat lima menit, bel pintu pun berdentang dan begitu Ino membuka pintu tampaklah Itachi yang sangat tampan dan menawan dalam balutan kimono hakamanya yang berwarna biru gelap.

Ino terpana beberapa saat menatap sosok mempesona Itachi sebelum suara kecil Hikaru menyadarkannya. Dan ketika ia menunduk ia pun langsung terpesona kepada sang Uchiha kecil.

_Like father like son._ Ayah dan anak sama saja, sama-sama menawan hatinya. Tentu saja dalam konteks yang berbeda.

"Hello, Hikaru-chan! Wah sayang, kau tampan sekali!" Ino lalu membungkuk dan mengecup pipi kiri Hikaru dengan sayang. Dan Hikaru pun balas mensium pipinya manja.

"Mama juga cantiiiik sekali. Iya kan Paa…" Hikaru kemudian menoleh pada sang Ayah yang rupanya juga sempat terpana menatap Ino.

Itachi berdehem sekali dan hanya menyahuti perkataan putranya itu dengan belaian sayang pada rambutnya.

"Aa, jadi kita berangkat sekarang Ino?" tanyanya sambil menoleh kembali kepada Ino.

"Tentu," sahut Ino. Lalu dia masuk sebentar mengambil tasnya. Setelah pintu aman terkunci, mereka bertiga pun berjalan beriringan menuju lift. Beberapa orang yang sempat berpapasan dengan Ino mau tak mau heran melihat Ino yang notabene single berjalan dengan pria muda yang tampan dan anak kecil yang begitu imut. Mereka tampak bertanya-tanya apa hubungan Ino dengan kedua manusia keren itu. Tetapi karena aura Itachi yang terkesan dingin membuat mereka hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala pada Ino saja.

Itachi melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang ke arah timur kota Tokyo. Di bagian timur kota memang ada sebuah kuil yang biasa dikunjungi untuk upacara Shichi Go San. Dseiring dengan berkembangnya zaman, upacara untuk anak-anak itu memang tak lagi dilakukan persis tiap tanggal 15 bulan 11.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya, ketiganya pun turun dan berjalan pelan memasuki pelataran kuil yang pagi itu sudah cukup ramai. Rupanya Itachi bukan satu-satunya orang tua yang akan melakukan upacara itu. Beberapa pasangan muda pun tampak membawa putra-putri mereka ke kuil untuk melakukan upacara yang sama melihat dari cara berpakaian mereka.

Dan Ino merasa dia sudah seperti bagian dari keluarga kecil Itachi ketika mereka berdua menggandeng Hikaru memasuki kuil untuk menghadap pendeta. Setelah Hikaru menjalani beberapa ritual bersama beberapa anak lain seusianya, pendeta kemudian membagikan permen _chitose_ kepadanya dan juga anak-anak itu.

Hikaru tampak sangat menggemaskan dalam balutan kimononya dan kesibukannya menjilati permen _chitose_ yang panjang itu.

Setelah berdoa bersama, mereka bertiga pun keluar dari kuil. Di luar dugaan mereka, beberapa jepretan foto mengarah kepada mereka bertiga yang ternyata berasal dari kamera fotografer majalah Lifestyle dan juga salah satu stasiun televisi. Seorang reporter dengan sigap segera menghampiri mereka bertiga dan menyapa ramah. Sepertinya ia mengira bahwa Ino, Itachi dan Hikaru adalah salah satu keluarga.

Namun kontan reporter itu kecewa dan mundur begitu Itachi segera menerangkan bahwa mereka bertiga bukan keluarga. Itachi mengatakan pada reporter itu bahwa Ino adalah sahabatnya. Dan entah mengapa hati Ino terasa ganjil dan tak nyaman ketika Itachi mengucapkan hal itu. Untungnya Hikaru yang lucu bisa mengembalikan keriangan pada perasaannya yang mulai melankolis.

"Itachi, bagaimana kalau kita berfoto-foto bersama. Hikaru menggemaskan sekali soalnya. Kau mau foto-foto kan, Hikaru-chan?"

"Emm… yaa, aku mau foto sama Mama dan Papa," sahut Hikaru lalu kembali menjilati permennya.

Itachi tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya itu. Hari ini Hikaru manis sekali. Semuanya berkat Ino. Dan ia merasa bahagia bisa bersama gadis itu meski hubungan mereka masih belum jelas. Setidaknya, tampak jelas sekali Ino menyayangi Hikaru.

"Oke. Kita foto-foto bersama. Itu tukang fotonya!" Itachi pun memanggil tukang foto yang kebetulan melintas di depan mereka. Di sekitar kuil itu memang banyak jasa tukang foto yang menawarkan memotret para pengunjung kuil yang ingin berfoto-foto di sekitar kuil.

Beberapa saat berikutnya pun dihabiskan ketiganya dengan berfoto sepuasnya dengan berbagai pose. Ternyata Hikaru sangat terampil di depan kamera. Ia bertingkah yang lucu-lucu dan bahkan membuat tukang foto itu takjub oleh tingkah lakunya yang menggemaskan. Tidak ketinggalan pula ada momen dimana dengan polosnya Hikaru 'memaksa' Itachi dan Ino foto berdua saja. Dan itu tidak hanya sekali tapi sampai beberapa kali. Lalu selebihnya mereka bertiga berfoto bersama dengan pose pada umumnya.

"Terima kasih. Kalian benar-benar keluarga yang menawan. Putra kalian sangat lucu dan pintar. Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertai kalian," ucap tukang foto itu ketika Itachi memberikan bayarannya.

Ino yang membawa segepok foto hasil jepretan tukang foto itu sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat semua hasilnya. Pasti bagus. Hikaru benar-benar lucu soalnya. Dan juga sikap Itachi yang semakin hangat.

Dan kesempatan untuk melihat-lihat foto itu pun diperoleh Ino ketika mereka bertiga mampir ke sebuah restoran yang terletak tidak jauh dari kuil. Sambil menunggu makanan yang mereka pesan Ino mulai melihat-lihat foto-foto mereka.

"Wah, coba lihat ini Itachi, Hikaru manis sekali! Aduh gemasnya.." ucap Ino sambil menunjukkan foto itu pada Itachi.

"Aku paling suka foto ini Mama, Papa.. Jadi sekalang aku bisa tunjukin pada teman-teman aku punya Mama… Senang sekali.." cetus Hikaru sambil mengangsurkan selembar foto yang sontak menyita seluruh perhatian Itachi dan Ino.

Keduanya tersentuh oleh ucapan Hikaru juga penasaran akan foto yang diangsurkan anak kecil itu. Keduanya hanya mampu terpana ketika kemudian mereka melihatnya.

Dalam foto itu, Ino dan Itachi duduk di kanan dan kiri Hikaru yang duduk bersila. Ino agak mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan mengelus kepala Hikaru sementara Itachi duduk dengan salah satu lutut tertekuk dan kaki lainnya berselonjor lalu salah satu tangannya merangkul pundak Ino. Ketiganya menatap kamera tepat dan senyum jelas terukir di bibir masing-masing.

"Hikaru-chan.." Ino yang tak kuasa menahan perasaanya segera merengkuh Hikaru ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mama akan selalu jadi mamaku kan?" tanya Hikaru sambil menatap Ino lekat-lekat ketika gadis itu melepas pelukannya.

Ino mengangguk sambil merangkum kedua pipi Hikaru yang _chubby_.

"Hmm, Mama akan jadi mama Hikaru-chan, selalu dan selamanya.." Ino lalu mengecup kening Hikaru dengan lembut dan penuh kasih. Hikaru tersenyum riang dan kemudian mencium pipinya. Anak kecil itu tampak senang sekali.

Sementara itu di saat yang bersamaan Itachi terpaku mendengar perkataan Ino pada putranya itu.

"Senangnyaaa… aku sayang Mama.. Papa juga sayang Mama. Iya kan Pa?" Hikaru menoleh pada ayahnya yang terpaku.

Dan barulah Ino sadar bahwa perkataannya pada Hikaru tadi pasti terdengar jelas oleh Itachi. Mau tak mau ia merona karena secara tidak langsung ia telah menerima perasaan Itachi. Namun itulah keputusannya akhirnya. Karena itu dengan lembut di tepuknya pundak Itachi.

Itachi perlahan menoleh pada gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu dan menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Hikaru bertanya padamu tuh, Itachi," ucap Ino.

Itachi ganti menoleh pada Hikaru yang menatapnya aneh.

"Ada apa Hikaru-chan? Kau tadi bertanya apa?"

"Uhh! Papa ga asik… Masa aku tanya ga dengelin siy.." Hikaru mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Tapi malah sikapnya itu membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

"Maaf Papa tadi sedang memikirkan sesuatu sayang. Jadi kau tadi tanya apa hmm?" Itachi dengan sabar menghadapi putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Aku tanya… Papa sayang Mama kan? Gituuu.. Papa sayang Mama kan?"

Belum sampai Itachi menggerakkan bibirnya untuk menjawab, pelayan telah datang membawakan menu pesanan mereka. Ino sempat kecewa akan hal itu karena dalam hatinya ia penasaran apakah Itachi akan mengakui perasaannya di depan Hikaru atau tidak.

Setelah pelayan pergi mereka pun menyantap hidangan lezat itu tanpa banyak bicara lagi, dan dengan sendirinya topik yang diangkat si kecil Hikaru itu pun tak terusik lagi. Lagipula Ino kemudian disibukkan dengan menyuapi Hikaru yang manja minta disuapi. Tapi lucunya ia kadang menyuapi Ino dan Itachi secara bergantian. Alhasil hal itu membuat ketiganya makan dari satu sendok yang sama. Kebersamaan dan keceriaan ketiganya, atau lebih tepatnya Hikaru dan Ino, membuat ketiganya jadi benar-benar seperti keluarga kecil yang harmonis. Beberapa pengunjung restoran juga berbisik-bisik memuji ketiganya yang memang sangat serasi.

Seperti waktu dulu, sehabis makan Hikaru jadi mengantuk. Dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen Ino, anak kecil itu tertidur dalam gendongan Ino.

Ketika Ino akan melepaskan pelukan Hikaru, anak kecil itu malah bangun dan menangis, tidak mau melepaskan Ino dari pelukannya. _De javu. _Ino mengingat dulu Hikaru juga bersikap serupa. Hingga mau tak mau ia pun mengajak Hikaru dan Itachi untuk singgah di apartemennya dulu.

"Maaf selalu merepotkanmu, Ino. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih untuk hari yang menyenangkan ini," ucap Itachi setelah Ino menidurkan Hikaru di kamarnya.

Kini keduanya duduk di sofa ruang tengah setelah sebelumnya Ino berganti dengan pakaian rumahnya. Sementara Itachi tetap dalam balutan kimono hakamanya.

"Tak apa, Itachi. Kau tahu, aku kini sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya. Hikaru begitu lucu. Aku juga menikmati hari ini. Jadi, aku juga berterima kasih padamu," kata Ino sambil menoleh kepada pria yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

Itachi tersenyum. Kali ini senyuman yang penuh dan bukan sekedar senyum samar atau senyum tipis.

"Arigatou ne, Ino.." sambil berucap demikian Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Ino yang terpana menatapnya. Perlahan salah satu tangannya terulur dan menarik kepala Ino mendekat hingga kemudian ketika tak ada lagi jarak di antara keduanya. Ia pun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk kemudian menyapu bibir tipis Ino yang terlapis lipgloss strawberry dengan bibirnya.

Itachi menatap mata sebiru samudra yang begitu jernih dan berbinar itu begitu dekat. Tak ada keberatan dan amarah di sana, melainkan ia melihat sebentuk cinta, kerinduan dan hasrat berpadu menjadi satu. Ino mengijinkannya.

Maka tanpa ragu lagi Itachi pun mengulangi gerakan sebelumnya. Kedua tangannya merangkum kedua pipi Ino yang halus sementara dengan pasti ia mulai mengecup bibir indahnya.

Jari jemari Ino menyelusup di antara helaian rambut Itachi, menekan kulit kepalanya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih ketika ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Gadis itu merasa seluruh tubuhnya memanas sementara otot-otot perutnya berkontraksi. Menegang seiring detak jantungnya yang semakin kencang.

Detik demi detik pun berlalu dengan keduanya hanyut dalam ciuman yang lembut dan penuh kehangatan.

-oOO光Ooo-

"Sakura, bagaimana bisa kau tak menceritakan semua ini padaku, pada kami sahabatmu?" gusar Ino diiringi oleh anggukan Hinata dan Tenten ketika mereka bertiga bersama-sama menjenguk Naruto di rumah sakit. Kini ketiganya ada di kafe rumah sakit setelah sebelumnya melihat kondisi Naruto yang masih belum boleh dikunjungi secara langsung.

Sakura hanya nyengir menanggapi kegusaran sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Ia sudah menduga kalau mereka akan bersikap demikian begitu mereka tahu tentang keadaannya dan Naruto. Terlebih Ino. Dengan sikapnya yang suka meledak-ledak, Sakura sudah tidak terkejut jika sahabat pirangnya itu akan sewot sekali.

"_Gomenasai ne_, Ino, Hinata, Tenten. Masalahnya, kalian kan semua pada sibuk. Hinata sedang bulan madu, Tenten sibuk mengejar berita dan kau Ino, kau juga selalu sibuk kan? Aku tak mau merepotkan kalian. Dan yah, syukurlah kini semua sudah membaik. Sebentar lagi Naruto akan bisa melihat seperti semula," ujar Sakura panjang lebar. Sebersit sedih masih melintas setiap ia menyinggung soal penglihatan Naruto. Ia akan ingat Shion.

Ino menghela napas panjang. Memutar bola mata _aquamarine_-nya.

"Yah… syukurlah semua membaik. Untunglah, Naruto-kun bisa mendapatkan donor mata dalam waktu cepat."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia semakin merasa tidak enak hati. Dan ia juga tengah gundah karena ia sebentar lagi ia harus memberi tahu Naruto mengenai Shion dan bahwa donor matanya adalah gadis itu. Mengingat bagaimana jalinan persahabatan Naruto dengan Shion, bukan tidak mungkin Naruto akan sangat bersedih jika ia menceritakan tentang Shion. Seolah belum cukup masalahnya, Sakura juga dipaksa menyembunyikan satu rahasia lain mengenai seseorang.

"Sakura-chan, kau baik-baik saja kan?" terdengar suara lembut Hinata kawatir.

Sakura sontak tersadar dari lamunannya dan buru-buru memasang senyum manisnya.

"Hmm… yah. Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, Hina-chan."

Hinata mengangguk. Namun ujung mata Ino bisa menangkap sekilas keanehan dalam ekspresi Sakura. Ia merasa ada yang disembunyikan gadis itu.

"Nah, Sakura. Kuharap ini kali terakhir kau menyembunyikan masalahmu dari kami. Kau tahu kan, sesibuk apapun kami, kami pasti siap membantu jika diperlukan," ucap Tenten yang sedari tadi diam.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Terima kasih kalian semua. Kalian memang sahabat terbaikku._ Bytheway_, kita belum mendengar cerita Hinata kan? Ayo Hina-chan, ceritakan apa saja yang kau lakukan selama di Salzburg! Kau benar-benar membuatku iri, tahu!" ucap Sakura dengan nada seriang mungkin untuk mencairkan suasana yang ia rasa mulai kelewat serius. Sementara ia juga berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam Ino yang sepertinya mulai mencurigainya.

"Hmm. Benar. Salzburg! Ah, itu kan masih dalam sirkum Alpen kan? Waa.. pasti menyenangkan sekali kan, Hinata?"

Upaya Sakura untuk meriangkan suasana sepertinya berhasil. Ino yang memang telah menyukai Alpen Mountain sejak lama dan memimpikan untuk ke sana, tampak langsung bersemangat untuk mendengarkan cerita Hinata.

"Hei, kalian berdua ini bagaimana sih? _Honeymoon_ itu kan pribadi banget. Kalian malah menyuruh Hinata menceritakannya! Yang benar saja!" tukas Tenten.

Hinata menunduk. Kedua pipi putihnya sudah merona sewarna rambut Sakura. Jelas sekali dia merasa malu. Tentu saja, ia masih merasa malu jika ingat bagaimana ia dan Sasuke menghabiskan bulan madu mereka di Salzburg dan Vienna. Hinata sangat menikmatinya. Dia benar-benar bahagia. Kini ia dan Sasuke sangat dekat satu sama lain. _Blush!_ Bahkan hanya dengan memikirkan suaminya itu, ia sudah berdebar-debar. Tak ayal wajahnya makin merona saja.

Ino dan Sakura yang memperhatikan sikap Hinata tak urung tergelak keras. Untung saja mereka tengah berada di kantin, bukan di ruangan pasien. Kalau tidak pasti mereka sudah dapat teguran. Untuk sepintas Sakura bisa melepaskan beban hatinya. Ya, hanya sepintas. Karena masalahnya terlalu berat untuk dilepaskan dari pikirannya begitu saja.

Tenten sendiri juga ikut tersenyum geli melihat calon adik iparnya itu. Yah, mengingat hubungannya dengan Hyuuga Neji yang notabene adalah kakak sepupu Hinata, maka bisa dibilang Hinata calon adik iparnya kan?

"K-kalian ini ada-ada saja, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan.." ucap Hinata tetap dengan suara lembutnya meski Ino dan Sakura jelas mentertawakan sikapnya yang masih malu-malu.

"Aduh… maaf ne Hina-chan. Bukan maksudku menertawakanmu loh? Habis kau ini sudah menikah juga masih malu-malu begitu," kata Sakura setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

Ino mengangguk-angguk membenarkan ucapan Sakura. Ia jadi gemas sendiri pada Hinata.

"Ah, kalian nanti pasti juga akan berlaku sama jika kalian disuruh menceritakan bulan madu kalian kan?" Hinata membela diri.

"Aku tidak yakin begitu tuh, Hina-chan!" sahut Tenten sambil mengerling ke arah Ino dengan jahil. "Ino pasti dengan bersemangat menceritakan kisah _honeymoon_-nya dengan…" kata-kata Tenten segera terputus karena cubitan Ino dengan sukses menyerang pinggangnya membuatnya menjerit, pura-pura kesakitan.

Ino memutar bola mata biru samudranya. Sama sekali tak berdosa telah 'mencederai' sahabatnya yang bercepol dua itu.

Hinata hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Sementara Sakura mendadak kembali mengingat rahasia besar yang disimpannya_._ Rahasia tentang Sai. Bagaimana reaksi Ino jika mengetahui kondisi Sai? Ah, ia jadi pusing juga memikirkan masalah itu. Alhasil, Sakura hanya mampu mendesah panjang.

Dan dia tidak cukup sadar bahwa diam-diam Ino terus mengamati perilakunya yang aneh itu.

…..

"I-Ino.." Sai tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika pintu terbuka dan muncul Ino dari baliknya.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku semua ini, Sai?" tanya Ino sambil mendekat ke ranjang tempat Sai berbaring lemah.

"…."

"Kenapa diam? Apa kau tak mau berhubungan denganku lagi, Sai? Apa kita tak bisa jadi teman?"

"Bukan begitu, Ino. Aku hanya tak ingin merepotkanmu. Maafkan aku."

"Kau tahu, Sai. Sikapmu ini justru membuatku merasa sangat bersalah. Untungnya aku bisa memaksa Sakura untuk menceritakan keadaanmu. Dan kau pikir aku ini apa? Robot? Kau begitu sakit dan menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Kau tidak adil, Sai.." suara Ino mulai bergetar sementara matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan air mata.

Sai meraih tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya lembut. Disapunya air mata yang jatuh di pipi Ino dengan ujung jemarinya.

"Jangan menangis, Ino. Aku akan baik-baik saja… maaf untuk semuanya. Aku tak bermaksud demikian."

Ino tergugu. Ia telah mendengar semuanya dari Sakura. Sai telah didiagnosis leukimia akut. Dan Ino cukup tahu seperti apa ganasnya penyakit itu karena semasa sekolah dulu ia pernah memiliki teman yang meninggal karena penyakit serupa. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan Sai akan mengalami hal yang sama. Itu terlalu menyakitkan.

"Ya, Sai. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau harus berjanji untuk itu," ucap Ino.

Sai tersenyum samar. Ia tidak menyangka Ino masih akan bersikap sehangat itu padanya setelah pengakuannya pada gadis itu tentang dia dan Shion. Bicara tentang Shion, beberapa hari ini ia bermimpi bertemu Shion dan gadis itu mengajaknya ke sebuah taman yang sangat indah dimana semua begitu bersih, segar dan wangi serta angin berhembus semilir di bawah langit yang biru jernih. Mereka berdua bergandengan tangan dan berjalan ke tengah padang lalu terbang ke langit seperti dalam dongeng peri.

Sebuah pertanda. Sai tahu benar hal itu. Waktunya sudah dekat.

"Aku janji, Ino. Aku akan baik-baik saja… " _di sana…_ Sai meneruskan kalimat itu dalam hatinya. Lalu ia kembali berkata pelan tapi tegas, "Karena itu kau juga harus berjanji padaku."

"Apa itu, Sai?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Berbahagialah dengan Ita-nii. Berjanjilah padaku kau akan mencintainya dengan segenap hatimu, Ino.."

"Sai…"

"Kau bisa kan, Ino?"

Ino mengangguk.

"A-aku berjanji…"

"Terima kasih, Ino.."

Ino menunduk. Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah-langkah kaki mendekat. Dan begitu pintu terbuka, Ino mendapati satu persatu anggota keluarga Uchiha memasuki ruangan. Ia pun segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat kepada Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Kumiko. Dua wanita yang disebut terakhir langsung menghambur dan memeluk Sai dengan tersedu-sedu. Pemandangan yang sangat memiriskan hati.

Ino melangkah mundur dan sekilas ia menatap Itachi yang berdiri kaku di samping Sasuke yang menunduk menahan emosinya. Pria yang biasanya _stoic_ itu tampak sangat terpukul oleh keadaan Sai yang sepertinya baru diketahuinya.

Hinata yang semula berdiri di samping Sasuke kemudian berjalan menghampiri Ino dan berdiri di sampingnya. Sakura yang baru melangkah masuk pun bergabung dengannya. Kini mereka semua berada di dekat Sai.

Sai menyeka air mata ibunya.

"Okaasan, Obaasama, aku akan baik-baik saja. Kalian tidak perlu menangis seperti ini.."

"….."

"Otouchan, Sasuke, Ita-nii.. kenapa kalian juga diam saja.."

Ino tak kuat lagi melihat adegan itu. Ia bergegas menyelinap keluar ruangan dengan wajah berurai air mata. Ia benci karena semuanya menjadi begitu menyedihkan.

"Ino.." suara Sakura lembut terdengar seiring dengan sentuhan lembut di pundak Ino.

"Sakura.." Ino segera menubruk Sakura. Memeluk sahabatnya itu erat. Mencoba mencari kekuatan agar ia tidak hilang kendali.

…..

-oOO光Ooo-

**- to be continued –**

**.**

**.**

**My inner said, "Your story is getting lame, el! Excessive description but empty, rush-plot, weak characterizing, incoherence sentences, typo, boring and … bla.. bla.. bla..!" XP XP**

**:D :D**

**Ket:**

_From Wiki:_

_Leukemia akut ditandai dengan suatu perjalanan penyakit yang sangat cepat, mematikan, dan memburuk. Apabila tidak diobati segera, maka penderita dapat meninggal dalam hitungan minggu hingga hari._(salah satu teman author di rw, telah menjadi korban dari leukimia akut ini. Hidupnya hanya bertahan sekitar dua minggu lebih setelah dirawat di rs)—'

**.**

**.**

**.**

I will appreciate any kind of review. So, please don't hesitate to criticize me.

.

And of course, I need your clear reasons if you're sickening of my writing. You have a right to criticize me scarcely, but a good critics always followed by solutions, right?

.

Finally,

**Hontou ni arigatou, minna-san…**

*bowed*****


	12. ENDING

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, What Should I Do? © alegre541**_

**.**

**.**

.

.

**My biggest arigatou to you my friends who have read and reviewed this gaje story:**

Fhaska

Ino lovers

Ilyasviel von hyuchiha

ratoenandya

Jee-ya Zettyra

NaruSaku LuffyNami IchiRuki

Saqee-chan

kiran

Temariris

Mistress of Bunny

Yuzumi Haruka

YaMaNaRa ShikaIno

Nara 'Diaz' anezAki

Fidy discrimination

Nanairo Zoacha

harunaru chan muach

tak bernama

Ammai

Minami22

kuraishi cha22dhen

Saruwatari Yumi

Ekha 

Rizu Hatake-hime

Masahiro 'Night' Seiran

Yuuaja

Moe chan

vaneela

cielheart ie'chan

kafuyamei males login

SoraHinase

Merai Alixya Kudo

Juga buat Ymukio-chan, Lili-chan dan Myaku chan yang dah ripiw via sms^^. Thanks 

_This is it (ngomong ala Farah Quin XD)_ : **The Last Chapter** of What Should I do?

v

v

v

**.**

-oOO光Ooo-

.

**The Last Chapter**

**7446 words only for main story. 204 for **_**omake**_** :D**

**.**

always arigatou

**.**

**.**

Dua bulan lebih telah berlalu semenjak kepergian Sai. Duka mendalam masih tersirat di setiap wajah Uchiha dan orang-orang yang mencintainya. Namun mereka semua memahami bahwa setiap yang hidup pasti akan menemui akhir. Karena itu, perlahan-lahan mereka pun mencoba merelakan kepergian Sai agar pemuda itu tenang di sisiNya.

Dan selalu, Tuhan Yang Maha Pengasih akan menunjukkan kasihnya pada orang-orang yang rela. Kali ini Dia mengobati duka Uchiha dengan kehadiran calon Uchiha kecil yang kini berada di dalam rahim seorang Uchiha Hinata.

Pada awalnya tak seorang pun tahu, bahkan Hinata sendiri juga tidak menyadarinya. Meskipun ia sudah telat lebih dari dua minggu, ia tak berpikiran kalau dia hamil.

Semuanya mulai terungkap ketika beberapa kali Sasuke bangun dan mendapati sang istri masih bergelung nyaman di sampingnya. Padahal biasanya Hinata selalu bangun pagi-pagi sebelum dia bangun, menyiapkan air untuknya mandi dan pakaian kantornya. Pada mulanya Sasuke membiarkan saja Hinata tetap tidur dan bangun lebih siang. Ia pikir Hinata kecapekan karena apa yang mereka lakukan malamnya. Sasuke begitu mencintai istrinya itu dan tak sampai hati membangunkannya. Namun ketika hal yang sama ia dapati sampai hari-hari berikutnya, mau tak mau Sasuke pun penasaran.

Cup.

Sasuke mengecup kening istrinya dengan lembut. Membuat Hinata menggeliat pelan dan perlahan membuka mata. ditatapnya sang suami yang masih dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada itu begitu dekat di depannya. Kali ini ia tidak bersemu merah seperti biasanya kalau berhadap-hadapan dengan Sasuke. Justru dia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kesal.

"Ada apa sih? Kau mengganggu tidurku!" ucap Hinata malas sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya. Heran mendapati sikap tak biasa istrinya yang cantik itu.

"Kau tak seperti biasanya, Hinata. Kenapa?"

"Aku mengantuk, Sasuke. Jangan ganggu aku, oke?" Hinata menarik selimut sampai ke lehernya, bersiap tidur lagi.

"Aku tidak kerja hari ini. Kurasa kau aneh. Wajahmu agak pucat dan sikapmu… Ah, sudahlah. Aku akan membawamu ke dokter," ujar Sasuke. Namun dilihatnya Hinata sudah tak memperdulikannya sedikitpun. Istrinya itu telah tampak lelap kembali dalam tidurnya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Ia sungguh heran akan _mood _istrinya yang berubah-ubah itu. Ia pun meloncat turun dari tempat tidurnya, menuju kamar mandi.

"Istrimu belum bangun lagi ya Sasuke-kun?" tanya Kumiko begitu melihat Sasuke kembali hadir untuk sarapan seorang diri.

"Begitulah, Obaa-sama. Hinata sepertinya tidak begitu sehat, jadi aku akan membawanya ke dokter pagi ini," jawab Sasuke dengan raut muka datar.

Kumiko mengangguk.

"Hmm, bagus itu, Sasuke-kun. Memang aku lihat Hinata belakangan ini memang agak pucat dan sepertinya jadi lebih suka tidur. Hhe, aku jadi teringat Ibumu dulu ketika tengah mengandungmu," ucap Kumiko dengan senyum tertahan.

"Ibu! Kenapa bilang begitu sih?" Mikoto geleng-geleng kepala sementara sekilas pipinya sempat merona.

"Ya, siapa tahu Hinata tengah mengalami hal yang sama. Memang sudah waktunya kan dia mengandung Sasuke kecil. Bukan begitu Sasuke-kun?"

"…." Sasuke hanya diam dan sedikit nyengir karena tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Namun ia akan senang sekali jika kata-kata neneknya itu benar.

…

"Selamat Uchiha-sama, Anda berdua akan segera menjadi orang tua. Hinata-sama positif hamil," ucap dokter ketika dia selesai memeriksa Hinata.

Sasuke tercekat sesaat, sebelum kemudian menoleh pada Hinata yang juga tengah menatapnya. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku akan jadi ibu dan kau akan jadi ayah. Oh aku hampir tak percaya," ujar Hinata ketika sudah keluar dari ruang dokter. Ia sudah kembali menjadi Hinata yang biasanya, tetapi aagak sedikit lebih manja. Mungkin itu bawaan bayi yang dikandungnya.

"Hnn, aku pun begitu. Sekarang aku senang sekali. Terima kasih, Hinata," Sasuke merangkul pundak istrinya dan mengecup lembut kening Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata setelah Sasuke melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Aku juga, Hinata.." Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum langkanya itu terukir jelas sekarang. Dan Hinata merasa begitu lega bisa melihat Sasuke tersenyum kembali seperti itu. Terakhir, ia melihat senyum langka suaminya itu di _honeymoon _mereka. Lalu semenjak kepergian Sai, Sasuke tak lagi menampakkan senyumnya. Jadi, kini bisa melihatnya tersenyum lagi memang benar-benar membuat Hinata lega.

-oOO光Ooo-

"Papa? Kenapa Mama tidak pernah datang lagi? Apa Mama masiy belum pulang Pa?" tanya Hikaru saat ia dan ayahnya sarapan bersama. Ia kini sudah tidak cedal lagi. Kata-katanya kini sudah lebih jelas dan teratur. Tetapi tetap saja ia begitu menggemaskan karena pipinya yang _chubby_ dengan lesung pipinya yang langsung tampak bahkan hanya dengan berbicara, apalagi kalau tersenyum.

Itachi menatap putra kecilnya itu sejenak. Ia merasa bersalah karena terus saja membohongi Hikaru. Tetapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika kenyataannya Ino terus menghindarinya sejak meninggalnya Sai. Itachi memahami perasaan Ino karena sebelum Sai meninggal, adiknya itu pernah membicarakan tentang Ino padanya. Dan beberapa hari setelah pemakaman Sai, Ino sendiri mendatanginya dan mengatakan tentang hubungan yang pernah ada antara ia dan Sai dan bahwa untuk sementara waktu dia ingin menjaga jarak dengannya.

Waktu terus berlalu sejak itu dan Ino tak pernah ada kabarnya lagi. Itachi tentu saja merasa kehilangan, apalagi Hikaru hampir menanyakan tentang Ino setiap hari. Ia sungguh bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi semua ini. Ia tidak bisa menemui Ino karena gadis itu memintanya menjauhinya. Dan ia tidak ingin memaksakannya. Itachi cukup tahu diri.

Tetapi bagaimana dengan Hikaru?

"Papa? Kok diam aja siy?" suara kecil Hikaru sontak membuyarkan lamunan Itachi.

"Umm, iya, Hikaru-chan, sabar yah sayang. Mama memang sibuk sekarang. Nanti dia pasti datang kemari begitu sudah pulang. Oke?"

Hikaru mengerucutkan bibir.

"Tapi ko' lama sekalii siy Paa... Kenapa kita tak ke rumah Mama aja Pa..?"

"Kan sudah Papa bilang kalau Mama Ino sedang keluar kota, sayang? Jadi, sebaiknya Hikaru-chan tunggu saja sampai Mama datang sendiri ya?"

Hikaru langsung meletakkan sendok dan garpunya dengan kasar lalu bergegas turun dari kursinya.

"Uhhh.. aku benci Papa… aku benci Mama…" ucap Hikaru lalu berlari ke ruang tengah dan menyalakan video film kartun kesukaannya dengan volume yang sangat keras.

Di tempatnya duduk, Itachi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Antara sedih dan miris. Ia bisa mengerti jika putra kecilnya itu marah karena memang sudah cukup lama anak kecil itu bersabar. Alhasil, Itachi hanya bisa mendesah panjang dan kembali melanjutkan makan paginya yang hambar.

-oOO光Ooo-

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana jagoan kita hari ini hmm?" tanya Naruto sambil mengecup perut istrinya yang sudah mulai buncit. Sakura memang sudah memasuki usia 6 bulan kehamilannya. Ia kini telah resmi menjadi Namikaze Sakura dan tinggal di Osaka bersama Naruto dan Kushina. Naruto sendiri telah pindah kerja di kantor pemerintahan Osaka. Ia telah kembali sehat meskipun jalannya masih belum sesempurna seperti sebelum kecelakaan. Meskipun sering kali Naruto masih sangat sedih jika ia mengingat tentang dua sahabat baiknya yang telah tiada. Dan juga fakta bahwa donor matanya adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Untunglah kesedihan Naruto sedikit terobati oleh keadaan Sakura yang tengah mengandung benih cinta mereka.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut Naruto.

"Ia sudah mulai menendang-nendang. Nakal seperti kau, Naruto. Hei, tapi kenapa kau bilang jagoan. Kan kita belum tahu dia laki-laki atau perempuan."

Naruto nyengir. Lalu ia kembali membungkuk dan berbicara kepada bayi mereka, begitu yakin bahwa bayi yang masih dalam kandungan itu bisa mendengar mereka.

"Ah, kau tahu sayang? Kau laki-laki atau perempuan, bagi Papa kau akan tetap jadi jagoan! Tapi Mama bilang kau nakal ya? Jangan donk, kasihan Mama kan? Kau harus jadi anak yang manis, oke?"

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil mendapati suami tercintanya itu bicara pada bayi mereka. Naruto memang suka begitu sejak kandungannya sudah melewati trimester pertama.

Setiap pulang kerja, Naruto pasti akan menyempatkan diri untuk bercakap-cakap dengan sang bayi sambil mendempetkan telinganya di perut Sakura seolah ingin mendengarkan jawaban sang bayi.

Naruto kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum penuh arti. Dipeluknya sang istri lalu dikecupnya kening wanita yang dicintainya itu dengan lembut.

"Sakura-chan, aku sangat bahagia bisa memilikimu. Aku banyak berhutang padamu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa aku bisa melewati semuanya jika tak ada dirimu. Terima kasih untuk segalanya," ujar Naruto dengan menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura yang jernih.

Sakura merangkum kedua pipi suaminya itu dan berkata dengan lembut,

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku, Naruto. Ini adalah kewajibanku sebagi istrimu. Sebagai kekasihmu. _Aishiteru_, Naruto-kun."

Naruto kembali tersenyum.

"Aku juga, Sakura-chan.." Lalu pria muda berambut jabrik pirang itu pun menelengkan sedikit kepalanya dan mengecup bibir istrinya yang cantik itu dengan penuh kelembutan.

-oOO光Ooo-

Sore itu, Ino bertemu dengan salah satu sahabatnya yang jurnalis, Tenten ketika ia menghabiskan waktu dengan jalan-jalan di sebuah kawasan pertokoan di Okinawa. Ia memang sedang mengambil cuti kerja selama seminggu dan pulang kampung ke rumah orang tuanya di Okinawa.

Karena Tenten sedang tidak mengejar berita, jadi keduanya pun memutuskan untuk duduk bersama di sebuah kafe.

Dan segera saja keduanya saling berbagi cerita. Ino yang sedang tak ingin membahas konflik pribadinya memaksa Tenten untuk menceritakan tentang perkembangan hubungannya dengan Neji. Tapi ternyata hal itu malah membuat Ino jadi makin nelangsa saja, karena ternyata Tenten dan Neji sudah merencanakan pernikahan mereka dalam waktu dekat. Ino memang bahagia untuk sahabatnya itu, tetapi di saat yang bersamaan ia merasa sedih karena di antara mereka berempat ternyata dialah yang paling tragis. Padahal dulu sejak sekolah, Ino digadang-gadang yang bakal menikah paling duluan.

"Nah, Ino! Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya. Jadi, sekarang giliranmu! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan duda keren itu hmm?" Tenten mengedipkan mata coklatnya yang berbinar jahil.

Ino memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Ia sudah menduga, kalau pada akhirnya Tenten pasti menyinggung soal Itachi. Tetapi ia sungguh tidak ingin menceritakannya. Ia ingin memendamnya dulu. Ia ingin memikirkannya sendiri. Dan karena itulah, diapun berkata,

"Yah… semuanya baik-baik saja kok, Tenten. Hanya saja aku belum memberitahukan keluargaku tentang hubunganku dengannya.."

Ino berbohong. Tentu saja, karena faktanya ia telah absen dari kehidupan Itachi selama lebih dai dua bulan sejak meninggalnya Sai. Untungnya akting Ino cukup paten dan juga karena Tenten bukanlah Sakura. Gadis berambut coklat itu percaya pada omongannya dan tak bertanya lebih lanjut.

-oOO光Ooo-

"Ada apa Ino-chan? Kaasan lihat kau murung saja? Ada yang mengganggumu, hmm?" tanya Harumi kepada putri bungsunya itu ketika dilihatnya Ino duduk termenung sendiri di beranda belakang rumah mereka.

Ino menoleh pada ibunya dan menggeleng lemah.

"Tak ada apa-apa, Okaasan. Aku baik-baik saja kok."

Harumi tersenyum dan membelai rambut Ino dengan lembut.

"Kaasan ini yang melahirkan dan merawatmu sejak kecil, Ino-chan. Jadi, Kaasan tahu pasti kalau kau sedang punya masalah atu tidak. Ayo, ceritakanlah. Siapa tahu Kaasan bisa membantu."

"Ah, Okaasan. Kan sudah kubilang, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir. Oke?" Ino berusaha menceriakan dirinya. Tapi sepertinya tak berhasil.

"Ini pasti masalah cinta, kan?" Harumi kekeuh bahwa putri bungsunya itu memang sedang bermasalah.

"Okaachan…" Ino mengeluh.

"Ada apa lagi, Ino-chan? Kaasan lihat kali ini masalahnya lebih rumit dari pasca kau putus dari pacarmu Shino itu. Ingat ya putriku sayang, kau ini sudah bukan gadis remaja nak. Kau sudah dewasa, sudah waktunya menikah dan membangun keluarga. Sudah waktunya kau serius menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria dewasa."

"Okaasan, tapi aku…"

"Kau tahu kan kau bisa cerita apa saja pada Kaasan, Ino-chan. Atau kau sudah tak menganggap Kaasan-mu ini temanmu lagi hmm?"

Ino menghela napas. Ia menyerah. Mungkin ia memang tak bisa menyembunyikan masalahnya ini dari ibunya.

"Baiklah… aku memang sedang punya masalah, Okaasan.."

Harumi mengangguk. Ia siap mendengarkan cerita putri bungsunya itu dengan seksama.

"Masalahnya karena aku jatuh cinta dan sekarang sangat mencintainya. Dia seorang pria yang pernah menikah, sebelum kemudian istrinya meninggalkannya dengan seorang putra dalam asuhannya." Ino berhenti sebentar, melihat reaksi ibunya lalu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya karena Ibunya sepertinya belum ingin menginterupsi ceritanya. "Namanya Uchiha Itachi, putra kecilnya bernama Hikaru. Dan Okaasan tahu, anak kecil itu dengan ajaib memanggilku Mama dengan begitu saja sejak pertama kali kami bertemu. Dan aku harus mengakui aku juga menyayanginya, Okaasan."

Kali ini Harumi tercengang. Sedikit tak percaya akan apa yang dituturkan sang putri.

"Benarkah begitu, Ino? Oh, kau tahu, yah, itu aneh sekali. Sangat aneh, hingga Kaasan rasa itu bahkan bisa disebut dengan keajaiban, Ino. Dan mungkin juga itu isyarat dari-Nya bahwa pria itu adalah jodohmu. Tetapi menjalin hubungan dengan pria beranak satu pasti tidak mudah bagimu. Pria seperti itu kan bukan tipemu sama sekali. Jadi apa yang kemudian kau lakukan?"

Ino kembali menarik napas dan menghelanya perlahan.

"Aku bingung, Okaasan. Aku belum pernah menyukai seseorang hingga begitu dalam. Terlebih lagi seperti kata Okaasan, pria seperti Itachi bukan tipeku. Karena tak pernah terbayang sedikitpun dalam mimpiku sekalipun berhubungan dengan seorang duda. Tapi, dia… Dia berbeda, Okaasan. Oh, andai saja aku bisa mempertemukan kalian sekarang, Okaachan pasti bisa mengerti kenapa aku bisa menerimanya. Tapi, aku membuat kesalahan, Okaasan. Di saat yang sama ketika aku tanpa sadar mencintainya, aku juga mencintai adiknya."

Harumi ternganga.

"Ino…"

"Waktu aku mulai dekat dengan adiknya, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku juga merasakan sesuatu yang lebih untuk Itachi, Okaasan. Tapi kemudian aku sadar, bahwa aku lebih cenderung pada Itachi. Tetapi hatiku sangat sakit ketika takdir membuat adiknya pergi begitu saja, Okaachan. Adiknya, orang yang juga pernah aku cintai, dia meninggal karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Dan itu, itu membuatku ragu untuk melanjutkan hubunganku dengan Itachi, Okaasan. Meskipun sebelum meninggal adiknya itu memintaku untuk bersama Itachi, tetapi tetap saja aku tak bisa langsung bersama dengan Itachi."

"Ino-chan.." Harumi merengkuh putrinya itu dengan sayang. Ia bisa memahami posisi putrinya. Memang tak mudah.

"Ino-chan… Kaasan mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, tapi itulah cinta dan kehidupan. Tak selamanya semua bisa berjalan sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan. Tetapi jika memang kau bisa merasakan kau cenderung pada Itachi, apalagi kau telah berjanji kepada adiknya, ah betapa dia pengertian ya, maka apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Raih cinta dan kebahagiaanmu dengan Itachi, Ino-chan.."

Ino melepaskan pelukan Ibunya.

"Tidak semudah itu, Okaasan. Masih ada masalah, dan mungkin inilah yang paling menghalangi ku untuk melanjutkan hubungan dengannya. Karena… karena.. Itachi itu, dia adalah mantan suami Konan-neechan."

Harumi terbelalak. Kali ini ia benar-benar terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu, Ino-chan?"

Ino mendesah.

"Begitulah, Okaasan. Itachi, dia adalah mantan suami Konan-neechan. Karena itu, Pein-nii tidak ingin aku berhubungan sedikitpun dengan Itachi."

Harumi menggelengkan kepala. Ia tak menyangka bahwa masalah putrinya kali ini memang sangat rumit. Ia, pertama-tama ia sendiri merasa tak rela jika Ino menikah dengan seorang duda yang sudah beranak. Tapi, mendengar cerita Ino, ia merelakan jika Ino dengan Itachi. Tetapi kini apa ia bisa menerima, jika Itachi ternyata adalah mantan suami Konan, menantunya sendiri. Akan jadi apa keluarga mereka? Harumi tak bisa membayangkan.

"Sekarang Okaasan tahu kan mengapa aku bisa begini? Aku sungguh bingung memikirkan ini. Dua bulan lebih aku telah menghindarinya. Tapi sampai kapan, Okaasan. Aku toh harus kembali ke Tokyo secepatnya. Aku tak bisa terus bersembunyi di Okinawa."

Harumi tak langsung menjawab, melainkan ditatapnya Ino dengan seksama. Putrinya yang biasanya selalu riang itu kini tampak sangat murung. Sungguh bukan tipikal seorang Yamanaka Ino yang selalu riang gembira dan jelita karena senyum cerahnya.

"Ino-chan,.." Harumi perlahan memegang kedua pundak Ino dan menghadapkan putrinya itu kepadanya. Ditatapnya dengan lembut tapi serius putri bungsunya itu.

"Ibu ingin tahu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Apa kau masih mencintai Itachi, Ino-chan? Apa kau ingin menikah dengannya?"

Ino tertegun. Ia tak menyangka akan ditanya demikian oleh ibunya.

"Okaasan, tapi aku…"

"Jawab dengan jujur, dari hatimu yang terdalam. Tatap mata Kaasan, apa kau yakin kau mencintainya dan ingin menikah dengan dia?" Harumi mengulang pertanyaannya.

Ino mengangguk pelan. Sepasang mata birunya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku, Okaasan. Tetapi aku.. aku memang mencintai Itachi. Aku ingin menikah dengannya, tetapi…"

"Kalau begitu, Ibu merestuimu, Ino-chan," tukas Harumi tegas tapi lembut.

Ino terbelalak. Tak percaya akan apa yang diucapkan Ibunya itu. Tetapi melihat ke mata Ibunya, ia tahu Ibunya sangat serius dengan kata-katanya itu.

"Ino yang Kaasan kenal selama ini tak pernah berpikir begitu mendalam tentang cinta. Sekali lihat bagaimana kau menceritakannya dan bagaimana kau menyebutkan namanya, Kaasan bisa melihat betapa dalam perasaanmu padanya, bahkan lebih dari yang kau sadari, Ino-chan. Kau bahkan sampai menghindarinya sekian lama. Bukan karena kau meragukannya, tetapi karena kau takut melukainya karena posisimu sebagai adik Pein. Kau begitu memikirkan kebaikannya Ino, hingga kau lupa bahwa sikapmu ini justru melukai dirimu sendiri dan juga dirinya. Jadi, berhentilah, Ino. Berhenti dari rasa takutmu itu. Temui Itachi segera. Pastikan hubungan kalian. Ibu merestui kalian. Dan kau tahu kan apa artinya itu?"

Ino terpana sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Okaasan.."

Harumi tersenyum bijak lalu dipeluknya Ino erat. Dibelainya dengan penuh kasih kepala pirang putrinya itu.

"Ehem… ehem.." tahu-tahu terdengar deheman khas Inoichi di belakang mereka.

Ino dan Harumi sontak saling melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap segera ke arah pria paruh baya yang mereka cintai itu dengan heran karena tahu-tahu dia muncul begitu saja.

"Kalian ini sedang akting film apa sih? Kenapa aku tidak diikutkan?" Inoichi bersedekap, menatap kedua wanita yang dicintainya itu dengan menyelidik dan memasang tampang pura-pura kesal.

"Otousan! Apaan sih?" Ino nyengir geli melihat sikap konyol ayahnya yang tak pernah berubah.

"Iya nih, Inoichi-kun. Kau ini sejak kapan ada di situ hmm?" selidik Harumi sambil berdiri menghampiri suaminya itu.

Inoichi tertawa kecil.

"Aku mendengar semuanya. Dan aku heran, kalian ini, dasar wanita ya, suka mendramatisir keadaan. Sudahlah. Yang pasti, Ino-chan, kau harus cepat membawa siapa itu namanya, Uchiha Itachi untuk menemui Tousan. Kau mengerti?"

Ino dan Harumi saling berpandangan.

"Otousan? Kau serius?"

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda untuk urusan paling serius bagi putriku yang manja ini hmm?"

"Otousan….." Ino segera bangkit dan menghambur ke ayahnya. Dipeluknya dengan sayang ayahnya yang jenaka itu. Ia beruntung sekali memiliki kedua orang tua yang begitu pengertian terhadap dirinya. Beruntung sekali.

-oOO光Ooo-

Kriiiing.

Telpon _line_ pertama di meja Itachi berdering. Pria berambut panjang itu sejenak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laporan perusahaan yang dibacanya dan menekan tombol telepon.

"Iya, Kabuto?"

"Itachi-sama, ada seseorang yang memaksa ingin bertemu dengan Anda. Katanya sangat penting, tapi dia belum ada _appointment_ dengan Anda sebelumnya. Padahal sebentar lagi kan rapat. Bagaimana ini?" ucap Kabuto yang merupakan asisten Itachi yang merupakan _CEO_ Uchiha Corp.

Itachi mengerutkan kening mendengar ucapan Kabuto. Seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya tanpa membuat _appointment _lebih dulu dengannya. Siapa coba?

"Nah, kau sudah tahu aku tak bisa menemuinya kalau begitu. Kenapa tak kau katakan saja padanya kita akan rapat sebentar lagi?"

"Sudah, Itachi-sama. Tapi dia bilang dia akan menunggu Anda sampai selesai rapat. Sepertinya dia memang membawa kabar penting, Itachi-sama."

"Oke, siapa namanya, Kabuto?"

"Dia tidak mau menyebutkan, Itachi-sama. Tetapi kata resepsionis dia sepertinya wanita yang bersama Anda dan Hikaru-chan di pesta pernikahan Sasuke, Itachi-sama. Jadi, apa…" Kabuto tak sampai menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena di tempatnya Itachi telah berdiri, menggeletakkan gagang telpon begitu saja dan bergegas keluar dari ruangannya menuju ruang tunggu di lantai bawah di dekat resepsionis.

Kabuto hanya melongo ketika dilihatnya Itachi berlari secepat kilat ketika lewat di depannya. Belum pernah ia melihat Itachi begitu tampak bergegas dan cepat-cepat. Bakan ia tidak sempat bertanya tentang rapat yang dijadwalkan akan segera dimulai.

"Uchiha-sama,….." sapa resepsionis dengan hormat begitu melihat salah satu pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja itu berjalan cepat melewatinya.

Itachi memang tidak memperdulikan apapun lagi. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya bahkan hanya dengan membayangkan kehadiran sosok itu di depannya.

Dan matanya tak berkedip ketika tertangkap olehnya sosok jelita yang selama ini ditunggunya. Sosok yang membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya ketika di dekatnya. Sosok yang telah membuatnya frustasi. Frustasi oleh ketidakpastian dan tanda tanya yang ditinggalkannya. Tapi sosok itu begitu dirindukannya. Begitu dicintainya. Yamanaka Ino.

Itachi tak menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dilangkahkannya kakinya mendekati Ino dan seolah ia sudah tidak ingat lagi bahwa ia sedang berada di kantor ketika dengan keras ditariknya tubuh Ino ke dalam pelukannya. Dipeluknya dengan erat tubuh ramping Ino. Dibenamkannya wajahnya ke leher gadis itu hingga terhirup olehnya wangi tubuh Ino yang disukainya.

Ino balas memeluk pria yang kini memeluknya erat itu. Matanya terpejam dan hatinya bergemuruh hebat merasakan deru napas pria itu yang memburu langsung menghembusi kulit lehernya. Ia juga bisa merasakan detak jantung Itachi yang biasanya teratur kini begitu kencang seperti miliknya juga. Dan wangi tubuh pria itu, tetap sama. Begitu menghanyutkan dan semakin memacu detak jantungnya.

Untuk beberapa sesaat keduanya berpelukan menumpahkan perasaan masing-masing tanpa memperdulikan pandangan dua resepsionis dan beberapa orang yang sempat lewat di sekitar mereka yang heran karena Uchiha Itachi yang dingin ternyata bisa tampak begitu emosional.

Untungnya Ino segera tersadar akan posisinya. Perlahan ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dengan Itachi.

"Itachi, kurasa aku harus pulang dulu. Kita bicara lagi nanti. Umm, aku hanya ingin melihatmu sebentar jadi aku datang. Sekarang, kau kan akan segera rapat. Maaf jika aku telah mengganggumu ya?"

Itachi menggeleng. Dirabanya pipi Ino yang lembut dengan salah satu tangannya sementara salah satu tangan yang lain masih melingkar di pinggang gadis itu.

"Mengganggu? Kau tahu benar apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, lebih dari itu. Kau sudah membuatku gila, Ino. Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku lagi setelah ini."

Ino menangkap tangan Itachi yang membelai wajahnya lalu dikecupnya tangan itu.

"Aku telah datang kemari, Itachi. Dan aku janji, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Jadi, sekarang kau bisa rapat. Dan… aku menunggumu di rumah. Biar aku yang menjemput Hikaru, oke?"

Senyum Itachi mengembang.

"Hnn, boleh juga sebagai permulaan untuk menebus apa yang telah kau lakukan selama ini."

Ino balas tersenyum penuh arti.

"_I know, Uchiha-sama_." Ucap Ino dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya, tentu saja itu untuk bergaya, karena kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Sampai ketemu nanti."

-oOO光Ooo-

"Mamaa…" seru Hikaru girang luar biasa ketika dilihatnya siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya untuk menjemputnya. Ia berlari-lari ke arah Ino sambil merentangkan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Ino pun merentangkan tangannya menyambut tubuh mungil Hikaru untuk dipeluknya.

"Mama kangen sekali padamu, Hikaru-chan. Bagaimana kabarmu sayang?"

"Aku kangen sama Mama. Kangeeeen sekallyy… Kenapa Mama pergi begitu lama siyy?" Hikaru bertanya manja begitu ia telah berada dalam gendongan Ino.

Ino menatap lembut bocah imut nan tampan dalam gendongannya itu.

"Maafkan Mama ya sayang.. apa bole buat.. Mama sibuk sekali. Tapi Mama janji kok, Mama akan sering-sering temani Hikaru-chan mulai sekarang.."

"Tapi janji Mama kali ini benar kaaan?" Hikaru tak langsung percaya.

"Hmm, tentu saja sayang. Kau masih marah pada Mama yaa…?"

"Abiiis, Mama kalo pergyy lamaaa sekalyy siyy. Tidak mau telpon lagyyy..Uuuhhh.."

Ino mengecup pipi gembil Hikaru dengan sayang.

"Ah, Hikaru-chan. Maafin Mama ya sayang, Mama tak bermaksud _boongin_ Hikaru-chan. Tapi Mama benar janji sekarang, Mama akan sering dengan Hikaru-chan. Malam ini Mama akan masak spesial buat Hikaru-chan dan Papa loh. Kamu mau kan Mama masakin?"

"Benarr Ma? Horeeee, asyiiiik. Gitu doong Maaa… baru namanya Mamaku sayanggg," ucap Hikaru senang lalu mencium pipi Ino dengan lucunya.

"Oke deh! Kalau begitu sekarang kamu temani Mama belanja. Mau kan?"

"Emm, mauuu bangettt Maa.." sahut Hikaru riang.

Ino tersenyum. Diacaknya rambut _spiky_ Hikaru yang hitam berkilau dengan gemas lalu diturunkannya anak kecil itu dari gendongannya.

Tak lama kemudian mobil yang dikemudikannya telah membawanya dan Hikaru meninggalkan halaman gedung kindergarten tempat Hikaru sekolah itu.

-oOO光Ooo-

Ino benar-benar merasa ia sudah seperti menjadi istri Itachi dan Ibu dari Hikaru, ketika ia memasak makan malam untuk dua orang yang dicintainya itu. Ah, betapa ternyata ia mencintai Itachi. Dan kini ia bersemangat untuk memberikan makan malam terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Restu yang diberikan kedua orang tuanya memang berarti besar bagi Ino. Membuat ia siap akan apapun yang ia hadapi selanjutnya.

Itachi sudah mencium bau lezat masakan Ino begitu ia memasuki ruang apartemen gadis itu. Dan ketika Ino menyambutnya masih dengan memakai apron, ia merasa ia sudah menikah dengan Ino dan Hikaru mungil yang riang ikut menyambutnya adalah putra mereka.

Ino mengambil tas kerja Itachi dan meletakkannya di rak tas yang sama tempat ia biasa menaruh tas kerjanya. Lalu ia pun membantu pria itu melepaskan jasnya.

"Cepat mandi ya, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Pakaianmu juga," ucap Ino sambil menggantungkan jas Itachi di kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba Itachi merangkul Ino dari belakang sementara ia perlahan mencium leher Ino yang terbuka karena Ino memang menyanggul rambutnya malam itu.

"Itachi.." sebut Ino lalu berbalik hingga kini ia pun berhadapan dengan pria itu. Jujur saja ia agak gugup karena kini hanya mereka berdua di kamarnya. Hikaru sendiri kembali asyik bermain PS di ruang tengah.

"Kau tahu kan, banyak sekali yang ingin aku tanyakan.." ucap Itachi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino yang mulai merona.

"Umm… aku tahu, tapi kau mandi saja. Kalau begini kau masih bau tau?" ucap Ino sementara jemarinya bergerak melepaskan dasi yang dipakai Itachi. Soal bau, tentu saja ia hanya berdalih saja karena faktanya Itachi sama sekali tidak bau. Ia tetap menguarkan wangi maskulin dan elegan yang membuatnya hatinya kian berdebar-debar.

"Tapi meskipun aku bau, kau tetap suka kan?" tanya Itachi dengan nada menggoda. Ino sampai sedikit terpana karena tak menyangka Itachi bisa menggoda seperti itu. Ah, teryata masih banyak yang belum diketahuinya dari seorang Uchiha Itachi.

"Yaa, tapi lebih baik kau cepat mandi, Ita-kun.." ucap Ino dengan memanggil Itachi dengan panggilan kecilnya.

Itachi menelengkan kepalanya. Tak percaya Ino menyebutnya demikian.

"Coba kau ulang lagi kau tadi memanggilku apa?"

"Ita-kun, cepat mandi! Makanannya nanti keburu dingin.."

"Aku suka caramu mengucapkannya, Ino-chan."

"Eh?" Belum sempat Ino merespon lebih lanjut oleh cara Itachi memanggilnya tahu-tahu pria itu sudah mengecup bibirnya. Dan ciuman itu perlahan memanas karena rasa rindu dan hasrat keduanya yang menggebu karena waktu yang sempat memisahkan mereka.

Ino sudah hampir tak bisa berdiri. Kakinya sudah terasa melumer seiring dengan gerakan ciuman Itachi yang kian dalam. Jikapun ia tidak terjatuh, itu karena salah satu tangan Itachi yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Papa, Mama, kalian sedang apa?"

Suara kecil itu tiba-tiba muncul dan sukses merusak keasyikan yang dinikmati keduanya.

Ino buru-buru mendorong Itachi menjauh. Lalu dengan sisa tenaganya ia bergegas menghampiri si kecil Hikaru yang menatapnya dengan aneh.

Itachi mengedikkan bahu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Kemudian tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi ia pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Mamaa, tadi itu…"

"Husss, Hikaru-chan yuk bantu Mama menata meja yuk? Kita akan segera makan malam loh," tukas Ino cepat untuk mengalihkan perhatian Hikaru.

"Humm… oke deh," sahut Hikaru menurut.

"Ne, bagus Hikaru-chan!" ucap Ino sambil mengelus kepala hitam Hikaru.

Lalu keduanya pun menuju ruang makan yang jadi satu dengan dapur.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan sangat menyenangkan karena Ino, Itachi, dan Hikaru saling menyuapi satu sama lain. Mereka seolah benar-benar telah menjadi satu keluarga saja.

….

"Hikaru sudah tidur?" tanya Itachi begitu Ino keluar dari kamar. Makan malam mereka sudah usai dua jam yang lalu. Dan kemudian Hikaru menyita waktu Ino dengan mengajaknya bermain lomba menyusun _puzzle_. Puas bermain itu barulah anak kecil itu mengantuk dan kemudian ia pun tertidur beberapa saat setelah Ino menemaninya tidur.

"Begitulah. Kau bukannya takut terganggu kan?" Ino berkata dengan agak geli.

"Mungkin iya," Itachi tersenyum penuh arti sebelum kemudian ditariknya Ino ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tidak tahu seperti apa aku selama ini menghadapi Hikaru yang terus-terusan menanyakanmu, Ino-chan," bisik Itachi di telinga Ino.

Ino melepaskan pelukan Itachi. Dirangkumnya wajah Itachi yang bulat oval. Wajah tampan yang begitu mempesonanya. Jemarinya bergerak pelan menyusuri garis rahangnya yang tegas.

"Maafkan aku, Ita-kun.." Lalu dengan agak berjinjit Ino pun mencium bibir Itachi. Kedua tangannya merangkul leher pria muda itu sementara perlahan Itachi membalas gerakannya. Keduanya seolah melanjutkan apa yang sebelumnya tertunda.

Beberapa saat kemudian ketika kebutuhan akan oksigen sudah tak dapat ditolerir lagi, keduanya pun saling memisahkan diri tetapi masih dalam posisi saling berhadapan dengan kedua tangan Itachi melingkari pinggang Ino begitu juga dengan kedua tangan Ino yang melingkari pinggang Itachi.

Itachi menarik salah satu tangannya dan perlahan merogoh saku celananya. Berikutnya Ino bisa melihat sebuah kotak beludru biru gelap ada dalam genggaman Itachi.

Itachi menyentik sedikit pengait kotak itu dengan ujung jari jempolnya, hingga terbukalah kotak itu dan terlihatlah apa yang ada di dalamnya. Sebentuk cincin platinum yang berkilauan dimana di tengahnya titik-titik berlian yang sewarna _aquamarine_ yang bening, warna mata Ino.

Ino terpana sementara hatinya berdebar melihat cincin di tangan Itachi. _Mungkinkah?_

"_Would you marry me, _Yamanaka Ino?" kata Itachi dengan mata lekat menatap _aquamarine_ milik Ino.

_Kamisama! Itachi melamarku!_ Hati Ino melonjak, antara terkejut, senang dan tak percaya. Tapi kata-kata kedua orang tuanya kembali terngiang di benaknya.

Karean itu, tak perlu waktu lama bagi Itachi untuk mendapati Ino mengangguk.

"_Yes, I'd love to, _Uchiha Itachi!"

Detik berikutnya cincin itu telah melingkar dengan manisnya di jari manis Ino.

"Ini cantik sekali, Ita-kun. Terima kasih.."

"Aku senang kau menyukainya, Ino-chan. Dan kini giliranku." Itachi lalu mengeluarkan satu kotak kecil lagi dengan warna dan ukuran sama kemudian diberikannya kotak itu pada Ino.

Dan tak sampai sepuluh detik kemudian cincin itu berpindah ke jari manis Itachi.

"_I love you, _Ino-chan." Itachi lalu mengecup tangan Ino.

"_I love you too_, Ita-kun."

Itachi tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu tulus dan memancarkan kebahagiaannya. Dengan pelan pria muda itu mengecup kening Ino.

"_Thank you_, Ino-chan.."

Ino menggeleng. Kemudian dipeluknya pria yang baru saja melamarnya itu dengan sepenuh perasaannya.

"Kita lupakan semua hal buruk yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu. Kita jelang hari esok dengan cinta kita. Aku akan berusaha menjadi istri yang kau inginkan dan ibu dari Hikaru, Ita-kun."

"Terima kasih, tapi… kau tidak hanya akan menjadi ibu dari Hikaru, kau tahu, tapi juga akan menjadi ibu dari adik-adik Hikaru. Kau belum tahu kan dia itu seringkali mengatakan dia ingin punya adik bayi. Jadi, apa kau siap?"

Ino tak kuasa menjawab. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat demi didengarnya ucapan Itachi itu.

"Ita-kun… tapi sebelum itu, kau harus bertemu Otousan dan Okaasan di Okinawa!"

"Hnn.." sahut Itachi singkat lalu dia pun merangkul pundak Ino. "Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita segera temani Hikaru tidur."

"Yokatta..." sahut Ino dengan riang.

Lalu keduanya pun segera memasuki kamar di mana Hikaru telah tertidur pulas. Ino berbaring di kanan Hikaru dan Itachi di kiri Hikaru.

"_Oyasuminasai, _Ita-kun." Ino meraih tangan Itachi dan menggenggamnya. Mereka saling memeluk Hikaru yang begitu lelap dalam tidurnya.

"_Oyasuminasai_.. Ino-chan."

-oOO光Ooo-

Kalau bukan karena menghormati ayahnya, Pein sudah pasti menghantamkan tinju dan pukulan terbaiknya ke arah Itachi yang kini duduk di seberangnya.

Ya, sore itu Inoichi memang sengaja mengumpulkan keluarganya. Ia mempertemukan Itachi dengan Pein. Karena sebagaimana yang telah ia katakan kepada Ino, ia memberikan restu bagi Ino untuk bersama dengan Itachi.

Sementara suasana ruang tamu keluarga Yamanaka diliputi suasana tegang karena Pein yang sangat tidak terima Itachi akan menikahi adiknya, maka suasana aneh tercipta di beranda belakang keluarga Yamanaka.

Ino yang menemani Hikaru bermain dan Konan yang menatap iri melihat betapa dekatnya sang putra kepada adik iparnya itu.

Pada mulanya Ino sempat takut ketika Hikaru pertama kali melihat Konan. Ia takut bahwa hubungan darah antara keduanya akan membuat Hikaru segera menyadari siapa sebenarnya Konan. Ia takut jika Hikaru akan memilih Konan dan meninggalkannya.

Tetapi anehnya, Hikaru tak bereaksi banyak terhadap Konan. Ia hanya sekilas saja menaggapi sapaan Konan ketika wanita itu menyapanya. Hikaru hanya memanggil Konan dengan _obasan_ saja dan bahkan tak menunjukkan keteratrika lebih lanjut.

Ino boleh merasa lega, tetapi ketika ia melihat ekspresi Konan, ia jadi tak enak juga. Bagaimana tidak? Hikaru begitu manja padanya dan memanggilnya Mama sementara pada Konan yang notabene ibu biologisnya, anak kecil itu malah biasa saja. Sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal memang. Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Konan sendiri menyadari dan mencoba menerimanya meskipun rasanya sangat menyakitkan mendapati putra kandungnya sedikitpun tidak ada _chemistry_ dengannya. Tapi memang salahnya saat dulu ia meningalkan Hikaru begitu saja pada Itachi.

…

"Maaf Otousan, tapi aku masih belum bisa menerimanya menjadi bagian keluarga kita. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak bisa menyetujui pernikahan mereka. Permisi." Pein tak lagi bisa menahan emosinya. Ia bergegas berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang tamu tempat ayahnya mempertemukannya dengan Itachi.

Itachi sendiri hanya terdiam. Ekspresinya tetap tenang dan sulit terbaca.

Diam-diam Inoichi justru mengagumi determinasi calon menantunya itu. Itachi tampak tetap tenang saja sejak awal menghadapi ketegangan yang diciptakan Pein.

"Itachi, sebaiknya kita biarkan saja dulu Pein dengan pendiriannya. Tapi kau tak perlu ragu, karena aku dan istriku telah merestui kalian." Inoichi berkata tegas.

Itachi mengangguk.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Yamanaka-sama."

"Hmm, dan satu lagi, Itachi, panggil saja akau dengan Tousan!"

"Hai'. Wakatta.. Otousan."

"Begitu baru benar. Haha." Inoichi memang ingin mencairkan susasana yang sempat menegang antara mereka. "Sekarang sebaiknya kita makan. Kaasan-mu pasti sudah menyiapkan makanan yang lezat untuk kita semua!" Sambil berkata demikian Inoichi pun bangkit dari duduknya diikuti oleh Itachi.

…..

"Pein-nii.." sebut Ino karena kakaknya itu mendadak datang menghampiri Konan yang duduk di sampingnya tanpa menyapanya sedikitpun.

"Maaf, Ino. Aku harus pergi dan aku tetap tak bisa menyetujui pernikahan kalian. Ayo Konan, kita pergi sekarang!"

"…" Ino hanya bisa menatap nanar kepergian sang kakak yang tergesa sambil menyeret Konan menjauh.

"Mamaa kenapa menangis?" tanya Hikaru melihat Ino menitikkan air mata.

Ino merangkul anak kecil itu.

"Tak apa-apa Hikaru-chan. Yuk kita masuk saja!"

Lalu Ino pun menggendong bocah kecil dan melangkah kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Walau terasa sedih ia mencoba berbesar hati atas keputusan Pein.

_Tak selamanya segala sesuatu bisa berjalan sesuai dengan yang kita inginkan_. Kata-kata Ibunya kembali terngiang. Dan Ino hanya bisa berharap semoga suatu saat nanti kakak sulungnya itu akan mengerti.

-oOO光Ooo-

Pernikahan Itachi dan Ino berlangsung secara sederhana dan hanya dihadiri oleh sahabat dan kerabat dekat dari kedua keluarga. Atas permintaan Inoichi, perjamuan pesta dilaksanakan di rumah Ino di Okinawa.

Ino sangat cantik dalam balutan _shiromuku_-nya yang putih bersih. Sungguh dia begitu serasi ketika kemudian dipersandingkan dengan Itachi yang memakai kimono hakama hitam-hitam. Hikaru sendiri tampil sangat menggemaskan dengan kimono hakamanya yang berwarna biru gelap. Ah, Uchiha memang penyuka warna gelap.

Raut kebahagian jelas terpancar dari setiap orang yang menghadiri pesta pernikahan mereka. Bahkan Sasuke yang sepanjang pesta tampak sangat protektif terhadap Hinata yang tengah mengandung bayi mereka.

Di sisi lain Sakura tetap tampil cantik meski perutnya sudah membesar yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi agak sedikit gemuk. Hal yang membuatnya justru ia tampak begitu feminin. Dan Naruto yang menggandengnya pun tampak sumringah. Keduanya juga tak kalah berbahagia.

Kemudian Tenten. Sang pengantin baru. Dia juga baru saja menikah dengan sepupu Hinata, Hyuuga Neji. Dan keduanya tampak berbahagia meski Neji tetap dengan imej _cool_-nya.

Singkatnya semua orang tampak berbahagia. Dan entah hanya bayangannya saja atau nyata, tapi di antara orang-orang ramai yang menikmati perjamuan sederhana itu, Ino melihat bayangan Sai dan Shion saling bergandengan tangan. Keduanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya sebelum kemudian secara perlahan menghilang dari pandangan.

Ino tersenyum. _Merekapun berbahagia_. _Terima kasih, Kami-sama._

-oOO光Ooo-

Penghujung bulan Maret ini menjadi_ moment_ yang sangat indah bagi Ino. Ia kini telah resmi menjadi istri Itachi dan tentu saja ibu dari si kecil Hikaru.

Setelah segala hal yang terjadi, ia sungguh bersyukur bahwa pada akhirnya bisa menemui kebahagiaan dengan orang yang dicintainya dan mencintainya.

Kebahagiaan Ino itu semakin lengkap karena Itachi mewujudkan impiannya selama ini. Ternyata pria muda itu mengetahui kekagumannya akan panorama pegunungan Alpen. Dan ke Switzerland-lah Itachi membawa Ino berbulan madu.

Sayangnya Hikaru tidak diajak ikut serta. Entah apa yang dikatakan Itachi pada bocah kecil itu, tetapi dia sama sekali tak menangis ketika Ino dan Itachi berangkat. Bahkan anak kecil itu tampak riang dan bersemangat.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan udara yang panjang dan melelahkan mereka akhirnya tiba di Geneva, ibu kota negeri yang terkenal dengan keju dan coklat-nya itu. Dari bandara mereka berdua dijemput sebuah SUV hitam yang pengemudinya sudah mengenal Itachi dengan baik. Sepertinya kedatangan Itachi ke Swiss itu memang bukan yang pertama kalinya. Mobil yang biasa digunakan untuk penjelajahan itu membawa Ino dan Itachi menuju ke Bruson, sebuah desa di lereng pegunungan Alpen yang berjarak sekitar 160 km dari Geneva.

Waktu menunjukkan lewat dari jam 6 sore ketika mereka tiba di sebuah rumah kecil berdinding kayu pohon oak, rumah khas desa-desa di lereng pegunungan Alpen. Meski sudah hampir malam namun cuaca masih tampak terang seperti sore hari jam 4.

"Semoga Itachi-sama dan Ino-sama menikmati liburan di sini. Rumah saya tak jauh dari sini. Dan jika perlu apa-apa, saya siap kapan saja," ucap sopir itu setelah menurunkan barang-barang bawaan Itachi dan Ino lalu memasukkannya ke dalam rumah.

"Hnn, terima kasih, Kotetsu," ucap Itachi datar sambil menganggukkan kepalnya sekilas.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kotetsu-san," sahut Ino pula dengan nada lebih lantang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu selamat menikmati liburan, dan saya permisi dulu. Mari.." Kotetsu membungkukkan badan lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Begitu Kotetsu berlalu, Ino langsung menggandeng lengan Itachi lalu dengan cepat dia mengecup pipi suaminya itu.

"Arigatou ne, Ita-kun. Ini sangat indah. Kau tahu, aku masih tak percaya kalau sekarang aku ada di lereng Alpen." Sambil berkata demikian Ino menebarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling di mana ujung-ujung pohon, atap-atap dan jalanan berwarna putih oleh salju. Sepertinya malam sebelumnya baru turun salju. Menakjubkan. Musim dinginnya panjang juga, padahal sudah akhir bulan Maret.

Itachi tersenyum dan dirangkulnya istrinya itu mesra.

"Sebaiknya kita segera masuk. Kita lihat ada apa saja di dalam."

Ino mengangguk lalu keduanya pun berjalan beriringan memasuki rumah hangat itu.

Interior rumah cukup klasik karena di dalamnya (baik tembok maupun lantai) dilapisi kepingan-kepingan kayu bervernis, lengkap dengan pemanas listrik dan cerobong pembakaran. Ino serasa memasuki rumah abad pertengahan seperti yang biasanya ia lihat dalam film-film. Begitu eksotis.

Ruangan-ruangan dalam rumah itu sendiri terbagi menjadi lima ruangan. Dua kamar tidur lengkap dengan kamar mandinya, satu ruang depan, ruang tengah lalu ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur.

"Wah, sudah hampir jam 7. Sudah waktunya makan malam," ucap Ino setelah ia puas-puas melihat keadaan dalam rumah itu.

Itachi yang sibuk melihat isi kulkas, menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu berkata,

"Menurutmu kita sebaiknya makan apa, Ino?"

Ino mendekati suaminya itu. Ikut melongok ke dalam kulkas dua pintu yang masih terbuka. Gadis itu menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ne, Ita-kun. Bagaimana kalau aku coba membuat _fondue*_ saja. Kulihat bahan-bahannya ada semua tuh. Kau mau?"

Itachi menutup kembali pintu kulkas dan berbalik untuk menghadap ke arah Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bahkan bisa membuat makanan tradisional Swiss itu, Ino-chan.."

"Aku hanya tahu cara membuatnya kok, tapi belum pernah mencobanya. Jadi, mau kan jadi percobaanku?" Ino mengerling jahil.

"Apa sih yang tidak?" Itachi meraih tangan Ino, mengecupnya dan kemudian menarik tubuh istrinya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa aku perlu membantumu?" tanya Itachi dengan ujung hidungnya telah menyentuh ujung hidung Ino.

Ino mendorong dada bidang suaminya itu menjauh.

"Kau malah akan mengganggu saja, Ita-kun. Sebaiknya kau nonton TV saja, oke? Nanti setelah matang kita makan bersama di sana. Bagaimana, Uchiha-sama?"

"Oh, _can't wait_." Itachi tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup bibir Ino sekilas sebelum kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tengah, menuruti perkataan Ino.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Ino untuk menghidangkan _fondue _hangat itu makan malam mereka. Setelah siap semuanya, ia pun membawa satu baki besar berisi satu panci _fondue_, potongan roti, dan daging asap juga ketimun dan bawang rebus.

"Hmm, sepertinya sangat lezat. Aroma kejunya pas," komentar Itachi begitu Ino memasuki ruang tengah sambil membawa baki besar di tangannya. Dengan sigap pria muda itu segera bangun untuk membantu Ino membawakan makan malam mereka lalu meletakkannya ke meja.

Saat berikutnya keduanya sudah asyik menyantap makan malam itu dengan riang gembira. Ternyata hasil percobaan Ino tak semengerikan yang dibayangkan gadis itu sendiri. Buktinya Itachi sampai menghabiskan empat potong roti untuk dimakan dengan _fondue_ itu.

"Wah, ini sangat lezat. _Thanks for the dinner_, Ino-chan. Sekarang giliranku yang membereskan semua ini," Itachi lalu beranjak dan membawa peralatan makan yang telah kotor yang usai mereka gunakan untuk makan malam istimewa itu.

"Dengan senang hati kuucapkan selamat mencuci piringnya, Uchiha-sama," sahut Ino dengan mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

Acara kemudian mereka lanjutkan dengan menonton TV. Tapi tak sampai satu jam kemudian Itachi sudah menguap. Rupanya ia kekenyangan sehingga jadi mengantuk lebih cepat. Ino sedikit geli melirik pria yang kini duduk di sampingnya itu. Sungguh, bahkan sampai saat ini Ino masih sulit percaya ia telah menikah dengan Itachi. Padahal kenyataannya mereka telah resmi menikah tiga hari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena ia dan Itachi belum pernah benar-benar mendapati momen berdua saja, karena meski mereka sudah berbagi kamar namun selalu ada Hikaru di tengah mereka, jadi memang tak jauh beda seperti saat mereka belum menikah.

"Aku rasa aku _lapar_ lagi nih, Ino-chan.." ucap Itachi pelan sambil menoleh ke arah istrinya.

Ino terbeliak. Kaget. Karena ia bahkan sudah berpikir Itachi kekenyangan.

"Are? Kupikir kau malah kekenyangan, Ita-kun. Tapi baiklah, biar aku membuatkanmu sesuatu. Kau mau makan apa?" sambil berkata begitu Ino bersiap bangun dari sofa, tapi dengan segera tangannya dipegang Itachi.

"Aa, Ino-chan. Masa kau tak tahu apa yang aku maksudkan?" Itachi menatap Ino sekilas lalu menarik tangan gadis itu cukup keras sehingga Ino jatuh tepat menimpa tubuhnya.

"Aww, Ita-kun. Kau ini apaan sih? Kupikir.." Kata-kata Ino sudah tak sempat terselesaikan karena Itachi sudah menutup jalan bicaranya itu dengan bibirnya.

Mata Ino hanya mampu terbelalak mendapat 'serangan' mendadak itu. Ia sungguh tak menyangka Itachi akan melakukannya begitu saja. Apalagi sejak pesta pernikahan usai, laki-laki itu malah seperti menahan diri. Apa sekarang dia sudah lepas kendali? _Gawat!_ Hati Ino jadi khawatir. Namun tubuhnya ternyata bereaksi lain.

Kedua tangan Ino perlahan naik. Dari yang semula menekan dada Itachi menjadi merangkum kepalanya dan ia menariknya semakin mendekat sehingga ciuman mereka semakin intens.

Perlahan Itachi mengangkat tubuh ramping istrinya dengan posisi _bridal style _dan melangkah menuju kamar tanpa memisahkan ciuman mereka.

Jantung Ino seolah berhenti berdetak ketika pria muda itu merebahkan tubuhnya dengan pelan ke atas tempat tidur hangat berselimut tebal itu. Detik berikutnya debaran jantungnya kembali berdetak namun dengan kecepatan abnormal karena mendadak ia merasa takut dan tegang hingga yang bisa lakukan hanya terbaring kaku menatap Itachi tanpa berkedip.

Itachi yang telah bertelanjang dada tak urung merasa heran melihat istrinya itu hanya terpana diam. Wajah jelita Ino memerah ketika ia mendekat. Dikecupnya dengan lembut untuk kesekian kalinya bibir Ino yang merah muda alami.

"Ino.. ada apa? Apa aku membuatmu takut?"

Ino menatap suaminya itu dan menggeleng lemah. Segera dipeluknya sang suami hingga ia bisa merasakan debar jantung Itachi yang teratur.

"Aku tidak takut padamu. Aku hanya takut kalau justru aku yang.."

"Sssh.. _just remember that I love you, Ino. And then everything will gonna be okay. Understand_?" bisik Itachi menukas kalimat Ino.

Ino mengangguk.

"_I do love you too.._Itachi.."

Itachi merangkum wajah cantik istrinya itu dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali memagut bibir indah itu dengan penuh kelembutan sambil perlahan ia merebahkan punggung Ino kembali ke atas tempat tidur.

Rasa dingin yang menyengat hingga ke tulang segera menyerang begitu kulit Ino seluruhnya terekspos karena tak ada lagi yang menutupinya. Namun untunglah Itachi segera menarik selimut bulu yang tebal dan besar untuk menyelimuti keduanya.

Ino masih menggigil sebelum perlahan kehangatan tubuh suaminya menyalurkan kehangatannya.

Seiring waktu yang beranjak malam di mana cuaca semakin turun yang mana seharusnya semakin terasa dingin, apalagi hujan salju turun dengan lebatnya, dalam selimut tebalnya Ino tak merasakan apapun selain kehangatan dan cinta oleh karena setiap sentuhan Itachi, suami yang semakin dicintainya.

…

Keesokan paginya Ino terbangun oleh seleret cahaya mentari pagi yang menembus sedikit bagian jendela atas yang tak tertutup tirai dengan sempurna.

Ino perlahan menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit terutama di sekitar pinggulnya. Semalam akhirnya dia dan Itachi _melakukannya_. Utuh dan tanpa interupsi sedikitpun. Wajahnya mendadak merah, memanas mengingat seluruh kejadian semalam dan begitu ia membuka matanya lebih lebar, _blushing_-nya justru kian parah karena posisinya yang sebagian di atas tubuh Itachi dan mereka berdua masih tanpa selembar benang pun.

"Ino.. kau sudah bangun?" Itachi sedikit menundukkan kepalanya lalu dikecupnya kening Ino dengan sayang.

Ino mendongak sedikit.

"Hmm, sudah cukup siang kurasa, Ita-kun.."

Itachi sekilas melirik ke jendela atas yang kecil. Lalu ia kembali menatap Ino. dieratkannya pelukannya pada sang istri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar agak siang sedikit, Ino-chan?"

"Tapi, apa kau tidak lapar? Kau kan harus sarapan, Ita-kun?" kata Ino sambil membelai pipi Itachi. Rambut panjang suaminya yang hitam tergerai. Dan matanya yang masih tampak mengantuk justru membuatnya seperti malaikat yang manis. Itachi bahkan masih tetap sangat tampan dan mempesona meski baru bangun tidur.

"Aku tidak lapar.." ucap Itachi setengah bergumam sebelum dia membenamkan wajahnya ke leher istrinya.

"Eh?"

…

Siang harinya, Itachi dan Ino menghabiskan waktu di sebuah tempat yang agak tinggi dengan ber-ski ria. Mereka juga makan di resto kecil yang terbuka sambil menikmati pemandangan salju abadi di puncak Alpen.

"Sayang, Hikaru tak ikut serta… yah.. dia pasti lucu sekali kalau ikut bermain ski bersama kita, Ita-kun.."

"Hnn, lain kali kita akan beramai-ramai kemari, Ino-chan. Tenang saja," sahut Itachi lalu menyeruput coklat panasnya.

"Beramai-ramai? Memang ada wisata kantor Uchiha kemari ya?" heran Ino polos.

Itachi memutar mata.

"Oh sayang, tentu saja tidak. Maksudku, kita, satu keluarga, kau, aku, Hikaru dan adik-adiknya. Ramai kan?"

"Ita-kun….!" Gemas Ino sambil memukul lengan Itachi sementara wajahnya sendiri sudah merona berat.

-oOO光Ooo-

Akhirnya setelah menghabiskan seminggu penuh kehangatan dan cinta di Bruson, Itachi dan Ino pun kembali ke Tokyo.

"Arigatou ne, Ita-kun.." ucap Ino sambil menggandeng lengan suaminya sementara mereka berjalan menuju mobil yang menjemput mereka di halaman penjemputan.

"Aku justru yang harus berterima kasih, Ino-chan. Untuk segalanya yang kau berikan," Itachi menoleh dan menatap Ino lembut.

"Hmm, _I love you so much_, Itachi.."

"_Me too_.."

"Aaa.. aku sudah tak sabar ingin segera bertemu Hikaru-chan. Kangen sekali.." Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hnn, yah…" Ino melihat Itachi sedikit menyeringai ketika menyahuti ucapannya itu. _Ada apa gerangan?_

…

"Mamaa…." Suara kecil Hikaru langsung menyambut Ino begitu Ino menjejakkan kakinya turun dari mobil yang berhenti di pelataran kedua Uchiha Mansion.

"Hikaru-chan… Apa kabarmu sayang?" Ino segera mengangkat bocah itu ke dalam gendongannya. Hikaru sepertinya semakin berat. Tentu saja, anak itu jadi bertambah sedikit lebih tinggi. Sebenarnya sudah agak lama sih Hikaru setinggi itu tapi Ino saja yang baru menyadarinya.

Mikoto dan Kumiko yang ikut menyambut kedatangan pasangan muda itu hanya geleng-geleng melihat betapa manjanya Hikaru pada sang Mama.

"Maaa.. apa Mama udah bawa adik bayiku?"

Pertanyaan itu begitu polos terlontar dari mulut Hikaru yang mungil, tetapi efeknya sukses membuat semua orang _cengo_, terlebih Ino yang merah padam, saking hebatnya _blushing_. Tetapi begitu Ino melirik suaminya, ia mendapati suaminya itu hanya nyengir tak berdosa.

'ITACHIIIII!' Inner Ino berteriak sehingga tatapan wanita muda itu sontak berubah intensitasnya menjadi tatapan membunuh yang mengerikan.

**SELESAI_FIN_TAMAT**

(*fondue: makanan khas tradisional Swiss yang terbuat dari keju dan anggur putih. Wujudnya seperti saus yang sangat kental dan biasanya dimakan dengan roti, daging asap atau bawang rebus & ketimun)

おわり

+++**omake:**D

…

"Sekarang buka matamu, Ino-chan!" ucap Itachi yang sejak tadi menutup mata Ino dengan sapu tangannya.

Ino perlahan membuka matanya. Dan detik berikutnya ia hanya terpana takjub mendpati sebentuk rumah bergaya minimalis dengan ukuran sedang dengan warna biru dan violet yang semu keputihan dengan gradasi dan _shading_ warna yang pas. Halamannya cukup luas dengan kolam kecil dan taman tebing berair terjun buatan di bagian sisi halamannya yang rindang.

"Ini indah sekali…" Ino tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kau suka?" Itachi memastikan.

"Lebih dari itu, jadi ini…"

"Ya, ini akan jadi rumah kita sejak saat ini, Ino. Kamu, aku, Hikaru dan adik-adiknya.."

"Ita-kun…" Ino menghambur ke dalam pelukan Itachi.

Itachi memeluk istrinya yang cantik itu dengan sayang.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya, Ino-chan."

"Aa, seharusnya kau tak perlu repot membeli ruamh baru begini, Ita-kun. Rumahmu yang lama itu juga sangat bagus kok."

"Aku sengaja ingin membuat yang baru. Di sini kita akan memulai membangun keluarga kita tanpa terbebani hal-hal buruk dari masa lalu. Hanya da cinta kita yang menebar di rumah ini, untuk putra-putri kita.."

Ino tersenyum. Dieratkannya pelukannya pada Itachi. Betapa bahagianya ia. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan Hikaru dan adiknya berlarian di halaman rumah yang rindang itu, lalu Itachi dan ia melihat mereka sambil berangkulan. Bahagia.

-oOO光Ooo-

**A/N : akhirnya tamat juga. Maaf ya teman-teman kalo endingnya jelek dan malah nyrempet ke-M. menurut author sih ini masih semi-M, semoga tak ada yang keberatan. Ucapan terima kasihku buat semua teman yang udah setia meripiw, yang sering meripiw, yang meripiw, yang membaca dan ripiw via Fb/SMS, yang **_**silent reader**_** dan yang telah menge-fave, meng-**_**alert**_** dan mengkritisi cerita ini: hontou ni arigatou, thank you very much. *bowed*maaf juga karna ga pernah bisa balas ripiw via pm..^^**

**ALWAYS ARIGATOU**


End file.
